L'enfant du silence
by Imari Ashke
Summary: Début:Méline a 11ans et est fille de sorciers... Mais elle est muette! Que vatelle devenir? Et son avenir? Resum: Quand Arthur Londubat fait son come back! Fic Abandonee, en cours de relecture
1. Une grande nouvelle

Bien voilà une nouvelle fanfic que je fais sans oublier mon autre, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ^ô^ J'ai eu cette idée et j'ai voulu en faire une fanfic alors j'espère que sa vous plaira !! J'ai adore écrire ce chapitre et j'aimerais que vous l'adoriez vous aussi ! lol ! ^ô^ Voilà c'est tout !  
  
Disclaimer : Bah les persos apparut dans Harry Potter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. snif ! Rowling tu peux pas me les filer s t p ?? Aller.. Pis je gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ça.. M'en fiche mais autant le marquer. ^ô^  
  
Bon bonne lecture !  
  
L'enfant du silence  
  
Chapitre 1er : La grande nouvelle !  
  
Méline arriva chez ses parents. Elle tapa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans qu'on la touche. Elle entra, sans un mot, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa mère devait être en train de finir le repas.  
  
_Méli, ma chérie, tu as fais vite ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Méline sourit et rendit son étreinte à sa mère. Celle-ci prit le bocal et sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique. Oui. Anna et Serge, les parents de Méline, sont des sorciers. Elle, elle ne sait toujours pas si elle l'est mais probablement que non. Sa vie est celle d'une Cracmol, même si ses parents pensent le contraire :  
  
_Tu sais, Méline, je pense sincèrement que tu deviendras une grande sorcière. Peut être est-ce à cause du fait que tu es muette que la magie met du temps à apparaître..  
  
Voilà ce qu'ils ne cessent de lui dire. Oui, Méline est muette. Et oui, ça la rend triste. Triste par ce que tous ses copains de jeux vont aller à Poudlard, alors qu'elle va devoir rester chez elle, par ce que le fait d'être incapable de parler, la met à l'écart : comment quelqu'un de muet peut-il dire une formule ? C'est impossible !  
  
Pendant que sa mère terminait le repas, Méline fit demi tour et se dirigea vers son père. Il lisait son journal : la Gazette du Sorcier.  
  
_Viens ma puce, lui fit-il. Regarde, c'est Fred et George Weasley qui passent dans la Gazette. Ils ont encore trouver un nouveau sort farfelu.. Ca te dirait de venir avec moi acheter leur nouvelle trouvaille ?  
  
Méline sourit et acquiesça : Fred et George étaient presque les seuls personnes à la traiter comme une enfant normale et ils la faisaient beaucoup rire. C'étaient des amis à son père, ils l'avaient rencontrer dans leur boutique et avaient très vite sympathisé vu le grand intérêt que portait son père sur tout ce qui était « magique ». Magique par le fait que sa sortait souvent de l'ordinaire, et plus c'était bizarre, plus Serge en demandait !  
  
_Avant de partir voire tes amis et revenir empaillé, viens donc manger ! rigola la mère de la petite fille.  
  
Méline sourit une nouvelle fois : il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elle montrait son bonheur en dehors des étreintes et autres.  
  
Anna avait utilisé le dernier sort paru dans le magasin des jumeaux : une sucette qui plus elle était sucer, plus la personne se voyait couverte de paille. Serge en avait beaucoup rie, presque à s'étouffer.. Heureusement pour Anna, Fred et George ne lui faisait manger que des babioles qui n'étaient pas dangereuses car elle n'aurait pas pu crier et donner l'alerte en moins de temps qu'un enfant qui avait de la voix.  
  
_J'arrive, chérie, répondit le père de Méline en attrapant sa fille et en la portant sur sa chaise. Et avons-nous le droit, Méline et moi, d'allé tester le nouveau joujou des jumeaux ?  
  
_Oui, d'accord. Mais vous ferez attention de ne pas vous faire trop remarquer après votre petit tour au magasin.  
  
Cela aurait été difficile si Anna n'avait pas dit ça en rigolant. Ils habitaient la Dumbledor Avenue. Ce nom là était connu de tous : le plus grand directeur que Poudlard est jamais connu. Il était mort le jour de la naissance de Méline. Cette avenue avait été faite en son honneur, bien sûr ! Serge et Anna avait été toucher par la gentillesse de ce vieil homme. Ils s'étaient connu au Chaudron Baveur, une journée sombre où la pluie était très forte et où l'orage aurait pu déraciner beaucoup d'arbres si ceux-là n'était pas accrochés magiquement au sol.  
  
Il était habillé d'une robe de sorcier bleu nuit avec quelques étoiles par- ci par-là. Il s'était assis à la seule place qui était libre : la table avec le jeune couple que formait Anna et Serge. Méline avait l'impression de s'y trouver, tellement ses parents lui avaient racontés cette histoire sur sa demande.  
  
Ils avaient parlé longuement et plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient revus. Ils s'étaient pris d'une amitié étroite en peu de temps et continuaient à prendre des nouvelles par lettres quand ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. Puis le soir où un hibou est arrivé leur disant que Dumbledor allait mourir, ils prirent la poudre de cheminette et se laissèrent emportés jusqu'au collège, comme l'indiquait la lettre. Et ce voyage avait eu pour grande conséquence le début de l'accouchement de Anna.  
  
Serge l'avait porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il savait qu'il trouverait le vieux directeur. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre il avait porté sa jeune fiancée dans le lit à côté de Dumbledor. Le vieil homme sourit en voyant le spectacle : un heureux évènement réussirait à chasser le malheureux.. sûrement. Mais c'était le contraire qui s'était passé.  
  
Anna avait atrocement mal et heureusement que Mme Pomfresh était resté pour s'occuper de Dumbledor. Ce soir là elle n'eut pas une minute à elle et intima aux personnes présentent dans la salle de « partir immédiatement, s'ils ne bougeaient pas dans la seconde pour l'aider ! ».  
  
Avec l'aide de l'infirmière, Anna avait mit sa petite fille au monde.. Mais au prix de combien d'efforts !  
  
Le bébé se présentait mal et par magie on le retourna dans le ventre de sa mère, lentement. Il sortit du ventre de celle-ci avec le cordon ombilical entourant sa gorge : il avait faillit mourir plus d'une fois en quelques minutes, ou peut-être quelques heures, personne ne savait..  
  
Et puis plus le travail avançait et plus Dumbledor perdait ses forces. Lorsque Méline apparût, il prononça son prénom et mourût en silence. Tout le monde l'avait pourtant entendu. Et Anna et Serge savait pourquoi le vieil homme l'avait appelé comme ça : c'était le nom qui lui plaisait le plus entre tous ceux qu'ils lui avaient proposé. Et ils n'attendirent pas plus de deux secondes avant d'adopter ce prénom.  
  
Ce soir là, toutes les personnes présentent firent silence après sa mort. Ils se recueillirent tous. Et cette expérience fit naître entre eux une solide amitié. Il y avait : Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier qui avait vaincu Voldemort lors des vacances qui succédaient à sa vie d'étudiant ; Minerva McGonnagall, la directrice de Poudlard, à présent ; Draco Malfoy, le sorcier qui fut le premier à se rebeller contre son père et contre tout les mangemorts ; et la famille Weasley, que la petite famille Hollow avait rencontrer grâce aux jumeaux.  
  
Méline ne se lassait pas de cette histoire et demandait toujours plus de détails. Ses parents étaient ceux qui la comprenaient le mieux : ils n'avaient pas besoin que leur fille mette à l'écrit ses demandes. Ses gestes leur suffisaient.  
  
_Tu veux quoi, Méline ?  
  
La jeune fille montra du doigt la purée de légumes et le pichet de jus de citrouille. Puis elle dirigea son index vers la viande. Méline était une fille agréable à vivre qui mangeait de tout.. ou presque. Et elle avait cette faculté héritée de ces parents, qui la faisait se lier d'amitié très vite. Grâce à cela elle avait beaucoup d'amis, mais ceux-ci ne la comprenaient pas tout le temps. Et en plus aucun n'avait son âge.  
  
Le repas finit, le père et la fille partirent en direction de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Ils ne prenaient jamais la poudre de cheminette pour y aller car d'abord les jumeaux avaient condamnés la cheminée qui se trouvait dans leur magasin, et de deux c'était beaucoup plus drôle de marcher « déguisé » que de passer inaperçus. Et l'un comme l'autre, ils aimaient faire les pitres et rigolé de tout.  
  
La promenade ne durait qu'une quinzaine de minutes et ils arrivèrent devant la porte du magasin dont l'écriteau était de toutes les couleurs et dont les mots en peintures dégoulinaient magiquement, puis remontaient en quelques minutes. Il était écrit : « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux » .  
  
Serge et sa fille sourirent, connaissant l'histoire de ce nom.  
  
'J'espère qu'ils auront un nouveau bonbon pour moi' pensa Méline. Les jumeaux lui réservaient presque toujours une de leurs surprises pas trop méchantes.  
  
_Coucou tout le monde, fit le père de la jeune fille à la ronde.  
  
Il n'avait pas peur de se rendre ridicule, et c'était pour sa que tout le mode l'adorait : il faisait le pitre sans s'en rendre compte, et donc personne n'arrivait à se moquer de lui et tout le monde le connaissait. Il ressemblait de plus en plus aux jumeaux, qui déteignaient gravement sur lui.  
  
Les visiteurs le regardèrent étonnés, se diriger vers la caisse. Ils se disaient sûrement que l'homme et sa fille essayaient de se rendre intéressant face aux célèbres sorciers jumeaux. Ils avaient d'ailleurs déjà le sourire de ceux qui s'attendaient d'une minute à l'autre à ce que ces deux individus se fassent jetés. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand..  
  
_Serge ! Méline ! Comment vous allez ?  
  
Fred se dirigea vers eux avec un grand sourire ! Serge ne connaissait que trop bien ce fameux sourire, et, au désarroi de tous il prit un doigt du jeune homme et retourna la main que lui tendait Fred. Il apparût une sorte de triangle accroché à la main du sorcier.  
  
_Je commence à très bien m'en sortir, non ? demanda en rigolant le père de Méline.  
  
_Oui, très bien ! Félicitation vieux déjoueur de plan, rigola à son tour Fred.  
  
_Qu'est ce qu'il fait ce nouveau bijou ?  
  
_Il transforme celui qui me serre la main en joli toutou qui obéit au doigt et à l'?il ! Pas mal non ?  
  
_Pas mal oui !  
  
Et les deux hommes se mirent à rires aux éclats. Méline souriait, heureuse de se trouver parmi eux.  
  
Puis George vint et il se tourna directement vers la petite fille.  
  
_Alors, Méline, tu vas bien ?  
  
La fillette sourit au jeune homme. Celui-ci sortit de sa poche une sucette et la lui tendit.  
  
_Tiens, on te laisse l'essayer. Il est nouveau lui aussi mais on a pensé, avec raison, que vous viendriez dès que le journal aurait paru notre nouveaux projet fini. Personne n'y a encore touché.  
  
Les personnes qui étaient dans le magasin regardaient la scène en silence. Ils essayaient de paraître « hypnotisés » par les objets farceurs du magasin et jetaient des regards intrigués vers les trois personnes et la petite fille. En entendant les paroles d'un des jumeaux, ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Et voir qu'en plus la petite fille ne disait pas merci leur fit faire une drôle de tête : fille ingrate, pensaient-ils.  
  
La petite fille fit signe à George et à Fred de se pencher vers elle, et elle les embrassa tout les deux. Malheureusement, personne ne l'avait vu. C'était pour elle comme deux très grands frères. Et d'ailleurs, une fois, lorsque ses parents étaient partis pour rendre hommage à un de ses grands parents qui était mort, elle avait été confiée aux jumeaux. Et ils avaient passés tout trois une excellente soirée !  
  
Elle ouvrit le papier délicatement, pour ne pas le déchirer car elle faisait une collection de ces petits papiers, vu comme le cerveau des jumeaux fonctionnaient pour ça. Puis elle goûta et perçut le jus de citrouille sur sa langue : son parfum préféré ! Puis elle sentit des picotements sur sa tête et toucha avec ses mains : il lui était poussé des sortes de lianes et de branches fines avec des fleurs et des ficelles qui donnaient une impression de jungle.  
  
_Oui c'est pas mal pour les enfants sa, finalement, commenta George.  
  
_Oui.. Et en plus sa ne rend pas malade et tes cheveux n'auront pas de poux non plus.. C'est garanti propre quoi.., continua Fred.  
  
Serge sourit et regarda sa fillette. Oui elle était très mignonne avec ça sur la tête.  
  
_Et sa s'enlève en combien de temps ?  
  
_Bah en une demi-heure je crois. C'est ça Fred ?  
  
_Oui ! Sa lui va bien !  
  
Fred caressa gentiment la tête de Méline en faisant attention d'utiliser la main qui n'avait pas leur nouvelle trouvaille. Elle lui sourit et continua à mordiller sa sucette comme elle aimait tant le faire.  
  
_Bien on ne va pas vous embêtez trop longtemps. Juste le temps de faire le tour du magasin pour faire notre réapprovisionnement, haha !  
  
Fred et George s'amusèrent à leur décrire tout ce qu'ils aimaient et à les conseiller. Puis ils se rendirent compte qu'une petite file d'attente attendait désespérément qu'ils viennent, pour payer.  
  
_Bien on reviendra dans quelques temps, leur dirent les jumeaux avant de partir.  
  
Serge se tourna vers sa fille en souriant et lui demanda ce qui lui ferait plaisir.  
  
'je veux plusieurs sucettes comme celle que j'ai, et celles à la menthe qui rendent le corps tout vert, celle au citron qui me font transformés en lapin mais je ne veux pas celles au caramel qui transforment en canari. Puis je voudrais bien m'amusée avec quelques baguettes ensorcelés.'  
  
Elle pensait à tout cela en montrant de son petit doigt ce qu'elle désirait. Elle poussa, sans le faire exprès, quelques personnes qu'elle n'avait pas vu, et s'excusa d'un signe de tête que personne ne voulut voir.  
  
Puis un grand bruit attira leur attention, quelques minutes plus tard : Fred et George étaient en train de criés contre deux ou trois hommes. Ils s'approchèrent en silence.  
  
_Comment pouvez-vous juger une personne sans la connaître ? criait George.  
  
_Vous n'avez aucun droit de l'insulté, espèce de.., renchérit Fred. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.  
  
_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Serge en se tournant vers Fred et George.  
  
Fred et George pâlirent, et les trois hommes qui étaient contre eux n'avaient pas l'air plus à l'aise.  
  
_Ils traitent sans connaître ! cracha Fred.  
  
_Et qui traitent-ils ainsi ? continua le père de Méline, commençant à comprendre, mais ne voulant pas y croire.  
  
_Méline.., souffla Fred.  
  
_J'en étais sûr ! Comment osez-vous parler de ma fille sans la connaître ! cria Serge, se retenant à grande peine et serrant ses poings pour éviter de perdre son sang froid, et de se battre.  
  
_Votre gamine est un peu égoïste de ne pas remercier une personne qui lui donne quelque chose ou de ne pas dire pardon quand elle bouscule quelqu'un, fit un des hommes en souriant cyniquement.  
  
_Très bien !  
  
Il se tourna vers Méline qui avait suivit la scène les larmes aux yeux. Il la prit délicatement par l'épaule et la mit devant lui.  
  
_Dis leur que tu t'excuses, Méline, dit-il avec une certaine douceur dans la voix pour ne pas l'effrayer plus que cela.  
  
Méline en avait les joues qui ruisselaient de larmes. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois sans émettre un son, tapant du pied parce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Puis elle se retourna vers son père et pleura en silence. Serge la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer enfouissant la tête de sa fille dans son épaule.  
  
_Espèce de sale type ! Vous voyez maintenant ! Sortez ! Les sales prétentieux qui parlent sans connaître ne sont pas admis ici ! cracha George.  
  
Les trois hommes firent des têtes de morts vivants et partirent en s'excusant maintes et maintes fois. Fred et George se dépêchèrent avec les clients qui étaient derrière, et vinrent voir Méline et son père, la tête basse.  
  
_On est vraiment désolé, Serge, dirent-ils en coeur.  
  
_Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, vous l'avez défendus. Je devrais plutôt vous remerciez.  
  
Méline, elle, devenait très triste. Ses hommes l'avaient jugé par ce qu'elle ne savait pas parler ! Ce handicap ne lui causait que des problèmes. Elle réprima un nouveau sanglot et voulu faire quelque chose qui arrêterait sa colère : elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Alors sans réfléchir elle leva sa main et la rabaissa avec colère. Devant sa main se trouvait une étagère plaine de sucettes au caramel, ceux qu'elles n'aimaient pas. Les étagères tombèrent avec un grand fracas et les bonbons s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.  
  
Fred et George ne pensèrent même pas à leur étagère et se tournèrent d'emblé vers la fillette. Son père la regarda avec un sourire qui en disait long, hébété. Il la reposa par terre et regarda le barda.  
  
_Et un jour avant son anniversaire.., murmurèrent-ils tout trois.  
  
_On va garder ça secret pour faire une surprise à ta mère demain, d'accord ?  
  
Il souriait comme jamais encore il n'avait sourit : Méline avait de la magie ! Elle allait sûrement devenir une sorcière !  
  
Fred et George, eux, étaient plus que surpris. Ils souriaient, aussi, mais d'une manière fraternel. Et Fred prit Méline dans ses bras et la fit tourner en répétant inlassablement : _T'es une sorcière, Méline ! T'es une sorcière, Méline ! T'es une sorcière !  
  
Méline, elle, riait aux éclats, c'était le seul bruit audible qu'elle savait faire avec sa bouche. Et elle n'en abusait pas, l'utilisant seulement les fois où tout allait bien et qu'elle était vraiment heureuse. Ce moment était très particulier, elle riait sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
Pus il fut quand même temps de rentrer et Fred et George offrirent les bonbons que la fillette avait demandé à son papa, pour s'excusé mais aussi pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient contents qu'elle soit sorcière.  
  
Le père et la fille retraversèrent le chemin qui menait au magasin des Weasley. Arrivé au milieu du trajet, Serge s'arrêta : ils étaient sur un chemin de terre, entourés par des arbres et un silence rompu seulement par les gazouillis des oiseaux et le vent dans les arbres.  
  
Serge se tourna vers sa fille et fit comme Fred : il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourbillonner dans les airs, la tenant sous ses bras. Méline recommença à rigoler aux éclats, elle s'amusait beaucoup en ce moment. Ce n'était pas souvent que son père la prenait comme sa et elle adorait : c'était toujours très particulier.  
  
Il la reposa par terre et la serra dans ses bras.  
  
_Je suis content que tu sois une sorcière, ma petite fille. Je suis vraiment content. Tu auras de très bons professeurs. Tu deviendras une grande sorcière..  
  
Méline repoussa un peu son père et lui fit des signes.  
  
'Comment je peux devenir une grande sorcière si je ne peux pas parler ?'  
  
Son père mit du temps avant de comprendre pourquoi elle était triste et anxieuse du fait de devenir une sorcière.  
  
_Tu sais, ce qui fait un sorcier, je pense que c'est ses pensées, ce qu'il désire. Pas sa parole. Tu as tout sa en toi, dit-il en lui montrant son c?ur du doigt. Tu t'en sortiras ma Méli-Mélo.  
  
Ils arrivèrent chez eux, main dans la main, le père portant un sac de bonbons et la fille le petit sac où se trouvait la nouvelle invention des jumeaux.  
  
_Je vais peut-être éviter de l'utilisé aujourd'hui sur ta mère, ce truc.. Vaudrais même mieux pour moi que je ne l'utilise pas contre elle.  
  
Méline lui sourit et acquiesça : non, il ne valait mieux pas.  
  
_Ah vous voilà vous deux, déclara Anna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se fermé. Mais vous en avez mis du temps en chemin..  
  
Le père et la fille se regardèrent en se souriant.  
  
Sur le mur de la salle à manger, était accroché une horloge. Pour eux, une simple ornementation qui se trouvait dans toutes les maisons. Mais pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la magie c'était plutôt déroutant :  
  
Il y avait neuf aiguilles. Chacune de ses neuf aiguilles portaient un nom : Méline Hollow, Serge Hollow, Anna Hollow, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Fred et George Weasley, puis Minerva McGonnagall, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Les jumeaux étant inséparables ils avaient fait d'une pierre deux coups.  
  
Ce grand groupe d'amis c'était formé il y a dix ans de cela, bientôt onze, demain onze.. Et ils avaient déjà tout prévus : ils viendraient fêté l'anniversaire de Méline avec eux ! Tous avaient accepté et ils savaient que Méline s'était attaché à chacun d'eux. Surtout au professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Harry Potter. Ils étaient maintenant assez âgés : Hermione, Harry et Hermione et Ron avaient vingt-sept ans ; Minerva approchait des soixante-dix ans ; et Anna et Serge avait respectivement vingt-cinq et vingt-sept. Ils ne s'étaient connu qu'à la mort de Dumbledor parce qu'Anna et Serge venaient de France. Méline apprenait donc le français en même temps que l'anglais.  
  
Méline ouvrit les yeux. Elle tourna sa tête vers le réveil : 8h45. Dans quelques heures elle aurait onze ans. Et peut-être serait-elle acceptée à Poudlard ? Elle sourit en repensant à la manifestation de ses pouvoirs la veille. En y repensant elle vit les Fred et George, lorsqu'ils partaient avec son papa, se regarder et puis regarder les bonbons par terre sans rien faire. C'était très drôle !  
  
Elle se leva et prit sa robe de chambre. Elle bâilla en l'attachant et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Les couloirs étaient très jolis ; elle aimait les regarder : ils passaient d'une couleur à une autre sans logique. Ces couleurs étaient pâles et il y avait des nuages blancs.  
  
Elle arriva dans la cuisine où, déjà, sa maman était aux fourneaux. Son père était encore au lit.  
  
_Bonjour Méli ! Tu veux de l'ananas où une pomme ?  
  
Méline sourit à sa mère et montra l'ananas. Anna prit un couteau et le coupa en deux. Puis elle l'éplucha et laissa le soin à sa fille de s'en occuper elle-même.  
  
Méline prit soin de ne pas tâcher toute le table (^ô^) et coupa en morceau son ananas. Entre temps son père arriva, embrassant sa femme et donnant un doux baiser sur la tête de sa fille. Celle-ci sourit en remerciement, comme à son habitude.  
  
_Bien ma chérie. Pour ton anniversaire on commencera la fête à partir de trois heures ? demanda sa mère.  
  
Méline sourit en réponse.  
  
Il était maintenant trois heures et ses parents avaient préparés beaucoup de choses en secret, lui demandant d'aller chercher ceci ou cela, sans trop d'explication. La fillette savait que ses parents l'éloignaient de ces préparatifs mais elle ne montra rien. Elle était impatiente, comme tout enfant de son âge, mais elle était aussi très intelligente, et elle dissimula toute sa nervosité de ce jour, et son attente, derrière de beaux sourires radieux.  
  
Maintenant elle rentrait chez elle après que ces parents lui aient demandé d'aller acheter des bonbons chez le marchand juste à côté de chez eux.. Il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec Fred et George. Et elle savait que les paquets qu'ils avaient pris, elle et son père, étaient encore remplis. Donc ils l'avaient éloigné pour la énième fois de la maison dans la journée.  
  
Elle tapa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Elle entra dans le vestibule et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Aucun bruit.  
  
'Bizarre. J'ai peur.. mais je pense en même temps que c'est une blague de papa et maman.'  
  
Une feuille était posée sur la table de la cuisine.  
  
« Viens dans le jardin nous t'attendons, Méli-Mélo  
  
Papa »  
  
Son père utilisait souvent ce petit nom lorsque c'était des jours particuliers. Elle se dirigea donc sans crainte vers son petit jardin. Une table était dressée au milieu avec une grande nappe. Mais rien n'était dessus. Elle s'approcha de la table, grande comme deux fois elle-même, et avant d'arriver à sa hauteur..  
  
_Bon anniversaire, Méli-Mélo !!!  
  
Méline eut un sursaut de grande surprise. Puis elle regarda devant elle toutes les personnes qui avaient criés et qui s'étaient redressés d'un seul coup. Tous les amis de ses parents, ceux qui sont toujours si gentils avec elle. Elle leur fit un sourire rayonnant !  
  
_Allez viens Méline, approche !  
  
Et tout le monde lui fit un bisou en lui souhaitant un « bon anniversaire ». Méline était aux anges ! En plus sa mère avait pensé à inviter ses deux meilleurs amis : Sabrina et Tommy.  
  
Sabrina était une fille douce et calme, comme son amie, mais Tommy était plutôt casse-cou. Heureusement pour lui est ses parents, les deux filles déteignaient beaucoup sur lui. Il était beaucoup moins inconscient maintenant.  
  
Jusqu'à environ six heures du soir les trois amis s'amusèrent à plusieurs jeux sorciers comme voler sur le balai qu'avait amené Tommy. Ils ne décollaient pas beaucoup du sol mais sa les amusaient beaucoup de se déplacer autrement que sur leurs pieds.  
  
_Allez les enfants ! Venez ! C'est l'heure pour Méli d'ouvrir ses cadeaux ! dit Anna.  
  
Sabrina, Tommy et Méline se précipitèrent vers la table où les grandes personnes étaient, il y a quelques secondes, entrain de parler. Méline se fit kidnapper par Harry qui la prit sur ses genoux. Elle lui colla un bisou sur la joue et se tourna vers la table.  
  
_D'abord c'est à nous de commencer.. dit Fred.  
  
_Oui nous avons un..  
  
_Splendide..  
  
_Méga..  
  
_Génial..  
  
_Cadeau pour toi.  
  
_Tiens.  
  
Fred lui tendit un paquet. Méline l'ouvrit et découvrit avec stupeur, non pas des bonbons comme elle s'y était attendu, mais un joli uniforme de sorcière qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu : il était bleu nuit avec quelques étoiles par ci par là.  
  
'Comme la robe du sorcier Dumbledor..' pensa-t-elle.  
  
_A moi ! déclara Draco. Tiens Méline.  
  
Et il lui tendit un petit paquet. Elle l'ouvrit fébrilement de crainte de le casser : elle avait appris que plus les objets étaient petits, plus ils étaient fragiles. Elle vit, avec une grande joie, apparaître un médaillon avec à l'intérieur deux photos : une lorsqu'elle était bébé, entouré de sa mère et de son père ; et l'autre avec ses parents et tout leurs amis ici présents.  
  
Elle se tourna vers le célèbre Malfoy et lui sourit. Draco lui sourit à son tour et hocha la tête. Harry attrapa le pendentif et l'attacha au cou de la fillette.  
  
_A moi maintenant, petite fille. Tiens.  
  
Harry prit un objet tout en longueur de dessous sa chaise et le lui tendit devant elle. Elle prit l'objet et l'ouvrit. C'était un balai ! Elle n'en avait jamais eu.. Elle fit un gros câlin à son « tonton » et posa le balai sur le sol, près d'elle.  
  
_Tiens celui-ci est le mien avec Ron, déclara Hermione.  
  
Méline prit le paquet que lui tendait 'Mione et l'ouvrit. C'était un lire sur les Moldus. La femme savait que Méline aimait parler des Moldus. Et Harry lui faisait souvent part de ses souvenirs en la matière, omettant les Dursleys. Méline sourit à Hermione et posa le livre à coté de la robe de sorcière, sur la table.  
  
_Alors maintenant c'est à moi ? demanda Minerva, en souriant malicieusement à Serge.  
  
_Non, nous allons lui offrir notre cadeau d'abord, déclara celui-ci.  
  
Anna fut très surprise, mais en regardant son mari elle comprit qu'il y avait bien quelque chose de cacher là-dessous.  
  
Serge prit un paquet de sous sa chaise et le donna à sa fille. Elle le prit délicatement et le décacheta précautionneusement. Le cadeau de ses parents était un hibou. Il était d'une blancheur à donner la migraine.  
  
_Eh bien si tu lui donnais un nom ? lui suggéra son père.  
  
'Hm.. Sunlight ! Harry m'a dit ce que sa voulait dire. C'est soleil et lumière en français ! C'est joli ?' fit Méline, montrant ainsi le soleil, Harry, et écrivant sur un morceau de parchemin que l'on avait mis à sa disposition.  
  
Tout le monde acquiesça et déjà Tommy et Sabrina demandaient à le voir.  
  
_Bien maintenant c'est mon tour alors.  
  
Minerva se leva de table et se dirigea vers la fillette. Elle lui tendit une lettre. Anna eut un sursaut de surprise et Serge lui posa sa main sur l'épaule, tremblant.  
  
_Ouvre-là.  
  
Méline défit la lettre et la lut. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en avançant dans sa lecture. Elle leva finalement la tête, aux bords des larmes : elle était acceptée à Poudlard !  
  
Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche puis elle se pencha vers McGonnagall et la serra très fort dans ses bras. La vieille femme lui rendit son étreinte.  
  
_Et c'est moi qui vais t'accompagner au collège, par demande de Madame la Directrice ! Elle a peur que tu ne te sente perdu sans personne que tu connais à tes côtés..  
  
La jeune fille sourit et posa la lettre sur la table.  
  
_Dis-moi, Serge. Tu le savais, toi, einh ? demanda Anna.  
  
_Bah.. oui. Elle a utilisé la magie dans le magasin de Fred et George. Mais on voulait te faire la surprise !  
  
Serge embrassa sa femme avec amour et elle le lui rendit bien !  
  
Méline essaya d'attirer l'attention de la directrice. Celle-ci décrypta son langage tant bien que mal.  
  
'Comment je peux faire pour faire de la magie sans parole ?'  
  
_Ah, eh bien je vais t'expliquer.., commença la vieille femme.  
  
Voila !! C'est tout pour ce chapitre !! J'espère que ça vous a plu !!! Et encouragez-moi, s v p !! review !!! Et dans le prochain vous saurez comment on fait de la magie sans mots ! ^ô^ 


	2. Histoire et parrainage

Chapitre 2 : Histoire et parrainage.  
  
Méline se leva le lendemain avec entrain. Son anniversaire tombait le 29 août. Bien. Mais maintenant elle avait toutes ses fournitures d'école au Chemin de Traverse à faire !  
  
Elle prit sa robe de chambre et alla dans la cuisine. L'odeur du petit déjeuner la réveilla : elle mourrait de faim !  
  
_Bonjour Méli ! lui fit sa mère.  
  
Méline répondit avec un sourire et s'assit sur sa chaise. Pendant que sa mère faisait à manger, elle se remit à penser aux paroles de la directrice du collège Poudlard :  
  
_Un sorcier est défini par ses capacités intellectuelles, caractérielles, et physiques. Ne pas pouvoir parler ne fait partit d'aucune de ces parties. C'est son c?ur, ses pensées et ses passions qui font de lui ce qu'il est. Toi, Méline, il faudra juste que tu ais un entraînement spécial qui te permette de lancer des sorts avec tes pensées. Ca deviendra même une chance pour toi, car tes opposants ne pourront pas deviner à l'avance comment parer tes attaques puisque tu ne diras rien. Tu vois, ton handicap va peu à peu se transformer en une aide précieuse !  
  
Méline n'avait pas tout compris, mais la voix de Minerva était chaude, sans arrière pensée, et sans aucune appréhension : elle savait ce qu'elle disait !  
  
La jeune fille engloutit son petit déjeuner en peu de temps. Une grosse journée l'attendait.  
  
_Va prendre une bonne douche, Méli-Mélo, et mets ta nouvelle robe de sorcière si tu veux, lui dit son père en arrivant dans la cuisine, à moitié réveillé.  
  
Méline ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et embrassant son père à toute vitesse, elle dirigea vers sa chambre où elle prit la robe et ses autres affaires, puis s'orienta vers la salle de bain des « filles » , comme l'appelait Serge.  
  
Elle se lava vite et enfila ses vêtements : la robe lui allait à merveille. Le bleu nuit faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux couleur noisette et de ses cheveux couleurs de blé et de châtaigne mélangés.  
  
'Elle est jolie cette robe de sorcière. Les étoiles bougent tout le temps..'  
  
Puis elle alla se montrer à ses parents, souriante. Ils la complimentèrent sans attendre : Méline était facile à vivre et pas du tout capricieuse, elle avait donc droit à beaucoup d'éloges quand le moment s'y prêtait.  
  
Ils l'embrassèrent affectueusement puis se regardèrent, souriants.  
  
_Au fait ma chérie, tu sais que nous n'allons pas pouvoir venir avec toi au Chemin de Traverse.. Nous devons travailler demain.  
  
Méline répondit avec un sourire triste en baissant la tête. Elle le savait bien sûre, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée.  
  
_Nous avons proposés aussi à deux de nos amis de devenir tes parrain et marraine. Serais-tu d'accord ?  
  
La fillette leva la tête et l'hocha vigoureusement.  
  
_Je suis contente. Nos avons attendu pour te le demander.. Bien, nous allons pouvoir dire à tout le monde que tes fournitures scolaires peuvent attendre une journée, même si tout cela va passer juste, et même très juste, pour ta rentrée.  
  
Anna sourit à sa fille et lui fit un clin d'?il.  
  
Bien je vais aller leur parler et j'en profiterais pour demander à Draco de te donner une journée de repos et de venir.  
  
Elle embrassa Serge et alla dans le salon. Méline savait ce qui allait se passer et elle adorait regarder apparaître la tête des personnes que sa mère appelait par la cheminée.  
  
_Je peux.., commença-t-elle.  
  
_Tu peux aller voir mais si tu restes loin de maman, Méli, répondit Serge, la devançant. Moi je dois aller voir les autres.  
  
Et son père partit, en transplanant. Elle était toujours aussi fascinée par ce moyen de transport.  
  
Elle s'assied en suite par terre, assez loin de sa mère pour que Draco ne voie qu'une personne.  
  
Anna prit de la poudre et l'envoya dans la cheminée, prononçant distinctement :  
  
_Draco Malfoy, Ministre de la magie !  
  
Une brume légère apparut, se transformant en une plus épaisse et un visage apparût, devant les flammes dansantes qui s'étaient matérialisés. C'était Draco Malfoy.  
  
_Tiens, Anna.. Je suppose que c'est pour Méline, dit-il en souriant.  
  
_Oui, Draco. Bonjour quand même.  
  
_Oh, excuse-moi, je fatigue. Ca fait déjà quatre ou cinq heures que je suis debout, harcelé de tout côtés. J'en ai oublié mes bonnes manières. Bonjour Anna.  
  
_Tu t'es levé à quelle heure ?! Il est à peine 10heures !  
  
_Bah vers cinq heures, comme tout les matins..  
  
_Tu n'aurais pas pu faire une exception pour aujourd'hui ? On s'est couché tard hier, je te rappelle.  
  
Méline, elle, s'en souvenait. A dix heures elle avait du partir ce coucher. Mais les adultes étaient restés éveillés tard.  
  
_J'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour être libre cet après midi.. Bon sinon ton mari a sa journée de libre !  
  
_Merci, oh maître ! répondit en riant Serge, apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon.  
  
_Ah parce qu'en plus il écoute aux portes dès le matin, lui ! Bonjour mon ami !  
  
_Bonjour à toi aussi, Draco.  
  
_Bien revenons-en à Méli. Tu viens, donc ça va. Harry a été prévenu. Fred et George aussi. Minerva aussi. Tu étais donc le dernier.  
  
_Comment tout le monde a-t-il été prévenu ?  
  
_J'ai été faire un tour chez chacun d'eux, il y a deux secondes, et j'en ai parlé à certains, déjà, hier, répondit Serge. Et d'ailleurs si vous voulez bien je vais aller me reposer quelques heures. Le transplanage m'a fatigué..  
  
_Vas-y. On ne commencera la cérémonie du parrainage que dans quelques heures, mon chéri.  
  
_Bien et moi je vais retourner à mes activités. Ne vous inquiétez pas je serais à l'heure ! Quinze heures c'est ça ?  
  
_Oui ! A tout à l'heure, Draco.  
  
_A tout à l'heure !  
  
Et la tête du ministre de la magie disparut.  
  
_Bien ma fille. Tu garderas cette robe pour le parrainage.  
  
Méline hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas comment se passait la cérémonie qui donnait, chez les sorciers, un parrain et une marraine. Même les enfants qui étaient passés par là n'en parlaient pas. Harry lui avait expliqué celle des Moldus, mais celle des sorciers, il n'en parlait pas non plus. Elle avait appris que le parrainage de Harry c'était passé lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore un an. Son parrain était Sirius Black, l'innocent accusé à tort qui avait été libéré après que Draco eut pris place comme Ministre, car Cornelius Fudge ne voulait pas mettre de côté sa fierté et laissé le soin aux juges d'utiliser le Véritaserum.. Mais Sirius était mort quelques années plus tard, ayant repris son emploi de mage. Harry lui avait raconté cette histoire, même si elle était très dure :  
  
Sirius se tenait debout, immobile, essayant de discerner le moindre bruit. Il était à côté de la ville sorcière Prés-Au-Lard. Tous ses amis y habitaient, et il venait d'apprendre que Voldemort lui-même et quelques uns de ses fidèles traînaient dans les parages. Il n'avait rien dit à Harry et aux autres. Il était partit seul, prétextant une envie de solitude, près de la ville. Oui, même très près, à l'orée de cette forêt.  
  
Il ferma les yeux, utilisant les sens aiguisés de son animal. Un bruit attira son attention. Il approchait. Il tourna tout son corps vers le bruit ; sa se glissait sur le sol : pas un humain. Il regarda le serpent apparaître et remarqua son entre assez gros, il n'était pas affamé. Sirius se détendit. Puis un bruit derrière, rapide, lui fit perdre connaissance : ce n'était qu'un piège.  
  
'Quel crétin je fais ! Harry, mes amis,..'  
  
Harry n'était pas très loin. Il avait assisté à la scène, assez loin pour qu'on ne le remarque pas, tout au moins. Il avait suivie Sirius sous le coup d'une certaine intuition.. qui s'était révélé être exacte. Il était horrifié par ce qu'il voyait : Sirius s'était fait assommer puis attaché à un arbre. Et.. Voldemort ! Il était là ! Se penchant sur son parrain, un rictus de mépris et de folie collé sur ses lèvres.  
  
Harry commença à trembler et sentit sa cicatrice se mettre à le brûler. Et la douleur atteint aussi le roi des mages noirs. L'ancien Gryffondor avait réussit, dans sa scolarité, à trouver une formule pour retourner le sang de celui qui l'avait donner à un autre sorcier, contre ce sorcier lui-même. Voldemort s'était donc retrouver avec un corps fort et en bonne santé, mais le mal qui le rongeait, par l'intermédiaire de Harry, qui l'avait quitté lors de son retour, était revenu d'un coup. Il lui avait laissé une profonde marque à l'intérieur de lui, une peur qui ne s'échapperait pas. Il avait hurlé comme jamais il n'avait pensé le faire. Lui, le grand seigneur des Ténèbres, avait hurlé de douleur ! La douleur s'était tournée, comme à son habitude, vers Harry qui avait subi tout autant que le mage noir, la douleur d'une « cicatrice » rouverte.  
  
Il avait alors rêvé de Voldemort. Pas vraiment rêvé. Il avait vu Voldemort quelques instants avant le retour de la douleur, et après. Ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve, et encore moins un cauchemar : c'était bien pire que cela.  
  
Voldemort se pencha vers Sirius. Il envoya un sort à l'homme qui se réveilla en hurlant, se convulsant de douleur : le Doloris.  
  
Vous-Savez-Qui arrêta le sortilège, satisfait. Il se lécha les lèvres.  
  
_Alors, comment va mon cher prisonnier ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
_Très bien.., merci de prendre soin de moi, rétorqua Sirius, haletant.  
  
_Impertinent ! Endoloris !  
  
Sirius cria. Harry sursauta. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester caché à regarder son parrain mourir à petits feux. Et pourtant il restait cacher, empêchant la douleur qu'il sentait sur son front se dispersé, dévoilant sa présence au mage, seul. Les autres Mangemorts s'étaient dispersés.  
  
Harry s'approcha, le plus silencieusement possible, sentant de plus en plus la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait la tête. Il s'arrêta assez prêt pour voire les faits et gestes du mage noir : fluides mais pleins de cruautés non retenus.  
  
_Alors Sirius, tu aimes ce sortilège ? Moi je l'adore. Je peux recommencé ?  
  
Et sans attendre de réponses il relança le sort Doloris. Sirius se convulsa, trembla de tous ses membres sans pouvoir rien faire pour s'arrêter. Il était même prêt à supplier Lord Voldemort d'arrêter. Il se faisait pitié..  
  
_Bien, tu es un bon chien, Patmol, transforme toi s'il te plaît.  
  
Sirius refusa. Le sorcier lui redonna une dose de douleur.  
  
_Tu sais, si tu ne le fais pas, je pourrais toujours utiliser le sortilège de l'Imperium !  
  
Sirius se transforma à contrecoeur, essayant désespérément de se contrôler. Il se demandait comment le sorcier savait qu'il se transformait..  
  
'Je suis bête ! Qui étais son acolyte ? Queudver ! Il savait tout sur tous.. Imbécile que je suis de m'avoir laisser faire..'  
  
_Bien. Je voulais voir si Queudver m'avait menti. Mais je vois que non. Bon je n'ai plus aucune raison de te laisser en vie maintenant.  
  
Harry écarquilla les yeux : non ! Il n'allait pas le.. Non ! Cette fois il ne resterait pas caché ! Il s'avança sans bruit. Puis d'un seul coup il laissa la douleur de sa cicatrice déferlé dans tout son corps, espérant que sa déstabiliserait son adversaire. Le coup marcha si bien que Jedusor tomba à la renverse, ne s'attendant pas à ce coup presque mortel pour lui. Harry lui assena le sortilège de Doloris sans même s'en rendre compte. Il libéra le plus vite possible son parrain qui lui tomba dans les bras, très affaibli.  
  
_Je t'en pris Sirius, relève toi vite. Je ne sais pas maîtriser les sorts que j'envoie pour l'instant.. Aaaaaaaahhh..  
  
Harry poussa un hurlement qui atteint la ville. Personne n'osa d'ailleurs s'approcher de son origine : Voldemort était de retour, mieux valait ne pas s'approché des dangers en ces temps là.  
  
Voldemort s'était relevé, profitant de l'inattention de son adversaire. Il lui envoya un Doloris, un des plus puissants qu'il alimenta avec sa rage de son omission. Il se releva.  
  
_Potter ! Tu arrives au bon moment ! lui dit-il en souriant, une lueur de folie dans ses yeux.  
  
Il murmura des paroles, remuant sa baguette et des cordes apparurent, sortant de nulle part. Elles ligotèrent Harry sur le tronc de l'arbre où, il y a quelques secondes, gisait encore Sirius.  
  
_Bien, nous allons pouvoir être tranquille, mon cher Patmol. Viens ! Prends ta baguette et approche. Imperium !  
  
Sirius se releva comme un automate et ramassa sa baguette que lui avait lancé Lord Vous-Savez-Quoi.  
  
_Bien. Que le duel commence ! Endoloris !  
  
Sirius esquiva de justesse la première attaque. Il allait en envoyant une autre quand Voldemort, ayant perdu patience lui envoya le coup fatal :  
  
_Avada Kedavra !  
  
Sirius avait à peine commencé à penser à son sort et à lever sa baguette qu'il tomba raide mort. Mort avant d'avoir trouvé le sol. Mort avant d'avoir pleinement pu jouir d'une liberté. Mort avant d'avoir pu construire une vraie famille avec son aimée, Morgane.  
  
Harry cria encore une fois, sa rage décuplant ses forces. Il tira d'un coup sec sur les cordes qui le liait à l'arbre. Elles se déchirèrent avec un bruit sinistre. Le jeune homme attrapa sa baguette qui se trouvait à ses pieds.  
  
_ Avada Kedavra Nox !  
  
Ce sortilège il l'avait beaucoup travaillé avec Dumbledor lui-même. Ils s'étaient vus contraints de le maîtriser contre Voldemort. Harry ne voulait pas l'utiliser une seule fois dans sa vie. C'était le pire des sortilèges qui existait après l'Avada Kedavra. Il ne tuait peut-être que les âmes noires, mais il tuait quand même..  
  
Voldemort ne s'y attendait pas et ne pu empêcher sa mort. Le sortilège était attiré par la noirceur de cet être infâme. Il était vaincu et mourût avec un rire de dépit..  
  
Harry ne prit même pas la peine de s'approcher du mage ; il alla droit vers Sirius et après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux, il pleura pendant des heures, se laissant emporter par la vague de tristesse qu'il ressentait. Se balançant d'avant en arrière, il laissa couler ses larmes.  
  
Puis après quelques temps, ses larmes n'étaient plus de tristesse mais de mépris et de dégoût, autant envers lui-même qu'envers Voldemort.. Il referma les yeux de son ami et parrain. Continua à pleurer jusqu'à l'arriver de plusieurs Aurores. Ils prirent, non sans mal, la situation en main..  
  
Méline connaissait cette histoire très bien. Plusieurs fois elle avait demandé à Harry de la lui raconter, même si elle était triste. Il ne cessait de lui dire à la fin de son récit que « Sirius aurait été content de te connaître ». Et « qu'elle l'aurait beaucoup aimée ».  
  
_Méline tu veux bien venir quelques secondes ici, s'il te plaît ? appela sa mère, quelques secondes après un grand bruit dans le hall.  
  
De toute évidence, ils avaient un invité quelques temps avant le parrainage de Méline.  
  
_Coucou petit c?ur !  
  
C'était Harry ! Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Harry le lui rendit.  
  
_Nous voulons avoir ton avis, Méli. Nous avons choisis Harry comme parrain et Minerva comme marraine. Je pense que ce sont les personnes les mieux placés pour s'occupé de toi..  
  
Méline était aux anges : ses deux adultes préférés, après ses parents bien sûr, celles qui s'étaient si bien occupés d'elle, étaient choisie pour la parrainé !  
  
Elle aimait beaucoup la vieille femme parce qu'elle avait toujours été si gâteuse avec la petite fille qu'il était normal qu'elle l'apprécie, comme tout enfant de son âge.  
  
_Allez viens un peu par ici, lui dit Harry en la prenant par la main. On va aller un faire un tour pendant que tes parents finissent les préparations et que le seigneur Harnolds arrive. C'est lui qui va célébrer ton parrainage. Tu veux qu'on aille discuter dans le jardin, ma chérie ?  
  
Méline hocha la tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit blanc dont les pieds étaient enfoncés dans la terre. Ils s'assiirent. Ce banc était magique : s'y asseoir procurait une bienfaisance qui disparaîtrait lorsque les personnes se relèveraient.  
  
La petite fille fit des signes à son futur parrain.  
  
'Comment sa se passe la cérémonie du parrainage ? Pourquoi personne n'en parle ? '  
  
_Eh bien, vois-tu, pour la plupart des personnes, le parrainage se passe quand on est encore un bébé. Moi je ne m'en souviens pas, j'étais beaucoup trop petit. Mais on m'a expliqué le processus. C'est très simple. Tu n'auras pas mal. Enfin tu auras un peu mal mais sa passera très vite. Tu veux que je t'explique ?  
  
'Oui oui !'  
  
_Eh bien tu vois, le prêtre sorcier Harnolds va être celui qui organisera la célébration de ton parrainage. On va mélanger nos sangs, moi et Minerva, avec toi. Ne t'inquiète, sa ne durera pas longtemps, ajouta-t-il en voyant la panique envahir Méline. Tu n'auras pas beaucoup mal et sa disparaîtra vite.  
  
Maintenant qu'elle savait ce qui l'attendait, la jeune fille était beaucoup moins anxieuse : elle faisait confiance au grand sorcier Harry Potter.  
  
La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, au plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, il venait voir les voir, elle, sa maman et son papa. Il avait, comme à son habitude, les cheveux en bataille, et, pour une des dernières fois, ses lunettes rondes. Il avait une robe de sorcier verte comme à ce moment où ils étaient assis sur le banc, la robe des Aurores.  
  
Il avait frappé à la porte. Méline était avec ses amis, dans la rue, avec les parents de certains, entrain de discuter entre eux.  
  
Quand ils avaient aperçu l'homme, ils s'étaient tous tus. Puis un grand brouhaha avait suivi. Méline ne comprit que quelques mots :  
  
_Le célèbre Harry Potter !  
  
_C'est Harry Potter !  
  
_Le Survivant !  
  
_ Harry Potter !  
  
Puis ils s'étaient penchés vers la jeune enfant, Méline ; elle n'avait alors que cinq ans. Elle prit peur et se précipita chez elle, craignant que ces adultes ne lui sautent au cou. Elle connaissait la célébrité de ce sorcier mais c'était pour elle un mythe, une légende,rien de plus.  
  
Maintenant ce célèbre personnage allait devenir un membre de sa famille. Et la presque aussi célèbre directrice du collège Poudlard, sa marraine.  
  
_Eh ! Vous deux là bas ! C'est bientôt près ! Le père Harnolds est arrivé.  
  
C'était Draco. Méline se leva, tout à sa joie de retrouver le garçon en troisième position dans sa liste des hommes qui s'occupaient si bien d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa puis la reposa, serrant la main de son ami depuis plus d'une dizaine d'année.  
  
_Comment va Ginny, Harry ?  
  
_Très bien. La naissance n'est pas loin, elle a préféré rester dans son lit avec Dobby pour s'occuper d'elle et Winky et Axiel. J'ai hâte de faire la connaissance de mon fils, si tu savais !  
  
_Ah ! Je te comprends ! J'étais pareil avant la naissance de Lily. Sandra s'occupe d'elle. Elles arriveront toutes deux dans quelques minutes. D'ailleurs, Lily entre cette année aussi à Poudlard. J'espère pour elles qu'elles deviendront amies, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
_J'espère. Je suis désolée que Ginny ne puisse pas se déplacer en ce moment. Mais dès la naissance de Sirius James Potter, on viendra tout trois !  
  
Draco ria de bon c?ur. Puis ils rentrèrent tout trois dans la maison. Le père Harnolds avait tout préparer.  
  
_Bien nous allons le faire dans le salon, dit Anna.  
  
Elle prit sa baguette et envoya les fauteuils et la table dans les coins. Le prêtre posa tous les instruments sur le mur de la cheminée.  
  
_Bien. Le futur parrain et la future marraine viennent se placer devant moi. Toi aussi Méline. La marraine à sa droite.  
  
Minerva s'approcha. Elle avait mit une jolie robe de sorcière verte et bleue. Ces couleurs lui allaient très bien. Dans le dos apparaissaient des lignes fines rouges et ors, représentants, en son milieu, Gryffondor. Méline reconnut le dessin grâce à tout ce que lui avait raconté Minerva, Harry, Draco, mais aussi Hermione et Ron.  
  
_Coucou Méli-Mélo, lui dit la vieille femme, en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
  
Méline lui sourit en retour, d'un sourire peut-être assez confiant mais plein d'appréhension. Puis elle se tourna vers le prêtre. Il commença sans préambule :  
  
_Aujourd'hui les quatre gardiens de la magie qui gardent le collège Poudlard et ses élèves, accorde le parrainage à Méline Hollow. Harry Potter et Minerva McGonnagall deviendront ses gardiens et des membres de sa famille. Harry Potter celle ton c?ur, ton âme, ton esprit et ton sang à celle qui deviendra ta filleule. Le veulent ainsi Godric Gryffondor et Salazard Serpentard.  
  
Harry s'approcha du père Harnolds et pris le couteau qu'il lui tendait. Il était incrusté d'or et les quatre animaux mythiques qui représentaient les quatre grands sorciers qui avaient amenés les premiers mages à prendre des cours de magie.  
  
Harry regarda fixement la lame brillante. De toute évidence on en prenait grand soin. Il l'approcha de sa paume et n'eut qu'à la posé pour voir le sang coulé de l'entaille. Méline l'observa. Elle avait bien écouté Harry et savait ce qui l'attendait maintenant qu'elle voyait son futur parrain se faire saigner. Elle approcha sa main, sans peur, se disant que de toute façon si elle avait trop mal, quelqu'un l'aiderait.  
  
Elle approcha donc sa paume de la lame.  
  
'Ce truc est tellement bien aiguisé que le seul fait de le caresser va me couper. Et puis Harry l'a fait alors à moi. La peur n'est pas un bon sentiment.. Mais cette lame ne me donne aucune envie de m'approcher..'  
  
Harry attrapa la main de l'enfant avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but et ne lui fit couper que le bout d'un doigt. Puis il lui prit la main et colla les deux entailles l'une contre l'autre.  
  
_Ainsi que le pacte de Gryffondor et de Serpentard soit scellé pour leur nouvelle élève. Qu'il se lie à votre c?ur, votre âme, votre esprit et votre sang, récita Harnolds.  
  
Puis il prit une coupe et la donna à Harry qui versa un peu de son contenu sur sa plaie à vif : elle se résorba en quelques secondes, sous le regard surpris et rassuré de Méline : elle ne souffrirait pas longtemps, Harry n'avait pas menti.  
  
_Minerva McGonnagall, celle ton c?ur, ton âme, ton esprit et ton sang à ta filleule. Le veulent ainsi Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle.  
  
Minerva se contenta d'approcher la lame de sa main, comme l'avait fait son ami. On avait l'impression que la main était coupée avant que la lame ne se pose sur la chair.  
  
Méline avança plus timidement sa main, sentant la douleur se répandre dans son doigt d'abord, puis jusqu'à son poignet, engourdissant son membre. Elle respirait vite, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre autrement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de pleurer. Méline n'avait jamais vraiment ressentit la douleur, elle avait été trop protéger de tout à cause de son handicape.  
  
Minerva prit délicatement la main de la petite fille et mélangea leurs sangs.  
  
_Ainsi que le pacte de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle soit scellé pour leur nouvelle élève. Qu'il se lie à votre c?ur, votre âme, votre esprit et votre sang.  
  
Ensuite il leur tendit la coupe. Minerva s'aspergea la main puis en fit tomber quelques gouttes sur le doigt de Méline. La douleur disparût aussitôt, arrachant un soupir de soulagement à la jeune fille. Puis ce fût la fête : le parrainage était un grand évènement, il fallait donc le fêter. Mais il se termina bien vite car le lendemain, Méline allait aller acheter ses fournitures avec son parrain, Minerva devant préparer la rentrée.  
  
Voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !! Le parrainage est, je trouve, assez important dans la vie et j'ai donc voulu lui donner une « grande forme » dans cette histoire. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu.. Merci pour les reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant !! Je remercie donc :  
  
Ptite Fleur la fée (oui tu m'avais dit que c'était bien ma fic mais je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews ^ô^) ;  
  
Lunenoir (merci et puis j'espère que cette suite te plaît ^ô^) ;  
  
Mara Jade (eh oui Harry en prof.. la DCFM était la seule matière où je le voyais exceller alors bon.. autant en profiter ^ô^) ;  
  
Lunicorne (merci pour le compliment ^ô^ et j'aime bien ton pseudo, lol !) ;  
  
ellimac (merci beaucoup !!! Méline est une petite fille protégé alors j'essaie de montrer le monde tel qu'il est et quelques fois de le montrer vu par elle.. enfin un peu ^ô^ j'espère que cette suite t'as plu) ;  
  
cécé Johnson (Hollow me vient bien de Godric Hollow. Et puis je cherchais un nom alors j'ai regarder un peu partout sans trop chercher quelque chose de compliqué ^ô^ merci pour tes compliments) ;  
  
Shiny (merci beaucoup !! il vient d'où ton pseudo ?? lol !) ;  
  
realgirl94 (eh bien tu verras bien comment elle s'en sort ^ô^ la parole oui, mais ce qui fait un sorcier c'est lui-même ^ô^ merci pour ton compliment, lol ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira..) ;  
  
jordan (contente que tu es pris le temps de lire ma fic. Merci pour ton compliment ^ô^ la suite te plaît-elle ?? et la directrice de Poudlard ne peut qu'être connue : Minerva McGonnagall, lol ! ^ô^)  
  
Voila merci pour tout et continuer à me dire vos sentiments : ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas.. sa m'aidera à avancer ^ô^. 


	3. Petit tour au Chemin de Traverse et renc...

L'enfant du silence  
  
Chapitre 3 : Chemin de Traverse.  
  
_Allez, Méline, on y va !  
  
Méline sourit à son parrain. Il ouvrit la porte du salon et ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Méline se sentait toute excitée : elle allait revoir Lily ! Sa meilleure amie, son amie d'enfance. Lily était partit depuis quatre ans chez ses grands parents. Les parents de Sandrine. Ses parents étaient des moldues.  
  
Elle se dirigea avec son parrain vers la cheminée. Ils allaient prendre la poudre de cheminette. Elle aimait bien envoyé la poudre dans le feu et Harry lui accorda ce privilège. Elle se plaça bien près du feu, comme toujours, laissant la place à Harry pour qu'il puisse parler à sa place. Elle prit une poignée de la poudre du bocal purement moldu que lui tendait Harry. Il avait appartenu aux derniers parents de Harry. C'était son cadeau d'au revoir, mais Méline ne le su jamais, Harry ne voulant pas lui raconter toute son horrible enfance chez ces fameuses personnes. Elle ne connaissait donc que leurs noms.  
  
Elle laissa tomber la poudre et Harry cria presque :  
  
_Chemin de Traverse !  
  
La fumée enveloppa Méline et elle se laissa emporté par le foyer. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait été vite habituée à ce déplacement. Depuis toute petite elle adorait y aller et dès que ses parents et elle devait se rendre chez des amis elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de demandé si ils y allaient « en cheminée ».  
  
Le réseau l'emporta et elle colla étroitement ses bras en croix sur son ventre, ses mains serrant fortement ses épaules, comme à son habitude.  
  
L'arrivée fut dure mais elle ne tomba pas, faisant instinctivement un pas vers lavant dès que l'un de ses pieds toucha le sol.  
  
Elle releva la tête vers les deux personnes présentent dans la pièce : Sandrine et Lily.  
  
Méline ne pu plus attendre : elle sourit de toute ses dents, et , si elle avait eut de la voix, elle aurait émit le même cri de satisfaction que son amie ; les deux fillettes se précipitèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.  
  
_Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, Méline ! Tu m'as manqué !  
  
Méline laissa coulé ses larmes, montrant ainsi ses émotions.  
  
_Allons ! Ne pleure pas ! Je te connais mieux que personne et sait tout ce que tu peux cacher ! Tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer pour me montrer que tu es aussi heureuse que moi de te revoir ! Et on va dans la même école ! Tu te rends compte ? Plus jamais séparé !  
  
Méline sourit et elles se rendirent étreintes pour étreintes.  
  
_Quand Draco lui a dit que tu reviendrais pour la rentrée, Méline a sauté partout. Je l'entendais presque crié à l'intérieur ! rigola Harry.  
  
Lily et Méline ne l'avait même pas entendu arrivé, dans leur euphorie.  
  
_Et si on y allait ? On s'y prend déjà tard, il ne faudrait pas aggraver vos cas mesdemoiselles !  
  
_Oui ! Allez-y ! Au fait, bonjour Méline ! (Sandrine s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui posa un léger baiser sur la joue).  
  
_Et pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas toi aussi, Line ?  
  
_Par ce que je te rappelle, cher futur papa, que aujourd'hui c'est ma visite quotidienne chez ta femme. Ginny est couché et je ne voudrais pas la faire attendre trop longtemps. Je resterais avec elle jusqu'à ton retour. Profites de ces si jolies filles qui vont t'accompagner pendant cette journée !  
  
Harry rendit le regard espiègle que lui envoyait Sandrine. Puis il se dirigea vers la cheminée et laissa passer les enfants. Puis il se tourna vers la femme toujours debout à le regarder et lui sourit.  
  
Sandrine était le genre de personne à sourire pour n'importe quoi, riant dès que l'occasion se présentait. D'ailleurs les petites rides et fossettes qui entouraient sa bouche en témoignaient. Ses cheveux roux, flamboyant, encadraient un joli visage rayonnant. Ses petits yeux verts, rieurs en tout temps, espiègles souvent, et railleurs presque jamais, fixaient Harry.  
  
Il lui fit un signe et transplana.  
  
_Bien nous allons commencer par le plus ennuyeux : vos robes de sorcières. Venez ! D'abord on va à la banque. Méline j'ai ta clef.. Lily tu as la tienne ?  
  
_Oui ! (Lily sortit une assez grosse clef en or et la tendit à Harry) Tiens ! Maman m'a dit de te la donner par ce qu'elle avait peur d'oublier.. Elle a dit que tu la gardes jusqu'à la lui rendre en main propre. Haha !  
  
Tous trois se mirent à rirent de bons c?urs, reconnaissant le petit défaut de Line : ses oublis permanents !  
  
Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la banque Gringotts, un grand bâtiment, dépassant tout les autres. Ils entrèrent par l'énorme porte d'entrée et se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce. Un gobelin remerciait son client qui partit. Harry se dirigea vers lui.  
  
_Bonjour. Ce serait pour prendre de l'argent dans les coffres de ses demoiselles et du mien.  
  
_Vous avez les clés, je suppose, Mr Potter ? (Harry lui montra les trois clés) Bien, suivez-moi.  
  
L'étrange créatures trapus les emmena dans un sous terrain où les attendait une sorte de barque sur rails. Ils montèrent à bord et le gobelin le mit en marche. Le premier coffre fût celui de Méline. Harry passa la clé au gobelin qui l'ouvrit. Puis le Survivant prit des pièces qu'il mit dans une bourse qu'il rangea soigneusement dans une de ses poches.  
  
Ce fût ensuite le tour de celui de Lily. Puis le sien. Il hésita un moment, semblant réfléchir au montant qu'il voulait. Puis il prit une poignée de pièces et les fourra dans une troisième petite bourse.  
  
Ils sortirent ensuite de la banque pour se diriger vers le magasin vendant les robes de sorciers. Une jeune femme dynamique les accueillit en souriant :  
  
_Bonjour monsieur, mesde..  
  
Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, les yeux fixés sur Harry. Ou plutôt sur sa cicatrice au front. Harry sembla assez mal à l'aise, bien qu'habituer. Il plaqua ses cheveux de devants contre son front et grogna :  
  
_Oui oui. Je ne suis pas venu pour moi mais pour ma nièce et la fille du ministre.  
  
Il espéra qu'à l'évocation de Draco la jeune fille se précipiterait pour les satisfèrent le plus vite possible. Et cela marcha à merveille : elle prit les deux jeunes filles par le bras et les mit sur deux tabourets libres. Et commença à prendre leurs mesures.  
  
Harry s'assit au fond de la salle et s'amusa de voir la bonne femme courir de l'une à l'autre. Tout se déroula plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait pu le rêver. Elle ne daigna pas s'occuper des autres clients tant qu'elle n'eut pas terminer avec Méline et Lily. Puis elle leur dit de revenir après leurs achats pour prendre les robes. Ils sortirent rapidement du magasin et se dirigèrent vers Fleury et Botts.  
  
_La deuxième chose ennuyeuse, mes chéries. Les livres de cours. Venez je vais vous montrer.  
  
Il les guida dans les rayonnages leur donnant à chacune les livres qui correspondaient. Les voyant commencé à peiner sous leur pile respective il prit les derniers avec lui. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour payer. Heureusement pour eux, personne n'avait eu l'idée d'acheter ses fournitures le dernier jour.  
  
_Bonjour Monsieur Potter, le salua le vendeur. Cela fera..  
  
Le vendeur calcula de tête fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Les fillettes regardèrent le vieux monsieur. Un sourire complice naquit sur leurs deux visages.  
  
_Sa fait 120 Gallions et 170 Mornilles pour chaque tas ! s'exclama Lily.  
  
Etant petites, elles s'amusaient beaucoup avec les maths dans leurs jeux ; c'était devenu vite un point fort chez chacune d'elle, bien que Lily surpasse Méline sur ce point de vue.  
  
_Ah ? Euh.. Oui c'est exact. Bravo Melle.  
  
_Tenez.  
  
Harry tendit la somme demandée en prenant le même nombre dans deux des bourses puis ils sortirent du magasin, les sacs dans les mains de Harry.  
  
_Attendez deux secondes, les filles, dit-il en posant les paquets. Reducto !  
  
Les paquets rapetissèrent jusqu'à n'être pas plus gros que la main de Méline. Il les mit dans sa poche, puis prit la main de chacune des fillettes et ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de chaudrons. Harry fit vite pour prendre les chaudrons. Ils étaient juste devant l'entrée avec tous les ingrédients demandés. Il paya et les trois sorciers repartirent.  
  
_Bien ils ne manquent plus maintenant que.., commença Harry, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase.  
  
_Les baguettes !! s'exclama Lily, pour deux. Méline hocha vigoureusement la tête.  
  
_Alors allons-y !  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant la porte macabre du magasin. Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait trouver dans le magasin ; sûrement pas Mr Ollivender, vu l'âge qu'il avait lorsqu'il était entrer lui-même dans ce magasin..  
  
Il poussa la porte, tournant la poignée. Le magasin était très sombre quand on venait de l'extérieur. Il mit un certain moment pour recouvrer la vue. Méline et Lily eurent plus de mal.  
  
_Bonjour Monsieur, Mesdemoiselles, dit une voie clair.. et jeune.  
  
_Harry détailla l'homme : il le reconnût tout de suite !  
  
_Colin Crivey ! J'y crois pas !  
  
_Harry Potter ! Ca faisait un bail !  
  
Harry serra la main de l'homme. Il avait finit par apprécier le jeune homme, quand celui-ci avait mûrit et arrêter de se trimballer toujours avec lui tel un toutou obéissant. Il avait su se montrer impartial un jour avec Harry, devant une erreur de sa part, et Harry avait vu alors le changement qu'avait provoquer les années sur le jeune homme. Depuis il s'était incruster dans le petit groupe mais n'avait malheureusement pas acquit la complicité énorme qu'avait établit les trois amis.  
  
_Tu viens pour les deux filles qui sont avec toi ? Qui sont-elles ? demanda Colin, de la simple curiosité dans la voix.  
  
_Cette fille est ma nièce, Méline Hollow.  
  
_Bonjour Méline, dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.  
  
Méline lui sourit et lui rendit son étreinte. Colin sembla surpris de n'entendre aucun mot sortir de sa bouche mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.  
  
_C'est la fille de deux de mes amis.. et cette fille-ci est Lily Malfoy.  
  
_Oh ! La fille du ministre, Draco Malfoy ! Eh bien ! Vous êtes une équipe de « connus » comme qui dirait, de stars. Faites attention.  
  
_Pas de problèmes, répondit Harry, perdant un peu de son sourire, mais je m'inquiète surtout pour toi Méline, si il t'arrivait quelque chose.., continua-t-il en chuchotant.  
  
Puis il releva la tête et sourit à nouveau :  
  
_Allons ! C'est partit pour les baguettes !  
  
_Bien qui commence ? demanda Colin.  
  
_Moi je veux bien, dit Lily ayant jeté un regard interrogateur à son ami. Méline préfère passer après.  
  
Colin eut un regard surpris : la fillette parlait à la place de l'autre. Qui plus est cette autre fille, Méline, n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le début.  
  
_Approche, dit-il après un moment.  
  
Puis il prit quelques mesures. Pendant ce temps Harry engagea une conversation avec lui, prenant sur ses genoux Méline, et s'asseyant sur un banc poussiéreux.  
  
_Alors comment t'es tu trouvé vendeur de baguettes magiques chez le célèbre Ollivander ?  
  
_Eh bien en fait mon père est mort avant que je naisse et elle a préféré que je prenne le nom de celui-ci, pour ne pas qu'il se perde. Le nom de famille de ma mère est Ollivander, et celui qui s'occupait de ce magasin était son vieux père.  
  
Pendant qu'il parlait il termina ses mesures et alla dans l'arrière salle chercher une baguette.  
  
_Tiens essaie celle-ci, jeune fille.  
  
Lily prit la baguette maladroitement. Pendant toutes ces années chez ces grands parents, elle n'avait pu utiliser aucun objet magique. Elle se sentait comme quelqu'un qui a oublié une part de soi.  
  
_Fais un petit mouvement avec.  
  
Lily hocha la tête et bougea son poignet ; rien ne se passa. Le vendeur reprit la baguette. Il lui en passa ainsi cinq ou six avant de trouver la bonne : poil hibou et bois de chêne ; très puissant pour les sorts mais faibles pour la défensive.  
  
_A toi maintenant, Méline, dit Colin en lui faisant signe d'approcher.  
  
Il prit ses mesures comme il l'avait fait pour Lily. Puis il alla chercher la première baguette. Il lui donna et Méline n'eut aucun mal à trouver le mouvement qu'il fallait utiliser : elle s'était beaucoup amusé avec les fausses baguettes de Fred et Georges. Malheureusement ce n'était pas la bonne baguette. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituelle chez cette fille, et Colin l'avait deviner. Mais quelle baguette voudrait de cette fille ?? Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, les baguettes passaient dans la main de Méline et repartaient dans leurs boites. Il se tourna, un moment après, vers celles que Mr Ollivander lui avait décrites comme « spéciales ». L'une d'elle attira son attention. Il se rappela son histoire : crée il y a très longtemps, ayant le pouvoir de comprendre la pensée humaine.. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi elle pouvait servir pour un sorcier mais il suivit son instinct.  
  
Il lui tendit la baguette et aussitôt tous purent voir qu'elle lui allait comme un gant ! Méline sourit à sa baguette, la levant devant ses yeux.  
  
'Tu es magnifique.. Tu es spéciale. Qu'est ce qui te différencie des autres ?'  
  
'Je sais parler par l'esprit aux gens qui ne peuvent pas parler oralement aux autres..' répondit une voix.  
  
Méline sursauta. Une voix.. A l'intérieur d'elle-même..  
  
'Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ! Je ne te parlerais pas beaucoup, chère enfant. Maintenant et dans de rares occasions. Seulement quand tu seras dans de grandes difficultés. La magie, tu dois d'abord l'apprendre par toi-même alors seulement tu me connaîtras mieux et nous pourrons travailler « ensemble »..'  
  
Méline comprit que « ensemble » n'avait pas le sens que l'on pouvait lui donner. Un sorcier travail toujours avec sa baguette. C'est « ensemble » qu'ils travaillaient. Mais avec cette baguette.. Elle était sûre que quand elle maîtriserait la magie sa baguette l'aiderait à progresser, en même temps, mais utiliserait son propre « pouvoir » pour donner plus d'efficacité ou autre.  
  
'Au moins donne-moi ton nom' pensa-t-elle.  
  
'Gwena Gryffondor..'  
  
Méline ouvrit grands les yeux de stupeur. Gryffondor ! Elle tourna la tête vers Harry et s'agita.  
  
'Harry.. Papier.. Feuille.. Stylo.. Vite.. Harry'  
  
Harry comprit vite et utilisa le sortilège d'attraction. Il lui passa aussitôt ce qu'elle avait demandé.  
  
Une baguette peut -elle parler par l'esprit ?  
  
Elle tendit la feuille à Colin. Et celui-ci comprit tout dès l'instant où il vit ces mots.  
  
_Je comprend. Je comprends beaucoup mieux. Méline, tu es muette n'est-ce pas ? (Méline hocha la tête). Mr Ollivander m'avait parler longuement de cette baguette. Personne ne sait de quoi elle est composée. Il m'avait dit qu'elle pouvait parler par l'esprit pour aider certains sorciers. Mais je n'avais pas compris sur le coup. Maintenant je vois très bien ce qu'il a voulu dire. Elle entend les pensées. Comme sa elle peut faire de la magie sans que Méline n'est trop à faire.. Je pense que c'est sa !  
  
Méline secoua la tête et écrivit sur la feuille :  
  
Gwena ne m'aidera pas. Ce sera à moi de faire tout le travail. Seulement quand je serais sorcière elle m'aidera. Et rarement elle me parlera.  
  
_Gwena ? demanda Harry surprit.  
  
Méline hocha la tête. Mais elle ne voulut pas continuer.. devant cet étranger.  
  
_Je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui non ? déclara Harry après un long silence.  
  
Tous hochèrent la tête. Harry paya son ami et ils sortirent du magasin.  
  
_Allons prendre une glace ! Sa vous dit ?  
  
Méline et Lily hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à une table et commandèrent les glaces. Pendant qu'ils les attendaient, Harry ressortit la feuille et le stylo, qu'il tendit à sa filleule.  
  
_Je sais que tu n'as pas tout dit, ma chérie, mais je ne t'y obligerais pas. Tu veux nous dire ce que tu caches ?  
  
Méline n'hésita qu'une seconde et ajouta un mot après Gwena.  
  
Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds mais calmes : depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard presque plus rien ne l'étonnait..  
  
_Eh bien on peut dire que ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Je ne savais pas qu' « il » avait une s?ur.  
  
_Godric ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Je me suis souvent poser la question, déclara timidement Lily. Est-ce que les fondateurs de Poudlard avaient de la famille ? Voilà la réponse, je suppose, non, Oncle Harry ?  
  
_Tu as raison.  
  
Leur discussion s'arrêta là car les glaces arrivèrent.. et ils les dévorèrent bien vite !  
  
Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez Lily, après être passé par le magasin des robes sorcières de Poudlard, celle-ci supplia sa mère de la laisser rester avec Méline ce soir là. Sandrine céda, rencontrant le regard amusé de Harry. Puis ils repartirent chez Méline avec les affaires magiques des deux filles.  
  
Méline était folle de joie d'avoir son amie avec elle jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire (tout au moins). Elles se mirent toutes deux dans le lit de Méline, agrandit par magie pour la circonstance, et parlèrent longuement, n'arrivant pas à s'endormir. Elles étaient plus qu'excitée pour la rentrée. Finalement tard dans la nuit, le sommeil les emporta dans de jolis rêves, pendant qu'en bas Harry, Anna et Serge discutaient.  
  
_Et pour la baguette alors ? demanda Anna, curieuse et joyeuse.  
  
Harry lança aux parents un regard mystérieux.  
  
_Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
_J'ai déjà envoyer une lettre à Minerva, pour ne pas qu'elle s'étonne.. Méli a reçut une baguette très particulière, je vous l'avoue.  
  
Anna et Serge avancèrent leur tête vers Harry pour mieux écouter.  
  
_Elle a reçut la baguette où est enfermé l'esprit de Gwena.. Gwena Gryffondor.  
  
Voila pour cette fois. Le chapitre est plus court mais je crois que le prochain sera plus long. Alors donnez-moi vos commentaires ! J'apprécierais qu'on me donne des conseils des encouragements, qu'on remarque mes erreurs.. etc.. Merci à mes reviewers :  
  
Ptite Fleur la Fée : Ben bien sûre que oui que Lily et Méline sont amies ! Mdrr ! Il n'y a même pas à ce poser la question avec moi ! Merci pour ces jolis compliments, ma fleur ! lol ! Sinon tu es partis où ? Tu reviens quand ? Bon et puis le prochain chapitre sera mieux.. par ce que celui-ci n'est pas fameux fameux..  
  
Cécé johnson : merci beaucoup pour sa !! Et ce n'est pas vraiment une similitude puisque Harry normalement tu Voldemort bien après, alors que là il le tu juste après sa mort ! (j'espère que ceux qui n'ont pas lu Harry Potter en anglais ou traduit n'ont pas lu sa.. ^ô^)  
  
Shiny : merci !! Eh oui Sir' meurt.. Triste ! Mais je voulais qu'il y ai quelques morts par ce que le retour de Voldemort devait causer le décès de plusieurs personnes autour de Harry. Sinon Shiny veut dire quoi, lol ?? Roswell c'est bien ^ô^ !!  
  
Marie-Jo : Merci pour tes commentaires ! Je crois que je vais beaucoup les aimer, lol !! Tu sais décrire mon texte alors dès que tu vois quelque chose qui va pas dit le moi ! Sinon, oui les parrains et marraine, je leur voue un sentiment de chaleur pour tout ce qu'ils font ! Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu bien qu'à moi, il ne l'ai pas vraiment fait (à part quelques passages, snif !). Voilà ! Donc merci et continue à me « renseigner » sur mon texte lol !  
  
Luna : Merci !! Ce chapitre t'a plu ??  
  
Plume_Potter : Je te remercie du fond du c?ur ! Ce chapitre n'était pas super mais je te promet que le prochain sera superbe.. enfin non mais beaucoup mieux !! Tu en as lu tellement que sa ?? Lesquelles as-tu reviewés ?? Donc merci encore pour tout ces compliments et au prochain chap' !  
  
Ratonton : eh bien merci, mais ce que tu as marqué c'est comme si tu n'avais pas lu et que tu te débarrassais d'une corvée.. Je sais c'est pas très gentil, mais quand on veut dire « bravo » à quelqu'un on le lui dit et si le contraire eh bien on le dit quand même ! -__- c'est pas grave mais bon.. ^ô^  
  
Voilà et je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup mieux par ce que j'ai des idées et que je veux super bien le faire par ce qu'il va me plaire !! Et par ce que je dois compenser celui-là que je trouve pas très super.. ^ô^ Bisous à tous et s'il vous plaît, mettez des reviews !! ^ô^  
  
Imari ashke 


	4. Le Poudlard Express et un Préfet, un!

L'enfant du silence  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
_Lily tu as bien pris toutes tes affaires ? Tu n'as rien oublié à la maison ? demanda Draco, sa tête flottant au-dessus des flammes.  
  
_Oui papa ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai tout pris avec l'aide de Méline et Oncle Harry.  
  
Draco soupira. Quatre heures qu'il était levé et cette question l'avait tellement tarabusté qu'il avait fini par appeler sa fille par le système de télécommunication sorcier. Il bailla faiblement, regardant sa fille, et un air soucieux apparût sur son visage.  
  
'Est-ce que je lui ai bien enseigné les bases de la vie ? Ne lui ai-je pas donner par inadvertance un mot, une phrase ou même pire une formule qui la qualifierait dores et déjà comme une Serpentard ? Non.. Il ne faut pas qu'elle aille à Serpentard, ce serait une erreur irréparable pour sa vie. Je lui est expliqué la vie là-bas, elle n'a pas aimé.. Mais est-ce suffisant ? Je serais tellement triste si elle allait là-bas..'  
  
_Est-ce que tu peux me laisser ta place, Lily, pour que je parle quelques minutes avec ton père ?  
  
C'était Harry. Il était resté dans l'ombre, comme Méline, écoutant la conversation. Aucune des deux filles ne pouvait expliquer son visage sombre, mais Harry pensait bien savoir ce qui le tracassait.  
  
_Allez donc dans votre chambre mes chéries, et vérifiés vos bagages. On ne sait jamais..  
  
Lily recula doucement et son image dû disparaître de la cheminée du ministre, puis elle fut remplacer par celle de son ami.  
  
_Alors Draco ? Ne vas pas me dire que tout va bien, que la vie est belle.. Tu as peur pour Lily ?  
  
Draco hocha la tête, heureux de confier ses appréhensions à son ami. Et de toute façon, même lorsqu'il essayait de lui cacher quelque chose, Harry découvrait toujours de quoi il retournait. C'était à se tirer les cheveux des deux mains, parfois.  
  
_Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle aille à Serpentard ! Et j'ai peur que cela arrive.. Je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille, Harry ! Je ne veux pas..  
  
_Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais tu sais, moi je n'ai aucun doute du fait qu'elle deviendra une Gryffondor. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas aimé cette maison le soir où tu lui en as parler. Et c'est largement suffisant, mon ami.  
  
_C'est vraiment suffisant ?! demanda Malfoy, le regard légèrement suppliant, bien qu'il essaya de le cacher. Un Malfoy restait un Malfoy, et un Malfoy ne dévoile pas facilement ses appréhensions et ses peurs.. Sauf quand son ami s'appelle Potter et qu'il est doué pour vous embobiner et vous faire parler.  
  
_Draco, je vais te confier un secret, une histoire que personne ne connaît à par moi-même et bientôt toi. Je te fais confiance. Tu veux l'entendre ?  
  
_Oui, je t'écoute, répondit-il.  
  
_Lorsque lors de ma première année j'ai mis le choixpeau magique sur ma tête, il a voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard.. J'y serais aller si je n'avais pas eu des commentaires glaciales d'un certain Serpentard, si tu vois de qui je veux parler.  
  
Draco sourit face à cette allusion. Bon, bon, oui, il était un imbécile fini, oui, mais il avait changé ! Non ?  
  
_J'avais donc le choix avec le choixpeau : où j'allais à Serpentard où j'étais envoyé à Gryffondor. Et j'ai pensé très fort : « pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard ». Sa lui a suffit ; il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor.  
  
Il y eut un silence. Laissant Draco réfléchir un peu. Harry détailla son visage : soucieux, puis en grande réflexion, se détendant à demi, puis souriant. C'était parfait !  
  
_Merci Harry ! Je m'en fais moins maintenant !  
  
Harry hocha la tête et s'autorisa un sourire.  
  
Méline et Lily était en train de reprendre depuis le début la liste de ce qu'elles emmenaient à Poudlard. Pour Lily c'était difficile car les objets qu'elles voulaient emportés affluaient dans son esprit. Seul problème : elle n'était pas chez elle, donc elle attendrait ou ne les emmèneraient pas.  
  
Après la énième vérification, elles bouclèrent leurs bagages et appelèrent Harry.  
  
_Fini ?  
  
_Oui ! répondit Lily pour deux.  
  
Harry sourit aux deux fillettes et prit les bagages pour les descendre. Il les reposa tout de suite après et les réduisit par magie.  
  
'La magie est très utile parfois ! J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais en faire autant.. Einh Gwena ?'  
  
Méline ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, regardant fixement sa baguette.  
  
'Tu y arriveras, soit sans crainte, chère enfant..'  
  
Méline sourit à sa baguette. Puis elle descendit à la cuisine à la suite de son parrain et de son amie. Le départ était prévu à onze. Ils partaient donc maintenant.  
  
_Allez les enfants en route !  
  
Harry se racla la gorge. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.  
  
_Je vous rejoindrais plus tard, à la gare. Je veux aller voir si Ginny va bien. J'ai peur qu'elle ne refasse..  
  
_Vas-y Harry ! déclara Anna. Nous trouverons le chemin tout seuls, ne t'inquiètes pas, plaisanta-t-elle.  
  
_Merci !  
  
Puis il transplana. Anna soupira. Méline prit le bloc qu'on lui avait donné et écrivit :  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ?  
  
Sa mère soupira une fois encore et c'est Serge qui répondit.  
  
_Tu te souviens, je t'avais déjà dit ce qui pouvait arriver à un bébé pendant qu'il était dans le ventre de sa mère. C'est un problème qui est survenu avec toi. Mais heureusement pour nous, sans conséquence. Nous avons eu peur mais rien ne s'est passé. Harry et Ginny, eux, ont eu moins de chance. Sa s'appelle une fausse couche. Le bébé est mort avant d'avoir pu naître.  
  
Méline eut un regard triste et compatissant. Tout le monde pouvait sentir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle priait de toutes ses forces pour que sa n'arrive pas.  
  
'Alors la magie ne peut pas tout guérir ?'  
  
'Non mon enfant. Mais cette jeune femme aurait pu être sauvée si elle en avait parler à temps.'  
  
Méline soupira et entra dans le salon. La petite troupe suivit le mouvement.  
  
_Bien. Ma chérie tu passes devant, dit Serge en embrassant sa femme.  
  
Anna rendit son baiser et hocha la tête, souriant. Elle sortit sa baguette et transplana.  
  
_Bon Lily tu y vas la première ?  
  
_D'accord !  
  
Lily prit une poignée de la poudre de cheminette. Elle se souvenait très bien de la manière à adopter, le voyage jusqu'au chemin de Traverse ayant ranimer sa mémoire un peu défaillante.  
  
_Chemin de Traverse !  
  
La fumée l'enveloppa et elle disparu de la vue de Méline.  
  
_A toi ma chérie. Tiens.  
  
Il lui tendit le pot. Elle prit une poignée et s'apprêtait à jeter sa poignée quand..  
  
'Attend jeune fille ! C'est fini laisser les autres faire tout à ta place!'  
  
Méline sortit sa baguette et la regarda, intriguée. Serge, lui, ne comprenait pas bien ce qui arrivait.  
  
_Méline..  
  
'Utilise-moi pour écrire avec la magie dans l'air'  
  
Méline vit alors le bout de sa bagette briller légèrement. Elle se mit à écrire dans le vide la séparant de son père. Les lettres se retournaient vers son père au fur et à mesure qu'elle écrivait.  
  
Elle m'a dit de ne plus m'appuyer sur les autres.  
  
'Maintenant pense très fort à la gare. Tu y es déjà aller, je le sais. Penses-y.. Aller ! C'est bien. Lance ta poignée et crie par la pensée où tu veux aller.  
  
_Méline..  
  
Méline laissa tomber la poudre. 'GARE KING'S CROSS'  
  
La fumée l'enveloppa et elle se laissa emporter par la vague. Elle atterrit peu après dans une petite pièce où l'attendait sa mère et son amie.  
  
Elle leur sourit et s'épousseta. Son père arriva quelques secondes après.  
  
_Méline.. Gwena.. Comment..  
  
'Gwena, je peux réutilisé l'écriture dans le vide, avec la magie ?'  
  
'Mouai.. Mais ne t'y habitue pas trop !' répondit la baguette en grognant.  
  
Méline sourit et remercia Gwena tout en écrivant dans l'espace de la salle vide. Son poignet décrivait des courbes, les mots coulaient de la magique, fluide, colorés de rouge et or. Méline écrivait beaucoup, sa l'aidait, et sa se voyait dans les mouvements qu'elles exerçait à cet instant. C'était aussi une source où elle pourrait puiser pour travailler avec Gwena.  
  
Gwena..  
  
'Gwena ne veut pas quelqu'un à côté d'elle à chaque instant !' grogna une voix féminine à l'oreille de tout le monde. 'Maintenant tu peux me ranger, Méline ?'  
  
Méline faillit rire ; d'un rire assez hystérique devant la figure que faisaient ses parents et son amie, et aussi de la façon dont se comportait la célèbre Gryffondor. Enfin, célèbre..  
  
Puis elle écarquilla les yeux de saisissement.. Les sentiments que les gens éprouvaient, ils les gardaient la plupart du temps. Méline avait toujours tout fait pour qu'ils apparaissent nets et précis, c'étaient devenus naturel. Là, elle était assez contente, et étonnée : c'était la première fois que Gwena l'appelait par son prénom.  
  
Puis n'y pouvant plus, elle éclata de rire en remerciant la femme.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, tous se dirigèrent vers le train. Méline avait une boule dans la gorge : sa y est, pour la première fois de sa vie elle allait quitter ses parents.. plus d'une ou deux nuits. Sa lui faisait d'étranges picotements aux mains et au c?ur. Mais surtout elle sentit des picotements de liberté et d'envie d'aventures ! C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait comme sa..  
  
'Gwena ! C'est toi sa ! Je le sais, je le sens !'  
  
'Ben j'ai le droit d'être contente de rentrer ENFIN à la maison ! Puis ce n'est pas tout à fait moi, si tu veux savoir ! Tu as toi aussi envie de ce que je ressens ! Tu es une pure Gryffondor, sinon je ne t'aurais pas choisie !'  
  
Ces mots firent plaisir à la fillette. Gryffondor était SA Maison, la seule où elle voulait aller. Les autres, elles n'y avaient pas beaucoup pensée. Dès qu'elle avait entendu quelques histoires sur les quelques élèves qui étaient dans la Maison du courage, plus rien ne l'intéressait sauf elle.  
  
_Allez les enfants, montez dans le train ! déclara Anna. Il va sûrement bientôt partir !  
  
A ces mots, la vieille locomotive toute rouge fit sortir de son orifice un mince filet de fumée avec force qui s'épaissit pour formé un nuage gris.  
  
_Tante Anna, et Harry ? Il viendra quand ?  
  
_Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va arriver ! Et faîtes attention ! Au collège il faudra sûrement l'appeler Professeur !  
  
Une voix retentit, grésillante dans un interphone, déclarant l'imminence du départ. Puis le train s'ébranla.  
  
C'est à cet instant que les fillettes tournèrent la tête, aucune n'ayant envie de pleurer. Elles étaient plutôt contentes de partir et ne voulaient pas croisés de regards tristes. Elles cherchèrent un compartiment vide et n'en trouvèrent pas. Elles se contentèrent donc d'aller au fond du train. Peut-être y avait-il moins de monde par là-bas. Elles traînaient leurs bagages tant bien que mal. Et c'était vraiment lourd.  
  
_Vous voulez un peu d'aide ? demanda une voix.  
  
Elles se tournèrent alors vers la voix. C'était un jeune homme, sûrement dans les dernières années de Poudlard.  
  
_Je suis préfet en Chef et à Gryffondor. Je m'appelle Arthur Longdubas (NdA :youps, j'ai pas mon livre la. il est bien écrit le nom de famille de ce cher Neville ?)  
  
Lily lui répondit après un moment de silence.  
  
_Oui s'il te plaît. On ne sait pas vraiment où aller. Oncle Harry devait être avec nous..  
  
_Oncle Harry ? Aucun adulte n'est autorisé à prendre le Poudlard Express sans une..  
  
_Non ! C'est le Professeur Potter si tu veux, répondit rapidement la fillette.  
  
_Ah ? McGonnagall m'avait envoyé une lettre au sujet d'une jeune fille accompagné par le Professeur Potter.  
  
En parlant, Méline vit nettement quelle place il accordait au « Professeur Potter » ; pour lui c'était une idole, oui, il l'idolâtrait !  
  
_C'est sûrement au sujet de Méline, répondit aussitôt Lily, en montrant Méline à Arthur.  
  
_Oui c'est exact ! répondit une nouvelle voix derrière les jeunes filles. Harry Potter.  
  
_Bonjour Professeur.. bégaya le jeune homme devant l'apparition soudaine de son cher professeur.  
  
_Je suis désolé, répondit Harry se tournant vers les jeunes filles puis vers Arthur. J'ai mis un peu de temps à venir.. Ginny va bien, continua-t- il devant la question muette de sa filleule.  
  
Harry lui sourit puis se tourna vers le Préfet à nouveau.  
  
_C'est bon maintenant je m'occupe d'elles deux ! Tu peux retourner dans ton compartiment, Arthur Longdubas ! Au fait tes parents vont bien ?  
  
_Très ! Au revoir Professeur ! Salut.. euh..  
  
_Moi c'est Lily et elle Méline.  
  
Arthur restait en arrêt, même après cette phrase.  
  
_Je crois que je vais être vraiment impolie professeur, mais, pourquoi accompagnez-vous ces deux filles ?  
  
_Oui tu es très curieux, mais pas impolie. Tout le monde saura qui sont ces deux fillettes à la répartition, mais je vais faire une exception pour un préfet en Chef.  
  
Arthur prit une teinte cramoisi devant les mots de Harry Potter. Il le baissait un peu pour lui montrer ses erreurs, puis le remontait encore plus pour le laisser sur une bonne impression de lui-même. Tel était la façon dont Harry Potter exerçait sa profession. Ca leur donner plus de confiance sans tout de même oublier ses erreurs. Mais il ne donnait pas de compliments à tout le monde..  
  
_Lily est la fille Draco Malfoy, le Ministre.  
  
Il montra de sa main Lily. Puis il prit les bagages des deux filles et le mit dans le dernier compartiment. Vide.  
  
Arthur attendait la présentation de la deuxième fillette. Elle était plutôt pas mal, bien que jeune. Les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus. Sa contrastait beaucoup, mais sa attirait beaucoup l'?il. Elle s'en rendrait compte plus tard. Mais quelque chose était différend chez elle, et il ne trouvait pas quoi..  
  
_Et voici Méline, ma filleule. Elle est.. muette. C'est pour sa que je l'accompagne.  
  
Arthur sursauta un peu de surprise mais il retint toutes ses autres émotions qui voulaient parcourir son visage. En aucun cas il ne voulait mettre cette petite chose mal à l'aise. Oui petite chose, car il la trouvait bien plus que vulnérable, cette jeune fille.  
  
Elle lui sourit en inclinant un peu la tête, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas lui laisser un petit baiser sur la joue, comme à son habitude. Elle lança un regard vers Harry. Il lui sourit et inclina la tête ; il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait, et était entièrement d'accord. Grâce à elle, Poudlard changerait peut-être. Ses émotions transparaissaient tellement que peut-être d'autres personnes se laisseraient aller.  
  
Méline s'avança et planta un bisou sur la joue d'Arthur. Il rougit un peu et lui sourit en remerciement. Puis il leur fit signe de la main et partit.  
  
_Bien ! Allons mes chéris, entrer dans le compartiment ! leur intima-t-il en riant.  
  
Plusieurs têtes avaient émergés des petites salles de chaque côtés du couloir. Il n'y prêta pas grande attention mais se mit à se réprimander lui- même.  
  
'Quel imbécile ! Il faut que je fasse atention ! Je dois me conduire différemment avec Méline mais il ne faut pas me comporter comme avec une gamine. Elle doit apprendre et si je la couve, certains ne se gêneront pas pour la blesser..'  
  
Heureusement pour lui personne n'avait entendu la conversation qu'il avait eut avec le Préfet Gryffondor. Bien sûr ils allaient tous apprendre qui était Méline. Enfin pas son apparenté avec lui bien sûr mais son handicap, Minerva y tenait.  
  
Ils passèrent le voyage à trois, rigolant, souriant, parlant pour deux des trois, mais laissant Méline s'exprimant comme elle le voulait, à n'importe quel moment. Quelques personnes étaient passés devant leur compartiment. Les deux fillettes ne le remarquèrent même pas, mais Harry prêtait l'oreille au moindre bruit. Il savait qu'aucun d'aux n'aurait le curage de rentrer, sachant qu'il y avait un professeur, LE professeur, comme diraient certains. Et pour une fois, Harry remercia son statut de héros.  
  
Bientôt la discussion prit un tournant intéressant et Harry, ne voyant rien venir de l'autre côté de la porte, écouta avec attention les deux filles :  
  
_Alors, maintenant que j'y pense, Méline, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? C'était qui cette voix ?  
  
_De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Harry, s'introduisant dans la conversation.  
  
_Oh ! Euh.. C'est Méline. Ce matin son père était tout surpris et on a entendu une voix dans notre tête. On a pas eu le temps d'éclaircir la chose.  
  
Méline avait profité de l'attention de Harry pour sortir son bloc et commencer à écrire. Elle raconta toute l'histoire, prenant un malin plaisir à décrire les têtes qu'ils avaient fait en entendant le ton grognon de Gwena.  
  
'Et sa se permet de se moquer ! Tu sais je peux lire toutes tes pensées quand je veux, chère enfant ! Pathétique tout de même, pathétique..'  
  
Méline était prête à mourir de rire. Mais elle se retint. Ils n'auraient pas compris.  
  
Un grand bruit monta du dehors. Harry Lily, et Méline jetèrent un regard par la fenêtre et purent ainsi apercevoir la gare qui approchait.  
  
_On arrive mes chéries, murmura inutilement le Professeur.  
  
Méline et Lily étaient déjà tout excitées et nerveuses..  
  
**********¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**********¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**********  
  
Voila ! Maintenant je tiens à vous informer que je pars demain, dimanche 3 août et que je ne rentrerais pas avant septembre. C'est pour sa qu'en une semaine je vous ai fait le plaisir de vous mettre deux chapitres. (Bon peut être pas exactement une semaine mais bon.. mdrr !  
  
Donc sa ne va pas m'empêcher de remercier mes reviewers que j'adore ! Il y a certains de vous dont j'ai lu une fic ou deux, mais ou je n'ai pas pu mettre de reviews. J'espère pouvoir corriger sa bientôt, avant de partir.  
  
Donc, mes reviewers :  
  
Loumiolla : Ah !! Tu me fais rougir.. ^ô^ Nan mais c'est vrai.. C'est si bien que sa ? En tout cas je suis ravie que sa te plaise !! ^ô^ J'espère que ce chapitre est mieux que le précédent tout de même. Bisous et j'espère que tu as aimé !  
  
Luna : Ah ? Sa t'avais plu le chapitre précédent ? Je crois que c'est celui qui m'a le moins plus à moi mais bon. Celui est meilleur je crois,mais j'attend confirmation, lol ! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas ennuyer en le lisant (c'est ce qui me fait peur, qu'on s'ennuie en lisant mes fics, mdrr !!)  
  
Marie-Jo : C'est très gentille tout sa ! ^ô^ Tes commentaires me disent beaucoup ! lol ! J'essaie même quelques ois de voir des doubles sens, mais c'est bizarre j'en trouve pas, mdrr !! Mais sinon je suis contente que sa te plaise et c'est vrai que quelques fois c'est bien d'avoir des moments calmes mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop en faire, quand même.  
  
Luc Granger aka Racatte : eh bien merci beaucoup ^ô^ !! Méline t'aurait- elle piquer ta voix pour essayer de chanter ? mdrr !! Elle est trop insouciante et innocente pour le faire mdrr !! Pour ce qui est de Méline et Lily je pense, oui, qu'elles seront dans la même maison, sa se voit ! mdrr !! Elles sont un peu de mêmes caractères, bien qu'elles soient quand même différentes !! Tu le verras plus tard ! Au fait question, on ne sait jamais, et je ne veux pas faire d'erreurs : garçon ou fille ? (mdrr !! désolée mais j'ai envie d'en être sûre ! Lol ! Enfin n'empêche ne te sens pas obliger de répondre ^ô^)  
  
Kyzara : je suis ravie que sa te plaise ! Cette suite t'a-t-elle plu ? J'espère ! Et merci beaucoup !!  
  
Shiny : Je suis contente que sa t'ai plu (j'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque fois mais je manque de vocabulaire pour les remerciements, j'ai bien l'impression, lol !) Et celui-là est-il mieux ? Comme chapitre.. Moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Bisous et j'espère que tu continueras à me reviewé mais pitié s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas où que quelque chose que tu trouves pas bien apparaît dis-le moi, par ce que personne ne m'a encore fait de reproche et bon.. Sa me fait assez bizarre. Lol ! Bête de dire sa, hein ? Mais bon.. Bisous ! ^ô^  
  
Bon, voilà ! Bonne vacances à tous !^ô^ 


	5. Répartiton et première journée 1

L'enfant du silence  
  
Chapitre 5 : Répartition et nouvelles rencontres  
  
Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta en un retentissant coup de frein suivit d'un long râle de fumée.  
  
_Bien mes chéries. On descend. Suivez-moi.  
  
Méline et Lily hochèrent la tête puis se regardèrent. Elles savaient qu'exactement la même question se posait dans leur tête.  
  
_Oncle Harry.. Les sacs, ils restent là ?  
  
_Oui. Ils vont être emmenés dans votre chambre pendant la Répartition..  
  
Ils descendirent du vieux train et s'arrêtèrent en entendant une grosse voix s'élever.  
  
_Les premières années, par ici !! Les premières années !! Venez, n'ayez pas peur !! Oh Harry ! Sa va ?  
  
Le géant et le professeur Potter osèrent une rapide accolade. Harry retint sa respiration comme à chaque fois. Il avait trop peur de manquer de souffle.  
  
_Salut Hagrid ! Bon je dois y aller. Oui les filles, continua-t-il aussitôt en voyant les regards des deux fillettes, interdiction pour moi de prendre les vieilles barques. Profitez du voyage, sa ne vous arrivera qu'une fois dans votre vie. Et puis vous allez faire le chemin avec Hagrid. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.. A tout à l'heure les filles.  
  
Et pendant que Harry parlait, les nouveaux élèves s'agglutinaient autour d'eux, tremblant de froid. Il ne pleuvait pas, une chance !, mais il faisait très froid.  
  
Juste avant de partir, Harry s'approcha de Rubeus et lui murmura un « fais attention à elles ».  
  
Hagrid lui sourit en hochant sa tête, et prit les deux filles près de lui. Il se demanda un instant laquelle était Méline et laquelle Lily. Mais il finit par se dire que sa n'avait pas d'importance. Harry avait une grande estime de Malfoy, et l'aimait beaucoup depuis plusieurs années. Il prendrait donc soin des deux.  
  
_Bon les premières années !! Suivez-moi ! Par ici !  
  
Il les conduisit aux barques.  
  
Les années avaient passés, les directeurs s'étaient suivies, les vies de certains s'étaient arrêtés (il eut un pincement au c?ur en pensant à son cher Directeur. Le temps n'avaient pas réussit à effacer la douleur dans son grand coeur) et pour d'autres elle commençait. Et pourtant les barques, le Poudlard Express et même Poudlard lui-même étaient toujours là, en état comme au premier jour.  
  
_Bien. Il faut neuf personnes dans chaque barque. J'en veux trois autres avec moi, s'il n'y a pas assez de place.  
  
Il gardait Méline et Lily près de lui, leur demandant de monter à bord. Puis il prit avec elles la tête du cortège marin.  
  
Chaque voyage sur le lac était impressionant. Toujours ces petits bruits et ses mouvements venant du dessous.. il ne s'en lassait pas.  
  
_Attention à vos têtes ! prévint-il, avant que le château n'apparaissent, majestueux, grouillant de magie.  
  
Puis ce fût les exclamations, les cris de surprise, les regards béats... Le château faisait toujours de l'effet. Si mystérieux...  
  
Ils descendirent des barques, tous silencieux, suivant timidement le géant. Ce fut seulement arrivé dans les escaliers immenses que les discussions reprirent peu à peu.  
  
_Méline, tu as vu la taille de Poudlard ? Impressionnant. Mr... (elle se tourna vers leur guide)  
  
_Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Juste professeur, ou mieux, comme Harry, Hagrid.  
  
_Euh d'accord..., répondit Lily, sans oser utiliser ni l'un ni l'autre. Où est-ce qu'on est ?  
  
_Près de la Grande Salle. Oh ! Professeur Rogue ! Bonjour !  
  
_Bonjour Hagrid.  
  
Un homme était apparu. Pas très grand, mais l'air strict et... menaçant.  
  
Il sourit donnant à son visage une image de grimace, mais atténuant son cynisme trop apparent.  
  
Severus Rogue avait beaucoup changé. Minerva l'avait désigné, sans hésitation, directeur adjoint. Elle l'obligeait chaque année à accueillir et à s'occuper des premières années pendant un temps. A leur contact, surtout les enfants renfermés et timides, il s'était adoucit le c?ur. L'ancien professeur de potions réapparaissait souvent mais il arrivait de mieux en mieux à se contrôler. Ses anciens élèves auraient dit qu'il était doux comme un agneau en rapport à leurs années de calvaire.  
  
Et puis son rôle en tant que Mangemort l'avait peu à peu détruit. C'est ce qui avait permis à la directrice de Poudlard, après la mort de Dumbledor, quelques mois après la mort de Sirius et de Voldemort, de le mener par le bout du nez dans toutes les directions possibles, un premier temps.  
  
_Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis Severus Rogue, professeur de potions, principal de Serpentard et directeur adjoint, dit-il calmement et distinctement.  
  
Il essaya de regarder chacun des gamins en face de lui. Il se faisait déjà une idée de certains d'entre eux. Quand il posa ses yeux noirs sur les deux fillettes, près du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, il trouva, en l'une une différence, imperceptible presque, par rapport aux autres, dont il n'arrivait pas à définir la nature ; en l'autre une indéfinissable ressemblance physique à une personne. Et bien sûr le visage de cette personne et son nom restait dans l'ombre.  
  
_Venez, suivez-moi. La répartition a toujours lieu dans la Grande Salle de ce collège.  
  
Il fit un effort pour adopter un ton plutôt doux. Sa première année, il s'était campé devant les pauvres bambins et leur avait jeter :  
  
_Je suis Severus Rogue ! Tachez de vous en souvenir. Je suis le directeur adjoint et le professeur principal des Serpentards ! Le premier qui fait un bruit je lui donne la potion de langue pendue !! Et toi là-bas ! Eternuer est compris dans le lot !! Tu veux être le premier ? Les cachots feront peut être l'affaire !!  
  
Le gamin avait commencé à trembler de tous ses membres, sous ce regard si dur et impitoyable, puis des larmes avaient coulés silencieusement sur ses joues, et enfin il avait fini par éclater en sanglot bruyants. Rogue s'était pris un sacré savon ce soir-là, par Minerva. Et le pire était encore à venir : le garçon avait été envoyé à... Serpentard ! A croire que la gueulante de sa directrice n'était pas suffisante...!  
  
Il conduisit les nouveaux élèves à travers un couloir et enfin l'énorme porte ouverte de la Grande Salle apparût. Suivit très vite de tout les bruits qui animaient la salle.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la Salle en suivant le professeur Rogue, regardant de droite à gauche, ne sachant pas où attarder leurs regards émerveillés.  
  
Méline reconnut tout de suite la table des Gryffondors ! SA table ! Elle en était sûre ! Elle la fixait presque avec adoration. Rouge et or, deux couleurs magnifiques qui voulaient tout dire pour elle : courage, volonté, travail !  
  
D'un geste, Severus arrêta la file des jeunes. Il monta sur l'estrade et alla chercher d'un côté de la table un objet. En le regardant attentivement pendant que le professeur le posait sur un petit tabouret, elle reconnût un chapeau.  
  
Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, et s'aperçût qu'un silence total s'était répandu dans la salle, et que tout le monde regardait ce morceau de « chiffon » avec un grand intérêt.  
  
Sans aucune idée de ce à quoi elle allait assister.  
  
Et tout à coup une mince ligne apparut, juste au dessus du bord du chapeau, à peine perceptible. Puis un trou béant : Le chapeau avait ouvert la « bouche ».  
  
'Mon vieil ami... Enfin !'  
  
A son ton, Méline comprit que Gwena prenait cet. être en haute estime et dans son c?ur plutôt renfermé.  
  
Mon nom est le si beau  
  
Et le si magique Choixpeau.  
  
J'ai été créé par mon Maître Godric,  
  
Pour éparpiller en un déclic,  
  
Les élèves dans leurs Maisons,  
  
Qui, pour eux, seront foyer et raison.  
  
C'est à Poufsouffle,  
  
Que vous trouverez le souffle,  
  
De la loyauté et de l'honneur,  
  
Gardant vos amis dans votre coeur.  
  
La maison des Serpentards  
  
Appartient à tous ceux,  
  
Qui comme lui, comme le feu,  
  
Brûlent et emportent avec eux,  
  
Ce qu'ils aiment, l'ambition et le pouvoir.  
  
Arrivé à Serdaigle,  
  
Vous saurez utilisés les règles,  
  
L'inspiration aidant leur bataille,  
  
Car c'est la Maison du travail.  
  
Et Gryffondor vous accueillera,  
  
Si comme lui, par votre bras,  
  
Vous gagner courage et honneur,  
  
En faisant du pire le meilleur.  
  
_Bien ! Lorsque je vous appellerais, vous viendrez mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur ce tabouret, dit le vieux professeur de potions, indiquant le chapeau et le petit meuble à ses côtés.  
  
Puis il capta l'air de rien le regard de la directrice : un signe de tête approbateur lui répondit. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement puis commença :  
  
_Lisa Arnolds.  
  
_Poufsouffle !! cria le Choixpeau après un temps.  
  
Méline percevait des changements dans sa voix. Une personne qu'il dirigeait sans hésitation vers tel Maison, une hésitation puis un ton confiant envoyant un autre élève vers une autre Maison.  
  
Elle ne doutait pas que tout le monde avait remarqué ces petits détails, mais elle savait qu'elle était sûrement la seule à en voir « le fond ».  
  
'Tu as raison ! Chap' est un très bon trieur de personnes. De son vivant, il avait un réel don pour être entouré de personnes fidèles et sans failles. Godric lui a extirper son accord de devenir un sélecteur des Maisons juste avant sa mort. Mais Chap', l'actuel, ne se souvient pas de sa vie passé ! Godric ne lui a jamais redonné toute sa mémoire. Je me demande toujours si c'est une bonne chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a été un de mes plus fidèles amis et il l'est resté en devenant le Choixpeau. Je regrette simplement de ne pas pouvoir lui parler de lui... '  
  
C'était la plus longue tirade que Gwena ne lui avait faîte ! Elle savait que malgré son affirmation de ne pas beaucoup parler avec elle, étant aussi jeune, elle ne se retiendrait pas. Elle avait été seule trop longtemps ! Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Et Méline n'osait y penser.  
  
_Méline Hollow.  
  
Son nom la surprit. Déjà ?! Son c?ur rata un battement, elle sentit son sang parcourir tout son corps et bourdonné à ses oreilles. Elle souffla un bon coup et s'approcha, lentement.  
  
Severus Rogue détailla plus précisément cette nouvelle élève. Décidément quelque chose clochait. mais quoi ? Quoi ?!  
  
La jeune fille sentait tout les regards posés sur elle, se demandant dans quelle Maison elle serait envoyer. Elle, la seule Maison qu'elle voulait, c'était celle de Gryffondor !  
  
Elle prit le Choixpeau, fébrilement. Puis voyant ses mains tremblés elle l'agrippa plus fermement et s'assit, décidé, sur le petit tabouret.  
  
_Hm... Eh bien chère enfant, lui dit une voix en pleine réflexion, venant de nulle part et de partout à la fois.  
  
Cette « personne » était en train de violer sa vie. Mais cette présence avait quelque chose d'apaisant et de tranquille, comme si elle lui disait « je ne te veux aucun mal, reste calme, je ne te ferais rien, je suis pacifique, tout à fait inoffensif ». Méline se détendit et attendit.  
  
_Mais...! Tu es... muette ?! Alors.  
  
Méline sentait depuis quelques minutes, Gwena frémir d'impatience. Puis l'entité perdit tout ce qui lui restait de patience, juste au bon moment.  
  
_Eh ouai, vieux frère ! Comment sa va ?  
  
_Gw... Gwena !! Tu es vraiment là ?  
  
_Oui ! Enfin sortit de cette vieille boîte !  
  
Méline assistait à l'échange de ces vieux amis retrouvés en silence. Elle se sentait bien dans ce monde. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait parler, puisque la parole utilisé ici était celle de l'esprit.  
  
_Méline je te présente mon confident, il y a des milliers et des milliers d'années. Chap' voicci Méline, ma sorcière !  
  
_Oui je vois. Je suis contente que tu es trouvé une sorcière après tout ce temps. Godric s'en aurait voulu que ton sacrifice pour l'école ne vaillent rien ! Tu deviendras quelqu'un de très important avec Gwena comme mentor particulier ! Gwena est l'indépendance même !  
  
_Et elle la dépendance ! enchaîna Gwena, sans vergogne.  
  
Méline n'était pas heurtés par ses propos : elle les savait fondé.  
  
_Je ne vois pas d'autres choix que de l'envoyer à Gryffondor, Gwena.  
  
_Envoie-là dans la Maison qui lui convient, pas par rapport à ma présence, le prévint la baguette.  
  
_Oui ne t'inquiète pas chère amie ! Je connais mon devoir tout de même ! Méline tu iras à GRYFFONDOR !  
  
Méline sourit de toutes ses dents. Gryffondor ! Miracle !  
  
_A bientôt, vieux frère !  
  
_A bientôt, oui ! Viens me rendre visite quand tu peux !  
  
Méline enleva le choixpeau et croisa le regard de sa marraine qu'elle avait fui depuis le début, n'osant regarder que ses pieds. Minerva sourit à sa filleule, et Méline remarqua le sourire identique, fier, de son parrain.  
  
Puis elle entendit enfin les applaudissements assourdissants des élèves de SA table. A sa grande joie elle vit Arthur Longdubas, debout, applaudissant. Quand elle arriva à la table et qu'elle s'assit, pas loin de lui, il lui dit par-dessus le vacarme, de sa voix la plus sensuelle et douce :  
  
_Coucou Méline ! Bienvenue à Gryffondor !  
  
Méline hocha la tête en souriant. Puis elle se retourna vers la foule d'élève qui attendait toujours. Son regard rencontra celui de Lily, appréhendant sa Répartition.  
  
_Lily Malfoy.  
  
Un murmure parcourut toute la salle. Les Serpentards souriaient, certains qu'une Malfoy ne pouvait aller qu'à leur table ! D'ailleurs, Méline voyait bien que tout le monde se posait la question : encore un Malfoy à Serpentard bien entendu... non ?  
  
Eh oui ! La question se posait ! Car Draco s'était depuis longtemps repentit. Alors ?  
  
_GRYFFONDOR !  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement venant de la bruyante table des Gryffondors, accueillit la nouvelle. Lily soupira de soulagement et accourut vers ceux de sa Maison, se jetant presque dans les bras de son amie. Puis elles s'assirent côte à côte.  
  
Rogue, quant à lui, sourit au nom de la fillette, et perdit quelque peu celui-ci au son du tonitruant « Gryffondor » qu'il avait entendu. Malgré le temps, il restait encore assez attaché à sa Maison. Et ce n'était pas un mal, paraîtrait-il, d'après Minerva.  
  
_Lily Malfoy... je retiens ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
  
_Ensemble ! On est ensemble ! ne cessait de se répéter les deux jeune fille, pendant ce temps.  
  
Puis la répartition continua, ponctué par les acclamations venant des différentes Maisons.  
  
Et la Répartition se finit. La directrice fit tinter son verre avec sa cuillère en argent. Le silence tomba peu à peu dans la Grande Salle.  
  
_Chers élèves. Une nouvelle année débute. Je demanderais aux Préfets en Chefs de bien vouloir se lever et se montrer. Mr Longdubas, Melle Sullivan, s'il vous plaît.  
  
Arthur et une jeune fille à l'ai un peu plus vieux, se levèrent et se dégagèrent du rang, laissant aux élèves s'imprégner de leur visage. Arthur ne restait jamais debout sans bouger longtemps sans décocher son sourire désarmant, qu'il décocha surtout pour Méline. Mais, à son plus grand désarroi, celle-ci resta de marbre. Elle lui sourit en retour mais comme il l'escomptait.  
  
'Je suis un imbécile ! Arthur Longdubas, tu es un imbécile ! Elle n'a que onze, elle n'est qu'en première année, et tu en a seize aujourd'hui et est en sixième année. Oh non ! En y repensant, Mme MacGonnagall ne va pas laissé passer sa comme d'habitude. Tout le monde l'attend, comme d'habitude.  
  
_Et n'oublions pas de souhaiter à notre cher Préfet en Chef un bon anniversaire ! dit-elle malicieuse et enthousiaste.  
  
Et comme l'avait vu Arthur, tout le monde explosa en même temps, dans un frénétique « Joyeux Anniversaire, Arthur », n'ayant attendu que la phrase de leur directrice pour commencer.  
  
Arthur se rassit rigolant. Méline lui envoya un sourire doux. Pour lui c'était d'une sensualité extrême et plus encore puisqu'il était venu spontanément sur ce jolie visage.  
  
Méline n'avait aucune idée de ce qui arrivait à Arthur mais elle savait qu'elle n'y était pas étrangère, et que sa la dépassait pour l'instant.  
  
_Merci. Et maintenant je voudrais vous présenter une élève spéciale. Je voudrais vous la présenter car je souhaiterais que rien ne lui arrive... (Elle fixait son regard sur tous. Et elle savait avec un amusement certain, qu'ils pensaient pour la plupart à Lily Malfoy, fille du Ministre). Méline...  
  
L'intéressée écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être dévisager par autant de monde. Elle était bien trop timide. Mais apparemment elle n'avait pas le choix.  
  
Elle se leva fébrilement et se dirigea vers l'estrade occupé par MacGonnagall et Potter, remplaçant le tabouret et son fardeau de tissu.  
  
Tout leva les yeux vers elle. Ces regards pesaient encore plus qu'avant, curieux.  
  
Elle leva les yeux vers sa marraine et son parrain... Non ! Ses professeurs !  
  
_Approche, Méline, lui dit Harry Potter.  
  
Méline s'arrêta face à eux et Minerva, la prenant par les épaules, la plaça devant elle, face à l'assemblée des élèves.  
  
_Méline est une sorcière quelque peu... différente. (Ce dernier mot eut du mal à sortir de sa bouche ; il la répugnait.) Elle est muette. Elle est très receptives aux émotions et a une grande vulnerabilité.  
  
_Je rajouterais, continua Harry, que si un problème la concernant survient, il sera régler par moi ou par votre directrice.  
  
Son ton était dure, sans équivoque.  
  
_Est-ce claire ? demanda MacGonnagall en scrutant d'un oeil perçant ses élèves..  
  
Un silence entendu répondit à sa question.  
  
Et Minerva poussa la jeune fille vers sa table. Méline prit la direction de sa table d'un pas incertain.  
  
Quant à Gwena, elle rageait en silence, essayant de cacher sa fureur à sa sorcière, sans succès.  
  
'Moi qui voulait que tu deviennes indépendante ! Je vois déjà toutes ses personnes et leur sollicitude écoeurante. Mon Dieu !'  
  
_Sa va Méline ? lui demanda Lily.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
Voilà ! Fin du 5ème chapitre ! Le prochain sera la suite ! Je repartirais de ce moment là ! Je ne veux pas faire un chapitre trop long !  
  
Bon réponses aux reviews (jamais eu autant... hm... lol !) :  
  
_Luc Granger aka Racatte : je me posais juste la question sur ton sexe mdr ! Au moins maintenant je suis fixée ! ^ô^ Bon voilà j'espère que cette suite t'as plu ! Et attend ! Elles ne sont pas encore rentrées dans leur dortoir ! ^ô^ Et tu pourrais pas juste pousser une petite chansonnette ? Juste sous la salle de Rogue ! lol ! Bien qu'il soit devenu assez gentil. Je me méfis de ces sautes d'humeur ! (arrête Ima tu donnes des spoilers !) Voila ! Bisous !  
  
_Lunicorne : et la suite la voila ! Bonne lecture alors ?  
  
_YunaFab : Cette suite t'as-t-elle plus ? Méline est une fillette très attachante oui, et trop dépendante ! Mais sa va changer. Elle ne deviendra pas trop indépendante mais le milieu juste ! ^ô^ Bisous !  
  
_Miétek : merci beaucoup pour ces compliments ! J'essaie de donner à mes personnages un caractère propre mais ce n'est toujours facile ^ô^ Don merci et j'espère que cette suite t'auras plu.  
  
_Zorette : merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments ! Si cette fic te plaît, j'en suis contente et assez fière, c'est normale, mais je trouve toujours des choses à me reprocher... -__-. Cette suite t'a plu ? J'espère ! ^ô^ (L'espoir fait vivre ! lol !)  
  
_Marie-Jo : merciii !! L'attente a été justifiée ? Tu as aimé ? Surtout si des choses ne vont pas, il fat me le dire ! ^ô^  
  
_Lunenoir : merci !! Il te plaît ce chapitre aussi ?  
  
_Aria Lupin : Les enfants du silence ? Je ne connais pas ce livre. Il faudra m'informer, lol ! Je le lirais peut-être, même sûrement ! ^ô^ Merci pour le compliment sinon !!  
  
_piok : cette répartition ne t'a pas déçu ? J'espère que non ! Merci pour ta review ! ^ô^  
  
_Ratonton : merci !! lol ! Tu es comme ta s?ur, lisant, mais complètement le contraire pour écrire une review lol : elle c'est un roman, toi c'est en un mot ! Sa t'a plu ?  
  
_Khyarah : merci !! Et Méline ne parlait pas vraiment. C'était son esprit. Et elle démontrait par des gestes. J'ai été vérifié mais je m'en souvenais. ^ô^ Sa colle ? La suite t'a plu ?  
  
_Kyzara : merci !! Et oui j'ai passé de bonnes vacances !! Sa se voit dans mon texte ? (je l'ai écrit pendant et recopier après lol !)  
  
_Ptite Fleur la Fée : lol ! Pour une review !! Tu es The Boss ! lol ! Alors, est-ce que sa va te plaire. ? J'espère bien tiens ! Me casser le cul pour rien !! mdrr !! Voila !! Bisous Flo !  
  
_Luna13 : merci ! Lol ! Les maths c'est vrai que c'est chiant parfois !! mdrr !!  
  
_Plume_Potter : tu as eu la réponse à ta première question, là, je pense hein ? Sur le fait que Gwena est dit qu'elle n'interviendrait pas beaucoup et finalement elle ne peut s'en empêcher ^ô^ Et elle n'a pas appris la langue des sourds et muets. Elle s'exprime comme elle peut, et son corps est d'ailleurs très souple jusqu'au bout des doigts grâce à ça ! ^ô^ Tu as sauté partout en voyant mon chapitre ?? mdrr !! eh ben !! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'enthousiasme... C'est très flatteur je trouve, mais je suis d'une nature calme lol ! Je suis très contente merci !! Et tu as quel âge ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'appeler « vous », lol ! je me sens trop jeune ! Je ne l'accepte que des grandes personnes, et encore !!  
  
_Sophie : merci beaucoup ! Et pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de courage ! Les reviews que je reçois me pompe d'énergie !! lol !  
  
Alors j'espère que tout le monde a passé de bonnes vacances et je remercie vraiment tout le monde !!!  
  
Ima 


	6. Répartition et première journée 2

L'enfant du silence  
  
Chapitre 6 : La répartition et nouvelles rencontres 2  
  
_Sa va Méline ? lui demanda Lily.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
Les conversations reprirent petit à petit.  
  
_Au moins, tu vois, tu connais déjà ton préfet. S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, viens me voir, lui dit gentiment Arthur.  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter l'émoi qui l'envahissait quand il posait son regard sur la fillette. Ce n'était pourtant... qu'une gamine ! Mais il entrevoyait toujours la jolie jeune femme qu'elle deviendrait. Il soupira, frustré.  
  
Ce qui eut pour effet d'observer une question muette (et pour cause) de la part de sa bien-aim... Non mais oh !  
  
_Ce n'est rien ! répondit-il le plus calmement possible.  
  
Mais il savait que tôt ou tard son statut de « prince charmant » arriverait aux oreilles de Méline. Ce pauvre surnom lié à ses conquêtes et à son indiscutable charme. Il ne s'était pourtant jamais inquiéter de ce que provoquait ce nom chez les filles. Lui il s'en amusait et l'utilisait à ses propres fins. Il y avait toujours une groupie derrière lui, où qu'il aille, mais beaucoup ne faisait que l'observer. Et lorsque l'une d'elle trouvait la force de s'approcher, elle ne pouvait plus lui résister d'aucune façon.  
  
'Prise dans les mailles du filet, comme qui dirait... 'songea-t-il.  
  
Le repas se termina sur un délicieux gâteau au chocolat. Les couverts reprirent leur éclat de propreté indiscutable.  
  
_Je serais brève cette fois, commença la directrice. Suivez vos préfets respectifs. Ce sont eux qui ont les mots de passes. Bonne soirée à tous !  
  
Ce fut un malstrom de bruits de voix s'élevant d'un coup, de pas, de bancs grinçants.  
  
_Les Gryffondors suivez-moi ! cria Arthur, prenant Méline par le bras. Bordel ! (il venait de remarquer que sa voix ne portait pas plus que celle de ses compatriotes) A la guerre comme à la guerre ! Sonorus ! Les Gryffondors ! Par ici !!  
  
Méline eut envie de se boucher les oreilles, tellement la voix de Longdubas était monté. Mais en même temps elle n'arriverait pas à rire sous cape : le comportement et la phrase marmonner de celui-ci l'avaient amusé.  
  
Arthur n'arrêtait pas de parler et d'inciter les Gryffondors à suivre le mouvement. C'était pour ne pas en perdre un seul avant tout, et pour embêter les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles, et les Serdaigles, après. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais plutôt que son caractère reprenait le dessus après cette journée fatigante. Et les autres préfets ne lui en voulaient pas, à vrai dire. Ils étaient tout aussi amusés, bien qu'un peu contrariés.  
  
Les Gryffondors furent les premiers à atteindre leur Tour. Arthur hurla presque le mot de passe « Nez Crochue », puis ils entrèrent à sa suite, ne se privant pas de jeter un regard curieux à la gardienne de leur intimité, la Grosse Dame. Et les premières années, ayant perdu quelques secondes leurs visages stupéfaits et incrédules devant les merveilles qu'ils découvraient au fur et à mesure, reprirent aussitôt leurs traits étonnés et fascinés.  
  
La Salle Commune, coloré aux couleurs de leur Maison, accueillante comme aucune ne le serait jamais, gorgé pour l'occasion de bonbons surprises et de beaucoup d'autres choses venant pour la plupart du magasin des jumeaux Weasley, comme le remarqua Méline, avec une pointe de fierté.  
  
Arthur, ayant prit innocemment la main de la jeune fille pendant le trajet, la tira vers lui et lui dit dans l'oreille, pour couvrir les bruits de la Salle :  
  
_Les dortoirs des filles sont là-bas, fis-t-il, en pointant son doigt vers des escaliers sur le côté. Bonne soirée.  
  
Méline sourit en réponse au jeune homme. Elle savait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, qu'il compterait beaucoup pour elle dans l'avenir et qu'elle en apprendrait beaucoup sur lui. Mais à onze ans, elle ne pensait pas autrement à lui que comme un adolescent presque adulte, grand sorcier, c'était sûr, et peut un ami ou même un substitut de grand frère.  
  
Puis Lily et elle ne se quittèrent plus de la soirée. Lily parlant avec beaucoup d'autres filles qui, certaines, n'en voulaient qu'à son nom ou son argent. Malfoy était un tellement beau partie, une noble amitié faîte de préjudices et d'aides financières seulement. Mais Lily les reconnaissait de plus en plus facilement au cours de la fête. Elle commençait l'apprentissage du caractère Malfoy ; fier, sans scrupules et sans peur devant un ennemi.  
  
Déjà, après un moment, Méline reconnût les bases de ce changement, ses sens aiguisés par les années pour comprendre les gens parlant.  
  
Puis vers dix heures, Harry Potter entra dans la Salle Commune, intimant à tous l'ordre d'aller se coucher.  
  
_Les cours commencent dès demain, huit heure et vos emploies du temps sont sur vos lits respectifs. Mais bien entendu vous pouvez changés autant de fois que vous voulez de lit.  
  
Des rires fusèrent, laissant les premières années et quelques autres dans une curiosité intenable.  
  
Puis avec un sourire conspirateur qu'il ne réservait qu'à sa Maison, il leur dit :  
  
_Vous êtes les derniers fêtards, ce soir. Et même les seuls. Les Serdaigles sont allés se coucher en pensant aux cours de demain. Seulement une poignée sont restés discuter dans leur Salle. Les Poufsouffes, eux, se sont mis par clan et par chambre. Quant aux Serpentards...  
  
_Toujours à se battrent, je paris, professeur, lança un garçon.  
  
_Exact, soupira Potter. Exact Halris.  
  
Il faisait suffisamment confiance à la plupart de ses élèves pour leur parler ainsi franchement.  
  
Puis il sourit, chercha Méline du regard, se soulageant d'un petit poids, et sortit.  
  
Tout le monde se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Méline vit les filles rentrés chacune dans leurs chambres attribuées. Arthur ne lui avait pas signalé qu'elle était la sienne. Et elle aurait dû s'avancer avant, au lieu d'attendre que tout le monde soit partit, ou presque. Lily et elle étaient perdues.  
  
_Méline ? Je suis Annabella Martines, Préfète de Gryffondor, lui dit une jeune femme . Tutur le Prince m'a demandé « gentiment » de vous montrer votre chambre, à toi et ton amie. La chambre des premières années. Si je ne le fais pas je ne sais pas si vous me retrouverez toujours vivante demain, rigola-t-elle. Bon, sinon toi tu es la Malfoy ? Eh bien ! Vous deux en même temps, c'est le duo du surréelle ici ! Au dessus de la magie ! Aha !  
  
Apparemment, Anna, comme elle voulait qu'on la surnomme, était une incontestable comique, ce qui soulageait grandement l'atmosphère et qui brisait facilement la glace entre elle et des étrangers. Après quelques minutes elles riaient aux éclats, s'approchant pas à pas de la chambre de Méline et Lily.  
  
_Y en a qui ont de la chance tout de même. En tant que Préfet en Chef, Tutur a droit à une chambre perso. Tutur on l'appelle le « Prince » à cause de sa fascination pour la gente féminine et sa fâcheuse tendance « à quitter sa maison de nuit pour rencontrer des d'moizelles dans la leur » je cite. C'est le Professeur Potter. Il est pas mal comme professeur de DCFM ! Et il paraît que c'est lui qui est resté le plus longtemps à ce poste depuis... des décennies ! Et pour en revenir à notre Prince chéri, c'est à se demander s'il ne connaît pas la potion des philtres d'amour et de la beauté fatale. Pauvre de moi! Je suis aussi sous son charme! Mais je ne m'abaisse pas à l'appeler le Prince comme les autres! Je préfère qu'il ne découvre pas ce qu'il me fait! On ne sait jamais! Ha ha!!  
  
Méline avait été piqué par la curiosité: Prince? Philtre d'amour?  
  
'Quel genre de gars es-tu Arthur?'  
  
_Bon allez, au lit! A demain peut-être!  
  
Et elle ouvrit la porte devant laquelle elles s'étaient arrêtés, découvrant la superbe chambre, occupée déjà par trois autres filles. Elles étaient assises chacune sur son lit.  
  
_Salut tout le monde! Bon faîtes attention à Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Il n'est pas apparût ce soir, c'est mauvais signe! Regarder sous vos lits avant de vous endormir, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Bonne nuit!  
  
Puis Anna referma la porte et repartit, croisant "comme par hasard" le fameux Prince, dans le couloir des filles, près de la porte des premières années, exigeant un "rapport complet de ce qu'avait bien pu faire Miss Piplette-qui-rigole-tout-le-temps!" _Fais attention Annabella! Je t'ai entendu, lui murmura-t-il tout en s'approchant dangereusement près. Je pourrais très bien me servir de mon charme pour te faire parler et te faire agir à ma guise.  
  
_Je. je me défendrais!  
  
_Tu parles! Répondit-il en s'écartant et s'en allant avec un sourire triomphant.  
  
Dans la chambre, les présentations commençaient:  
  
_Salut lança une petite brunette à l'adresse de Méline et Lily, souriante.  
  
_Bonjour, répondit Lily.  
  
Méline sourit chaleureusement.  
  
Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ressentait une certaine atmosphère tout à coup. Comme si des sentiments allaient et venaient à travers la pièce. Comme si sa chaleur se communiquait aux autres filles.  
  
'Mais qu'est-ce...! Gwena!!'  
  
'Oui?' répondit la baguette, non sans une pointe de raillerie.  
  
'C'est toi qui fait sa! Arrête!'  
  
'Pourquoi? Tu aimes pourtant les sentiments? Tu aimes qu'on te comprenne, c'est le seul moyen non?' La voix de Gwena était grognon comme à son habitude, mais son ton impersonnel et méprisant affola Méline.  
  
'Arrête sa, Gwena! Tout de suite!' cria-t-elle avec puissance dans son esprit, avec hystérie, fermant ses yeux et ses poings avec force.  
  
Lily se doutait de quelque chose, mais ne trouvait aucune réponse aux sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Chaleur, douceur, sensibilité, la laissait sans voix. C'était enivrant, les masques tombaient, il ne restait plus que l'humanité de chacun.  
  
Gwena quant à elle, perdit le contrôle des sentiments de Méline. La force d'esprit de la jeune fille était incommensurable! Il fallait s'en méfier. Et sa stratégie pour amener Méline à se défaire des autres devenait impossible à réaliser, vu comment Méline réagissait. Gwena laissa filtrer à peine une seconde son anxiété et sa culpabilité.  
  
Les trois autres filles oublièrent la scène. Aucun message télépathique ne se fit entre la sorcière et sa baguette hantée. Pourtant toutes deux savait ce que venait de faire Gwena. Le sortilège Oubliette que venait de lancer la puissante sorcière était imparable!  
  
_Salut, répéta la brunette, sur le même ton qu'avant, toujours saouriante.  
  
_Bonjour, répondit Lily, une pointe d'incompréhension se peignant sur son visage tourné vers son amie.  
  
Méline sourit aux trois inconnues puis fit un signe imperceptible à Lily, sortant sa baguette.  
  
_Vous vous appelez comment? Demanda Lily après un court silence.  
  
_Lizzie Sunlight, répondit la brunette avec entrain. Elle (elle montra du doigt la rousse) c'est Tracie McDellan. Et elle (elle désigna la petite blonde) c'est Loveday McNessie*. Vous vous êtes Lily Malfoy et Méline.  
  
_Hollow, répondit Lily.  
  
_Regardez vos emploies du temps! C'est ce que nous faisions à l'instant.  
  
Lily et Méline ne se firent pas prié! Leurs lits étaient côtes à côtes et leurs valises mises au dessus ne les laissèrent pas hésiter. Chacune se dirigea vers le sien  
  
_Alors demain, on commence par. Histoire de la Magie, lut Lily. C'est le cours le plus ennuyeux d'après Papa.  
  
_On verra bien, lança Tracie, ouvrant pour la première fois la bouche face aux deux jeunes filles.  
  
Mais Méli venait de lire un tout autre parchemin. Elle le tendit à Lily, souriant, ne sachant pas si c'était mieux ou si c'était dommage.  
  
_Méli-Mélo, tu es chanceuse! Rigola son amie après avoir lue la note. Elle a rendez-vous avec sa mar... directrice!  
  
_Tu allais dire quoi? Interrogea Lizzie, curieuse.  
  
_Euh. rien! Je suppose qu'on a toutes les mêmes emploies du temps, non? Continua Lily, essayant de dévier la conversation.  
  
_Oui bien sûr! Vous savez, dit Tracie, j'ai des parents Moldus, et dans les classes des écoles Moldus on est au moins vingt-cinq élèves!  
  
_Oui mais ici on est à chaque fois avec une autre Maison, donc on sera sûrement une vingtaine, répondit Lizzie.  
  
_Mais au fait, comment tu connais tous ces noms sorciers alors que tu es d'une famille Moldue?  
  
_C'est mon cousin Raphaël. Il est en septième année à Serdaigle.  
  
Méline n'écoutait déjà plus. La dénommée Loveday l'intriguait plus qu'autre chose avec son air perdu. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle en lui souriant amicalement. Loveday la regardait toujours sans crainte mais n'esquissant aucun geste.  
  
Méline finit par sortir sa baguette, récoltant un regard surpris et interrogatif de la part de la jeune fille perdue.  
  
'Tu ne parles pas? De quoi as-tu peur?' écrivit Méline dans l'air.  
  
Loveday sourit à sa nouvelle amie, l'air contrit.  
  
_Tout sa est nouveau pour moi. Je ne connais rien à la magie. Je suis fille Moldu, comme on dit ici, mais personne dans ma famille n'a jamais été sorcier. Je suis un peu perdue.  
  
'Ne t'inquiète pas! Moi j'ai toujours vécu dans la magie. A telle point que quelques fois on se demande si la magie ne m'a pas crée... Je dépends d'elle. J'ai une idée: je t'apprends pleins de trucs sur le monde sorcier et tu fais de même avec moi et ton monde, d'accord? Comme sa on s'entre aide! Mon parrain m'a déjà dit pleins de choses et il m'a déjà emmené faire un tour dans ce monde, mais je suis loin de tout connaître!  
  
C'était la première fois qu'elle écrivait autant.  
  
'Il faudra que je me prenne un bloc... idées? Je ne sais plus comment on dit...'  
  
_Je suis d'accord! Répondit Loveday, son visage s'éclairant. Et sa s'appelle un bloc-notes! Ha ha!! Bloc-notes!  
  
Méline sourit. Elle riait en silence, contente, respirant tranquillement.  
  
_Bon et si nous allions au lit? Proposa Lily en baillant.  
  
Et comme si tout le monde avait attendu cette phrase, elles baillèrent sans retenue. L'heure était avancé et elles se mirent dans leurs draps.  
  
Le sommeil remplaça l'excitation et elles étaient déjà somnolentes quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre.  
  
Toutes se relevèrent. Assise dans le noir, elles essayaient chacune à leur façon d'interprété ce bruit. Puis tout redevint normal et elles se recouchèrent.  
  
_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria une voix.  
  
Les cris des quatre fillettes retentirent avec une force incroyable. Seul Méline restait sans voix.  
  
_Haha haha!!! Pas mal pour une fois!!! Je vais m'amuser un peu tiens!  
  
La forme s'approcha de Méline, décelant une certaine peur chez elle. Mais le manque de cri lui tapait sur les nerfs.  
  
'Elle n'a pas eu assez peur!' se disait-il, un sourire mauvais et joueur à la fois s'étirant sur ses lèvres a peine visible.  
  
Méline était plus qu'effrayer dans le noir, et Gwena ne reconnaissait pas ce personnage et était tendue, attendant un moment D'inattention du personnage pour l'attaquer d'elle-même.  
  
Mais elle n'en eu pas le temps. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et les lumières s'allumèrent sous l'appel d'un sort.  
  
_PEEVES!! Cria Annabella. ESPECE DE.  
  
Peeves! Anna leur en avait parlé!  
  
'L'esprit frappeur, qu'elle avait dit! Sal fantôme!' se dit Méline avec rage.  
  
La peur qu'elle avait ressentit disparût, remplacé par un dépit, tel qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connue, contre elle-même.  
  
'Ne t'inquiète pas, Méline, mon enfant. Je t'aurais défendue!' lui dit Gwena.  
  
_Sors de là sal fantôme! Je ne veux même plus te voir dans la Maison de Gryffondor! Demain ou même ce soir, j'en parlerais avec McGonnagall, Potter et le Baron Sanglant. Tu as dépassés les bornes! Et qu'allais tu faire, là, à l'instant? Faire peur à des gamines ne te suffit pas! Il faut qu'il y en ait une qui meurt de peur pour te satisfaire?!  
  
La fureur de la Préfète de Gryffondor fit fondre le sourire de Peeves comme neige au soleil. La colère d'Anna le rendait assez mal à l'aise pour l'arrêter.  
  
_Mais. elle n'a pas crié! Donc elle n'avait pas peur.  
  
_Peeves! Sache que si tu avais été présent à la répartition tu aurais su que cette jeune fille, Méline Hollow, était muette! Espèce de...!  
  
Elle n'arrivait toujours à trouver le bon qualificatif pour ce fantôme de l'enfer!  
  
Un bruit se fit entendre derrière les élèves amassés près de la Préfète. Arthur, lui, rouge de rage, mais qui n'avait rien dit, de peur d'enrager encore plus et de se laisser emporté plus qu'il ne faudrait, fit signe à Annabella de s'écarter. Le professeur Potter approchait.  
  
_Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il calmement.  
  
_C'est Peeves, professeur! Lança Anna.  
  
_Peeves! Lâcha Harry, sans une certaine tension. Qu'a-t-il fait? C'est vrai que nous ne l'avons pas vu lors de la répartition.  
  
_Il était caché. Il a sauté sur les premières années en criant. Elles ont hurlés de peur, ce qui se comprend. Et il s'est attaqué à la petite Hollow. Elle n'a pas cri. Il a cru quelle n'avait peur...  
  
Le professeur n'eut pas besoin d'écouter la suite! Méline! Dès le premier soir! A croire que les mésaventures la traquaient à toutes les heures. Il ne voulait pas que sa vive émotion ne transparaisse, et même son lien de parenté avec la jeune fille. Demain ils en parleraient tout les deux. En attendant:  
  
_Peeves! Viens avec moi! Tout de suite! Sans rien dire, je te prie! Tu en as assez fait pour ce soir!  
  
Peeves sortit sans un mot, mais son sourire était réapparut, bien qu'il se demanda pourquoi une muette était à Poudlard...  
  
Tout les Gryffondors étaient levés à présent. Les Préfets leur intimèrent l'ordre de retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Puis ils entrèrent dans la chambre des premières années, refermant la porte.  
  
_Sa va? Demanda Arthur à Méline.  
  
Elle hocha la tête, déglutissant difficilement. Elle allait éclater en sanglots! Elle allait le faire! La montée d'adrénaline laissait toujours une trace!  
  
'Allez! Vas-y! Tu iras mieux après' lui dit sa baguette.  
  
Méline commença à trembler, puis n'y tenant plus, éclata en sanglots! C'était trop! En une seule soirée, elle montrait ses faiblesses! Trop de faiblesses, à dire vrai. Elle avait eu peur! Et juste à cause de son manque de parole, il avait fallu que ce fantôme s'en prenne spécialement à elle! Pourquoi? Pourquoi?!  
  
Arthur n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Anna s'occupait des autres.  
  
_Nous allons faire un tour.  
  
Il prit Méline par les épaules, et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Il déscendirent dans la Salle Commune, vide.  
  
_Shhhh. lui murmura-t-il quand ils se furent assis sur un des fauteuils. C'est rien! Tu sais? Tu as fais fort pour un première soirée! Tout le monde te connaissais déjà et on va entendre parler de toi dès demain!  
  
Méline sourit piteusement à travers ses larmes. Elle se calma peu à peu, dans les bras de ce grand frère protecteur. Elle renifla un peu fort, ce qui fit rire Arthur.  
  
Elle lui lança un regard désolé et légèrement pertinent.  
  
_Allez viens! On va retourné dans le dortoir. Tu veux?  
  
Méline se crispa un peu. Pas maintenant! Elle préférait rester ici, même toute seule! Mais si il lui proposait de rester lui aussi elle ne dirait pas non.  
  
_Tu veux que je reste avec toi?  
  
Méline sourit, se voilant le visage avec ses cheveux. Elle hocha la tête.  
  
_Tu as eu peur, hein?  
  
Question bête! Bien sûr! Mais c'était gentil de se préoccuper d'elle. Elle hocha encore une fois la tête.  
  
_Je te comprends! Moi-même, à ma première année, il m'a fait un sal coup, lorsqu'on était entre copains. Mais ce n'était pas en plein milieu de la nuit!  
  
Sa voix avait changé de tonalité. Elle était maintenant dur.  
  
_Il n'aurait jamais du faire sa! Mais personne n'a une autorité sur lui à part McGonnagall et le baron Sanglant! Et aussi le professeur Potter, depuis peu de temps.  
  
Il avait toujours son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, et Méline ne voulait pas partir. Elle était en sécurité là.  
  
Mais pour Arthur c'était une vraie torture! C'était la première fois qu'il devait se retenir. Il luttait. Mais encore combien de temps tiendrait-il?  
  
_Bon il va quand même falloir retourné au lit!  
  
Méline hocha la tête, mais sa main s'agrippa sur le pull qu'avait enfilé son Préfet. A l'envers. Elle le remarqua et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de tressauter.  
  
_Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Arthur, soudain affolé, croyant qu'elle recommençait à pleurer.  
  
Elle leva la tête vers lui, tout sourire, et lui montra son pull. Puis elle retourna le col pour lui montrer l'étiquette.  
  
La caresse de Méline éveilla une douce sensation en lui, ce qui le fit rougir un peu en pensant à Méline, si enfantine encore. Et il ne pu s'empêcher de devenir aussi rouge que l'est une rose. Le malheur avait voulu qu'il commence a devenir un zombie avec cette fille pas loin de lui. Et il avait une année à tenir! C'était desespérent!  
  
_Allons-y!  
  
Il lui prit délicatement la main, et la reconduisit vers son dortoir.  
  
Méline se réveilla, non sans mal, de la torpeur de son sommeil. Grâce à Arthur, elle n'avait pas eu de mauvais rêves! Il avait été très gentil! Elle l'en remercierait! Par n'importe quel moyen!  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Loveday et Lily était levée.  
  
_Bonjour Méline! Sa va? Demandèrent ses deux amies.  
  
Méline sourit. La soirée était encore gravée dans son esprit mais elle allait beaucoup mieux. Et sa première journée de classe allait commencer. Elle était excitée. La forte envie de tout savoir la tenaillait! Et la faim aussi.  
  
_On réveille Lizzie et Tracie? Demanda Loveday.  
  
_Non. Il n'est que six heures. Elles ont le temps. Habilles-toi Méli. On t'attend.  
  
Méline ne se fit pas prier et s'habilla bien vite.  
  
Elles descendirent toutes trois à la Grande Salle où pas mal de monde étaient déjà attablés. Elles prirent place à leur Table sans vraiment regarder autour et mangèrent avec appétit. Elles avaient presque fini, lorsque Tracie et Lizzie apparurent.  
  
_Bonjour vous deux! Lança Lily. On vous a laissé dormir; il était trop tôt quand nous étions réveillé.  
  
Apparemment, Lizzie allait poser la question. Mais Lily l'avait devancer. Alors Lizzie se contenta de sourire, oubliant le problème.  
  
A huit heures moins le quart, les filles montèrent à leur Tour où elles prirent leurs affaires. Moins les parchemins et le livre d'Histoire de la Magie, pour Méline.  
  
Et un nouveau problème s'imposa dans son esprit. Où devait-elle aller?  
  
Un soupir de soulagement s'empara d'elle quand elle se souvint qu'il était marqué que son Préfet devait la conduire au bureau de la directrice.  
  
Elle sortit donc de son dortoir, laissant ses amies se dirigés tant bien que mal vers leur salle.  
  
_Méline? Déjà là? Depuis combien de temps?  
  
Elle lui montra trois doigts et Arthur sourit.  
  
_Je pensais arriver avant toi. Bon allons-y. McGonnagall m'a demandé de t'emmener dès que possible, finalement.  
  
Ils commencèrent à avancer et Longdubas profita de la petite promenade pour lui montrer les salles devant lesquelles ils passaient: Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose et Arithmancie, dont elle n'aurait pas besoin cette année.  
  
_Nous sommes arrivés! C'est là. Euh... Farces jumelles!  
  
La gargouille qui se trouvait en face d'eux pivota sur le côté, laissant apparaître un escalier qui montait. Méline avait un peu reconnut la gargouille. Son parrain lui en avait parlé. Son parrain. il lui manquait! Elle ne pouvais=t pas lui sauter dans les bras lorsqu'il y avait trop de monde! Elle le savait.  
  
Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent quelque peu essoufflés, devant une porte. Arthur frappa. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.  
  
Méline reconnût tout de suite sa marraine, son parrain, et Hagrid!  
  
Un petit cri aurait pu s'échapper de ses lèvres si elle avait pu ne serait- ce que sortir un son de sa maudite bouche.  
  
Mais elle courut aussitôt se réfugier dans les bras de son parrain.  
  
_Méline! Enfin, du calme! Bonjour Mr Longdubas.  
  
Il hocha la tête en direction du jeune homme souriant.  
  
_Vous pouvez y aller. Merci.  
  
A son tour Arthur hocha la tête, puis il sourit à Méline et fit demi-tour.  
  
_Ma petite chérie! Tu vas bien?  
  
Tout sourire, Méline hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle avait envie de pleurer de joie.  
  
'Ah non! Je ne recommencerais pas! Il faut que je m'assume!'  
  
'Bien dit petite!'  
  
Méline sourit intérieurement à cette exclamation.  
  
_Bonjour Méline.  
  
La fillette se jeta dans les bras de sa marraine.  
  
_Comment vas-tu ma petite?  
  
Méline hocha la tête à nouveau. Tout allait bien!  
  
_ Alors assieds-toi mon ange. Nous avons a parler, avant que les cours ne commencent. Hagrid t'expliqueras en détails ce que nous allons dire maintenant.  
  
Harry s'assied à côté de sa filleule. Puis Minerva commença:  
  
_Nous avons trouvé un moyen de te faire augmenter en magie. Ta façon d'apprendre sera différente de celles des autres élèves. Quelques cours te seront donnés par tes professeurs, qui serons les mêmes que pour les autres. Mais je crois que la plupart du temps, tu devras travailler autrement.  
  
Méline écoutait, concentré. Et en même temps elle se disait qu'elle allait commencer à détester la différence qui la détachait des gens qui avait ce don si particulier de particulier, et qu'elle enviait de plus en plus...  
  
Voila pour ce chapitre!! Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude par ce que je voulais me racheter du temps que j'ai mis pour l'écrire! ^ô^  
  
*Loveday McNessie: Loveday est un prénom que j'ai vue dans un livre: Retour en Cornouailles. Donc il ne m'appartient pas! Mais le personnage en lui- même par contre est mon invention bien sûr!  
  
Réponses aux reviews!!!! Merci mille fois à mes revieweurs!! Sa m'aide à continuer! Je suis toujours contente d'en recevoir! Par contre je ne ferais jamais de chantage pour en avoir, ne vous inquiétez pas!!  
  
_Marie-Jo: ma fidèle lectrice et revieweuse!!! Lol! Sa t'a plu?? Me suis bien amusée a écrire le passage avec Peeves. Tu vas voir, il va s'en prendre une bonne de baffe (fantomatique lol!!) Bisous!  
  
_Lunicorne: Dis-moi; ne serais-tu pas en retard? Ou tu mets des reviews partout? Lol!! T'inquiète! Je ne t'en veux pas! C'est gentil! ^ô^ Sinon, exacte! J'adore les Hérauts de Valdemar!!! Surtout Vanyel! Et surtout et vraiment Tylendel!! Ashke, je trouve sa trop mignon! Lol! Si sa t'intéresse j'ai fait un forum dessus sur MSN. Un collégium interactif en gros. Bisous et merci bien sûre!  
  
_Lunenoire: Tant mieux si sa t'a plu! Oui Rogue mené par le bout du nez c'est déjà quelque chose a ne pas manquer mdrr!!! La suite a été longue à mettre mais sa vaut le coût! Enfin je crois. lol! Aucune confiance en moi, sur certains points... -__- Merci!  
  
_Ratonton: je suis bien contente que sa te plaise!! ^ô^ Profite! Merci!  
  
_Ptite Fleur la Fée: ouaip! Je te mets des majuscules partout mdrr!! Ton frère est déjà gentil de m'envoyer une review! C'est suffisant finalement mdrr!! Puis sinon, c'est vrai que pour Lily sa va être chaud quelques fois mais... tu verras! Et t'as vu! Pour Méline sa commence au quart de tour! Lol! Et merci bien sûr!!  
  
_Aria Lupin: mdrr!! Exacte! Romance! Oui mais plus tard! Bien plus tard! Sinon pour Les enfants du silence, j'ai regardé un peu sur le net! Je sens que je vais l'acheter! ^ô^ Merci pour la review!  
  
_Kyzara: Merci pour la review! Et ne t'inquiète pas! Méline est encore loin de devenir indépendante! Et elle ne le deviendra pas trop! Je n'en ai aucune envie! Lol! Mon perso chérie va devenir quelqu'un de bien, de pas trop indépendante et de pas trop dépendante lol! Tu as aimé sinon?? Bisous!  
  
Et merci à tous!!! Vous adore, lol!!  
  
Ima 


	7. Première journée 3

Bonjour à tous!! Eh oui!! Enfin le chapitre 7!! Bonne lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: eh bien les personnages de cette fics sont pour la plupart à moi mais sinon Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Tant qu'elle ne me pique pas a sorcière à moi! ^ô^  
  
Note de l'auteur: Je suis contente de retrouver tout le monde et j'espère bien sûr avoir des reviews! Un petit peu tout au moins! Bisous à tous!  
  
PS: regarder en bas, j'ai écrit une note où j'aimerais avoir vos avis. Merci d'avance bien sûr! ^ô^  
  
L'enfant du silence  
  
Chapitre 7: Première journée.  
  
Hagrid avançait d'un pas léger et lent à côté de la petite Méline.  
  
_Tes cours te seront donnés pour la plupart par les professeurs de la matière. Ils te donneront des exercices à tes fins personnels et ils seront personnalisés. Tu apprendras le mieux possible. Et enfin, tu auras sûrement des cours particuliers.  
  
Méline écoutait attentivement le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Elle appréhendait son entrée en cours avec un bon quart d'heure de retard. Déjà que beaucoup trop de monde la connaissait, et même tout le monde à dire vrai. Sa directrice avait préférée lui expliquer tranquillement de quoi il retournait.  
  
_Voilà! C'est la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Un cours très ennuyeux, je te préviens. Il n'a pas du encore commencer son cours. Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa!  
  
Méline sourit au géant qui frappa la porte à petits coups qui se répercutèrent comme s'il avait tambouriné avec force.  
  
_Entrez, entendit-elle depuis l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
Hagrid ouvrit et lança au professeur fantôme, comme le constata Méline.  
  
_Veuillez excuser le retard de Melle Hollow. Tenez.  
  
Il tendit un morceau de parchemin à l'âme sans âge puis se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Méline rouge de confusion devant tous les élève de sa classe.  
  
_Veuillez vous asseoir Miss. Où il y a de la place.  
  
Méline jeta un regard timide autour d'elle et aperçue Lily qui lui faisait de petits signes: la place à côté d'elle était vide.  
  
Méline se dirigea vers sa place, lançant un regard de remerciement à son amie.  
  
_Il n'y a pas de quoi, souffla celle-ci en réponse.  
  
_Bien! Et donc, comme je le disais avant l'entrée de Miss Hollow, je veux aucun bruit dans mes cours! Sinon les retenues tomberont sèches!  
  
Méline eut un sursaut! L'année commençait mal, si tous les professeurs étaient comme celui-là.  
  
_Bien commençons le cours! Nous allons parler de la leçon la plus intéressante du programme. Où les élèves écoutent avec beaucoup d'attention ce que je raconte, précisa-t-il avec une moue fantomatique.  
  
Et le cours commença.  
  
'Ce que ce fantôme peut être ennuyant!' grogna une voix dans la tête de Méline.  
  
La jeune fille faillit en rire, mais se retint.. de justesse. Le bruit n'aurait pu s'échapper de sa bouche mais elle aurait bouger et attirer l'attention. Et mieux valait se faire oublier.  
  
'Tout sa je le connais. Et je voudrais te l'apprendre coûte que coûte! Si tu ne l'écoutes, chère enfant, ce sera moi ton professeur!'  
  
Méline eut un petit sursaut de surprise et d'exaspération: avoir Gwen comme professeur ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais dans un autre sens se serait peut-être beaucoup plus intéressant venant d'une entité qui avait vécu à cette époque là.  
  
'Crois-moi sa sera sûrement plus intéressant que ce pauvre homme mort. Mais il vaut mieux que tu es certaines bases, alors apprends!'  
  
Et dire que Gwen avait prévu de ne pas lui parler! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une sorcière adulte et expérimenté!  
  
'Mais qu'est ce que sera quand je le serais devenu!'  
  
'On verra bien!'  
  
_.. Miss Malfoy.  
  
_Euh.. Rowena?  
  
_Bien! Et celui de la maison de Serdaigle?  
  
Méline posa sur son amie un regard consterné qui fit gémir son amie.  
  
_Il interroge un peu sur les ancêtres. Il demande les prénoms de ceux qui ont formés Poudlard. Méline réveille-toi!  
  
Lily avait adopté un ton dur, mais un sourire minuscule trahissait son amusement.  
  
_Bien, Monsieur Juan. Maintenant passons à Poudlard pièce par pièce. Tout a été transmis de génération en génération. La Grande Salle a toujours eu cette dimension mais son intérieur a changé avec le temps, pour laissé une impression de confortable a chacun de ses occupants. Chaque Maison a sa particularité en la matière. Le velours vert pour les Serpentards, la soie bleue pour les Serdaigles, la pierre jaune pour les Poufsouffes, et le cristal rouge pour les Gryffondors. Tout à travers les âges. Le premier pas se trouve à Poufsouffle avec la pierre. Elle entoure le collège Poudlard depuis des millénaires. Sans elle, rien n'existerait.  
  
Ceux qui avaient émis de petits ricanements à l'égards des Poufsouffle, en découvrant que par rapport a la soie et même le cristal des Gryffondors, les Poufsouffle se retrouvaient avec de pauvres pierres, se tairent d'un coup. Oui, la pierre représentait plus qu'un peu leur Collège ancestrale.  
  
_La suite de l'histoire apporte la soie. Fine et délicate, la soie devient plus qu'appropriée aux temps changeants. Tout le monde en porte. Si vous regarder à l'intérieur de vos robes, vous découvrirez plusieurs couches de cette texture. Plusieurs, car pour faire une aussi grosse épaisseur de votre chaud vêtement, il en faut pas mal.  
  
Tous les élèves étaient captivés par le récit. Malgré la voix monocorde et somnifère de leur professeur.  
  
_ Donc à présent, le Collège et les habits de sorcier étaient nés. Vint ensuite le velours. Pour le confort. Il fit apparaître les bons fauteuils dans lesquelles vous vous asseyez le soir, dans vos Salles Communes. Il est la texture même qui fait le confort de TOUT le château.  
  
Gryffondors et Serdaigles écoutaient avec une attention étonnante. Flitwick se demandait même s'il n'avait pas trouvé "enfin!" le moyen de captiver ses élèves. Encore fallait-il trouvé ce qui faisait maintenant toute la différence par rapport aux autres années..  
  
_Donc nous avons le château Poudlard, les robes, et l'ameublement du château. Reste le cristal des Gryffondor. Vous aurez remarquer que les verres sont en cristal et que les lumières et les vitrines le sont aussi. Le cristal représente l'âge du changement, mais il n'apporte pas une chose précise à notre château, seulement pleins de petites choses partout. Il a donc..  
  
Mais Flitwick n'eut pas le temps de terminer: la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit.  
  
Les élèves clignèrent des yeux puis rangèrent leurs affaires. Seulement quelques uns avaient pris des notes. Méline en faisait partie, sous le conseil de son éducateur par l'esprit.  
  
Tout le monde sortit et se dirigea vers la salle suivante. Méline et Lily se prirent par le bras pour ne pas se perdrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de Métamorphose, avec toute la classe Gryffondor derrière elle. Méline connaissait le chemin contrairement à eux, grâce à un certain Longdubas très gentil et protecteur!  
  
Tout le monde suivait le mouvement, bien que beaucoup ne sache où ils allaient et suivaient seulement le mouvement.  
  
Méline pointa son doigt vers une porte. Lily sourit et tourna la tête vers ses camardes:  
  
_Ici! Métamorphoses! Lança-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant.  
  
Ils se rangèrent devant la salle, se demandant quelle tête avait leur professeur. Déjà, pour l'Histoire de la Magie, ils avaient eu un fantôme. Alors... que leur réservait la Métamorphose?  
  
_Bonjour les enfants! Lança une voix féminine.  
  
Méline sourit de surprise! McGonnagall! Trop bête! Elle le savait depuis des années et n'y avait même pas songé!  
  
_Entrez.  
  
Sa voix était dure et ferme, mais douce en même temps. Méline se sentit rassurée par cette intonation.  
  
Tout les monde se précipita dans la salle, devant cette femme sérieuse. Ils s'assirent en silence. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient réunis. McGonnagall l'avait expressément ordonnée: les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne seraient ensemble que dans les cours de Métamorphose et de Potions.  
  
_Bienvenue, encore, à vous. Je suis donc votre professeur. En dehors de cette salle je suis votre directrice, ne l'oubliez pas. Sortez vos affaires.  
  
Un bruit de sacs s'ouvrants, de parchemins sortants, d'encres atterrissant sur les tables, se fit entendre.  
  
Puis le silence. Total. Minerva avait toujours cette aura de sévérité et cette imposante présence.  
  
_Bien. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est la métamorphose?  
  
Quelques mains se levèrent timidement. Méline savait déjà beaucoup de choses là-dessus et sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
_Monsieur Lauders?  
  
_C'est quand on transforme n'importe quoi en autre chose?  
  
_Oui, c'est comme sa. On peut le dire de cette manière. On peut transformer un objet, un animal ou même une personne en autre chose. Mais il y a une chose d'interdite et d'impossible, presque. Et c'est?  
  
La salle se mura dans un silence profond de réflexion.  
  
_Méline? Tu veux bien répondre s'il te plaît?  
  
Méline la regarda étonnée, et passa en un regard bref, la moitié de la salle en revue. Tous s'étaient tournés vers elle.  
  
Elle prit sa baguette et écrivit dans l'air:  
  
'On ne peut transformer un humain en objet et inversement.'  
  
_Très bien! Dit le professeur, en lui souriant.  
  
Elle se tourna vers toute la classe, Méline s'étant placé devant sur le côté.  
  
_Un homme ne peut en aucun cas devenir un objet! C'est interdit mais très peu de sorcier en serait capable de toute façon. Mais un humain peut se transformer en animal. Comment s'appelle un sorcier qui se transforme en un animal?  
  
Plusieurs mains timides se relevèrent.  
  
_Miss Louang?  
  
_C'est un Animagus?  
  
_Oui c'est sa! Donc un humain peut devenir Animagus. Il peut se transformer dès la naissance?  
  
La question prit la classe au dépourvu. Des regards narquois apparaissaient aux visages des Serpentards. Ils n'avaient répondus à aucune des questions, préférant le silence insolent à des paroles pour couvrir le cours.  
  
L'un d'eux pourtant fini par lever la main, puisque personne ne l'avait fait. Minerva avait fini par se dire que si Méline répondait à toutes les questions, des questions indiscrètes fuseraient. Elle avait donc attendu que les Serpentards se manifestent. Ils étaient très intelligents, elle le savait.  
  
_Oui Monsieur Loser?  
  
_ Il faut beaucoup d'entraînement pour devenir Animagus. Il faut être aussi un grand sorcier.  
  
_Connais-tu des personnes Animagi??  
  
_Euh.. Vous.  
  
_Exacte. Si tu le sais, peux-tu dire aux autres en quoi est-ce que je me transforme?  
  
_En un chat..?  
  
_Oui. Regardez.  
  
McGonnagall recula puis en un "POP" retentissant, un chat prit la place du professeur des Gryffondors et Serpentards. Tous avaient les yeux dilatés d'émerveillement. On ne voyait pas tous les jours des sorciers assez puissants pour se transformer, et c'était toujours quelque chose de très excitant.  
  
_Depuis deux ans déjà, nous avons mis en place un apprentissage particulier, repartit Minerva, revenant à sa forme initiale. En sept ans au plus, nous allons faire de vous des Animagi. Ce sera très dur et éprouvant. Et bien sûr personne n'est obligé de le devenir. Mais sa vous permettra de vous adaptez à une magie très forte.  
  
Plusieurs élèves levèrent des yeux d'appréhension vers McGonnagall. Devenir Animagus? Ce serait formidable, mais..  
  
_ Personne n'est obligé de le devenir, je le répète. Il y aura des cours particuliers pour cela. Ce serait une bonne expérience pour chacun d'entre vous, mais c'est à vous de choisir. A la fin du cours, je veux les noms de ceux qui voudraient tentés l'expérience. Méline pour toi, excuse-moi, mais je ne te laisserais pas le choix. Bien. Passons un peu à la pratique.  
  
Minerva se dirigea vers son bureau, prit le livre et plusieurs boîtes d'allumettes.  
  
_Je vais vous donnez à chaque table, une des boîtes d'allumettes. Vous allez prendre vos livres à la page 10. Transformation d'une boîte d'allumettes en escargot.  
  
Elle passa dans les rangs, distribua les petites boîtes, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Avec ce petit exercice qui était beaucoup plus facile qu'ils ne l'imaginaient, elle verrait les niveaux de chacun d'entre eux.  
  
_Méline s'il te plait, vient a mon bureau.  
  
Méline leva un regard vers sa marraine, qui lui sourit en retour. Minerva savait que Méline allait avoir beaucoup plus de mal pour y arriver que tous les autres élèves. Mais quand elle aurait réussi, ses sorts dépasseraient de beaucoup la force de tous les élèves réunis.  
  
La jeune fille finit par se lever et venir au bureau de la femme âgée.  
  
_Bien. Nous allons travailler ensemble. Je veux que tes sorts, tu les dises avec ton esprit. Les autres n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup de pratique pour cela, mais toi, lancé un sort par l'esprit demande une grande concentration. Et je ne veux pas compter sur Gwena pour l'instant.  
  
Plusieurs têtes se levèrent, dans les premiers rangs.  
  
_Travaillez! Ordonna Minerva McGonnagall. Bon, Méline je veux que tu te concentres sur cet objet, que tu focalises toute ton attention là-dessus. Je voudrais que tu penses à cette boîte qui se change en escargot. Visualise bien. Et après, sans t'arrêter de penser à sa, tu envoies le sort avec ta tête.  
  
Méline était à présent complètement perdue. Comment pouvais-t-on penser à deux choses en même temps? Et pas deux seulement!  
  
Penser à cet objet, facile. Penser à sa qui se change, plus dur. Mais penser à tout sa plus la formule, presque impossible.  
  
Elle je ta un regard consterné à sa marraine.  
  
_Méline.. je suis désolée. Sa va être dur pour toi cette année. Mais sûrement que l'année prochaine tu n'auras plus besoin de cours particuliers, et que tu arriveras très bien tout les sortilèges, et beaucoup mieux que tout les autres.  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête. Bien! Elle y arriverait!  
  
'La détermination est une très bonne chose petite Méline. Ecoute cette femme. Elle t'apprendra beaucoup de choses'  
  
Méline déglutit et commença d'abord à garder l'image de la boîte d'allumettes dans sa tête. Elle essayait de garder dans sa tête son image, fermant les yeux. Tout allait bien pour l'instant. La petite boîte était là. Maintenant il fallait la voir se changer en escargot. Méline n'avait pas du tout pensé que ce serait si dur. Minerva avait omis de lui montrer la transformation. Et essayer de voir une transformation étape par étape sans jamais l'avoir vu, c'était impossible. Pour son niveau.  
  
'Est-ce que tu peux me montrer la transformation au ralentit?' écrivit-elle sur un morceau de parchemin, qui traînait.  
  
_Euh.. oui, je veux bien essayer, Méli. Mais je dois te dire que je ne l'ai jamais fais. Et même penser. Laisse-moi te montrer la transformation en version normal d'abord.  
  
Minerva lança le sort, et la boîte d'allumettes se transforma comme de rien en un escargot. Méline n'était pas très étonnée vu tout ce qu'elle avait pu admirer venant de sa marraine et de son parrain, des sorciers de grande classe. Chacun avait quand même reçu l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe pour Harry, et deuxième classe pour Minerva.  
  
_Bon, pour ce qui est du ralentit..  
  
Mais le professeur n'eut pas le temps de continuer.  
  
'Je vais m'en occuper!' déclara Gwena.  
  
Elle venait de parler aux deux filles à la fois. Méline était impressionnée. Gwena ne cesserait-elle pas à l'étonner durant toute sa vie?  
  
_B..bien, murmura Minerva pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres élèves.  
  
Mais tous étaient bien trop occupés avec leurs transformations et celles de leurs camarades. McGonnagall ne remarqua pas cependant, que Gryffondors et Serpentards ne se battaient pas. Qu'ils s'ignoraient, ne lançant aucun regard à l'autre Maison. Un miracle!  
  
_Allons-y!  
  
Minerva fit revenir l'escargot à sa forme initiale puis refit le sort.  
  
Cette fois, toute la transformation se décomposa. On vit distinctement la boîte rétrécir et prendre la forme d'un petit escargot, puis la coquille prit la place du dessus, la tête sortit de l'intérieur de la coquille et enfin la queue apparût. C'est comme ça qu'ils découvrirent la fine ligne tout le tour de l'animal, représentant le côté de la boîte.  
  
_Eh bien, sa instruit sa.. murmura la vieille femme.  
  
Méline hocha la tête. Elle avait retenu exactement toute la transformation. Elle ne devait pas oublier.  
  
Elle fixa sa boîte et vit à travers ses yeux fermés, la boîte se transformer en escargot. Il ne manquait plus que la formule.  
  
Elle regarda son livre, le feuilleta jusqu'à la page de la métamorphose du cours, puis répéta dans sa tête la formule. C'était bon. Maintenant, il fallait tout combiner, ne rien oublier.  
  
Méline souffla à fond et se tourna à nouveau sur l'objet en question. Allez!  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et revit plusieurs fois la transformation. Pour l'instant tout allait bien. Maintenant il fallait rajouter la formule sans oublier la transformation qu'elle avait découpa en étape.  
  
'Oui! S'exclama-t-elle en elle-même! J'ai trouvé!'  
  
Une idée lui était venue: elle décortiqua la formule pour faire des morceaux de mots qu'elle superposa sur les différents moments de transformation. Ainsi se serait beaucoup plus simple de tout se souvenir en même temps.  
  
Elle récita plusieurs fois la formule sur fond de transformation, sans vouloir que la métamorphose se fasse. Puis elle se décida: Maintenant!  
  
Elle respira un bon coup, ne remarquant pas sa marraine qui la regardait avec intérêt. Qu'allait donné ce premier essai?  
  
Méline visualisa tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusque là en ajoutant sa volonté: cette fois il fallait que le changement se fasse!  
  
C'était comme si elle commandait à quelque chose. Il obéissait, sans retenue, aucune, l'aidant dans sa tâche en lui donnant quelque chose. Elle savait ce que c'était. La Magie! Elle ressentait la magie. Pourtant personne ne lui avait parlé e cette manifestation.. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'approfondir sa question et continua à se concentrer. Pour l'instant tout allait bien. C'était bientôt fini, elle le sentait. Mais..  
  
Un cri perçant traversa la salle. Méline fut déconcentré et faillit tomber de l'estrade où se trouvait le bureau. La concentration qu'elle avait maintenue avait sûrement demandé quelque chose de sa part.  
  
McGonnagall la rattrapa de justesse et l'assied à sa place en se dirigeant vers l'élève qui avait crié, mi inquiète, mi irritée. Méline avait presque réussie. Et cette gamine avait faillit la faire tomber.  
  
Elle soupira de frustration puis se calma. Personne n'était à l'abri d'une erreur, et surtout pas les élèves débutants. Elle oublia bien vite son agacement.  
  
_Qu'est-il..  
  
Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. La transformation de la petite avait échoué comme elle n'avait jamais pu le voir. A moitié boîte, à moitié escargot et à moitié autre chose qu'elle ne pouvait décrire, la métamorphose n'aurait jamais pu être aussi exécrable qu'à présent.  
  
_Quand avez-vous jeté votre sort, Miss Thomas?  
  
_Là, juste avant que vous entendiez, le cri, répondit son amie.  
  
En même temps que le sort lancé par Méline donc. Y aurait-il un rapport?  
  
Elle débarrassa la table de la monstruosité, puis finit le cours avec ses élèves tout en pensant à la métamorphose de sa filleule et celle de Lauren Thomas. Elle jeta plusieurs fois des regards à la métamorphose quasi- complète de Méline. Impressionnant!  
  
Puis le cours prit fin. Il ne restait plus que Potions et la journée serait finie. Les cours duraient deux ou trois heures d'affilée par jour, selon la matière.  
  
_Bonjour! Entrez!  
  
Méline sursauta à cette voix. Dur comme de la pierre et légèrement empreinte d'une émotion, comme s'il essayait de paraître sympathique, et pas antipathique.  
  
Elle jeta un regard à leur professeur. Mr Rogue. Oui, le professeur qui les avait accueilli. Elle n'avait plus vraiment peur de lui à présent. Dès le premier jour elle avait su déceler chez lui des côtés humains que beaucoup avaient encore du mal à apercevoir.  
  
_Posez vos affaires sur le sol puis écoutez en silence.  
  
La voix était sans réplique. Méline s'y plia.  
  
_Je sais que vous me connaissez déjà. Je ne perdrais donc pas de temps en présentation futile. Je voudrais vous posez quelques questions sur la Potion.  
  
Méline sourit. Severus Rogue. Harry lui en avait tellement parlé, qu'elle en connaissait déjà pas mal sur ce plan. La première journée de Harry dans cette matière était resté gravée dans sa mémoire.  
  
_Nous allons commencer par la mandragore. C'est une plante très utile. Tout le monde connaît? Qui a des problèmes?  
  
Sa voix trahissait son agacement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer des choses aussi simples. Pourtant il serait obligé de le faire.  
  
Quelques doigts et mains se levèrent. Rogue fulminait. Il essaya de se contenir, tant bien que mal. Surtout que deux Serpentards faisaient partis du lot.  
  
_Bien. La mandragore est donc une plante qui vous servira souvent pour vos potions...  
  
Rogue partit dans une description détaillé de la mandragore. Méline connaissait déjà tout sa. C'était vrai qu'elle ne savait que les bases, mais elle les avait bien approfondis avec ses parents.  
  
Le cours lui parût quelque peu ennuyant. Pas de potion, pas de pratique, c'était décevant.  
  
La fin des cours approchait et Méline commençait a vraiment avoir du mal a resté éveillée. Mais une question attira son attention.  
  
_ Et comment fais-t-on pour obtenir une milanoé?  
  
Le milanoé était une plante très précieuse et il n'en existait que très peu par le monde. Elle connaissait son histoire et tous les détails qui s'y rapportait, c'était sa plante préférée! Belle comme la nuit, sombre, mais avec en son milieu un bouton d'argent entouré d'or. Cette plante paraissait sortir tout droit des légendes. En effet: une fleur avec de l'argent et de l'or? Oui! La fleur était composée de minuscules particules d'argent et d'or. Ces éléments faisaient parties de la fleur.  
  
Méline leva la main. Rogue parût étonné de voir quelqu'un capable de répondre. Mais c'était peut-être une erreur. De mauvaise grâce, il dona la parole à la jeune fille, avant de se rendre compte que c'était la petite Hollow.  
  
Méline commença à prendre sa baguette, puis écrivit un long récit sur sa plante si recherché, dont elle détenait le milieu autour de son cou.  
  
'Le milanoé est une plante très rare qu'on ne peut obtenir et toucher que si l'on a le c?ur pure. Si un homme à l'âme noir la touche ou la sent, il meurt. On trouve très peu dans le monde. Il n'en reste que des morceaux éparpillés.'  
  
_Oui. De nos jours, trois morceaux sont encore vivants et ne forment qu'une seule fleur. Et un a disparût.  
  
Méline sourit: la troisième moitié lui appartenait. Harry lui avait dit que c'était une protection très puissante contre des sorciers malfaisants. Il le lui avait offert quand elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, et lui avait expliqué ensuite ce que c'était.  
  
_La plus puissante partie de cette fleur et le centre. Le canaliseur, comme l'appelle les sorciers qui le recherchent.  
  
Méline ne souriait plus. La plus puissante? Ne devait-elle pas être donné aux autorités sorcières? Mais Harry le lui avait confié lui disant de ne jamais s'en séparé.. Elle l'écouterait.  
  
La suite du cours porta sur cette plante si particulière et Méline en apprit plus qu'elle n'en savait. Elle était aux anges quand elle sortit du cours. Rogue, lui, était très impressionné par la connaissance dont elle avait fait preuve, bien qu'il le cacha profondément. Il se posait des questions, aussi...  
  
La journée se terminait, laissant le champ libre a leur classe pour l'après- midi. Méline eut tout le loisir d'inspecter son médaillon où reposait sa puissante protection. Un point bleu entouré d'or et d'argent mêlés.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voilà pour cette fois!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews si gentilles! ^ô^:  
  
_Lunicorne: Oui, comme promis voilà le chapitre 7! J'espère que sa t'as plue! Bisous!!  
  
_Marie-Jo: Eh oui! Arthur ne ressemble pas du tout à Neville n'est-ce pas? Lol! J'aime beaucoup Arthur. Mais la love story n'est pas pour maintenant, hélas pour lui! Mdrr! Bisous et merci fidèle revieweuse!  
  
_Mary-Evy: Merci beaucoup! Une nouvelle revieweuse! C'est la fête lol! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre 'as plu autant que les autres. Attendrissant? Méline est vraiment une gamine toute mignonne, et têtue aussi. Enfin on ne le voit pas très bien encore, lol! Mais sa viendra! Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est . Bisous à toi!  
  
_Lol! Je ne manquerais pas de prendre les livres que tu m'as conseille! Sa t'as plu, le chapitre?? Bisous!  
  
_Ratonton: finalement je m'habitue à tes encouragements courts! Merci! Et continue a m'encourager! Tu es un fidèle revieweur!  
  
_Lunenoire: Oui! Méline est très têtue. Et je lui souhaite bien du plaisir avec Gwena lol! Merci pour ta review! Bisous!  
  
_Kyarah: Oui Peeves, c'est l'enfer! Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.. lol! Sinon merci! Et, oui, le chantage c'est as trop mon truc! Je prend plaisir a écrire cette histoire! Mais j'aime toujours les reviews! Lol! Et l'histoire entre Méline va être plus tard... dans quelques années ^ô^. J'aime bien mon petit Arthur (plutôt grand lol!) prit à son propre piège.  
  
_surfeuse94: Oui c'est la fête!! Tu m'as mis une review!! Lol! Merci bien! Eh oui, j'ai de bonnes idées, lol! Sa t'intéresserais de savoir la formule? Faudra me payer mdrr!! Merci Bisous Anaïs!  
  
_Lol! Et pas de review en vue pour VdM... snif! Lol! Bon si sa te plaît toujours, alors sa va.. Bisous!! Et j'espère que tu as profité de la lecture! ^ô^  
  
_Kyzara: La manière dont fonctionne Méline? Servie! Voilà! Enfin sa ce n'est qu'une toute petite partie! Bisous à toi!!  
  
Bon voilà!! Je crois que ce chapitre est plus long aussi. Contente de moi, vu le temps que j'ai! Sinon, voilà une proposition que j'aimerais vous faire, par ce que je n'arrive pas à me décider:  
  
J'aimerais savoir si vous préférez que je fasse la première année de Méline doucement, comme certains font avec une année, elle dure 20 chapitres a peu près, ou alors passé les années plus vite, pour faire avancer l'histoire et donc faire en trois parties:  
  
_Adaptation et formation  
  
_La love story avec Arthur  
  
_Puis son entrée dans le monde sorcier après le collège.  
  
Voila c'est tout!! Merci à tous!!  
  
Ima 


	8. Ne pas se laisser distancer

Coucou!! Oui vous ne rêvez pas! Un nouveau chapitre est arrivé! Ima est de retour! ^ô^ Bon je voudrais réitérer ma question du chapitre précédent, par ce que certains ont répondus et je les remercie, mais d'autres pas.. alors voilà je repose ma question bête:  
  
Qu'est-ce que vous préféreriez:  
  
Faire une année longue de Méline en étant pas sûre de plus tard faire la suite de ses autres années, et il faudrait voir.  
  
Faire cette histoire en trois étapes:  
  
_Adaptation et formation  
  
_La love story avec Arthur  
  
_Puis son entrée dans le monde sorcier après le collège.  
  
Voilà! Bisous à tous bonne lecture! Et réponses aux reviews en fin de  
page! ^ô^  
  
L'enfant du silence  
  
Chapitre huit: Ne pas se laisser distancer!  
  
Méline était levé aux aurores ce matin-là. Le sommeil l'avait quitté bien avant mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se lever.  
  
Il était cinq heures et demie et, finalement, elle rejeta silencieusement sa couverture, prit ses livres, sa baguette et sortit du dortoir. Elle savait que son parrain ne dormait pas! Il le lui avait dit.  
  
Elle se vêtit silencieusement, prenant garde où elle posait ses pieds, et sortit enfin du dortoir, avec soulagement.  
  
"Que fais-tu Petite? Ton parrain ne va quand même pas te donner des cours à cette heure-ci! Il n'est pas bête!"  
  
"Et pourquoi pas?" lui retourna la fillette, innocente.  
  
"Tu vas te fatiguer! Et avant même les cours!"  
  
Méline s'arrêta d'avancer, perdant une étincelle d'espoir de son flambeau si grand.  
  
"Mais..."  
  
"Ne cherche pas petite! Tu peux toujours aller discuter avec lui." Consentit Gwena.  
  
Méline hocha la tête. Elle recommença à avancer, la Grosse Dame pivota, et elle descendit les marches de pierre.  
  
Son esprit était ailleurs. D'un coup, son pied s'enfonça dans un trou. Elle eut un sursaut de terreur, dans la faible lumière des torches du château. Cette noirceur à une heure si matinale amplifiait son malaise. Et les derniers jours avaient laissés en elle une trace très profonde. Elle eut envie de pleurer d'angoisse.  
  
"Imbécile!" lui assena l'entité. "Regarde où tu marches!"  
  
Le ton employé par la baguette fût trop pour Méline. Elle eut un sanglot étouffé en essayant vainement de retirer sa jambe du trou. Elle commença à trembler de terreur en pensant qu'il était très tôt et qu'il n'y avait personne d'éveiller. Le vent sifflait au dehors, rappelant l'approche de l'hiver, mais qui était pourtant encore si loin. Dans deux jours se serait Halloween, et rien que de penser aux légendes de ce jour, les sanglots redoublèrent. Gwena se taisaient, faisant oublier sa présence à la fillette. Méline devait se débrouiller seule. La fatigue, et la tension, même si elle ne les ressentait pas, mettaient Méline en proie aux émotions plus intensément que d'habitude. Et c'était mauvais.  
  
La petite fille entendit d'un seul coup des pas dans les couloirs. Et loin de les rassurer, ses pas la terrorisèrent. Se forçant au calme qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à atteindre, elle posa de ses mains tremblantes ses livres et essaya encore de retirer avec ses mains son pied coincé dans une marche à trou.  
  
Elle eut envie de crier comme les pas se rapprochait de plus en plus et elle devint hystérique. Sa peur ne la lâchait plus. Le cri qu'elle aurait pu pousser si elle avait eut de la voix, lui aurait brisé les cordes vocales, tellement il aurait été puissant.  
  
_Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda une voix forte.  
  
Et Méline pleura deux fois plus en reconnaissant la voix de son parrain. Elle pleurait de soulagement et frappa à petits coups sur les marches pour que Harry l'entende et vienne à son secours.  
  
En même temps elle maudissait Gwena qui n'avait rien fait à part lui crier dessus!  
  
_Méline? Demanda le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, surprit.  
  
Pour réponse il eut des sanglots hauts, forts, répétés.  
  
_Méline!  
  
Il courut dans les escaliers et évalua facilement la situation... enfin presque toute la situation.  
  
_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ma chérie? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.  
  
Il n'attendit pas de réponses, voyant dans quel état elle était. Dès qu'elle fut libérée grâce à son parrain, elle s'accrocha à lui en pleurant de plus belle pour se détendre. Et Harry la laissa faire comprenant.  
  
Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été de la même facilité que son premier cours de Métamorphose. Depuis, l'écart entre elle et les élèves n'avait fait que s'accroître. Harry avait refusé de lui donner des cours pour l'instant, la laissant s'habituer un peu au rythme de vie. Mais maintenant il était décidé. Depuis ce matin même.  
  
_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure, ma petite chérie?  
  
Méline se força à arrêter de pleurer puis prit sa baguette, se forçant aussi à ne plus trembler.  
  
'Je voulais juste aller te voir... Je suis tombé, Gwena n'était pas contente."  
  
Un hoquet la surprit, mais elle ne voulait plus pleurer.  
  
_Viens. Nous allons parler.  
  
Il commençait à comprendre. Le château, la nuit, lui avait parfois parût terrifiant lors de sa première année. Mais il n'était pas seul à ces moments là. Méline était seule, sans moyen de communiquer, seul la magie pouvait l'aider.  
  
Il vit alors ses affaires de cours, et fronça les sourcils. Puis il les prit et tendit sa main à sa filleule.  
  
Ils arpentèrent les couloirs sombres jusque devant le bureau de Harry. Là, il frappa deux fois le ventre rebondis d'une bonne femme en statue, cachée par une tapisserie deux secondes auparavant.  
  
Il tourna la tête vers sa filleule pour lui faire comprendre que c'était pour elle. Elle avait juste deux tapes à donner. Pas de mots.  
  
_Entre. Je voudrais aller chercher un petit quelque chose pour essayer. Je reviens tout de suite. Assieds-toi sur le fauteuil, là.  
  
Il lui montrait du doigt un vieux fauteuil rouge. Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours, pensa Méline.  
  
Elle s'assied, nerveuse d'un coup, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Harry avait posé ses affaires sur son bureau, et pour faire passer le temps, elle en prit un. Tiens! DCFM! Comme par hasard. Elle l'ouvrit et le feuilleta lentement.  
  
_Voilà! L'interrompit son parrain.  
  
Il entra avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Méline se demanda ce qui le rendait d'un coup si joyeux.  
  
Il s'installa en face de Méline, posa un livre devant lui et prit sa baguette.  
  
_Il n'y a pas de formule qui rende la parole à une muette. Mais que je puisse lire sur es lèvres, sa c'est possible! Sa te facilitera la tâche. Tu n'auras pas à employé ta baguette, lui dit-il en souriant.  
  
Méline ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Lire sur les lèvres? Elle n'avait jamais vu sa.. Enfin, peut-être était-ce possible. Avec la magie..  
  
_Leggere id qui praetero! dis Harry.  
  
Un petit vent l'entoura puis s'enfuit tout de suite. Ce fût très rapide. Méline cligna des yeux; se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé.  
  
_Essayons. Méline dit quelque chose.  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Elle rouvrit la bouche, réfléchit puis...  
  
'Tu me comprends, là?' pensa-t-elle tout en formant les mots avec ses lèvres, articulant bien et freinant le débit.  
  
_Oui! Sa marche! Oui, oui je te comprends! Ha ah! Ca, se sera très pratique! Bien. Pourquoi es-tu sortis me voir si tôt, ce matin, avec tes affaires?  
  
'Par ce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et tout le monde avance si vite pendant les cours! Je veux augmenter moi aussi! Depuis ton fameux cours, avec la protection d'un point sensible, je ne suis plus, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal. Je reste au plus bas niveau...'  
  
Méline recommença à sangloter. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Toutes ses tentatives échouaient. Elle allait rester la petite fille dépendante de tout, n'arrivant pas même à rester calme...  
  
_Méli... C'est normal. On te lavait dit, Minerva et moi. Tout serait difficile pour toi. Tu t'éloignerais du niveau, et sa deviendrait un vrai problème. Mais dès lors où tu commenceras à augmenter, tout filera et tu dépasseras de beaucoup chaque élève. Mais en y pensant, il y a trois cours où tu excelles, ma belle.  
  
Méline ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler à travers ses larmes.  
  
En Histoire, oui, elle excellait. En pensant que c'était un des seuls cours où elle pouvait sortir du lot, elle faisait tout pour. Tout rentrait dans sa tête sans plus aucun problème depuis quelques temps. Elle avait tellement travaillé, que sa moyenne d'Histoire de la Magie était montée à 18,75! Jamais ce cher vieux professeur Binns n'avait vu une telle moyenne. Même Hermione aurait pâlit.  
  
Et son deuxième cours bonheur était celui de vol. Son père avait fait partit de l'équipe de France! C'était dans les gênes! Déjà Arthur, le capitaine de l'équipe, lui donnait des cours particuliers en toute illégalité, ce qui amusait Méline. Mais si son parrain parlait de sa, alors il était sûrement au courant...  
  
_Ne t'inquiètes pas, les cours que te donne monsieur Longdubas t'aident à évacuer, on ne les retirera pas. Tu pourras lui dire qu'il est découvert depuis le premier jour.  
  
Une pointe de moquerie? Oui, son parrain riait. Sans méchanceté. Il était juste entrain de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Pauvre Prince, ne pu s'empêcher de penser Méline, essayant de ne pas rire à son tour.  
  
Il y avait aussi le cours de Potions. Il suffisait de bien suivre les consignes. C'était tout simple! Sa ressemblait beaucoup à la botanique, mais Méline détestait cette matière! Elle avait la moyenne, mais durement acquise cette moyenne!  
  
_Sinon, tu aimerais des cours particuliers? Ce matin même je me suis décidé. Tous les soirs possibles, chère petite, nous allons travailler! Tu ne m'auras peut-être pas tout le temps, je te préviens. Les professeurs vont se relayer pour te faire augmenté. Et lorsque tu auras rattrapé ton retard, plus rien ne t'arrêtera je peux te le garantir!  
  
Méline poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle allait enfin pouvoir travailler entre de bonnes mains, faîtes exprès pour elle.  
  
_Bon, eh bien puisque tu es éveillée, je voudrais que nous regardions les sorts que nous allons pouvoir étudier ce soir. Sa te dit?  
  
'Oui!' pensa très fort Méline, ses yeux s'illuminant.  
  
Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, mais un simple regard à sa silhouette, et Harry comprit aussitôt.  
  
Il prit un livre de la table et se tourna vers la fillette... qui avait déjà reprit le livre qu'elle était entrain de lire avant qu'il n'arrive avec sa formule.  
  
_Bien.. Tua s fais ton choix. C'est lequel? Merci Méli-Mélo! DCFM! C'est partit! Regardons.  
  
Méline hocha la tête et commença à feuilleter son livre pour arriver au premier sort: la barrière de protection de la tête. Simple sort, qui ne demandait pas grand-chose. Simple? Pas pour tout le monde! Méline n'avait toujours pas réussit. Harry eut un sourire, et il tourna la page. Sortilège de disparition. Sa n'était pas vraiment de l'invisibilité. C'était juste que le sorcier devenait un être dont on se désintéressait. On n'arrivait pas à le voir en quelque sorte. Sort plus difficile.. que Méline arrivait avec plus ou moins d'efficacité.  
  
_J'y ais réfléchis. Les sorts de débutants, tu as parfois beaucoup de mal à les faire. Mais les sorts de niveaux plus élevé, tu as beaucoup moins de problèmes.. C'est assez impressionnant quand même.  
  
Méline leva les yeux vers lui, effrayée. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme les autres?  
  
_Je ne dis pas que tu arrives facilement les sorts difficiles. Mais nous allons quand même commencer par les sorts simples. Nous verrons la suite ce soir, si tu veux. Maintenant, tu veux que je te raconte une histoire, comme à la maison?  
  
Méline se redressa sur le fauteuil, les yeux étincelants. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.  
  
_Eh bien.. Que dirais-tu du moment..  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Sa baguette commença à gigoter, et il vit sa boule blanche virer au rouge.  
  
'Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?' prononça Méline, lorsqu'il la regarda.  
  
_C'est Ginny.. Elle est en travail. Elle va avoir son bébé.  
  
La jeune fille sursauta. Harry se leva près à transplanner. Puis il baissa son bras et regarda sa filleule. Non, il n'allait as la laisser. Puis il se souvint qu'il ne pouvait pas transplaner à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du collège.  
  
_Méline.. Je t'emmène chez Minerva. Elle est réveillée, elle s'occupera de toi, d'accord?  
  
Elle hocha la tête, sans réfléchir. Il la prit par le bras, et courut dans les couloirs, n'essayant même de cacher sa présence en faisant moins de bruit Il arriva devant la gargouille prononça "Nez Crochu" et avança dans l'escalier.  
  
_Plus vite, plus vite, murmurait-il entre ses dents.  
  
Il ne frappa même pas à la porte du bureau de la directrice, entrant en coup de vent.  
  
McGonnagall leva la tête, presque ahuris.  
  
_Harr..  
  
_Pas le temps. Ginny va accoucher. Je dois y aller. Mes cours sont annulés pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon c'est le dernier jour. Je vous amène Méli. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. A plus tard.  
  
Il avait parlé vite, fort, le souffle court. Méline avait remarqué toutes ces petites choses qui lui disaient que Harry était bouleversé, sinon extrêmement nerveux.  
  
C'était comme s'il n'était pas venu. Tout avait été trop vite. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, en face de sa marraine, avec un soupir.  
  
_Eh bien.. Méline, tu veux quelque chose?  
  
Méline fit non de la tête. Elle tourna son regard dans toute la pièce. La dernière fois, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de tout voir. Là, il était sûrement vers les six heures, six heures et demie.  
  
'Laisse-moi aller parler à mon ami, s'il te plaît petite.' Lui demanda sa baguette.  
  
Méline eut un sourire. Son épisode dans les escaliers était oublié. Elle se leva et se laissa entraîné. Elle n'avait pas vu le choixpeau, c'était Gwena qui la guidait. Elle la sentait prendre possession de son corps, et ne fit rien pour la repousser.  
  
'Tu te laisses trop facilement faire, petite. Je pourrais te demander de t'étrangler toi-même tu ne ferais rien pour l'empêcher..' lui dit rudement Gwena.  
  
Méline hocha la tête par l'esprit pendant qu'elle levait les bras vers les étagères.  
  
La directrice la regardait, n'osant faire un seul mouvement. Elle voyait bien que Méline n'était plus maîtresse de son corps, mais aucune aura malfaisante n'était sur elle. Elle ne voyait que l'aura distincte et inimitable d'une entité, d'une sorcière qui avait vécu tant de temps..  
  
Méline souleva un parchemin, poussa une boîte, retira quelques toiles d'araignée, et trouva enfin le chapeau.  
  
'Gwena!'  
  
'Choixpeau! Comment vas-tu vieille branche?! Qu'est ce que tu fais caché ici?'  
  
Méline retrouva d'un coup son corps. Elle sourit, mais n'avait pas très envie de prendre part à leur discussion. Elle posa sa baguette près du choixpeau, et revint s'asseoir devant la directrice.  
  
_Et comment vas-tu parler maintenant?  
  
'Cadeau!' murmura l'entité, dans la tête à Méline.  
  
Et sans réfléchir, la fillette tendit les bras devant elle et récupéra le livre qui apparaissait et qu'avait utilisé Harry tout à l'heure pour pouvoir lire sur ses lèvres. Tout sourire elle le tendit à sa marraine.  
  
_Qu.. Qu'est-ce que c'est? D'où vient-il?  
  
Méline lu fit signe de l'ouvrir et se pencha avec elle au-dessus. Elle tourna elle-même les pages, pour arriver à celle du sortilège voulut.  
  
_Leggere, lut sa directrice. Puis elle marmonna ce qu'il y avait d'écrit au dessous de la formule. Elle sourit de plaisir. Harry Potter n'était pas le meilleur sorcier des temps modernes pour rien!  
  
_Bien. Leggere id qui praetero!  
  
'Tu me comprends..? Ces Gwena qui l'a envoyé.' demanda timidement Méline.  
  
_Oui. C'est très pratique! Dis-moi Méline, Quand commenceras-tu tes cours particuliers?  
  
'Dem.. Oh non! Harry n'est plus là! Qui va me donner des cours?'  
  
Le visage de la jeune fille perdit de son éclat. Encore un étincelle d'espoir qui disparaissait.  
  
_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour sa, ma chérie. Hm.. Le professeur Rogue te servira de guide!  
  
Au nom, Méline porta sa main à son pendentif. S'il lui posait des questions, comment ferait-elle?  
  
_Je lui demanderais de ne pas aborder la fleur milanoé. Cache la dans ta chemise. Personne ne doit la voir. Cette fleur te protégera dans ta vie. Tu en auras besoin..  
  
D'un coup le sang de Méline s'agita, son souffle s'accéléra. Besoin dans sa vie? Quelque chose lui disait que sa n'était pas une façon de parler de son impossibilité d'expression..  
  
Méline avait d'un seul coup peur. Peur de l'avenir inconnue..  
  
_Viens nous allons allez manger. A la fin de la journée ce sera les vacances! Contente?  
  
'Oui!' répondit sa filleule, essayant désespérément de cacher son malaise. 'Gwena? Tu viens?'  
  
'J'arrive!' répondit l'entité en se dirigeant vers sa sorcière. Méline la reçue.  
  
_Une journée bien remplit commence, ma chérie! Il fat que tu prennes des forces!  
  
La directrice ouvrit la porte, et les deux filles sortirent.  
  
Quelques sorciers étaient déjà présents dans la Grande Salle. Plusieurs Gryffondors étaient présents. Méline se dirigea vers eux et s'assied.  
  
_C'est toi la petite muette? L'interpella quelqu'un.  
  
Méline se retourna vers la voix. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle était sûre que cette voix n'appartenait pas à sa maison. Elle était trop pédante, trop noire.  
  
C'était un garçon, sûrement de son âge, sinon plus. Méline hocha la tête au roux. Ce n'était pas un Weasley, sa aussi c'était sûr!  
  
_Pff! Que fait une muette dans l'enceinte de Poudlard? C'est du n'importe quoi! Après Dumbledor voilà McGonnagall, comme directrice malade!  
  
Méline rougit de honte et de colère. Comment osait-il traiter sa directrice ainsi?  
  
'Il m'échauffe celui-là! Je ne sais pas si je vais me retenir longtemps!' grognait Gwena. Et Méline sentit sa baguette trembler dans sa main.  
  
_Tiens, tu trembles! Aurais-tu peu de moi? Ou de mes trois amis, là?  
  
Méline n'avait pas jusqu'alors remarquer ces trois personnes en plus. Seul ce personnage sombre lui était apparut.  
  
Gwena bouillait de plus en plus, et Méline faisait de douloureux efforts pour l'empêcher de jeter un sort.  
  
_Tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe je paris! Lui assena le rouquin.  
  
Essayant de garder un peu de calme, la jeune fille écrivit dans l'air avec Gwena, en couleur rouge sang:  
  
'Tu ne m'as pas donner ton nom je crois..' les derniers mots étaient illisibles. Gwena avait essayé de prendre possession de la main de Méline et avait été repoussé par son calme.  
  
_Je m'appelle Marc Lauders.  
  
Lauders! Bien sûr! Il était dans sa classe! En Métamorphose! Et personne ne faisait rien pur l'aider! Minerva! Harry!  
  
Méline eut envie de pleurer d'un coup.  
  
_Alors, tu es pure sorcière ou pas?  
  
'Je ne vois pas ce que cela changerait dans ma magie!'  
  
_Tout ma chère tout.. Pour lui! S'écria une voix derrière Méline qui s'était levé.  
  
_Ou trop de chose! Continua une autre voix.  
  
Arthur! Lily! Méline eut un soupir.  
  
_PF! Maintenant, le Prince vient aider sa Princesse sans défenses! Et sa lèche botte de fille à Papa aussi.  
  
Méline vit, en se retournant, le visage de Arthur pâlir, ses mâchoires se contracter, et Lily virer au rouge de colère retenue.  
  
Minerva n'avait rien fait jusque là. Méline devait quand même se débrouiller un peu.  
  
_Cela suffit! Lauders, dix points en moins! La guerre entre les Serpentards et les autres Maisons avait cessé! Continuer dans cette voix-là! Venez me voir dans mon bureau ce soir!  
  
Lauders eut un ricanement, jaune. Puis il se dirigea vers sa table.  
  
Méline s'assied, laissant les larmes coulés. Elle pleurait, mais ne savait pas trop pourquoi.. Et ses deux amis s'assirent près d'elle. La journée commençait bien!  
  
Elle était dans la salle vide du maître des potions. Il lui faisait réviser les sorts de débutants qu'elle n'arrivait jusque là pas à utiliser.  
  
_Tu as changé en quelques jours à peine! Lui dit-il. Avant tu étais comme paralysée. Maintenant, c'est comme si ce qui s'est passé le matin d'il y a quelques jours t'avait réveillé! Wingardium Leviosa!  
  
'Dejicio!'  
  
Le sort fit plus qu'arrêter. Sans réfléchir, Méline venait d'utiliser un sort qu'elle avait entendu et vue une fois: le rejet! Elle venait de relancer le sort vers son propriétaire!  
  
Heureusement, le professeur Rogue n'était pas un débutant! Et loin de là! Il absorba son sort et regarda, étonné, la jeune fille.  
  
_Tu as..  
  
'Je suis désolée!' articula Méline, presque désespérée.  
  
Le professeur hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas un reproche qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire.  
  
_Où as-tu appris ce sort?  
  
'Je l'ai vue une fois. Je ne sais plus quand.. Je me souviens juste du sort et de ce qu'il avait fait..'  
  
_Bien.. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es vraiment incroyable. Les petits sorts, tu avais du mal et maintenant ils coulent de source! La querelle de l'autre jour a libéré quelque chose en toi!  
  
Méline secoua la tête. Non, elle n'était pas différente, non, non, non!  
  
_Impedimenta!  
  
'Dejicio!' relança Méline sans même réfléchir.  
  
Cette fois, Rogue fut repoussé et glissa sur le sol. Il ouvrit de grands yeux de consternation.  
  
_Tu n'as plus besoin de cours particuliers. Tu dépasses largement les élèves de ta classe. Dans mon cours tu t'en sors aussi très bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle Hermione Granger devant moi, en pire! Rigola Rogue avec mépris, plus pour lui que pour la jeune fille. Demain, on passe aux sorts de niveau deuxième année. Je veux voir si tu arriveras à suivre.  
  
Méline déglutit. Comment? Les deuxièmes années!  
  
'Mais..'  
  
_Pas de réflexions stupides! Tu viendras ici c'est tout!  
  
Méline hocha la tête. C'était trop..  
  
-Tu peux aller dans ta Maison.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
-Expelliarmus!  
  
Méline sursauta et, en quelques millièmes de secondes, elle fut consternée de sentir Gwena refusée qu'elle utilise sa baguette, et se porta sur le côté.  
  
_Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas arrêté?! Lui lança le professeur.  
  
'Je.. Gwena a refusé..' Méline était désorientée. Dès le premier jour Rogue lui avait fait prendre l'habitude des sorts qui surgissaient sans crier gar. Mais que Gwena refuse de coopéré..  
  
'Pourquoi as-tu fais sa?' lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
'Par ce qu'il faut que tu deviennes aussi sportive petite!'  
  
'Pff! Je te rappelle, juste comme ça, que je fais du Quidditch pour sa!' répondit Méline sarcastique.  
  
Oui, depuis la querelle et les mauvaises blagues de Marc Lauders, elle avait beaucoup changé. C'était les vacances. Il ne restait qu'elle, bizarrement et à son plus grand malheur, Marc! Depuis ce jour elle avait été irritée par ses manières, et s'était peu à peu endurcie devant ses blagues de mauvais goût!  
  
Souvent encore, elle redevenait la petite Méline, fragile, dépendante de tout et de tous. Trop souvent à son goût.  
  
_Va te coucher. Demain sera sûrement une dure journée!  
  
Méline hocha de nouveau la tête, souriant au travers de ses cheveux qui lui arrivait presque aux fesses.  
  
A son grand étonnement, quand elle y pensait, elle s'était attachée à ce professeur si vulnérable, finalement. Il suffisait de le connaître, de le cerner, pour découvrir le fond. Elle partit vers sa Salle Commune.  
  
En quelques jours elle avait mûrit. Contre toute attente elle avait appris à devenir une jeune fille avant l'âge. L'amour lui était encore étranger. Mais l'amitié lui ouvrait bien des portes. Ce soir, avec Lily, elles allaient aller faire un petit tour dans le château. Qui sait ce qu'elles y trouveraient?  
  
******************  
  
Eh voilà! Fin de ce chapitre! Contente moi! Mais je le trouve beaucoup moins intéressant que certains. Enfin bon! Le prochain va vous plaire, c'est sûr! J'ai eu quelques idées... croustillantes! ^ô^  
  
Pour mes chers revieweurs adorés je réponds!  
  
_Lunicorne: oui c'est sûrement ce que je vais faire! ^ô^ Merci! C'est bien les fidèles revieweuses! Lol! Bisous!  
  
_Kyzara: eh oui! Ici non plus il n'y a rien de vraiment très spécial! Mais normalement le prochain chapitre devrait tout remettre dans l'ordre lol! Va y avoir de la jugeotte! ^ô^ Merci fidèle revieweuse!  
  
_Kyarah: Merci, merci!! Oui oui, les deux sa va. J'ai quand même une préférence pour la deuxième partie! ^ô^ Lol! On verra bien, par rapport aux autres.. Bisous et encore merci!  
  
_Mary-Evy: Eh ben! Lol! J'ai regarder, et non, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres reviews de toi.. Bah peut être que tu avais lu mais pas reviewer (méchante, lol!). Sinon, je trouve l'ancien chapitre un peu fade et celui un peu plus.. Mais le prochain.. Mouahaha! Je vais m'en donner à coeur joie! Merci pour ta review!  
  
_Loumiolla: merci!! Ouaahh!! Les compliments! *sonnée* lol! C'est très gentil! Moi il y a certains chapitres que je trouve un peu nul mais si tu les aimes tant mieux, je suis très contente!  
  
_Ratonton: D'accord! Mais sa a déjà accélérer! ^ô^ Lol! Normalement je vais faire la deuxième partie, les trois parties quoi! Merci a toi! ^ô^ Fidel revieweur!  
  
_Corwin Ishigami: D'acc patron lol! Merci!! Et au fait... OUAHH!! T'as réussis à mettre une review!! Mdrr! Merciiii!! Bisous!  
  
_Ptite Fleur la Fée: Lol! Démasquée! Oui! Trouvé! Méchante fifille! Lol! Bon j'espère que sa t'as plu quand même, et que tu as eu le temps de le lire mdrr!! Bon voilà! Le prochain, tu vas te marrer promis! Sa va bouger! Bisous fidèle revieweuse!  
  
_Lunenoire: Lol! Oui fufute! Merci pour la review! Et dire que moi ce chapitre là et l'ancien.. il me disait rien qui vaille.. Finalement sa peut aller lol! Bah le prochain je le dédicace pour tous mes revieweurs! On va s'amuser!! ^ô^  
  
_Marie-Jo: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que sa te plaît toujours! ^ô^ Bien que les deux derniers chapitres étaient un peu.. fade, oui. Enfin pour moi.. Lol! Bisous!!  
  
_Real girl: Lol!! T'es passée! Gentil sa! Lol! "C'est génial comme toujours"?? T'es folle mdrr!! Ces deux derniers n'étaient pas terribles lol! Enfin si sa te plaît, sa va! ^ô^ Merci M'dame pour la review!! Bisous! ^ô^  
  
_Miétek: merci!! Eh non, malheureusement la milanoé n'existe pas! Triste hein? Lol! Bisous!  
  
Ah si vous saviez ce que j'ai préparé pour le prochain chapitre.. Mais je ne dirais rien! Il va faire sauter la baraque lol! Bon ce sera drôle, il y aura de l'action et tout! On va s'amuser! Mais je vous laisse planté là à réfléchir lol! Vous ne m'en voulez pas?? ^____________^  
  
Ima 


	9. Petit tour au château ou comment se fair...

Coucou!! Oui vous avez bien patienté alors voilà le chapitre tant attendu! Bonne lecture à tous! Bisous et vraiment, VRAIMENT, merci à tous pour suivre ma petite fic (qui devient grande mdrr!!)  
  
Ima.  
  
L'enfant du silence  
  
Chapitre 9: Petit tour au château ou comment se faire des amis plus que douteux!  
  
_Alohomora, souffla Lily.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement.  
  
_Allons-y.  
  
Elles qui s'étaient attendus à un grincement plus qu'assourdissant, et qui avaient fermés leurs yeux, crispées, relâchèrent tous leurs muscles. Méline tapota l'épaule de son amie. Lily leva les yeux vers elle, brillants d'une intense excitation.  
  
'Tu penses qu'on va trouver quoi?'  
  
_Je ne sais pas, chuchota la petite Malfoy après avoir regardé attentivement les lèvres de Méline.  
  
Elle avait utilisé la formule trouver par leur professeur de DCFM. La jeune fille muette l'avait recopié avant de ramener le livre dans le bureau de son parrain, à la demande de la directrice, surmenée.  
  
_Allons-y! répéta Lily.  
  
Et elle tira son amie.  
  
Elles étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Elles avaient déambulés dans les infinis couloirs pendant près d'une heure à la lueur des flambeaux du collège, ne se lassant pas de voir les personnages des tableaux vaqués à leurs occupations, s'émerveillant devant tant de secrets cachés dans ce si vieux château gigantesque.  
  
Elles se prirent par la main et entrèrent dans une salle. C'était la première fois qu'elles ouvraient une porte. Le sortilège pour ouvrir les portes fermés par magie appris deux jours auparavant, leur était bien utile pour cette fameuse soirée si bien préparée..  
  
_Lumos, dit Lily, et sa baguette émit un fin faisceau de lumière.  
  
'O oh, pensa Méline. Celui-là, je ne l'ai pas encore travaillé. Bon, on va essayer. Lumos!'  
  
Une lumière vacilla sur le haut de la baguette de la jeune fille.. puis disparût.  
  
'Zut.. Lumos!' recommença Méline en essayant de s'imaginer le processus décomposé comme elle en avait l'habitude, avec plus de conviction.  
  
Et la jeune fille sentit que sa baguette avait été à un cheveu de brûler les deux jeunes filles.  
  
'Calme, petite, calme' lui dit Gwena.  
  
Elle entendit sa baguette comme si elle avait été à côté d'elle, comme d'habitude. Mais percevoir une voix si forte dans sa tête alors que le château était si silencieux, elle crût que tout le monde l'avait entendu. Mais même Lily ne se retourna pas. Méline souffla.  
  
Lily la tira et elles contemplèrent la pièce. Elle était grande, étonnamment grande. Elles avancèrent au milieu de la pièce puis s'arrêtèrent, regardant tout autour d'elles. Il n'y avait personne. Rien. Pas âme qui vive.  
  
Elles entendirent un léger clic derrière elles et se retournèrent en sursautant: la porte s'était refermée.  
  
Elles ses regardèrent, tendues, puis éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux... pour mieux se tairent juste après. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles réveillent qui que ce soit.  
  
Elles firent glisser la cape d'invisibilité pour mieux contempler ce qu'il y avait autour d'elles. C'était une petite salle si on la comparait à celles que les deux fillettes avaient eu l'habitude de voir dans Poudlard. Mais par rapport à une pièce de maison, elle était vraiment très grande! Elles levèrent leurs baguettes pour pouvoir voir plus loin qu'elles ne le pouvaient jusqu'à présent.  
  
_Oh, une boîte! S'exclama doucement Lily.  
  
Elles s'approchèrent du fond de la salle, scrutant les murs de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite.  
  
Elles arrivèrent devant la dîtes boîte. Elle était tout en bois, des dessins fait en profondeur pour la décorer. Elle avait en quelque sorte, la forme d'un être humain.  
  
_Qu'est ce que font des élèves à cette heure-ci dans une salle inconnue, hors de leur dortoir? Demanda une voix malfaisante derrière elles.  
  
Méline et Lily sursautèrent, se retournant d'un même geste.  
  
_Pee... Peeves! S'étrangla Lily.  
  
_Oui, enchanté.  
  
'Bon, je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart. Allez Peeves regarde vers moi... Oui encore un peu... Leggere id qui praetero!' lança Méline dans son esprit avec force.  
  
_Mais... Toi tu es la sale petite première année qui m'a valu un Baron Sanglant en pleine figure! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as lancé comme sale sort?!  
  
'Rien de bien méchant, je te rassure, Peeves' dit Méline, s'étonnant elle- même de cette aplomb dont elle était dotée à cette instant et qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.  
  
_Je n'aime pas les gamines dans votre genre! Vous m'avez jeté un sort pour que je te comprenne, mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de toi?! Je vais gueuler dans toute l'école que des élèves sont hors des dortoirs...!!  
  
Mais Méline sentit son appréhension. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit de lui, sa ne lui ressemblait aucunement!  
  
Elle intercepta son regard vers la boîte en bois.  
  
'Ce ne serait pas toi dans la boîte, Peeves, l'Esprit Frappeur?' demanda la jeune fille.  
  
'Vas-y, fillette! Ta force intérieur est plus grande que tu ne peux l'imaginer.' Lança Gwena, sans réfléchir  
  
'Gwena! C'est toi! C'est toi qui me donne cette personnalité?!'  
  
'Je... Je ne fais que mettre en valeur ce qui est caché au fond de toi- même... '  
  
Serait-ce une pointe de culpabilité ou de honte que Méline venait d'apercevoir dans le langage par l'esprit de l'entité féminine?  
  
Elle reporta toute son attention sur le fantôme, oubliant momentanément tout ce qui n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.  
  
_Euh.. Peut-être que oui, peut être que non.., dit piteusement Peeves.  
  
_Donc c'est bien toi! S'exclame Lily.  
  
_Oui, oui!! C'est bien moi! Mais qu'est-ce que sa peut faire à deux gamines comme vous?!  
  
_Beaucoup de chose Mr l'Esprit Frappeur, beaucoup de choses, ricana Lily, en jetant un coup d'?il à son amie.  
  
_Je vais crier..  
  
'Tu ne crieras rien du tout! S'étouffa Méline. Je.. Je t'enverrais le sort du silence!'  
  
_Ce n'est pas ton genre, Melle je ne sais pas parler!  
  
Méline rougit de honte! Sa parole encore mise à l'épreuve! Sa en devenait presque une maladie! Oui elle ne pouvait pas parler! Et Marc ne se gênait en aucun cas de le lui faire remarquer!  
  
Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et même Gwena, comme elle le sentit, n'arriva pas à garder l'étincelle de pouvoir qu'elle avait fait apparaître en sa sorcière.  
  
'Gwena.. Je sens que bientôt je n'en pourrais plus! Bientôt je ne supporterais plus tout sa..' sanglota-t-elle en elle-même, attendant un peu de réconfort en l'entité.  
  
'Et que veux-tu que je te dises? Baisser les bras n'est pas la solution! Il faut se montrer forte! Et tu ne l'es en aucun cas, Méline Hollow!' lui assena Gwena.  
  
Méline se laissa tomber à terre. Jamais! Jamais elle n'arriverait à sortir du réconfort de l'esprit endurci de sa baguette. De cet esprit si dénué de sentiments bienfaisants!  
  
La jeune fille sanglota plus fort. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ce petit truc qui la rendait indéfiniment plus différente des autres. Des cours particuliers, des aides sommaires de beaucoup, des préfets toujours aux aguets près d'elle! Stop! Elle voulait être comme tout le monde! Pas surprotéger, pas oublier! Non, au milieu.. Normale! Normale!!  
  
_Méline? Demanda doucement Lily en s'approchant de la jeune fille.  
  
Méline arrêta Lily en fendant l'air de son bras en signe de dénégation.  
  
_Bah elle a quoi la gamine là? Hé hé!  
  
_Toi, la ferme!  
  
_Mais..!  
  
Peeves frissonna devant les yeux noirs que fit Lily, et qui ressemblaient beaucoup trop à ceux du Baron Sanglant à son goût.  
  
_Méline, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
'Laisse-là!' siffla une voix dans la tête de la fille Malfoy.  
  
Lily fût surprise par le ton tranchant de Gwena, qu'elle savait être sa voix.  
  
Elle n'osa pas protester, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Son regard se porta vers la jeune fille, par terre. Elle eut un élan de compassion. Elle se tourna vers Peeves et lui lança:  
  
_Toi, tu lui dis encore un seul mot de travers en rapport à son mutisme, et je te jure.. Je te le jure! Tu finis dans ta boîte, dans ton corps et jamais plus tu n'en sortiras!  
  
Elle comprit qu'elle s'était trop emportée. Elle s'était lancée dans une tirade, mais ne savait même pas si ce qu'elle lui avait dit, à ce fantôme, pouvait être fait. Au visage décontenancé et pétrifié de Peeves, elle comprit que c'était possible et essaya de ne pas faire paraître son manque de confiance.  
  
_Tu.. Tu le fe..  
  
_Je le ferais volontiers sal Fantôme! Recommence une fois encore une phrase qui y ressemble et je te jure que tu disparaîtras! Je me demande pourquoi on te garde dans Poudlard!  
  
Et elle se posa vraiment la question en le disant. Quelle était la raison à la présence d'un esprit frappeur dans l'école de sorcellerie?  
  
_Je promets, petite! Les Malfoys ont toujours eu de l'influence sur moi, marmonna Peeves.  
  
Lily tourna un regard intéressé et étonné au fantôme.  
  
_De quoi?  
  
_Hm.. Si tu continus petite peste je te jure que je cris que vous êtes hors des dortoirs, et peu m'importe ce qui arrivera!  
  
_C'est bon! Disparaît!  
  
_Je n'ai pas très envie. Je voudrais la contempler cette petite muette. J'en avais jamais vu de sorcière qui ne savent pas parler. Ca cours pas les chemins de Traverse sa! Puis.. elle est différente, c'est tout! (P'tain, Peeves est intelligent, vous y croyez vous??!! lol)  
  
_Si tu fais une seule chose qui la remette à pleurer, tu finis dans moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, dans ta boîte!  
  
Peeves hocha la tête. Resté si calme ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais cette force qui l'obligeait à rester tranquille et "gentil" avec ces deux sorcières était comme inépuisable, depuis le temps où il la sentait exercé.  
  
'La petite Malfoy commence à devenir très posée et sûre d'elle. N'essaye pas de lui faire du mal.. Ni à la petite Méline Hollow, Haro Peeves!'  
  
L'esprit Frappeur eut un sursaut. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa. Il jeta des regards de tous les côtés.  
  
_Gwe.. Gwena? Murmura-t-il.  
  
'En chair et en.. bois! Réincarnation! Parle par l'esprit.'  
  
' Alors.. Mais le soir, la première nuit.. Quand j'ai fait peur aux premières années.. Tu étais là? C'était toi?!'  
  
'Oui j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me retenir de rire et à donner l'impression d'être sur mes gardes, auprès de Méline. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais la perception qu'elle a des esprits humains est largement au-dessus de la moyenne!'  
  
'Je comprends. Sa se sent. J'avais l'impressions, juste avant que tu n'en parles, que c'était toi qui m'obligeais à l'impassible.. Sa me fait tellement drôle de redevenir ainsi!'  
  
'Je te comprends.. La vie de l'Esprit Frappeur n'est pas toujours facile!'  
  
'Et comment! J'ai dû tout apprendre! Imagine! Apprendre à devenir un imbécile et un sal emmerdeur! La petite Poufsouffle était fière de moi!'  
  
'Elle l'a crié sur tous les toits je m'en souviens. C'est le jour où..'  
  
Gwena s'arrêta. Ce souvenir était bien trop douloureux. Elle se reporta quelques instants sur sa sorcière pour chasser ce malheureux jour de sa tête et de son coeur. Silvaris Serpentard était mort. Elle, elle avait été réincarné plus tard, quand sa avait été son tour. Mais lui.. Jamais plus il ne reviendrait.  
  
'Je sais..' continua Peeves, malhabile.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lily s'était approchée de Méline, ayant profité que Peeves était ailleurs et, qu'apparemment, Gwena l'était aussi. Les deux filles se regardaient dans les yeux. L'une voyant trouble, et entendant à merveille, l'autre, sourde aux gémissements de son amie, les yeux secs fixant ses lèvres.  
  
_Méline, allez calme-toi! Tu sais, cette différence entre toi et les autres, eh ben tu n'as pas besoin de la voir! Moi, tu vois, je m'en fiche! On est comme des s?urs toi et moi. Unis, et plus encore que pourrait l'être des s?urs. Tu vois?  
  
'Li.. Lily.. Tu sais.. Je n'en peux plus, sanglota Méline. La vie est si injuste parfois.. Sa fait si mal! Marc.. Marc, en une journée, a réussit.. A réussit à me rappeler quatre fois, que j'étais différente! Il est horrible! Lily, je n'en peux plus. Je veux rentrer!'  
  
_Dis-moi Méline! Je crois que tu étais censée en parler à Harry et Minerva de ses problèmes, non?  
  
'Je.. Je ne veux pas les embêter avec des futilités pareil!'  
  
_Méline! Ce ne sont pas des futilités! On appelle sa du harcèlement! Je sais, Harry t'as parlé de lui et ton père, mais ton cas est différent..  
  
'Mais pourquoi?! Par ce que je suis différente!' coupa la jeune fille, tremblant un peu mais s'étant arrêter de pleurer.  
  
'Par ce que tu es trop sensible aux choses naturels! Tu apaises le monde autour de toi sans t'en rendre compte, petite' intervint l'entité.  
  
Méline sursauta quelque peu et mit sa baguette devant son nez.  
  
_Tu sais que tu es différente, petite? Gwena est là, avec toi, pour sa! Et ton caractère m'étonne face à son tempérament à elle! Continua Peeves.  
  
Lily, à son tour eut un sursaut. Eh bien! On leur avait tellement parler de ce cher fantôme fou, que le voir ainsi, si calme, si "normal" leur faisait étrange. Surtout après la fameuse première nuit au château.  
  
_Vous savez je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi, tel que l'on me connaît.  
  
'C'était horrible, le calme qu'il avait étant vivant!' s'écria la baguette. 'Affreux! Lorsqu'il est mort, nous avions décidé de former un fantôme à devenir l'ennemi de tous, et d'apporter l'équilibre entre la fierté et la honte de chacun. Il allait semer la zizanie entre les élèves et les professeurs! C'était l'épreuve de la fraternité, de l'échange entre les étudiants et les professeurs. Une confiance égale entre chacun. Sauf que sa a été trop loin. C'est l'un des premiers incidents qui a fait jaillir cette haine inébranlable entre Serpentard et Gryffondor puis petit à petit par rapport aux autres maisons. Heureusement la guerre contre Voldemort aura servie à les réunir.. Plus ou moins.  
  
Lily et Méline écoutaient, fascinées malgré elles.  
  
'J'ai été choisit par ce que je suis le seul fantôme, à cette époque là, à être resté dans le château. On a d'ailleurs jamais trouvé la raison qui m'a fait revenir d'entre les morts.'  
  
Méline avait oublié de pleurer, semblait-il, et de trembler par la même occasion. Lily s'assit près delle.  
  
_ Comment sa se fait que, là, maintenant, tu es aussi calme? Demanda-t-elle timidement.  
  
_Eh bien.. Je pensais au début que c'était Gwena. Mais en fait, non, malgré ses pouvoirs elle ne le peut pas. C'est quelqu'un d'autre, répondit vaguement Peeves. Bon partez maintenant! Sa m'étonnerait qu'un jour vous reveniez dans cette salle. La magie est si complexe et si capricieuse! Partez vite avant que je change d'avis et que je ne cris!  
  
Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête et se levèrent. Le retour dans la salle commune fût assez simple. Pas un bruit, pas un professeur en vue. Mais arrivées devant la Grosse Dame, elles crurent vraiment que la chance les avait abandonnés.  
  
_Comment des gamines de première année peuvent ainsi désobéir aux lois de l'école et se promener dans les couloirs!  
  
_S'il vous plaît, supplia Lily, nous.. Nous nous étions perdues! Nous avons cherché tellement de temps! Inventa-t-elle.  
  
_Mensonge! Enfin bon.. Dépêchez-vous, sinon je sens que je vais m'énerver!  
  
Lily et Méline poussèrent un soupir. Elles montèrent vite se coucher en faisant le moins de bruit possible, se rappelant une fois dans leur dortoir qu'elles étaient seules. Méline cacha la cape d'invisibilité dans sa valise, puis s'endormit de suite. Lily fût plus lente, pensant à ses parents qui n'avaient pas pu la prendre pendant ces vacances.  
  
Méline s'éveilla tôt, comme à son habitude. Le sommeil la quittait si tôt, que sa en devenait un vrai problème au fur et à mesure.. Elle avait l'impression de moins en moins dormir.  
  
Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune des filles, se lava, s'habilla, puis descendit dans la Grande Salle. Il était tôt peut être que..  
  
_Tiens! Mademoiselle 'j'ai toujours besoin d'un garde du corps et d'une personne pour traduire' est une matinale!  
  
Méline eut envie de pleurer de rage et de dépit. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, et se dirigea vers sa table, serrant sa main sur sa baguette, à la casser.  
  
_Tu ne réponds pas? Ah oui! C'est vrai! Tu ne peux pas! C'est quand même embêtant non!?  
  
'Mais qu'est ce que je lui ai fait? Mais qu'est ce que je lui ai fait?!' voulut-elle crier! Mais elle ne fit que le penser.  
  
Elle s'assied à la table de sa Maison, espérant silencieusement que Marc partirait. Mais ce fût sans compter sur le Serpentard qui s'acharna, la voyant vulnérable.  
  
_Sa y est, tu n'as personne, alors tu ne te défends pas! C'est bête non?! Ne pas pouvoir se défendre! Je t'ai vue en cours il y a quelques temps: tu n'arrivais pas un seul sort! Maintenant, y arrives-tu? Cela m'étonnerait fort! Je ne prête même plus attention à tes erreurs! Elles sont beaucoup trop nombreuses!  
  
'Alors là, alors là! Il va pas le voir passer celui-là! Je n'en peux plus c'est fini! Ma timidité d'accord! La honte, jamais!'  
  
Méline se leva du banc où elle s'était assise, se retourna, les yeux allant à la rencontre de ceux de son ennemie, moqueurs.  
  
'Tu vas voir! Expelliarmus!'  
  
Marc ne s'y attendait pas! Il pivota sur lui-même et eu un geste, s'apprêtant à sortir sa baguette, ce qui lui sauva la mise.. cette fois. Mais ses doigts furent projetés: il fit un demi-tour à cause du choc.  
  
Il releva la tête vers la jeune fille, qu'il ne trouvait plus sans défense, tout à coup. Il avait eu des cours de duel, il allait s'en servir:  
  
_Rictusempra! Lança-t-il, sûr de son sort, s'apprêtant à faire subir à la jeune fille une véritable honte qu'elle n'oublierait pas de si tôt.  
  
Mais contre toute attente:  
  
'Dejicio!'  
  
Marc Lauders n'eut que l'intensité du regard de Méline, pour le prévenir. Il comprit trop tard qu'elle lui avait lancé un sort en réponse au sien. Il ne comprit jamais lequel était-ce: le sort le frappa de plein fouet, emportant le sien, et l'envoya jusqu'au premier mur qui se dressa derrière lui.  
  
_Melle Hollow! Mr Lauders! Tonna la voix du professeur de potion.  
  
_Vous avez vu professeur! Haleta Marc se relevant tant bien que mal. C'est sa faute, professeur! Elle m'a envoyé un sort sans aucun motif!  
  
Méline parût suffoqué. Le professeur Rogue avait une tête à faire peur, et la rage qu'elle ressentait l'envahissait. Elle savait que si elle ne se calmait pas sa allait très mal finir.. pour elle!  
  
_Elle vous a attaqué, dîtes-vous, Mr Lauders? Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre, maugréa Rogue à contre c?ur. Si quelqu'un a provoqué une confrontation, je pencherais plutôt pour vous. Si votre histoire est fausse, vous ferez perdre vingt points à Serpentard!  
  
Marc blêmit.  
  
_ Leggere id qui praetero! Se lança le professeur faisant sursauté son élève. Bien. Melle Hollow, votre version je vous pris, continua le professeur de potion, visiblement mal à l'aise d'être obligé d'enlever des points à sa Maison.  
  
'Il m'a cherché professeur. Il m'a énervé, et je lui ai lancé un sort la première.' Dit Méline, disant la vérité, mais s'attendant à recevoir une bonne flopée de points en moins pour cette action irréfléchie. Et en effet:  
  
_Dix points en moins pour votre irresponsabilité, Melle!  
  
Marc eut un grand sourire de satisfaction.  
  
_Et vingt points en moins pour vous Lauders, pour votre manque de sincérité!  
  
Le sourire disparût, soufflé par un vent inconnu.  
  
_Melle Hollow, n'oubliez pas pour cette après-midi! Bonne journée!  
  
Sévérus hocha la tête devant les deux élèves et partit. Marc eut envie de crier. Il partit de la salle, marchant avec rage, tandis que Lily arrivait.  
  
_Que s'est-il passé, demanda-t-elle en suivant le garçon du regard.  
  
'Il m'a provoqué, j'ai répondu' fit Méline. Mais Lily ne comprit pas: le sort de la lecture sur les lèvres n'avait plus d'effet.  
  
_Bien Melle Hollow. Maintenant que nous somme seule, j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe avec Mr Lauders, je vous pris.. Où je me verrais dans l'obligation d'utiliser des moyens radicaux!  
  
C'était Rogue. Méline et lui étaient dans la salle de celui-ci, assis à son bureau. Méline rougit mal à l'aise. Elle n'allait quand même pas se confesser à lui?.. Si?  
  
'Il.. me fait remarquer.. ma différence, mon mutisme', commença-t-elle. Et elle vit les sourcils du professeur se froncés. 'Il me demande ce que je fais ici, etc..'  
  
Rogue comprit que ce n'était pas tout, mais pour une première fois, pour lui, c'était formidable!  
  
_Bien, je ne t'en demandais pas plus. Nous allons commencer le cours de la deuxième année. Lèves-toi, suis-moi!  
  
Méline ne se le fit pas dire deux fois!  
  
_D'abord, connaissais-tu le sort que Marc t'a envoyé?  
  
Méline hocha la tête.  
  
_Bien. L'Expelliarmus, aussi, est très pratique! Je vais t'en apprendre d'autres. Hm.. le sortilège de l'attraction?  
  
Méline hocha la tête.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Voilà! Bon je pense qu'il est un peu mieux que les autres!! ^ô^ Maintenant que Peeves est là sa va être drôle, lol! Réponses à mes revieweurs chéris que j'adore!!!  
  
_Ratonton: Thank you!! J'espère que sa te plaît toujours.. Enfin question bête! Si sa ne te plaisais pas tu ne lirais pas.. -__-  
  
_Kyarah: Haha! Fan de love story toi aussi?? J'en raffole! J'espère que sa te plaît tout de même, en ce moment.. ^ô^ Thank you pour ta review!  
  
_Kyzara: Thank you! Je continue, je continue! Mais les choses qui ne te plaisent pas, dis-les! Ne te gêne suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurtout pas! Je serais contente d'avoir des remarques!  
  
_Marie-Jo: je pensais un peu comme sa! Lol! Ce sera quand même pas trop long pour le début. Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement pour Halloween! Pis après.. Tu verras bien! Thank you, quand même, pour ta review!  
  
_Loumiolla: Thank you!! Voilà la suite! J'espère que sa t'as plu!  
  
_Lunenoire: Doki! Je crois que les trois chapitres est élu à l'unanimité! Moi aussi j'avais un penchant pour sa! ^ô^ Thank you pour ta review! Et si il y a problème, petite review égal aussi remontrance à l'auteur mdrr!! Tant qu'il n'y en a pas trop! ^ô^  
  
_Aria Lupin: Eh yep!! Un duel Méline Vs Marc! Sa flambe na?? ^ô^ Thank you!! ^ô^  
  
_Ptite Fleur la Fée: Contente que sa te plaise toujours autant lol! Les joues de hamster ont disparues! C'est déjà un progrès! La grippe par contre! Pas mal! Lol! Faut dire que k'épidémie a pris de bonnes proportions! Lol! Pis les trois chapitres l'emporte oui! Bisous! Pis sniff!! Pour Lili beh c'est annulé.. C'est triste! Lol! Thank you and good sleep Miss!  
  
_Miétek: Tua s absolument raison. Mais il fallait vraiment trouvé des sorts et autres, et sa c'est très difficile! Je vais essayer d'aller plus lentement.. Je commence déjà ^ô^ Thank you for your review! ^ô^  
  
_Philibia: Très gentil!! Contente que sa te plaise!!! ^ô^ Thank you! C'est vrai que rendre un caractère propre à un personnage n'est pas très simple mais je m'en sors lol! Il y a moins de fautes de frappe la?? Bisous!!  
  
_Poissonrouge: Alors ça! Alors ça!! Yahooooooooo!! Je suis super contente!!! Bon va falloir attendre que tu retrouves le net, mais je suis super contente que tu sois passés! Tu répondras quand tu viendras ici!! ^ô^ Bisous mon gold fish a moi!!  
  
Gros bisous à tous et vraiment merci!! Sa encourage de trop ces petits mots, qu'ils soient gentils ou non, et, il faut dire, il y en a u paquet des gentil!! Tous vous êtes adorables! Thank you!!!!!!  
  
Ima 


	10. Changement de programme

Coucou tout le petit monde!! Toujours contente de continuer avec Méline moi, vous pouvez pas savoir!! Bon nouveau chapitre, bien sûr! ^ô^  
  
Disclaimer: Hm.. Aucun des personnages de JK Rowling ne sont à moi, puisqu'ils sont à elle.. Mais elle a bien voulu m'en prêter quelques uns et donc voilà mon petit chef d'?uvre. Au début c'était une idée parmi tant d'autres.. puis je m'y suis attaché à ma petite Méline. Ma difficulté réside aux moments où je dois faire les cours, je ne me cacherais pas: j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes pour sa, j'ai donc fait évoluer Méline plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu, et j'en suis désolée..  
  
Bon, trêve de bavardage! Bonne lecture à toi lecteur (trice) et merci bien de lire!! ^ô^  
  
L'Enfant du Silence  
  
Chapitre 10:  
  
_Bon, pour la rentrée, j'aimerais que nous revoyions tous les sortilèges depuis le début de l'année avant d'en apprendre de nouveaux, dit le professeur de sortilèges. Chaque sortilège vaudra des points pour votre Maison: plus il sera perfectionner et plus vous gagnerez de points en faveur de votre Maison.  
  
Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors acquiescèrent. Ils prirent leur baguette et se mirent au travail, sous le regard professionnel du professeur Flitwick.  
  
_Pas mal Mr Lauders, entendit Méline. Vingt points pour Serpentard!  
  
Marc tourna son regard vers la jeune Gryffondor, et lui sourit, goguenard.  
  
Méline retourna son attention devant elle, furieuse. Ces derniers temps, ce sentiment l'envahissait beaucoup, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait jamais eu une si piètre opinion de personne. Marc était le premier.. et le dernier elle en était sûre! Le pire de tous.  
  
_Melle Hollow.. Non ce n'est vraiment pas ça. Il faut le travailler encore, la morigéna le professeur.  
  
Méline sursauta. Elle regarda l'objet qu'il fallait bouger. Oui, son sortilège de Flipendo était vraiment exécrable.  
  
'Et je paris que derrière, Marc.. (Elle tourna son regard vers lui puis revint instantanément dans le bon sens) rie!' termina-t-elle, furieuse.  
  
Elle refit le même sortilège, la rage le renforçant. Son livre, petit carré, cobaye de cette expérience, s'élança dans les airs et alla frapper le mur à l'autre bout de la classe.  
  
_Melle Hollow! Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor! S'exclama le professeur.  
  
Et derrière elle, elle entendit quelqu'un se tordre de rire. Sa baguette laissa échappé quelques petites étincelles. Beaucoup crurent que cela venait de la fureur de la jeune Méline, si chétive peu de temps avant. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, si ce n'était que sa..  
  
Gwena se tordait de rire. Enfin quelqu'un arrivait à sortir Méline de ses gonds! Oui, elle aimait sa!  
  
_Calme toi, je t'en prie, Méline. Ferme les yeux, appelle le professeur et refait ton sort aussi parfaitement que tu sais le faire! Vas-y Méline, laisse tomber cette immonde ordure!  
  
Méline sourit. Rien que le fait d'avoir Lily près d'elle qui arrivait avec peine à ne pas éclater à son tour, la rendait moins nerveuse. D'accord, le professeur Flitwick allait voir un sort de Flipendo comme il n'en avait jamais vu! Elle sourit et attira l'attention du professeur de Charmes et Enchantements en levant les bras. Il hocha la tête et ne la quitta plus du regard.  
  
Méline souffla un bon coup et mit tout son c?ur à l'ouvrage. Décomposition, ardeur et concentration. Ce qui était pratique avec ce sort, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas à proprement parler de décomposition. Il suffisait juste d'imaginer l'objet à chaque étape de son déplacement. Et c'est là que résidait la difficulté. Ceux qui avec la parole arrivaient à faire bouger les choses grâce au Flipendo, n'avaient pas à se soucier pleinement de leur volonté à accomplir ce sort, d'ailleurs comme tout le reste. Mais Méline était obligé de le vouloir vraiment. Elle avait bien sûr beaucoup moins besoin de cette détermination à présent qui venait plus naturellement, mais elle lui était encore indispensable.  
  
Elle vit l'objet se déplacer dans son esprit par étape, mais ne pensa tout d'abord pas à la vitesse et ne voulait pas du tout le voir bouger. Elle le vit se déplacer de plus en vite, faisant l'aller-retour de la table, et un demi-tour à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à une extrémité.  
  
Sa y était. Elle voyait très bien ce qu'elle allait montrer exactement au professeur, qui le regardait toujours, les yeux fixes.  
  
'Je crois que jamais je ne me suis autant concentrée. Je sens que je vais avoir mal à la tête après..' se dit-elle.  
  
Maintenant que tout était en place, il ne manquait plus qu'une chose: l'exécution, bien sûr!  
  
Elle sourit vaguement, en pensant à son livre qu'elle avait récupéré, qu'elle devait déplacer. En un simple mouvement de la main et de sa baguette, Méline lui fit faire un tour complet de la table de travail où elle était, et il s'arrêta net à la fin du tour.  
  
Elle se tourna gaiement du côté du professeur, qui avait le regard toujours fixé sur le le gros livre, les yeux écarquillés.  
  
_Melle.. Melle Hollow.. C'était magnifique! Je retire les points que je vous ai enlevés! Déclara-t-il sous le regard perfide et noir du jeune Serpentard derrière lui. Et je vous rajoute cinq points en plus. Il faudra que je parle à Séverus, continua-t-il d'une si petite voix que seul Méline et Lily l'entendirent comme il s'approchait de leur table, je ne l'avais pas cru, mais ces cours donneraient assurément un bon niveau à Miss Hollow.  
  
Et il continua son chemin pour aller s'asseoir sur sa pile de livre.  
  
Méline, soulagé, et vengé sur Lauders, se laissa tomber sur le banc, près de son amie.  
  
_C'est bien! Tu nous as même fait gagner des points. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par aller voir Rogue et lui parler?  
  
'Je ne sais pas' mentit Méline, ne voulant pas en parler en classe 'je ne sais pas du tout.'  
  
Lily hocha la tête et elles se remirent toutes deux à leurs charmes.  
  
En deux heures, Serpentard gagna vingt points et en perdit cinq, et Gryffondor, grâce à Méline, gagna quarante points, mais en perdit dix à cause d'un certain Diggory.  
  
_On a quoi maintenant? Demanda Lily.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles venaient de terminer de manger et c'est par un après- midi calme et froid de début de novembre qu'elles étaient là, déambulant dans les couloirs jusqu'au début des prochains cours.  
  
Il restait encore un trentaine de minutes, et elles trouvèrent un banc dans un couloir vide, où elles s'assiirent d'un même mouvement.  
  
Lily sortit son emploi du temps et le montra à Méline en pointant la prochaine salle: cachots, Potions.  
  
Lily grimaça et, devant un tel spectacle, Méline ne pue s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, d'un rire silencieux, certes, mais communicatif.  
  
_Tu te souviens de Hagrid lorsqu'il est venu avec les grosses citrouilles, pour Halloween? Enchaîna la jeune Malfoy.  
  
Et au souvenir tordant de ce fameux jour, leurs gloussements redoublèrent.  
  
Hagrid était arrivé dans la Grande Salle, le matin, trimballant deux citrouilles, tandis que Lily, Méline et Marc mangeaient à leurs tables respectives. Il avait traîné les citrouilles jusqu'au bout de la rangée, près de Marc. Il les avait lâché, s'était essuyé le front, et avait intentionnellement donné un coup dans une des citrouilles qui avait percuté l'autre en un coup sec et qui était partit droit sur Marc.  
  
Le jeune homme, prit de panique était sortit du banc en moins de deux et était partit en direction du fond de la salle le plus près de lui, la citrouille roulant inévitablement vers lui. Il avait fait ainsi un certain bout de chemin.  
  
Devant, ouvrant la course, Marc, puis suivait la citrouille folle, et enfin un géant essoufflé qui s'était jeté dessus pour l'arrêter.  
  
En y repensant, la scène était tellement ridicule! Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent, après avoir pleuré de rire, et recommencèrent à parler de Halloween. Magnifique fête où elles avaient eu le droit, ainsi que le Serpentard, de manger avec les professeurs, à la même table. Elles avaient ainsi beaucoup discuté avec chacun.  
  
D'un seul coup, cela rappela à Méline la "merveilleuse" chose qui était arrivé ensuite. Harry était revenu ce soir là, portant dans ses bras un petit paquet plein de fourrures.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que c'est? Avaient-ils tous demandés après l'avoir salué chaleureusement chacun à leur manière  
  
Mais Méline s'était précipité, sachant exactement ce qui était caché dans les couvertures chaudes. Elle avait fait un gros bisous à son parrain adoré et avait regardé la magnifique fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras, endormie. Car oui c'était une fille, dans un joli ensemble de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, rose. On ne pouvait s'y tromper.  
  
'Elle est magnifique' avait-elle dit, après avoir subrepticement jeté le sort de lecture sur les lèvres au professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Il lui avait jeté un regard empreint de curiosité, d'étonnement et d'affectuosité. Elle avait répondu chaleureusement, laissant son visage exprimé la joie qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant. Puis..  
  
_Est-ce que tu veux la prendre? Avait alors demandé Mr Potter.  
  
Elle avait eu un regard consterné, puis avait hoché la tête, et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Elle était minuscule. Et ses doigts.. Même pas le quart des siennes déjà si petites, ses yeux rebondis, son souffle chaud, régulier, sa bouche entr'ouverte..  
  
Méline avait sourit, écartant d'une main timide les fines broderies entourant sa petite bouille. Elle était tellement adorable! Elle s'était approchée de la table des professeurs et leur avait montré le chef d'?uvre d'un couple si cruellement déçu à la première grossesse, et tellement épanouit devant un si beau cadeau.  
  
_Comment.. Comment s'appelle-t-.. elle?? Avait balbutié le professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonnagall.  
  
_Hermione, avait répondu tout de suite Harry en souriant, essayant à grande peine de ne pas éclater en un grand rire devant les regards de ses amis.  
  
_Oui, oui, Hermione, comme notre amie, je vous signale! avait-il continué.  
  
Et sa avait été l'euphorie: des chopes de Bierraubeurre qui étaient apparus de nulle part, des gâteaux, des fils de fêtes, des guirlandes, des minis fusées.. S'aurait été une véritable fête si le bébé ne s'était pas réveillé et n'avait pas commencé à pleurer, montrant ainsi sa véritable désapprobation à ce bruit infernal l'empêchant de dormir.  
  
Un silence de mort s'était abattu alors, et la petite Hermione s'était rendormie sans demander son reste, dans les bras de sa future marraine: Méline.  
  
'Comment? Moi la marraine? Mais.. Pourquoi?' avait-elle demandé, étonnée et ravie.  
  
_Ginny n'a pas de s?ur, moi non plus. On devait bien choisir quelqu'un. Hermione a déjà son souvenir gravé dans cette enfant, tu as le tien à présent. Et Ron sera le parrain!  
  
_Méline! Il va bientôt être l'heure! Lui dit Lily, la réveillant soudain.  
  
La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir de contentement et sourit.  
  
'Allons-y!' se dit-elle.  
  
Elles arrivèrent devant la salle (si salle on peut appeler cette véritable caverne ^ô^) en avance. Elles attendirent en silence la sonnerie déclarant le début de l'après midi de cours.  
  
Le professeur Rogue apparût tout de suite et fit entrer ses élèves.  
  
_Bien! Aujourd'hui, je voudrais que vous fassiez une potion assez particulière mais très simple.. Si vous écoutez attentivement mes consignes et que vous lisez minutieusement mes notes au tableau.  
  
D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître le développement, étape par étape, de la potion.  
  
_Nous allons faire le breuvage de Force Véritable. Qu'est ce que la Force Véritable?  
  
Méline n'en avait aucune idée! Elle espéra de tout son c?ur qu'il ne l'interroge pas. Heureusement pour elle, il n'en fit rien, l'ignorant au plus haut point, et laissant la parole à un Serpentard apparemment bien renseigné - "Dix points en plus pour Serpentard!".  
  
_C'st une potion qui révèle toutes les qualités d'une personne.  
  
_Bien Mr Kambrey. Et si un jour vous aviez la chance d'ajouter la Limoné, cette potion ne ferait pas qu'apparaître les qualités de la personne l'ayant bu, mais augmenterait ses capacités à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer!  
  
Puis le professeur retourna à son bureau, s'assied et continua:  
  
_Pour cette potion, il vous faudra prendre de la mandragore, bien sûre, quatre pattes d'une araignée très jeune, l'eau du lac de Poudlard, une pincée de poudre d'enthème et enfin une louche de la potion de la semaine dernière, de la Force.  
  
Les élèves hochèrent la tête et Rogue envoya les ingrédients qu'ils n'avaient pas, trop particuliers pour être inscrit sur leur liste, sur toutes les tables.  
  
_Melle Hollow, veuillez venir à mon bureau. Quant à vous Melle Malfoy, faîtes équipe avec Mr Diggory.  
  
Lily hocha difficilement la tête, puis alla d'une marche réticente vers le jeune homme qui avait déjà fait tomber ses pattes d'araignées par terre.  
  
Quant à Méline elle se dirigea vers le professeur Rogue, lentement, surprise de cette demande naturellement inattendue.  
  
_Je voudrais, commença le professeur lorsqu'elle fût arrivée près de lui, que tu fasses la potion de la Force Vitale avec la magie. C'est en y pensant il y a un moment, que j'ai eu cette idée. Tu fais de la magie en répartissant tes actions en étapes. Si tu essayais de faire de même avec une potion, cela pourrait marcher. Je voudrais faire l'expérience!  
  
Méline réfléchit intensément à tout ce que cela représentait: étape par étape, cela n'était pas trop difficile à présent. Il fallait qu'elle mette d'abord - elle regarda sur le tableau- la mandragore mélangé à l'eau du lac. Et ce que cela donnerait devait être su avant si elle voulait faire toute la potion en même temps..  
  
Elle pointa sur son professeur sa baguette, lui lançant le sort de 'Leggere id qui praetero'.  
  
_Qu'est ce que.. souffla d'abord Rogue. Puis il éclata:  
  
_Je t'interdis formellement de me jeter un sort ainsi sans rien me demander! C'est interdit! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor!  
  
Méline sursauta puis s'excusa du mieux qu'elle pouvait, au bord des larmes. Le cours commençait bien!  
  
'Je suis désolée professeur, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, excusez-moi, je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès..' haletait-elle.  
  
Le professeur lui jeta un regard noir et continua, d'une voix sourde de colère continue, qui diminua irrémédiablement devant la petite chose qu'était à ce moment là Méline:  
  
_Que voulais-tu me dire?  
  
'Juste.. euh.. Si je veux faire la potion étape par étape il faut que je sache ce que donne chaque étape, Professeur. Et il faut quand même que j'utilise tous les ustensiles si il faut tourner deux fois la mixture dans le sens des aiguilles d'une horloge, Monsieur.'  
  
L e professeur avait hoché la tête à chacune de ses déclarations et fnit par se résigner.  
  
_Je comprend. Oui, ce n'est en fait pas pratique de faire une potion avec la magie. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place et commencer votre potion Miss Hollow, mais je voudrais que vous la fassiez le plus vite possible!  
  
Méline hocha la tête, et tourna les talons. Très vite! Il était marrant Rogue! Non! Il n'était absolument pas marrant! Terrifiant serait le mot le plus juste! Il fallait qu'elle fasse cette potion le mieux possible et, bien sûr, le plus vite possible.  
  
Elle s'assied devant sa table et commença. A son plus grand étonnement, elle ne trouva vraiment pas la potion difficile à faire! C'était même plutôt amusant ce cours enfin de compte! Elle surprit tous les élèves penchés sur leur chaudron et remarqua alors qu'ils étaient vraiment loin de la fin.. et elle avait eu moins de temps qu'eux!  
  
Elle se dirigea vers le professeur de Potions et lui mit sous le nez son breuvage qu'elle trouvait plutôt réussi!  
  
_Je ne serais pas aussi contente que vous, si j'étais vous, Melle Hollow! Vous n'avez pas attendu une minute avant de mettre les feuilles d'enthème! Les pouvoirs de votre potion seront très réduits! Cinq points en moins pour cette erreur! A part cela, c'est réussi! Commencer cette potion!  
  
Et il lui tendit un livre, vieux comme le Monde Magique, poussiéreux à souhait, ouvert à la page de: Véritasérum!  
  
Cette potion était très longue à faire! Un mois tout au moins! Elle en avait entendu parler lorsque sa mère en avait fait pour le Ministère.  
  
Méline Hollow leva u regard consterné au Professeur qui s'était remis à son travail. Résignée, elle revint vers sa table remarquant les nouveaux ingrédients présents. Elle les poussa sur le côté et installa le livre.  
  
Oui, un mois pour la préparation, elle ne s'était pas tromper. Et difficile! Elle respira un bon coup et commença à peler son ornimus*, bête poilue à la peau lisse très demandé pour les philtres incluant l'utilisation omniprésente du cerveau.  
  
_Préparez seulement votre potion, ne commencer rien, lui dit son professeur.  
  
Méline sursauta. Rogue était vraiment un serpent! Noir, silencieux.. Sournois, aussi, avait-elle l'impression. Mais finalement pas tant que ça lorsque l'on connaissait le fond de cet homme.  
  
Séverus s'attarda encore quelques secondes près de la jeune fille puis continua sa route. La fin du cours était proche. La jeune fille avait terminé la deuxième ornimus, et la sonnerie retentit.  
  
_Je veux avoir chacune de vos potions sur mon bureau! Méline met tes ingrédients dans une boîte et donne-la moi!  
  
Méli eut envie de rigoler: son professeur venait de l'appeler par son prénom, comme lorsqu'il était seul avec elle, ces temps-ci. Ce n'était pas que sa lui déplaisait, non, bien sûr, elle n'aimait pas les formalités, mais c'était.. surprenant venu de sa part.  
  
Malheureusement elle ne fût pas la seule à s'en apercevoir: Marc la regarda avec insistance puis sortit, la tête haute d'un Serpentard que rien n'atteint.. sauf peut-être les figures si angéliques de Méline, même s'il ne l'admettait pas.  
  
A cause de cette infime partie de soi qui se sentait mal à l'aise, l'entente commune de tout le Collège en souffrait, éloignant pour la énième fois deux Maisons à fort caractère. Il se sentait tout à fait coupable et ne se le cachait pas. Toutefois, admettre qu'il ressentait pour cette jeune fille une attirance et un sentiment qui lui était autrefois complètement inconnu, n'avait rien de très facile.  
  
Le jeune homme courba le dos en sentant le froid glacial sortant du hall.  
  
_Hé Marc! L'appela une voix.  
  
Il se retourna. Mélanie VanBereck! Elle ne le quittait plis ces temps-ci.. Il fronça comiquement les sourcils et laissa la tornade le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
_Où étais-tu passé, tête de Serpent? Je t'ai cherché après le cours! Je croyais que tu étais parti devant! Et puis..  
  
Mélanie continua à parler sans même se rendre compte que Lauders ne l'écoutait plus.  
  
Méline passait, collée à son amie avec qui il la voyait toujours. Jamais seule, la petite, toujours protégée par quelqu'un. Il sentit la colère montée. Pourquoi jamais seule? Pourquoi protégé? Elle pouvait très bien se défendre! Il avait vu le niveau dont elle était pourvue en magie! Aucun première année ne lui arrivait à la cheville! Et puis il était là lui aussi! N'était-il pas assez fort pour la protégée aussi? Non?!  
  
_Eh Hollow! Tu devrais peut-être relâcher la laisse de ton chien! Sa m'étonnerait qu'il se sépare de toi!  
  
Eh voilà! Retour à la case départ! Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher! Il fusilla les deux filles du regard et recommença à marcher, d'un pas plus vif, envoyant Mélanie, toujours entrain de papoter, dans les roses.  
  
_Et toi, tu as toujours cet air débile de Serpentard ayant besoin de faire chier le monde? Lui lança Lily.  
  
Marc se retourna. Un mot lui avait échapper. Il n'était pas sûr du sens. "Chier"? Sa ne devait pas être e qu'il croyait..  
  
_Chier? Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de demander, d'une petite voix.  
  
Méline, à ce qu'il voyait, n'en connaissait pas plus que lui. Par contre Lily avait éclaté en un grand rire retentissant, lui envoyant le regard Malfoy en pleine figure. Il se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise et se retourna à nouveau vers la Grande Salle pour aller faire ses devoirs.  
  
_Quel hypocrite, ce gars! Rumina Lily.  
  
Méline la regarda dans les yeux et sortit un bot de parchemin de son sac et une plume.  
  
'Chier?'  
  
_C'est un mot Moldu qui veut dire embêter beaucoup, mais en plus vulgaire. Il y a aussi emmerder, mais c'encore pire. Tu n'as pas aimé, toi, son regard de garçon perdu?  
  
Méline sourit et hocha la tête. Elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle d'un pas enchanté.  
  
_Melle Hollow. Puis-je vous avoir pour un moment? Demanda un professeur à la grande table en face de celles des Quatre Maisons.  
  
Méline déglutit en voyant le professeur Rogue. Encore? Qu'y avait-il?  
  
Elle hocha la tête et suivit le professeur qui se dirigeait derrière sa table. Elle remarqua alors la petite porte qui s'y trouvait. Il la fit entrer et referma derrière lui.  
  
C'était une salle assez spacieuse pourvue d'une bonne cheminée et de beaucoup de tableaux qu la fixaient à présent avec insistance. Puis ils abandonnèrent leur inspection et commencèrent à parler entre eux.  
  
_Je voudrais vous demandez si vous accepteriez un petit changement sur votre emploi du temps, commença le professeur Rogue.  
  
Méline le regarda, interdite.  
  
_Votre niveau de magie doit être maintenue et augmenté de la manière la plus efficace pour vous. Et je dois dire que pour vous, les niveaux montent très haut, dit Rogue, le souffle court, admettant avec difficulté la phrase qu'il énonçait.  
  
Méline hocha la tête. Changer d'emploi du temps pour qu'elle progresse? De quelle façon? Qui seraient ces professeurs?  
  
_Mr Potter revient aujourd'hui et assurera dès demain ses cours. Vous irez donc dans sa classe aux premières heures, puisque vous n'avez rien à ce moment là. Et le samedi, vous aurez avec moi pour les cours de métamorphoses si la directrice ne peut pas vous recevoir. Enfin, votre cours d'Histoire de la Magie sera enlevé le Mardi et vous suivrez des cours particuliers de sorts et enchantements avec les deuxième année. Ce sera tout.  
  
Il lui tendit une feuille de parchemin: c'était son nouvel emploi du temps. Aussi chargé que ceux des troisième année!  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête, soupira, puis sortit de la salle. Cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos! Et Harry qui revenait! Sa c'était une nouvelle! Elle sourit de toutes ses dents à cette constatation et rejoignit Lily pour tout lui raconter. Tout! Sans rien omettre! Ni son manque de confiance en elle, ni les cours particuliers, ni les tourments qui la rongeaient face à Lauders, ni sons statut de première-deuxième année..  
  
~~***~~***'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'***~~***~~  
  
Eh voilà! Le chapitre est un *tout* petit peu plus long.. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié! Et puis, bien sûr, je m'excuse *encore* du temps que je mets entre chaque chapitre! Le prochain va surtout porté sur ses exploits! Je ferais tout pour arriver à montrer ses lacunes et ses aptitudes incroyable! Vous allez voir! Lol!  
  
Bon, je ne répondrais pas à mes revieweurs car sa prend beaucoup de temps, et puis sa ne sert pas à grand-chose! Je m'explique: pour tous, je vous remercie et tout et tout! Je trouve déplacer de, à chaque fois, formuler quelque chose, pour toujours retrouver la même idée! Sa me déplaît, lol! Donc je remercie GRANDEMENT:  
  
Lunicorne, Ptite Fleur la Fée, Ratonton, Philibia, Lunenoire, Kyarah, Aria Lupin, POISSON ROUGE!!!!!  
  
Pour Lunenoire: Oui Peeves gentil tu te rends compte?? Lol!!  
  
Une toute dernière chose!! Je vais remanier un peu les premiers chapitres au niveau du cinquième tome, puisque je ne suis pas tellement avancé dans l'histoire! Il y aura juste l'histoire de la mort de Sirius qui changera en gros.. Vous n'aurez qu'a regarder mais je vous préviendrais!  
  
Gros bisous à tous et merci, vraiment merci pour tous vos encouragements!! Je vous adore tous!! Bisous a la fleur du fond du bocal et au poisson rouge lol!! Et puis à tous ceux qui me sont restés idèle jusque là! Je vous embrasse! Et au prochain chapitre! ^ô^  
  
Imari Ashke 


	11. Se mettre à niveau et évacuer le stress

Coucou tout le monde! Oui je suis très en retard, je sais! Mais c'était pour une bonne raison, je le promets! Je vous en parlerai à la fin du chapitre!

Disclaimer: Personnages pas à moi. J'ai eu beau demander, crier, supplier, même Draco m'a échapper et sa ne l'empêche pas de foutre le bordel dans ma chambre!

Petit mot de l'auteur: Bah.. Contente de vous retrouvez lol! Pis bonne lecture!! Et remerciements à la fin du chap'! Et aussi.. surprise! 2!!

L'enfant du Silence.

Chapitre 11: Se mettre à niveau et évacuer le stress.

Méline mangeait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle. Lily allait bientôt la rejoindre. On était mardi. C'était hier que le professeur Rogue lui avait donné son nouvel emploi du temps. Sa première année à Poudlard tournait vraiment à l'absolue confusion pour elle.

Déjà, elle avait été si sûre de ne jamais devenir sorcière étant petite! Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute de le vouloir sincèrement, de l'espérer, de prier pour que ce rêve se produise.

Mais la chance avait tourné! Elle était en première année maintenant! Et même en deuxième aussi. Elle y était peu, mais c'était quand même important. Hier soir elle avait écrit une longue lettre à ses parents pour leur raconter son changement d'emploi du temps.

Et puis pour combler son bonheur Harry Potter revenait et Noël n'était pas loin!

_Méline? Appela une voix douce.

La jeune fille secoua légèrement la tête, laissant ses cheveux châtains à la racine et blonds aux pointes voler autour de sa tête et se tourna vers son interlocuteur, en face d'elle. Arthur. Il venait de s'asseoir et l'avait interpellé.

_Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il machinalement.

Méline hocha affirmativement la tête, souriante. Ce garçon.. Elle l'adorait! Il était tellement gentil! Et attentionné! Pourquoi était-il toujours là quand elle en avait besoin?

Elle fit un geste de la main dans sa direction pour lui demander si à son tour il avait bien dormi.

_Très bien je te remer..

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase.

_Arthur! Prince! Je me demandais où tu étais passé!

Une belle femme arriva et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Méline avait devant elle la plus belle personne qu'elle avait jamais vue. Blonde, les yeux bleus foncés qui viraient au gris clair, des sourcils fins, le visage en forme de cœur, les traits fins, la beauté de son visage encore plus affirmé par son maquillage. Et son corps ne gâtait rien: mince, pas maigre, bien faîte, quoi qu'un peu molle.

_Oh! Tu parlais avec la petite Hollow? Demanda-t-elle.

Puis se tournant vers Méline:

_Bonjour. Je m'appelle Helena Diless. Je suis en septième année à Gryffondor.

Sa voix était douce. Et son nom sonnait si bien.

Méline lui sourit en réponse. Puis, tout en continuant à manger, elle fixa le couple. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une gêne. Elle ne venait pas seulement d'elle, elle le savait. De Arthur? Non! Si?

Elle regarda discrètement et méticuleusement son visage. Apparemment oui, c'était bien lui. Et pourtant il embrassait son amie comme si de rien n'était. Méline lui trouva un côté caché, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. C'était comme ses personnages qui gardaient de terribles secrets dans les contes, comme si il était fragile et qu'il cachait tout de lui derrière un mur.

Elle eut envie de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, mais le courage lui manqua. Puis que dirait Helena si elle les interrompait?

A ce moment ils se levèrent et Arthur se pencha et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

_A ce soir..

Il lui sourit affectueusement et partit avec son amie.

_Prince, qu'est ce que tu as voulu dire par "ce soir"..

Mais Méline n'entendit pas la réponse du jeune Londubat (Mouahaha! J'ai retrouvé son nom, lol!), perdue dans ses pensées. Un grand frère! Oui, il se comportait tel un grand frère envers elle. Une larme faillit couler de sa joue mais elle se retint. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde!

_Méline! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps!

Méline sourit à son amie comme pour lui pardonné. Un sourire grand comme une banane ne pu s'empêcher de la taquiner Lily quand Méline lui raconta sa rencontre.

_Je me dépêche de manger maintenant! Sinon je ne vais pas avoir le temps de faire grand-chose.

La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux bruns en regardant attentivement son amie. Elle avait dit "Je". Et elle, Méline Hollow, elle était passée où?

Interceptant son regard, Lily dit en rigolant:

_Je te signale, petite Méli, que nous somme Mardi, que donc tu n'as plus Histoire de la Magie avec moi mais plutôt

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Non! Déjà? Une forte envie d'aller se recoucher la prit et son estomac commença à faire de petits bruits de terreur. La machine appelée "appréhension" était lancée!

_Allez Méline! Viens, assieds-toi à côté de moi pendant que je finis mon petit déjeuner. Il faut pas que tu sois nerveuse comme ça! Bon, à ta place je serais un peu nerveuse mais bon..

Un regard de reproche et d'une certaine moquerie apparu sur le visage de la silencieuse fillette.

_Bon d'accord! Je serais autant morte de trouille que toi.. Sauf que moi je me cache mieux, à part face à toi, bien sûr..

Et Lily lui sourit timidement.

Au moins elle disait la vérité. Méline hocha donc la tête et s'assied pour se relever deux secondes après, ne tenant pas vraiment en place. Elle marcha donc derrière son amie, faisant demi-tour tous les dix pas.

Lily, un peu agacée et aussi très amusé, ne finit pas son déjeuner et elles partirent faire un tour dans les couloirs avant de devoir se séparer pour les cours.

_Tu sais, un cours d'Histoire de la Magie sans toi, sa va être pire qu'ennuyant! Il avait bien commencé pourtant, ce prof! (Méline hocha la tête) et sa a vraiment foiré ensuite! C'est insupportable!

Elles se regardèrent, se sourirent, puis, n'y tenant, explosèrent en un rire bruyant. Enfin, Lily tout du moins. Et pour une fois, Méline n'était pas en reste: un infime bruit sortit du fond de sa gorge que ni elle ni son amie n'entendirent. Mais de toute façon, ça n'aurait étonné ni l'une ni l'autre: il arrivait parfois, quand Méline avait besoin de rire, ou était particulièrement heureuse, de produire un infime bruit dans ses rires, depuis son plus jeune âge.

D'ailleurs, à cette époque, ses parents s'étaient précipités vers un médico-mage qui leur avait dit, le ton empreint de douceur, paraissait-il, que tout muet dans de fortes émotions pouvaient produirent des sons, mais que sa n'iraient pas plus loin.

Ainsi, mi déçus, mi résignés, Anna et Serge, ses parents chéris, l'avaient élevés dans un cocon de sentiments très agréables. D'ailleurs, et cela ne plaisait à aucun des adultes présents, Méline n'avait jamais eu une crise de petite fille ou le moindre sentiment de haine ou autre. La jeune fille blonde châtain n'était pas censée être au courant de ces paroles, mais ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait été présente derrière la porte et retenus par son intuition.

Et d'ailleurs, même maintenant, elle avait un pincement au cœur en y repensant: sa première et sa seule bêtise mais qui lui pesait tel un boulet au pied, comme les prisonniers Moldus. (NdA:On se demande qui s'amuse à lui parler de ça... -__-)

La sonnerie retentit, et le mécanisme de l'appréhension revint à la charge taraudée le petit corps fragile de Méline.

_Allez Méline! L'encouragea Lily, je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura aucun problème!

La jeune fille se gratta le haut de sa tête, nerveusement, puis prit avec force le pendentif qu'elle avait autour du cou.

Elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers la salle de son parrain et professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Harry Potter.

Quand elle arriva, timide comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, les deuxièmes années lui sourirent comme elle passait. Mais lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant la porte, de l'autre côté de la file que formaient les élèves de seconde année de Gryffondor et Serdaigle, les premiers élèves de la file lui jetèrent des regards intrigués.

L'un d'eux s'avança un peu vers elle et demanda calmement:

_Tu veux quelque chose? On peut t'aider? Tu es la petite Hollow c'est ça?

Méline déglutit et hocha la tête.

_Méline Hollow va suivre le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec votre classe aujourd'hui, répondit une voix grave d'homme.

_'Il est apparu au bon moment à ce que je vois'_ grogna une voix dans la tête de Méline.

Elle eut un sourire entendu que personne ne comprit. Le professeur venait d'apparaître, répondant ainsi à la question.

Mais les élèves étaient partagés: certains lui sourirent, sans méchanceté, aucune, mais d'autre la dévisagèrent, mécontents d'un tel hommage en sa faveur, tout en passant devant elle pour rentrer dans la classe.

Harry la prit par les épaules et la fit entrer en dernière. Il l'assied à la première place libre en lui chuchotant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

_Je pense que tout redeviendra normal quand tu leur aura prouver de quoi tu es capable, ma Méli-Mélo.

Méline hocha nerveusement la tête, puis se détendit quelque peu.

Un élève leva la main et le professeur Potter lui dona négligemment la parole, s'attendant déjà à la question:

_Pourquoi une élève de première année va-t-elle suivre notre cours, professeur?

_Par ce que, répondit Harry, s'asseyant devant son bureau et regardant tous ses élèves un par un, Melle Hollow fait des progrès qui ne vont pas à la même vitesse que les autres élèves.

_C'est à dire? Demanda un gamin curieux.

_Elle a réussit à faire de parfais sortilèges dans toutes les matières, et si un jour vous arrivez à la battre en potions, je vous tirerais mon chapeau sans protester..

Les élèves tournèrent des yeux étonnés vers Méline qui essayait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière ses livres. Ses livres de première année.

_Professeur?

_Oui Melle Hestévez?

_Mr, Catherine Blanc est une douée pour les potions, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on la fait..

_Melle Hestévez, vous avez passez la ligne qui séparait informations et curiosité pure, la coupa le professeur. Mais, juste pour vous donner une idée, pourriez-vous nous dire, Melle Blanc, combien de temps vous avez mis pour faire la potion de Force Véritable lors de votre première année?

Méline se sentait très mal à l'aise, mais aussi amusé. Comme ça, son parrain était au courant de TOUT ce qui s'était passé durant son absence? Eh bien!

_Euh.. toute l'heure professeur, si je me souviens bien. Oui, oui toute l'heure Monsieur! Bien sûr ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'est moi qui l'ait fini en première, répondit la dénommée Blanc, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

_Bien. Donc pour vous donner une idée, toujours , Melle Hollow a fait cette potion en environ une demi-heure..

Une vive agitation remua la salle et tous les regards convergèrent à nouveau vers elle.

_Professeur, le cours de Potion n'a aucun lien avec les cours de Magie par baguette.. non?

Harry soupira et mit ses coudes sur son bureau en fixant l'élève qui venait de parler.

_Mr Hestévez, la première fois que Méline a jeté un sort à une boîte d'allumette, celle-ci s'est transformé en une petite tortue qui avait encore sa "maison" en bois, je l'admets, mais ce fût à cause d'un manque de concentration.. dû au cri d'une élève. Depuis, Melle Hollow a eu é-nor-mé-ment de difficultés.. qui se sont résorbés avec des cours particuliers. Et à présent, cette jeune fille (il tendit machinalement la main vers la jeune Méline, les doigts légèrement refermé et pliés, paume vers le haut) a dépassé, et de loin, le niveau des premières années. Elle peut aussi utilisé quelques sorts que vous ne connaissez même pas..

Méline devint rouge comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Harry allait trop loin! Beaucoup trop loin! Sous les regards pénétrant des élèves de deuxième année elle se sentait si mal! Son cher parrain aurait dû s'arrêter bien avant! Ils allaient sûrement tous la détester à présent..

_Bien, nous pouvons commencer le cours à présent? Continua le professeur, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Ses élèves ne le loupèrent pas, invités par son regard espiègle:

_Mais bien sûr professeur! Crièrent-ils tous en chœur, comme une rengaine aimée et répétée chaque jour.

Et un grand éclat de rire suivit. Méline savait très bien qu'avec tout autre professeur, ce manque de discipline aurait été puni. Elle se mit donc à rire comme tous les autres, profitant de ce relâchement. Puis le calme revint, et avec lui la voix ferme du professeur, mais dénuée de ce ton pressant qu'utilisaient beaucoup d'enseignants:

_Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons étudié comment se protégé des animaux qui peuvent se promener dans la nuit.

Un petit frisson passa chez les filles.

_Nous avons donc: les chauves-souris, les chats, quoi d'autre?

_Les hiboux? Demanda une élève.

_Non, seulement pour les Moldus. Je crois que tu es issu d'une famille sans pouvoir Katie?

_Oui, monsieur.

_Excuse-moi de t'avoir tutoyer, continua Harry d'un air penaud, regardant la jeune fille qui lui rendit un mince sourire en guise de réponse. Donc, non, les hiboux ne vivent pas seulement la nuit, sinon comment le courrier passerait-il? Je suis quand même d'accord car ces animaux, en général hululent, la nuit et dorment le jour, tout comme les chouettes bien sûr. Autres?

_Professeur? Beaucoup d'animaux du jour se promènent aussi la nuit.

_Exact. Mais ce cours portera sur les divers animaux qui ne vivent _que la nuit._

L'élève qui avait répondu hocha la tête.

_Eh bien c'est tout ce qui vous passe par la tête?

Méline leva légèrement la main.

_'Tonton Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de m'interroger.. Ma réponse n'est sûrement pas bonne..'_ pensa-t-elle.

_Méline?

Méline tendit sa main, incertaine, les doigts vers son parrain, puis insista avec son regard et décrivit toute la salle en un large cercle de bras et enfin, les repliant, mis les doigts d'une de ses mains sur sa bouche.

Le professeur Potter comprit après un moment, puis, machinalement, dit:

_Leggere id qui praetero! (NdA: je la connais par cœur cette formule now, lol!)

_Professeur, c'était quoi? Demanda Blanc.

L'enseignant désigna sa nièce en secouant la tête vers elle. La classe se tourna pour la énième fois vers la petite fille.

_'Les.. Les vampires. Et les Loups-garous, lors de la pleine lune.'_

_'C'est quoi ce frisson de peur, petite?'_ grogna Gwena.

_'Tu sais ce qu'ils sont, ces deux êtres?! Tu le sais! Ne me pose pas de questions.. Ils me font peur c'est tout'_ répondit Méline dans sa tête. Mais son visage s'était crispé.

_Bien! Excellent! Ca, se sont des personnes dangereuses quand elles ne sont pas maîtrisées! Reprit Harry, détournant l'attention de la classe, alors qu'il comprenait ce qui se passait. Dix points pour Gryffondor pour ces deux bonnes réponses. Oui, Melle Hestévez?

_Pardon professeur, mais les Loups-garous ne sont-ils pas des animaux? Et.. on peut vraiment les.. dresser?

_Melle Hestévez.. Maria, sais-tu qui sont les Loups-garous? Demanda Harry, le visage impassible et la voix fluide et maintenue en un ton le plus doux possible.

_Euh.., commença Maria, puis elle rougit et continua, ce sont des humains.. professeur..

_Voilà! Les Loups-garous sont donc des humains! Je vais vous contés une petite histoire! Ca commence avec.. quatre amis: Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard, et.. Queudver.

Méline voyait le contrôle que Harry maintenait sur lui, avec difficulté, sous les yeux exercés de la jeune fille. Elle connaissait cette histoire. Elle la connaissait même très bien. Il la lui avait raconté, un soir où elle était chez lui et Ginny, et qu'elle avait fait un véritable cauchemar sur un Loup-garou. D'ailleurs quand elle y repensait, à cet impénétrable rêve, seul le frisson de la terreur revenait la hanté.

_Harry s'était précipité dans la chambre. Avait-elle crié? En tout cas les pleurs furent bien réels et ce cauchemar engendra instantanément des soirées de peur dans le lit de ses parents pendant un bon mois._

_Son futur parrain l'avait prise dans ses bras et s'était allongé près d'elle en lui demandant de lui décrire ce rêve affreux qui l'avait prise. Elle le lui avait expliqué, dans ses moindres détails. En tout cas, de ce dont elle se souvenait. Les rêves quel qu'ils sont disparaissent si vite! Comme soufflés par un vent inconnu. Et il avait donc commencé cette histoire._

_Mais avec elle, elle le savait, il parlait de tout. Vraiment tout. Il n'avait aucun secret. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.. D'ailleurs, elle doutait même à présent qu'une personne connaisse absolument tous les secrets qu'il lui avait dévoilés.. bien sûr sans compté Ron et Hermione.._

__Tu vois ma douce Méli, cette histoire commence par la rencontre de quatre amis, James, Sirius, Remus, et Peter.._

__James? L'avait coupé Méline. Sirius? C'est.._

__Oui, ma petite. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow. Ils furent amis pendant toute leur scolarité et même après. Mais le plus important dans cette histoire et pour ton cauchemar c'est que mon ami Remus –tu l'as déjà vu n'est-ce pas? - est un Loup-garou. Et pourtant, regarde comme il est gentil! Il t'apporte presque toujours quelque chose et il te prend dans ses bras pour te faire rire!_

_La petite fillette avait hoché la tête: Remus était vraiment très gentil! Si doux! Il était vraiment un Loup-garou?_

__Vraiment, vraiment, Oncle Harry?_

__Oui ma chérie, vraiment. Le soir de la pleine Lune, il se transformait à Poudlard, dans la maison que l'on appelle "La Cabane Hurlante". Elle se trouve à Pré-Au-Lard. Lorsqu'il y allait, il n'était pas seul: tous ses amis, Sirius, James et Peter, étaient là et se transformaient en Animagi. Il restait avec lui toute la nuit. Ils sortaient et allaient se promener en faisant très attention que Remus ne mordent personne. C'est très pratique d'être animagi! Tu sais ce que c'est? Je t'en ai parlé la semaine dernière.._

_Elle avait délicatement froncé ses sourcils puis avait hoché vigoureusement la tête._

__Bien. Et tu vois, donc, quand Tonton Remus se transforme, eh bien grâce aux amis qu'il a toujours eu, il reste sous contrôle. Car un animal peut en maîtriser un autre. Et surtout, plusieurs peuvent arriver à tenir tranquille un Loup-garou. Tu as compris?_

__Oui.. Oncle Remus est gentil.. Mais, Harry.. Tu veux bien rester avec moi? J'ai quand même peur.._

_Les larmes étaient montés à ses yeux et avaient coulés sur ses joues. La honte et la peur se dessinaient dans ses larmes._

__Je suis désolé.. éé.. é.. hoqueta-t-elle. Remus est gentil.. mais j'ai quand même peur!.._

__C'est rien, ma Méli-Mélo, avait répondu affectueusement Potter. Ce n'est rien.. Dors, je reste là, je te le promets!_

_Il s'était allongé près d'elle et lui avait conté une histoire très jolie qu'elle ne se souvenait plus. Seul restait la douceur de la voix de son parrain et la fin magique de ce conte._

_Professeur?

_Oui, Mr Hestévez? Dit Harry tout en soupirant. Ces Hestévez! C'était de famille ce goût presque fanatique de tout savoir?!

_Alors, le Loup-garou de l'histoire.. Il n'est pas méchant?

_Non! Pas du tout! S'il avait été seul, sûrement. Mais entouré de ses amis, que pouvait-il lui arrivé?

Un silence de réflexion suivit puis le professeur Potter se leva et commença à écrire sur le tableau tout en interpellant Méline:

_Je sais que vous allez être tenté d'utiliser le sortilège de _Dejicio, Melle Hollow, mais je vous l'interdis formellement. Ce sera une obligation de mettre en place ce sort de _Belua Caligo_._

Il souligna le nom du charme et se tourna vers sa classe qui avait jeté un regard circonspect à sa filleule.

_C'est simple. Vous irez chacun votre tour dans la salle d'à côté. Il y a dedans de petits animaux inoffensifs qui se promènent en liberté. Et il fait noir, bien sûr. Mais tout d'abord vous irez dans celle-ci.

Il ouvrit une porte à l'autre bout de la classe: il y faisait sombre, aussi. Aucune lumière allumée..

_Chacun votre tour, vous entrerez et vous vous entraînerez à jeter le sort de Belua Caligo. Puis, après deux minutes, vous irez donc dans l'autre salle.

Plusieurs personnes déglutirent.

_Professeur, quels sont les animaux présents?

_Ah! S'exclama l'enseignant. Ce sera la surprise.

Et les yeux de l'homme se mirent à scintiller de malice et d'espièglerie.

_Melle Blanc. Voulez-vous passez?

_Euh.. Oui, professeur, répondit faiblement la jeune fille. Puis, se reprenant en voyant la classe appréhensive, elle continua: Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor pour rien!

Cette phrase plût grandement au professeur qui lui sourit, d'un sourire large et fier.

Pendant qu'elle allait dans la salle sombre et vide pour s'entraîner et où Harry avait lancé un sortilège de silence, il ordonna à tout le monde de se lever. En un geste large, il écarta les tables et les chaises pour faire une grande place au milieu de la salle.

_Bien. Ce n'est pas par ce que Miss Blanc s'est dévoué pour passer la première que vous ne ferez rien. Les sortilèges de _Belua Caligo_ marchent beaucoup mieux dans le noir même si il est plus difficile de les lancé ainsi. N'oubliez pas que dans le noir, vous êtes beaucoup plus appréhensifs et enclins à criés à tort et à travers. A présent.. A vos baguettes chers élèves!

Méline se mit au travail avec ardeur. Elle devait montrer à tous qu'elle était capable de suivre un cours de seconde année. Mais rien que de penser qu'elle finirait dans le noir entouré d'elle ne savait quoi trottinant allégrement autour d'elle sans qu'elle puisse les voir, elle se sentait très mal. Les cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal en première année étaient beaucoup plus simples.

_'Petite sotte!'_ lui cria sa baguette avec arrogance, _'Tu ferais bien de te concentrer! Pense que de toute façon tu seras obligé d'y passer! Si ce n'est pas cette année se sera l'année prochaine! Et si tu continues, je ne t'aiderai pas! Je bloquerais mes pouvoirs! Fichue fille au médiocre caractère!'_

Méline poussa un petit cri qui ressemblait à un gros soupir, sursauta et serra fortement sa baguette. Elle la regarda d'abord éberlué par cette soudaine réprimande plutôt acerbe, puis elle tapa légèrement du pied tout en pensant tellement fort à ce qu'elle disait que les mots se dessinèrent sur ses lèvres.

_'Je te déteste Gwena! Tu es vraiment.. horrible avec moi!'_

Mais l'entité avait bloqué les portes de son esprit à Méline.

_Qui est.. Gwena? Demanda tout haut une jeune fille à son côté.

Les mâchoires de la jeune fille se crispèrent. Elle n'était pas censé garder le secret? Personne ne le lui avait demandé mais sa avait été un automatisme d'éviter ce sujet. Et puis, personne non plus ne lui posait de questions à ce propos. Elle était bien la seule à avoir une telle baguette! Et en plus, vêtue d'un caractère de cochon!

_ Melle Hestévez! La réprimanda le professeur. La limite, Miss, vous l'avez encore dépassé! Vous êtes trop curieuse! Et cessez de fixer votre camarade ainsi.

Maria rougit. Le professeur ne se froissait pas souvent, et s'en était donc plus effrayant Mais sa question la poursuivrait encore longtemps.

Méline se concentra. Le sort à jeter était censé la protéger.. mais comment?

Comme son professeur passait à côté d'elle, elle lui tira doucement sa robe.

_Oui, Méline?

Puis il se pinça la lèvre. Il venait de dire son prénom! En se souvenant, dans un moment de lucidité soudaine, qu'il tutoyait souvent ses plus jeunes élèves pour les mettre plus à l'aise, son apaisement lui tira un soupir de soulagement tandis que sa filleule lui posait sa question:

_'Comment je peux jeté mon sort, alors que je ne connais pas son apparence?'_

_Question très subtile. Tu es plus mûre que ton âge, Méli..ne. Eh bien je voudrais que, pour une fois, tu ne penses qu'à ta volonté de faire ce sort. D'accord?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la petite Hollow. Elle allait encore perdre du temps, être obligé de refaire des cours particuliers pour rattraper un retard qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, etc..

_Eh.. Ma petite Méli, chuchota Harry en s'agenouillant devant elle, il ne faut pas être triste et défaitiste! Tu y arriveras! Tu as une volonté de fer ma chérie!

Méline leva un regard brun baigné d'incertitude: vraiment? Elle allait y arriver?

_Je te jure que tu réussiras! Crois-moi, ma douce! Tu..

_Professeur?

_Ahlala! Allez ma fille! Termina-t-il en lui tapotant affectueusement la tête et en se levant. Oui Miss Thompson?

Et il disparût du champ de vision de Méline comme elle baissait la tête en regardant sa baguette, son visage s'affermissant, la détermination naissant dans chaque plie de son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire vague.

_'J'y arriverais!'_

_'Je préfère ça petite!'_

La jeune fille eut envie d'éclater de rire mais se retint.

Bien, comment allait-elle faire? Il lui fallait du courage, de la volonté de la ténacité! Il ne fallait pas décevoir son parrain!

'Bien. Je dois penser que je veux faire ce sortilège même si je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera..' Comment commencer?'

'Ferme tes yeux.. Respire.. Est-ce que tu sens ce petit pincement sur ta peau?'

'Oui.. Je ne l'avais encore jamais perçu.. Qu'est-ce que c'est Gwena?'

'C'est moi.. Ou plutôt c'est la magie que je laisse couler. Maintenant, je te la laisse. Je ne fais plus rien contre elle. Elle coule en toi, je la laisse aller, comme toute baguette est censé laisser couler la magie en son possesseur.'

Méline ressentit quelque chose de bizarre.. Comme si quelque chose qui n'était pas là auparavant venait d'apparaître..

_'Gwena? Mais alors.. Jamais tu ne m'as laissé la magie?'_

_'Eh bien.. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois petite.. Je ne la laissais sortir que quand tu l'utilisais. Tu n'es pas comme les autres sorcières, je le vois à ta manière d'utiliser cette magie: au lieu de faire comme tous, de la laisser venir à toi, tu l'aspires, comme si ta vie en dépendait.. Je..'_

Et à cet instant, Méline ressentit ce grand choque qui frappa sa baguette, ce grand étonnement, cette grande illumination soudaine!

'Gwena Gryffondor! Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé?!

Mais la baguette ferma à nouveau toute entrée de son esprit. Ce qu'elle venait de découvrir n'avait pas le droit d'être mentionné à une si jeune enfant! Peut-être que lorsqu'elle aurait grandit..

Mais Méline s'impatientait. Elle recommença à marteler le sol en petits mouvements brusques. Mais qu'avait découvert Gwena? Que se passait-il?

_'Tu n'as pas à le savoir! Sa ne concerne que moi, petite curieuse!'_ mentit la baguette_. 'Reprends plutôt ton sort!'_

Quoi?! Non.. Méline recula vers une table pour s'y appuyer. C'était tellement.. Gwena était parfois d'une mesquinerie! Et puis, tant de secrets qu'elle savait enfoui dans la mémoire de l'entité!

Elle secoua la tête. Le sortilège de Belua Caligo n'allait pas se faire ainsi, sans entraînement! Plus tard, elle le savait, elle aurait des réponses.. même si sa mettrait du temps, elle en aurait!

Elle se releva, la tête haute d'une Gryffondor prête à tout. Le vide dans son esprit, la ténacité, rien que la ténacité! Persévérance!

_'Belua Caligo'_ se dit-elle sans grande conviction dans le noir qu'était la vie autour d'elle quand elle avait les yeux fermés.

Et un mince faisceau lumineux sortit de sa baguette, puis se dissipa. Il était d'un bleu.. Comme.. Comme les yeux de Arthur! Se dit-elle lorsqu'elle le vit se dissiper.

Contente de cet exploit, bien qu'il soit un peu médiocre, elle recommença.

_'Belua Caligo!' _recommença-t-elle, avec conviction et.. envie.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce mince bleu clair et foncé tourbillonné autour d'elle puis formé une barrière la protégeant. Elle sentait la magie tout autour d'elle, comme une présence apaisante, comme un rire d'enfant, comme un bel oiseau en été, au bord de la mer. Rien que de bonnes choses, que de bons sentiments.. 

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.. Elle ne savait pas quoi..

_Méline! entendit-elle quelqu'un crié. 

Puis plus rien qu'un grand vide qui a été, est, et resterait à jamais ainsi. Aucun homme, aucune personne ne pouvait demeuré dans cette endroit pour le faire sien car le sommeil, même provoquer, restait perpétuellement vide de tout..

_'De la lumière.. C'est vague.. Pourquoi tant d'agitation? Je perçois tellement de bruit! Arrêter! J'ai mal à la tête! Et je ne vois pas bien! C'est tellement vague, tellement trouble..'_

_Taisez-vous! Ordonna une voix ferme, douce et basse. Elle revient à elle.

_Méline, ma petite fée, mon ange! Tu sais que tu m'as fais peur?

C'était Harry. Elle reconnaissait sa voix, même dans son état. Sa bouche était pâteuse sentit-elle. De toute façon à quoi lui aurait-elle servit?

Elle leva lentement un bras qu'elle fit tourner autour d'elle. La pièce lui était inconnue. Elle mit sa main droite sur son coeur puis la dirigea vers son parrain, d'où était venue la voix, et refit de ses deux bras le tour de la pièce.

_Tu es dans l'infirmerie, lui répondit-il tout en prenant délicatement trois doigts de sa main droite. Tu m'as fais peur..

A présent elle voyait plus nettement autour d'elle. Elle ferma plusieurs fois les yeux, dans de veines tentatives de recouvrer une vue normale.

_Allez, Professeur Potter, professeur McGonnagall s'il vous plaît, professeur Rogue, veuillez sortir et la laissez se reposer..

'Non! Harry! Non, ne pars pas!' supplia l'enfant en serrant la main de son parrain.

_Tu dois te reposer ma chérie, je reviendrais..

Et sa vue qui ne voulait pas rester intact! Sa allait de mieux en mieux mais elle voulait quelqu'un près d'elle.

_Miss Malfoy vous aussi, s'il vous plaît, sortez, continua la personne qui avait fait sortir tous les autres.

Méline sentit quelqu'un s'approcher, puis on l'embrassa sur la joue et la voix de Lily se fit entendre:

_Je reviendrais Méline, je te le promets moi aussi.

Et en un mince vent qu'avaient formé les cheveux de son amie lorsqu'elle avait fait demi-tour, Méline l'entendit quitter la salle.

_Tiens bois. Ca te fera dormir. Et après tu pourras retourner à tes occupations.

Toujours cette voix..

_'C'est l'infirmière'_

_'Gwena.. Que..'_

Mais elle ne pue finir sa phrase. Le breuvage concocté par la femme l'assomma et Méline s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

_Ah! Tu te réveilles, résonna une voix près de Méline.

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds et se leva d'un coup. L'infirmerie. Elle était là.. Pourquoi?

Elle plissa son front pour se souvenir. La scène avec Harry et les autres professeurs revint.. et enfin cette sensation dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'était ça qui avait tout déclencher..

_Bien. Tu es assez en forme pour te lever, petite. Tes affaires sont là. Tu t'habilles et tu peux sortir. Mais fais attention à toi.. Tu as l'air fragile, petite.

Méline remercia en un sourire la médico-Mage et sortit, habillée, de l'infirmerie.

Quelle heure était-il? Elle ne savait pas.. Elle se dirigea donc vers la Grande Salle.

_Méline! S'exclamèrent quelques personnes quand elle entra.

Ouah! Que de personnes qui accouraient! Elle sourie à chacun d'eux pour les remercier d'un tel attachement. Mais le bruit de la salle la rendait nerveuse.. Elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de solitude à présent. Sa tête recommençait à tourner. Puis quelqu'un arriva, poussa les autres à aller se rasseoir. Manque de pot pour cette personne le repas prit fin et tous les élèves quittèrent la salle.

La personne tira Méline par le coude sur le côté et lui mit une cape sur les épaules avant de la pousser en dehors de l'école.

Au contact de l'air frais, Méline frissonna, resserra la cape qu'on lui avait donnée autour d'elle, et son mal de tête disparût. Elle tourna un regard vers sa gauche d'où elle sentait une présence.

_Sa va? Demanda Arthur Londubat en lui souriant.

Et Méline décela une pointe de soucis envers elle dans ses yeux.

Elle lui donna un chaleureux sourire, heureuse de se retrouver près de lui.

'Pas un grand frère. Un ange, alors. Mon ange gardien..'

Et même Gwena n'osa pas intervenir.

_Tiens, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais quand même mangé un petit peu..

Tout en marchant, Arthur sortit un bon morceau de pain et une pomme. Méline n'avait pas faim mais il la poussa à les manger entièrement.

_Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Tu aurais même dû manger plus..

Enfin, quand elle eut terminé son repas ils étaient arrivés sur le terrain de Quidditch.

_Voler te ferais du bien? Personne ne sait ce qui t'es arrivé, mais tout le monde, par contre, sait que tu as passé ta journée à l'infirmerie..

Méline eut un large sourire en réponse. Oh que oui! Elle voulait voler! Mais pas parler, pour l'instant

_Alors allons-y! s'exclama le jeune homme tout en ouvrant la porte des vestiaires avec sa baguette. Puis d'un rapide mouvement de la main, de l'extérieur vers lui, il ramena deux balais. Il en donna un à Méline et monta sur l'autre.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, ses mèches blondes et brunes tournoyants autour d'elle, puis elle enjamba le balai et donna une poussée dans ses jambes.

_Allez, on fait la course, jeune fille, lui cria Arthur. Trois tours! Partez!

Méline prit d'un coup de la vitesse. Comme toujours elle allait le dépasser. La vitesse était sa spécialité, comme les mouvements brusques et imprévisibles.

'Elle fera un bon poursuiveur!' ne se lassait pas de penser Arthur. 'Dans son domaine, elle est imbattable. Le professeur Potter sait peut être que sa nièce ou filleule fait du balai, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas comme elle est forte. Ce soir.. Non, demain matin, je promets, je la fais entrer dans l'équipe! Et comme ça, nous gagnerons la Coupe!'

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle le dépassait tout en souriant elle-même.

'Et comme ça aussi, je t'aurais près de moi plus souvent, petite Fée sans défense..'

Ainsi, après s'être bien défoulé, Méline avait grande faim et se sentait beaucoup mieux! Voler était un véritable remède!

_Petite Méline, dis-moi, l'interpella son protecteur, sa te dirait de rentrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor?

La jeune fille perdit de son sourire devant cette question tandis que le sourire d'Arthur gagnait en dimension.

Méline ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Puis d'un coup de baguette elle écrivit en grosses lettres rouges et or: OUI!

Mais le problème ne viendrait pas de cette question et de son envie.. Mais plutôt de son emploi du temps et de cet incident..

~~~~~*****/////\\\\\*****~~~~~

Voilà, voilà! Il était long n'est-ce pas? Par rapport à d'habitude, je vous le confirme! Mais c'est pour me pardonner du temps que j'ai mis à le mettre!

Donc je vous disais au début que j'avais des choses sur mon petit texte, alors les voilà:

1) J'ai pris un chapitre d'avance! (sur tous mes textes d'ailleurs, lol!) C'est pour ça que sa a été long.

2) Beaucoup de fautes, de maladresses, surtout, de ma part, ont été _corrigé. Genre l'ENORME faute dans le chapitre 1, et une autre dans le chapitre 8.. mais je ne dirais rien! ^ô^_

3) Je me suis défoncé pour mettre un chapitre plus long! Vous aimez? Et puis aussi, la question.. Sa vous intéresserais d'avoir des morceaux du prochain chapitre à chaque nouveau chapitre, à la fin, bien sûr, pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche?

Voilà, voilà! Gros bisous à tous, vraiment! Et milles remerciements (si ce n'est plus) à: Lunicorne, Lyarah (y a intérêt à ce qu'elle tue pas le cher Remus! Sinon vais faire une crise lol!), Poisson Rouge, Aria Lupin, Ptite Elfe (Mouhaha! Lol! Tu es très perspicace! Je ne dirais pas pourquoi, mais il y a beaucoup de choses avec Méline qui vont retenus jusqu'à au moins sa troisième année. Bravo! ^ô^), Lunenoire (Marc a des états d'âmes très drôle n'est-ce pas? Lol! Pour l'instant on en reparle pas mais sa reviendra c'est sûre!), Ptite Fleur la Fée ( heureusement que tu as trouvé toute seule TES fautes, lol! Je ne t'en veux pas! Je finirais bien par en faire d'énormes! ^ô^), Ratonton, Phantme.

Je voudrais aussi vous posez une question: que ceux qui sont fans d'Arthur Londubat me le dise dans la review du prochain chapitre ou m'envoie un message! Et que ceux qui adorent vraiment le Quidditch fassent de même!!

Gros bisous encore et BONNE ANNEE!!! Même si je suis en retard je vous souhaite à tous tout pleins de bonnes choses!

Ima

Et en plus, un truc que mon frangin a fait, que j'ai beaucoup aimé et qui d'ailleurs, ne me taper pas.., est dans mon ordi depuis belle lurette! Cadeau!!

/////////####////####////////########/////////////////////////

/////////####////####////////#########////////////////////////

/////////####////####////////####//###////////////////////////

/////////############////////####//###////////////////////////

/////////############////////#########////////////////////////

/////////############////////#######//////////////////////////

/////////####////####////////####/////////////////////////////

/////////####////####///##///####/////////////////////////////

/////////####////####///##///####/////////////////////////////

Et deuxième cadeau, des petites phrases du prochain chapitre! ^ô^:

_"_

__Oui, professeur. Je.. Je voudrais faire entrer un nouveau joueur dans mon équipe de Quidditch,.. une nouvelle personne._

__Mr Londubat, vous savez pertinemment que ce n'est pas de mon ressort mais de celui de Mr Potter._

__Oui.. Non.. Enfin.._

__Qui est-ce ?_

__Euh.. Arthur rougit légèrement, puis continua en levant la tête vers sa directrice, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, Méline Hollow._

__Com.. Je suis désolé, Mr Londubat, soupira Minerva, mais même si elle avait été assez âgée, je doute que vous auriez pu la prendre avec vous._

_ "_

Vala, c'est tout ce que je mettrais cette fois-ci! A bientôt!

Ima


	12. Partie de Quidditch'

**Voilà, voilà ! De gros bisous à tous, vous qui me suivez depuis X temps et que j'adore !! ^ô^**

**Disclaimer**** : Aucun des personnages n'est à moi SAUF : Méline, Anna, et Serge Hollow, pis Marc Lauders, pis Lily Malfoy, et je crois qu'il y en a d'autre ! Ah oui ! Mon chouchou du moment : Arthur Londubat ! Vous allez voir lorsque je vais vous le décrire, vous allez bavez jusqu'à plus pouvoir ! ^ô^ Sinon, pour les autres, ils sont à J K Rowling ! Pauvre de moi ! Je ne peux même pas chiper mon bôôôô gosse na moi qu'est Draco !! Sniff !!**

**Dédicace : Je crois que je n'en ai pas fait beaucoup, jusqu'à pas du tout.. Alors celui là, c'est pour vous fan de mon chouchou à moi, Arthur Londubat!! Profitez ! Donc ce sera pour : Kamy (il y aura *peut-être* un bal, mais c'est la première année à Méline, alors attendaons! ^ô^), Aria Lupin ( merci! Marc va revenir t'inquiètes pas, lol! Puis pour le malaise de Méline... dans quelques années se sera expliquer lol! Patience.. j'aitoutes les réponses dans mon cerveau complètement à l'Ouest! ^_-)!!**

**Puis, une dernière chose: J'ai l'impression par _beaucoup_ dans toutes les directions, lol! En fait, des idées se sont rajoutés alors qu'elles n'auraient _jamais_ dû exister... Bon sinon, toutes les questions que vous vous posez trouveront des réponses plus tard!**

**L'enfant du silence.**

Chapitre douze : Partie de Quidditch !

Arthur se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers la Salle des Professeurs. Il était un peu nerveux en pensant à ce qu'il allait demander. Méline, la petite Hollow, fille chétive, jouée dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Il y en a une qui n'allait pas apprécier...

Un sourire ravageur apparu sur son beau visage tandis qu'il pensait avec délectation à la figure furibonde et furieuse de Helena. C'était un spectacle à ne pas manquer ! Il serait au premier rang lorsque sa fureur se rabattrait sur lui... ou sur Méline.

Son sourire disparût quelque peu laissant sur son visage une dureté de fer : si elle touchait ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de cette enfant, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée à son tour. Helena avait été une merveilleuse petite amie belle, charmante, une voix douce et veloutée les manières bien acquises, les gestes plutôt suggestifs, un parfum enivrant, et un corps... parfait ! La nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle avait été extraordinaire ! Mais lorsqu'il avait décidé de quitter la jeune femme, celle-ci avait crié, l'avait harcelé, pourchasser, coller.

Il s'en souvenait très bien ! Sa lui avait valu, au début, de belles rebuffades, des phrases bien tourné pour le faire culpabilisé, des gestes plutôt douteux quant au nombre de ses trébuchements. Mais il n'avait pas cédé, et les rumeurs ainsi que tous les autres problèmes avaient disparus d'eux-mêmes. Il en était venu à respirer avec une certaine jouissance... jusqu'à ce que tout le monde vienne à son côté pour faire face à cette diablesse ! Il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié qu'on la traite ainsi. Il ne l'aimait plus, il la détestait presque d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en faire une souffre douleur ! Il avait donc apaisé les gens autour de lui. Par la même occasion, Helena s'était calmé à son tour. Et tout était entré dans l'ordre.

Arthur Londubat arriva à la porte de la Salle. Des bruits de voix s'en échappèrent. Il tombait mal, apparemment. Sans reculer il resta face à la porte, se demandant s'il fallait entrer ou plutôt attendre la fin de la conversation qui avait lieu de l'autre côté de la porte..

_Je ne veux rien savoir, Minerva ! Cette enfant a besoin de quelque chose, et il va falloir que l'on m'aide à le trouver ! Il se passe des choses étranges autour d'elle ! L'autre soir, j'étais tout près d'une salle, et j'ai entendu parler la petite Malfoy ! Elle était avec elle ! Lily a dit son nom ! Et elles parlaient avec.. avec Peeves, Minerva ! Peeves !

_Et qu'y a-t-il d'étrange à cela, Severus ? demanda calmement le professeur McGonnagall.

_Est-ce que vous avez déjà, une fois dans votre vie, « parlé » avec Peeves ? Discuter ? Avoir un dialogue ? Ne mentez pas !

_Baissez d'un ton Severus ! Non, je sais bien que c'est impossible de discuter avec un pareil Esprit Frappeur ! Vous les avez entendu crier ?

_Non, ils discutaient... tranquillement ! Il était calme, comme vous et moi et..

Arthur, n'en pouvant plus de se traiter de sal gosse à écouter aux portes, avait frappé à grands coups. Si il les interrompait, ce n'était pas grave Mieux valait ça plutôt que de s'auto-traiter d'idiot ou d'indécis.

_Oui ? demanda la voix glaciale de Rogue.

Le Prince ouvrit la porte et entra, se grandissant, essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui.

_Professeur McGonnagall ? Je voulais vous parler..

_Revenez plus...

_Bien entendu, Mr Londubat. Severus, je pense savoir le strict nécessaire. Allez voir le Professeur Potter et discutez avec lui de ce problème.

_... Bien, Madame.

Severus Rogue, bouillant de rage contenue, sortit la tête haute, les yeux flamboyants, et se dirigea d'une démarche provocante et titubante vers le bureau du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_Mr Londubat ?

_Oui, professeur. Je... Je voudrais faire entrer un nouveau joueur dans mon équipe de Quidditch... une nouvelle personne.

_Mr Londubat, vous savez pertinemment que ce n'est pas de mon ressort mais de celui de Mr Potter.

_Oui... Non... Enfin...

_Qui est-ce ?

_Euh... Arthur rougit légèrement, puis continua en levant la tête vers sa directrice, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, Méline Hollow.

_Com... Je suis désolé, Mr Londubat, soupira Minerva, mais même si elle avait été assez âgée, je doute que vous auriez pu la prendre avec vous.

_Pourquoi ?

_Elle a un emploi du temps beaucoup trop charger. Melle Malfoy ne peut pas l'aider..

_Moi je peux ! s'écria le jeune homme, soudain se sentant l'âme d'un Auror.

_Vous, Mr Londubat ? demanda la dame perplexe. Puis elle plissa ses yeux et le regarda fixement. Si vous essayez, à son âge, de la séduire, je vous la retirerais sans préavis et vous récolterez des heures de retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Arthur sourit, de son sourire dévastateur. Minerva le regarda, faiblit sous son éclatante beauté et son charme certain, puis se mit à sourire et enfin émit un rire léger :

_Vous savez très bien mettre les gens de votre côté Mr Londubat! Mais faîtes attention, jeune homme ! Sa vous jouera bien des tours lorsque vous serez plus âgés !

Et Arthur rie avec elle, se sentant soulager, n'ayant même pas écouté ce qu'elle venait de dire. Rien que de penser à tous ses moments futurs près de cette si belle enfant... Sa allait être une nouvelle expérience pour lui ! Se serait comme de regarder une magnifique fleur s'ouvrir sous la lumière d'un doux soleil, après avoir passé tant de temps dans un désert d'ombre, que ce seul spectacle donnait envie de s'approcher, d'effleurer, de toucher, de sentir cette beauté... mais de ne pas en avoir la possibilité !

_Je vous promets professeur que je ne la toucherais pas ! Elle est beaucoup trop jeune !

_Bien... Si votre professeur Principal est d'accord, le feu vert vous sera donné... Mais je dois dire que.. Bien que j'ai entendu parler de vos sorties nocturnes à tous les deux, jamais je ne me serais douter que Méline ait le moindre don pour le Quidditch, admit McGonnagall, surprise, devant un Arthur qui avait du mal à se contenir.

_Alors vous serez agréablement bien surprise, Madame. Je vos laisserai découvrir son jeu dans le premier Match de la saison ! Nous ne laisserons personne voir l'arme secrète de notre équipe! J'y vais tout de suite professeur, voir le professeur Potter !

Après un silence qui dura jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme n'atteigne la porte à une vitesse qui démontrait son enthousiasme, Minerva s'exclama :

_Mr Londubat ! Arthur ! Attends ! N' y va... allez pas ! Le professeur Rogue et le Professeur Potter ont une conversation ! Vous n'aurez qu'à aller lui parler après le déjeuner.

Arthur, la mine boudeuse et contrarié, hocha lamentablement la tête et sortit, plus lentement.

Attendre le déjeuné ! Attendre quatre heures ! Une torture ! 

Il chemina dans les couloirs se rendant jusqu'à sa salle. Les cours allaient bientôt démarrer ! Il leva la tête pour s'étirer et aperçus les dessins minutieusement fais sur le haut de la demeure des jeunes sorciers. Tout, dans ce château, lui inspirait respect et bien être. Ses six années dans ce Collège étaient merveilleuses ! Et bientôt... dans un an et demi, à peu près, il devrait quitter tout ça.. Il devrait _la _quitter. Elle aurait grandit, mûrit à côté de lui, oui, lui qui n'avait le droit que de la regarder, de la protéger. Elle aurait grandit à ce moment là, et il ne pourrait pas en profiter !

Une lueur mesquine étira ses lèvres. En profiter... Toujours la même rengaine. Oui il aimait _"aimer"_ les filles. Mais aucune d'elle n'avait jamais réussit à rester dans son cœur après qu'il ai eu ce qu'il voulait... Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas... Elles disaient toutes oui sans condition. Il trouvait cela beaucoup trop facile. L'amusement de la _"chasse"_ disparût, plus rien ne valait le coup, et il restait avec chacune juste pour les satisfaire, elles.

_Prince, Mon Arthur ! appela quelqu'un.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour récolter un baiser. Helena appuya trop fort à son goût, puis elle le lâcha.

_Où étais-tu passé ? Je te cherchais partout !

_Eh ! Et ma liberté, Helena, minauda-t-il à son oreille.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer le play-boy. C'était un trait de son caractère qui ne changerait peut-être jamais. Même avec une copine, d'ailleurs, il continuait d'aller voir les autres filles et chuchotaient à leurs oreilles de grandes choses. Toutes croyaient avoir enfin attirer son attention, mais c'était pour tomber d'encore plus haut qu'elle n'était, quand il passait à une autre compagne.

Même à cet instant il savait beaucoup de regards tournés vers lui. Il s'en moquait ! Depuis le temps, il les avait assimilé, ces regards, et ne se sentait plus mal à l'aise !

Il admira le visage de sa petite amie. Jamais il ne la regardait dans les yeux. Ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte ?! Il croisa son regard, et ce qu'il vit le choqua.

Oui, il avait l'habitude de ces regards... Il trouvait cela bien horripilant d'ailleurs ! Mais venant d'Helena ? Elle était pourtant si douce et discrète !

Oui, c'était ça. Ces yeux brillants de fierté, ces regards par-ci par-là attirant les autres, ces yeux, oui, qui disaient : regarder ! Regarder ! Je suis avec le Prince ! Le PRINCE !

Il se détacha de la jeune femme et la regarda avec dureté. Aimer, oui, jouer, non ! Et justement...

_A quoi joues-tu Helena ?

_Comment ? demanda Diless, choquée.

_Tu m'as très bien comprise, petite sotte.

Ah ! Il allait pouvoir rigoler et se détendre ! L'attente pour voir le professeur Potter allait être insupportable ! Sa allait lui faire du bien de se défouler un peu.

_Einh ?

_Je t'ai vue. Qu'attends-tu pour me quitter ? Que je le fasse ? Tout le monde va vouloir t'avoir à présent !

Helena était une élève studieuse, et jusque là, c'était une jeune fille qui avait toujours été sympathique, touchante, silencieuse... un peu comme... Laura ! Eh c'était repartit ! Il ne s'était pas assez méfié pour éviter que cette histoire ne se reproduise!

_De quoi parles-tu Arthur ?! demanda celle-ci, la voix montant très haut dans les aigus.

_Je parle de ces regards que tu lances pour que l'on te remarque !

La belle fille ricana bêtement et lui lança :

_Tu te prends pour quelqu'un de plus important que tu ne l'es, Arthur Londubat !

_Ah oui ? Je me _surestime_? Dans ce cas, au revoir Helena Diless, continua le garçon d'une voix tout à fait à l'aise.

3... 2... 1... compta-t-il.

_Arthur ! Tu... Tu ne vas pas me quitter ?!

_J'vais m'gêner !

_Tu... _Espèce de salop ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je te l'interdis ! Si tu fais sa..._ je...

_Oui ? Tu me fais quoi ? Tu me fais... sa... ?

Et il s'approcha et lui embrassa les lèvres d'un petit baiser très érotique.

_Je savais que tu reviendrais sur ta décision, murmura celle-ci.

_Ne rêve pas trop, chuchota-t-il en réponse, puis il tourna les talons et commença à partir.

_Tu.. _Arthur, tu me le paieras !_

_'Mais oui, mais oui'_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, tout en se dirigeant vers sa salle tandis que sonnait le début du premier cours, _'Elles disent toutes sa...'_

Mais ce qu'il redoutait était arrivé. Helena allait devenir comme Laura : arrogante perfide, meurtrière, presque ! Comme une Serpentard !

_Celles qui sont les plus calmes sont celles dont tu dois le plus te méfier. Car lorsqu'elles se mettent en colère, tout brûle autour d'elles, lui avait dit son père, quand il avait commencé à sortir avec des filles.

Et cette phrase était une véritable abomination tellement elle était exacte... Alors Méline, si douce, si adorable, allait devenir comme ça, elle aussi ? Il ne pouvait le croire...

_Mr Londubat ! Réveillez-vous ! Veuillez entrer ! lui cria le professeur Flitwick.

Arthur soupira, puis entra dans la salle. Ces deux heures allaient être très longue, pensa-t-il en se rappelant la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec le professeur Potter. Vraiment très longue.

Le cours de Sorts et Enchantements passa à une vitesse que Arthur désigna comme une "éternité mise au ralentie" et il sortit de la salle. Il était en boul. Nerveux, irritable au possible devant cette inactivité envers Méline. S'il n'allait pas _MAINTENANT_ voir le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il allait vraiment se tuer!

_Eh Arthur! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça après une rupture! S'exclama une voix, que le jeune homme qualifia de vraiment bienvenue.

_ Mikaël! Oh, non, ce n'est pas à cause d'Helena, rectifia Londubat, en passant sa main droite en mouvement rapide de gauche à droite devant son visage, comme s'il chassait quelque mouche irritante. Pas du tout ça, mon cher pote!

_Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Stefania, la petite amie à Mikaël, lui souriant malicieusement.

Stefania était une fille fantastique! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était sa meilleure amie depuis sa seconde année, lorsqu'elle était entrer en première. Ils s'étaient croisés dans un couloir, s'étaient rentré dedans, s'étaient aimés pendant peu de temps, et même après rupture, restaient deux amis presque inséparables.

Stefania était aussi la petite amie de Mikaël, son meilleur ami, depuis deux ans. Ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre et Arthur s'imaginait mal, à présent, ces deux personnes séparés.

_C'est... Non! Je vous le dirais plus tard. On a cours de Potions, il faut que on se dépêche!

_Oui, tu as tout à fait raison, Mr Montre A l'Heure. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu l'impression que tu nous évitais depuis ce matin, mon vieux...

_Non, non, répondit mécaniquement le jeune homme, tandis qu'ils marchaient d'un bon pas vers les cachots. Je vous raconterais après, je vous ai dit!

_Bien, bien!

Et ils accélérèrent d'autant plus la marche. Rogue était de meilleur humeur que lorsqu'il l'avait interrompu dans le bureau de Minerva. Arthur se sentit quelque peu soulagé par cette constatation. Mais d'un coup, une question s'interposa dans son esprit: de qui parlait-il dans ce bureau?

D'une Lily... Lily Malfoy, la fille du Ministre?! Sûrement! Mais... ce n'était pas le nom de l'amie à Méline? Il fronça les sourcils, en pleine concentration. Si! C'était elle! Alors... Alors lorsque le professeur Rogue parlait de "elle" il voulait dire... Méline?! Pourquoi?

_Mr Londubat... Voulez-vous que je vous aide à sortir vos affaires? Demanda une voix doucereuse.

Arthur ne sursauta même pas. Il leva la tête, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, et fixa son enseignant.

_Non, professeur.

Et il sortit ses affaires de son sac.

On ne savait comment, mais Arthur évitait avec une efficacité démesurée, tous les pièges de Severus. Celui-ci n'avait réussi que deux fois à le coller en six ans! Et il perdait moins de points que tous ceux de sa classe, même si c'était lui que le plus souvent Rogue prenait pour cible.

Rogue n'ayant rien à répondre, il se sentit démunit. Rien ne lui venant à l'esprit, il fit demi-tour pour commencer à dicter son cours, dépité. Devant ce Londubat il n'arrivait jamais à trouver quoi que ce soit à dire pour pouvoir lui enlever des points. Le jeune homme s'en sortait toujours par ses tours de passe-passe. Si il avait été comme son père.. Hm! S'aurait été beaucoup plus commode dans ce sens là!

Arthur suivit tant bien que mal ses deux heures de cours de Potions. Un cours pas vraiment détestable, d'ailleurs. Intéressant, même. Mais diriger par un enseignant qui ne vous donnait pas spécialement envie d'aimer cette matière.. C'était très désagréable. Et ce jour là, la potion était d'une terrible difficulté.

Arthur mit déjà beaucoup de temps pour donner des noms à chaque ingrédient. Sa mémoire n'était pas l'instrument qui le rendait célèbre parmi ses professeurs... Puis, pour le breuvage magique, il lui fallut une concentration extrême. Il ne s'en tirait jamais trop mal. Mais, par inadvertance, sa potion recruta un ingrédient qui n'était pas censé être intégré; la potion fût totalement faussé, la note, pire qu'exécrable et l'humeur d'Arthur descendit jusqu'à zéro, tout comme sa note d'ailleurs.

Décidément tout était fait pour que sa matinée se termine en un véritable fiasco avec le Professeur Potter. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du professeur Principal de sa Maison. Rien ne l'arrêterait! Sa journée avait bien commencé, comme qui dirait! Mais il ne la laisserait pas terminer ainsi, sans une victoire!

Il toqua, puis entra. Aucune réponse n'avait été donnée, mais tant pis!

_Mr Londubat? Interrogea Harry, se retournant vers lui. Que puis-je pour vous?

Puis il se tourna vers la personne avec laquelle il parlait juste avant que Arthur ne rentre: Méline.

_Va, on a fini. Je voudrais que tu t'entraînes quand même. Le plus souvent possible, Hollow! Et que tu manges bien à chaque repas! Je ne voudrais pas que cet incident se répète à nouveau..

La jeune fille acquiesça puis sortit.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal soupira puis se tourna vers son nouvel interlocuteur:

_Oui?

_Euh... Bonjour Professeur.., commença le Gryffondor, et son professeur hocha la tête en réponse. Euh... Qu'est-il arrivé à Hollow? De quel incident parlez-vous?

_Arthur Londubat, vous êtes très curieux!

Arthur rougit très légèrement et baisa la tête.

_Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir, Londubat?

_C'est... Je voudrais faire entrer un nouveau joueur dans notre équipe de Quidditch..

_Eh bien, Capitaine, vous n'avez nullement besoin de moi pour cela. Il suffit de le tester!

_C'est que... c'est une personne très particulière...

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_Expliquez-vous, jeune homme.

_C'est... C'est Méline Hollow.

_Méline?! S'exclama-t-il. Puis il se reprit: pourquoi?

_Eh bien... Par ce qu'elle vole très bien, professeur, répondit Arthur, un sourire en coin devant une question aussi bête.

Son professeur Principal leva vers lui de grands yeux surpris.

_Vous ne l'avez jamais vu voler, professeur?

_Non... Je pensais qu'elle ne faisait que s'amuser avec vous.

_Pour l'instant oui. Elle ne fait que s'amuser. Et le pire, Professeur, c'est que, rien qu'en s'amusant, cette jeune fille me bat en course sur balai!

_Vous bats?!

Harry, l'air ébahi, chercha à tâtons le rebord de son bureau puis s'y appuya.

Arthur était bâtis comme un véritable athlète Moldu: des muscles partout, pas un gramme de graisse, souple et grand... et un merveilleux joueur de Quidditch! Aussi bon que lui-même à son âge, sinon plus!

_Vous savez Professeur, elle est tellement à l'aise sur un balai que je paris qu'elle serait capable de faire ce que vous avez fais vous-même lors de votre dernière année, vous mettre debout sur le balai! Elle se fond tellement avec eux qu'ils accélèrent! Ils l'aiment et sa se voit!

_Ils l'aiment? Arthur... vous avez utilisés les Dragons Blancs?

_Euh... oui, professeur, répondit piteusement l'élève.

_Arthur! Je vous avais bien spécifié de ne pas les sortir en dehors de vos heures entraînements!

_Mais... Professeur, si vous la voyiez! Avec Laura, le balai dépasse à peine la vitesse des anciens Eclairs de Lumière! Alors qu'avec n'importe lequel, Méline peut faire ce qu'elle veut!

_Vraiment? Arthur... Méline est aussi forte que tu le prétends?

_Absolument, répondit le Gryffondor, le visage sérieux, regardant son professeur droit dans les yeux.

Potter soupira bruyamment, il fit un geste, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose qui ne l'enchantait guère. Mais son élève le coupa:

_J'ai promis au professeur McGonnagall que je suivrais les cours de Méline, que je l'aiderais dans ses devoirs, que j'organiserais son travail... Et qu'elle pourrait entrer dans l'équipe si vous étiez d'accord!

L'adulte le fixa de ses yeux verts pénétrants. Arthur ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise; la rapide analyse qu'il fit dû lui plaire car il hocha à nouveau la tête et dit:

_Bien. Je te fais confiance! Une semaine d'essai, et nous verrons. Va lui annoncer la nouvelle! 

Le jeune homme poussa un cri de triomphe et sauta en l'air avant de faire demi-tour et de courir jusqu'à la porte. 

_Mais... je dois répondre à ta première question, avant que tu ne t'en ailles, reprit calmement le professeur. Maintenant elle importe beaucoup pour son avenir.

Arthur se figea avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il se retourna et regarda le célèbre Survivant avec de grands yeux. La première question qu'il avait posée? C'était quoi, déjà?

_Londubat! Sur ce qui était arrivé à Méline, cet incident.

Un éclair de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme alors qu'il poussait un "Ah!" de compréhension... tardive, d'ailleurs!

_Méline a... eu un malaise. En faisant un Belua Caligo. Il était d'ailleurs parfait. Mais personne ne sait pourquoi elle s'est évanouie et pourquoi le sort a continué pendant plusieurs minutes à tourner autour d'elle avant de disparaître.

Le jeune Gryffondor regarda son professeur avec effarement. Le sort était resté actif même _après_ que la jeune fille ait perdue connaissance?

_Professeur, d'habitude, un sort s'évapore lorsqu'on est endormie ou autre? Enfin, je sais que sa dépend aussi du sort, mais un _Belua__ Caligo_...

_Oui, et c'est un problème! On ne connaît rien de ce genre de... magie! Je suis d'accord, Poudlard n'a pas dû connaître beaucoup d'enfants muets, mais quand même! Je me demande si sa a un rapport!

Arthur hocha la tête, puis ouvrit la porte

_Merci professeur! Dit-il tout en sortant et en refermant la porte.

Il courut à perdre haleine jusque dans la Salle Commune. Beaucoup de questions faisaient des tours et des tours dans sa tête, mais elles disparaissaient au fur et à mesure que montait son enthousiasme à vouloir annoncer cette nouvelle à la petite fillette qu'était Méline Hollow. Il se souvint, trop tard, que tout le monde était partit mangé. Tant pis! Il n'avait pas faim, il attendrait dans la Salle Commune qu'elle revienne... et que son équipe fasse de même!

Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et alla s'installer sur un fauteuil. Le temps du repas lui permit de réfléchir à la façon dont il allait procéder pour entraîner Méline. Elle était tombée dans les pommes, il fallait y aller doucement...

Dehors, le temps était tellement gris, que la Salle Commune avait une teinte sombre, comme quand le soleil se couchait. Londubat ferma ses yeux tout en réfléchissant, et finit par s'assoupir.

Le bruit de beaucoup d'élèves entrants en criants le réveilla en sursaut. Il était assommé de fatigue mais parvint à faire bonne figure aux élèves qui le regardaient avec curiosité; raté un repas? Pas normal...

Le Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor se leva dès qu'il aperçut Mikaël. Il était entouré de tous leurs amis et joueurs de Quidditch. C'était comme une petite famille! Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer ensemble, ils ne s'étaient plus quitter et formaient le groupe que tout le monde appelait communément les Maraudeurs des temps modernes, ou, Vengeurs.

_Hé! Prince! Tu avais _encore_ disparût! S'exclama son meilleur ami, alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux.

_C'est par ce que maintenant j'ai une surprise à vous faire les gars! 

_Ah? Demanda un garçon nommé David.

_Oui! Ce soir, à l'entraînement, vous saurez! Bonne journée les mecs!

Puis Arthur fit mine de partir chercher ses affaires dans le dortoir, mais il se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

_Hep, hep, hep! Attends un peu, toi! Tu veux pas nous le dire _now_ ton truc? Questionna Mikaël.

Arthur fût à deux doigts de tout leur dire, mais se retint in extremis. Se serait plus drôle de les voir comme lui avait été que de leur dire tout de suite de quoi il retournait et de perdre cette fabuleuse impression de savoir quelque chose que tout le monde voudrait savoir mais dont il était le seul à avoir la clé. Une clé autour de son, que personne ne pouvait voir, ni ne pouvait prendre sans qu'il ne le veuille lui-même.

Et puis savoir qu'il avait un secret en rapport avec Méline était très exaltant!

_Arthur, dis-nous! Lui assena Anel.

_Non, vous saurez ce soir!

Puis il arriva à s'extirpa des bras de ses amis, les laissant pantelant, songeur, et frustré. Ses affaires prisent, Londubat se dirigea vers leur prochain cours. Il fût rejoint par ses amis bien vite, mais, bizarrement, aucun ne lui posa de questions. Ils reprirent une activité qu'ils n'avaient plus refaite depuis le début de l'année, à savoir embêter un peu le monde.

Mais, contrairement aux Maraudeurs, ils s'attaquaient à tout le monde, sans que cela aille trop loin. Après, cela dépendait des personnes. Ceux qui s'en étaient pris aux Gryffondor, recevaient d'horribles sorts ou enchantements, ainsi que des potions partiellement illégales! Ils ne repartaient jamais entièrement normal.

Aujourd'hui, ils rencontrèrent Alan Hoddman, Poufsouffle. Il était entrain de crier sur un ou une petite Gryffondor. C'est pour cela que leur activité reprit ce jour-là!

_Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention! Et, surtout ne répond pas, bien sûr! Un Gryffondor est tellement..!

_Alan! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fais? Demanda sévèrement David, en tirant la jeune Gryffondor vers lui et ses amis.

David était souvent le premier à parler. Il aimait défendre les autres, et trouvait tellement injuste de s'en prendre aux plus faibles que soi qu'il ne manquaient pas de réprimander une personne tel que Alan.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille. Il fût un peu étourdi; elle était très belle. Les cheveux châtains clairs parsemés de mèches qui allaient du simple blond, au blond platine. Ses yeux bruns étaient étonnement profonds, et son visage parfaitement dessiné. Le corps mince et un peu frêle alluma son cœur de Vengeur.

_Qu'est-ce quelle t'as fais? Répéta-t-il, regardant Alan droit dans les yeux.

Mais il n'eut pas e temps de faire plus. Arthur s'avança, furieux.

_Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé ainsi?!

Il avait bel et bien reconnu Méline. Sa fureur s'était formé dans son cœur avant de le submergé, lui imposant la défense de a petite fille.

Alan le regarda avec de grands yeux peureux, presque terrifié.

_Elle m'ai rentré dedans! Et même pas d'excuse! En plus elle a essayé de me jeter un sort!

La colère d'Arthur atteint un tel point, qu'il était près à explosé d'un instant à l'autre.

Méline s'approcha de lui, lui posa une main réconfortante sur le bras, et sa colère s'estompa doucement.

Elle posa sa baguette sur lui et lança silencieusement le sort de _"Leggere id qui praetero"_

Arthur la regarda, soudain nerveux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il devenait un peu terrifié. Il avait en plus cet impression qu'il n'était pas absolument lui-même.

Remarquant sûrement son état, Méline retira craintivement sa main, d'un mouvement rapide. Cette sensation étrange disparût et sa fureur revint quelque peu. C'était elle qui faisait ça? 

Elle dirigea le regard vers elle et lui parla:

_'Je suis désolé.'_

_De quoi?

_'Je t'embête tout le temps. Dès qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu apparais. Pourquoi_?

_Je ne suis jamais très loin, apparemment.

_Euh... Arthur? Tu lui parles? Tu arrives à lire sur ses lèvres? Demanda Anel.

Méline jeta un regard aux amis de son protecteur. Pendant un moment, elle les avait oublié. Elle leva sa baguette et leur lança le même sort qu'à leur ami.

_'Maintenant vous aussi vous pouvez me comprendre en lisant sur mes lèvres.'_ Dit-elle lentement, en rougissant.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, chacun à sa façon, puis Arthur demanda:

_Explique-moi.

Alan avait disparût de leur mémoire.

_'Je suis rentré dans ce garçon. Je n'ai pas fais exprès! J'ai essayé de lui lancer le même sort que vous, pour m'excusé mais il n'a pas apprécier.'_ Elle sourit en regardant attentivement le visage d'Arthur.

Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour devant cette tentative incertaine de blague.

_Oui je vois, lui répondit-il. Puis il se tourna vers Alan Hoddman. Tu aurais pu au moins attendre qu'elle s'explique!

_Elle n'a rien dit! Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lire sur ses lèvres! Lorsque l'on a la parole, on s'en sert!

_Et lorsqu'on ne l'a pas? Rétorqua Mikaël.

_Mais tout le mode l'a à Poudlard, que je sache!

_Non, pas tout le monde, justement! S'exclama David.

_Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, le premier jour lorsque McGonnagall et Potter ont fais un discours? Demanda sournoisement Arthur.

_Je... je... dormais...

_Dormais?! S'écria Arthur, hors de lui, d'une voix frisant l'hystérie.

_Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, le soir, avant d'aller à Poudlard! Je n'ai même pas mangé lors du banquet!

_Il dormait! Espèce de...

Arthur s'approcha dangereusement d'Alan, les poings serrés. David, en parfait pacifiste se mit entre lui et le Poufsouffle.

_C'est bon, Arthur. Il suffit qu'il reconnaisse ses torts et qu'il s'excuse.

_Que je m'excuse?! C'est à _elle_ de s'excuser!

_A elle? Je ne crois pas, répondit Mikaël.

Il prit la jeune fille par les épaules et la conduisit en face du garçon.

_Méline Hollow, Gryffondor, première année. Je te présente Alan Hoddman, Poufsouffle, cinquième année.

Méline sourit piteusement au garçon, qui ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

_Alan, Méline est muette!

_Muette?! Rigola celui-ci. Tu en as d'autres des comme ça?

David ne fit aucun geste pour empêcher Arthur de frapper dans le ventre du Poufsouffle.

Le souffle coupé, Alan toussa, crachota et regarda le Gryffondor, le visage plissé de peur et de colère.

_Pourquoi tu m'as frappé?!

_Par ce que tu parles et tu ris de ce que tu ne connais pas! Cracha Arthur.

Derrière, tous entendirent un sanglot. Ils se retournèrent et Méline se précipita entre Arthur et Alan.

_'Arrête, je t'en prie! Arrêtez! Ce n'est rien! Il a le droit de dormir, laisse-le!'_ pria-t-elle, tout en pleurant.

Elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme, pour éviter qu'il ne fasse encore un geste à l'adresse de l'autre.

Arthur, surpris, la laissa pleurer quelques instants. Il avait lu sur ses lèvres sans difficulté. Doucement, il referma une étroite étreinte autour d'elle et l'apaisa.

_Je suis désolé Méline, vraiment. Excuse-moi, j'éviterais de taper les gens trop vite dans le futur..., lui chuchota-t-il.

Enfin Méline se calma et elle leva ses yeux pour rencontrer les deux lagons bleus métalliques de son protecteur.

_' Promets-moi de ne plus frapper les gens... Tu me le promets?'_

Arthur serra les dents et répondit en toute sincérité:

_Je ne peux pas...

Méline sourit. C'était bien lui!

Elle se tourna vers Alan Hoddman et articula une excuse.

_Je suis désolé, répondit celui-ci. Personne ne m'a parlé de toi, par la suite. J'y vais... avant de me faire à nouveau terrassé, termina-t-il tout en tournant les talons et en partant promptement.

Arthur se raidit, mais lorsque Méline serra ses deux mains sur ses bras, sa soudaine crispation disparût.

_Euh... Vous deux? Interpella Mikaël. Vous vous connaissez?

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus répondit avec un sourire:

_Je suis le Préfet en Chef, mon vieux!

_C'est pas une raison!

_Disons que j'ai toujours été là pour elle.

_Va jusqu'au bout, lui imposa Anel.

_Le premier jour, vous savez que Peeves a frappé. Dans une chambre de première année, en terrorisant une des élèves.

_Oui, je me souviens. On m'avait dit qu'il s'en était prit particulièrement sur l'une des premières années. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Peeves puisse aller si loin..., pensa tout haut David.

_La jeune fille, c'était Méline. Puis après, il y a eu quoi? Ah oui! C'est vrai que j'ai été le premier à la voir avec son amie Lily Malfoy.

_La fille du Ministre?

_Oui, elle-même. Puis c'est à moi qu'on a confié la mission de l'amener à McGonnagall, moi qui l'ai aidé en face de cet imbécile de Lauders, avec Malfoy, puis, enfin, moi qui la fais voler depuis un moment!

_Quoi?! Et on n'était même pas au courant! C'est pour ça que tu t'éclipsais! Mais oui! Hier soir!

_Oui, hier soir, dès qu'on a entendu des personnes criés "Méline" tu es partis en t'excusant...

_Et tu n'es pas revenus avant un moment!

_Je sais. Bon, je l'emmène à son cours puis je reviens, les gars. A de suite!

Mikaël le fixa quelques instants puis suivit les autres. Arthur ne se comportait pas comme avec les autres, à l'égard de cette Méline. C'était peut-être une bonne chose, qui s'est?

Arthur emmena Méline dans les couloirs, tout en lui avouant la bonne nouvelle.

_Tu es dans l'équipe! Je suis vraiment content! Et puis aussi, le professeur Potter m'a demandé de t'aider dans tes devoirs ou autres... Au moindre problème, dis-le moi! Je viendrais quand même voir chaque semaine, sinon plus, que tout va bien...

Et il continua ainsi, parlant de tout, de rien, ne s'arrêtant que pour avoir confirmation de la jeune fille, que pour voir son sourire rayonnant. Arthur changeait, et seul restait son indomptable changement d'humeur qui passait d'une fureur noire, à une joie tellement intense...

**Voilà, voilà!! Gros bisous à tous!!**

**Une dernière chose à rajouter: Est-ce que ce serait mieux de changer de Story pour départager les parties, où alors je garde toujours le même titre soit L'Enfant du Silence, dans la même Histoire, et je mets quand sa doit y être: Partie Deux et Partie Trois?**

_Chapitre Treize:_

_En pensant ainsi elle eut un soupir de déception. Si sa continuait ainsi, Lily s'écarterait d'elle, Loveday et toutes les autres ne lui adresserait plus la parole._

_Ses pas l'avaient conduite plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu dans la Grande Salle. Mais un miracle voulut bien lui donner une consolation quant à ses pensées moroses: Arthur Londubat était présent à table. Certes, pas seul, mais présent._

__Bonjour, lui dit-il comme elle arrivait, un sourire de contentement au lèvre en la voyant si matinale._

_Elle lui sourit, la crispation la reprenant. Elle s'assied maladroitement sur le banc et le jeune homme se déplaça un peu sur le côté, délaissant ses amis pour se poster face à elle._

__Tu es nerveuse?_

_Méline hocha piteusement la tête, le rouge lui montant rapidement aux joues._

__Sois-le un peu, sa stimule, mais ne te laisse pas emporter. La panique, c'est mauvais. Tous les joueurs sont très gentils._

_Il évita volontairement de lui parler de la joueuse qu'elle remplacerait. Ce n'était pas fair-play de sa part, mais il savait, la connaissant, qu'elle refuserait de faire sortir une joueuse pour la remplacer. Elle trouverait ça... mesquin!_

__Repose-toi. Cesse de te sentir si mal. Il n'y aura aucun problème, c'est une promesse. Je te veux en pleine forme ce soir pour faire tes preuves._

_Il lui sourit chaleureusement et la regarda mangé, l'obligeant à ingurgité le nécessaire pour sa matinée. La faim de Méline avait disparût comme neige au printemps lorsqu'elle avait vu tout ces plats sur la table. Pourtant elle se força. Pour elle. Pour lui._


	13. Quand le temps manque à la parole

**Coucou! Alors, voilà enfin le chapitre 13! J'ai mis vraiment du temps, je sais! Je vous préviens, c'est la fin de la première partie! Au prochain ce sera la deuxième!**

**Je voudrais personnellement remercié les reviewers qui me suivent depuis le tout début. Ce chapitre leur ai dédié. Je parle de: Lunenoire, Lunicorne, Kyarah. Voilà! Je vous fais d'énormes bisous à vous!!!! Enfin merci à: **

**Popov: bien que tu n'es pas terminé de lire, apparemment, **

**Aria Lupin: ça fait un moment que tu me suis toi aussi! Arthur te plaît tant? Lol! Bisous!**

**Oceane la Malicieuse: tu as eu les réponses que tu voulais j'espère! Merci beaucoup! Et continue bien ta lecture!**

**Kamy: c'est vraiment très gentil! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments! ^ô^**

**Ratonton: toujours présent à l'appel! Merci! ^ô^**

**Lunenoire: Arthur va bientôt plus vraiment gérer! Mdrr!! Enfin... juste sur un fil... ^ô^**

**Kyarah: Lol! Merci! Tention, quand même, Arthur l'est que à Méline lol! Bah je t'en donnerais une description détaillé un de ces jours.. pour l'instant je ne veux rien dire de plus que quelques détails fondants! ^ô^ Prince, oui, il porte bien son nom!**

**Lunicorne: Merci beaucoup!!!!**

****

**L'enfant du silence**

****

****

Chapitre 13: Quand le temps manque à la parole.

Méline s'éveilla un matin comme tous les autres... ou presque! Qu'est-ce, ce petit pincement au ventre qu'elle ressentait, tandis que le sommeil la quittait? La jeune fille sortit de la torpeur de son réveil et se réveilla d'un coup. Deux mots flottaient dans sa tête tel des nuages remplis d'eau au dessus d'une montagneuse: _quidditch, entraînement_!

Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle s'obligea au calme. Arthur était venu la voir hier soir, dans la salle commune. Il l'avait prise en privé, lançant une explication légèrement évasive de son devoir de bon Préfet en Chef. Elle l'avait suivit sans réticence, aucune. Il ne lui faisait pas cet effet de peur que lui causait la plupart des gens. Depuis le premier jour elle avait en lui une confiance aveugle.

_Demain, avait-il commencé. Demain commence ton véritable entraînement dans notre équipe de Quidditch.

Elle lui avait jeté un regard effaré.

_Oui demain, ma petite chérie! J'ai prévenu les joueurs qu'une surprise les attendait! Ce soir, il fait trop noir, et la pluie a déjà commencé à tomber. Demain, ce sera parfait. Dors bien, mange bien, comporte toi bien en classe. Je n'ai rien oublié?

Il lui avait lancé un regard de satisfaction intense et une lueur amusée avait brillé dans ses prunelles bleues. Déjà elle n'arrivait plus à quitter son regard.

_Je voudrais juste une chose. Ce sort que tu as utilisé pour qu'on puisse te comprendre, cet après midi, lorsqu'il y avait... Allan... Tu peux me l'apprendre?

Méline s'était empressé de l'aider. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Arthur avait pu le lancer parfaitement. Et Méline qui n'avait mis guère de temps à l'apprendre s'étonna qu'il n'ait pas cette même faculté.

Et là, ce matin, elle était tellement tendu que tous ses muscles tiraient. Elle n'était pas beaucoup robuste, mais le peu de muscles qui la recouvrait était sévèrement mis à l'épreuve.

Elle se leva sans attendre. Un petit déjeuner lui ferait peut-être du bien? Lorsqu'elle se dit qu'il allait falloir attendre toute la journée pour être débarrassé de cette tension, elle se sentit mal.

Méline s'habilla rapidement, silencieusement, et partit mangé avant que quiconque dans son dortoir n'est ouvert un œil. Depuis le début de l'année elle n'avait eu guère le temps de s'étendre sur les Moldus avec Loveday. Et son amitié avec Lily commençait à se défaire. Le temps donner à ses activités, ses révisions, ses cours, et à présent le Quidditch, ne laissaient aucune place pour sa vie.

En pensant ainsi elle eut un soupir de déception. Si sa continuait ainsi, Lily s'écarterait d'elle, Loveday et toutes les autres ne lui adresserait plus la parole.

Ses pas l'avaient conduite plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu dans la Grande Salle. Mais un miracle voulut bien lui donner une consolation quant à ses pensées moroses: Arthur Londubat était présent à table. Certes, pas seul, mais présent.

_Bonjour, lui dit-il comme elle arrivait, un sourire de contentement au lèvre en la voyant si matinale.

Elle lui sourit, la crispation la reprenant. Elle s'assied maladroitement sur le banc et le jeune homme se déplaça un peu sur le côté, délaissant ses amis pour se poster face à elle.

_Tu es nerveuse?

Méline hocha piteusement la tête, le rouge lui montant rapidement aux joues.

_Sois-le un peu, sa stimule, mais ne te laisse pas emporter. La panique, c'est mauvais. Tous les joueurs sont très gentils.

Il évita volontairement de lui parler de la joueuse qu'elle remplacerait. Ce n'était pas fair-play de sa part, mais il savait, la connaissant, qu'elle refuserait de faire sortir une joueuse pour la remplacer. Elle trouverait ça... mesquin!

_Repose-toi. Cesse de te sentir si mal. Il n'y aura aucun problème, c'est une promesse. Je te veux en pleine forme ce soir pour faire tes preuves.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement et la regarda mangé, l'obligeant à ingurgité le nécessaire pour sa matinée. La faim de Méline avait disparût comme neige au printemps lorsqu'elle avait vu tout ces plats sur la table. Pourtant elle se força. Pour elle. Pour lui.

Après une journée harassante, Méline eut un soupir de soulagement en rentrant dans sa chambre. Aujourd'hui avait été la pire journée entre toutes celles qu'elle avait dû endurer depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Tête en l'air, elle avait été sermonnée par sa marraine. Nerveuse, elle avait renversé une partie de sa potion _sur_ le professeur Rogue. Et pour finir, malheureuse et dépitée de cette journée plus qu'affreuse, elle avait raté son sort de Loupe devant le professeur Flitwick qui avait parût bien triste et déçu.

Mais le soir était arrivé. Elle se sentait plus légère, sentant approcher la fin de son supplice, alors qu'elle se changeait dans sa chambre.

Elle comprit bien vite que la torture qu'elle avait endurée toute la journée n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle vit les Gryffondors en tenue de vol sur le terrain.

Son sang se figea dans ses veines, et c'est d'un pas incertain, trébuchant et se rattrapant de justesse, qu'elle avança vers eux.

Quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas vint à sa rencontre lorsqu'elle apparut, près des gradins.

_Le capitaine a dit que personne n'était autorisé à entrer sur le terrain ce soir...

_Sauf la principale intéressée, coupa une voix familière.

Méline eut un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

_Que fait la petite Hollow sur le terrain, Londubat? Demanda une jeune femme jolie, d'une voix antipathique.

Elle se retourna vers la personne qui avait parlé, légèrement tremblante. Arthur était là. Il avait dit que tout se passerait bien. Elle était confiante.

_Bien. Laura, j'ai un défi à te faire relever. Bats la petite Hollow, comme tu l'appelles, dans une course, et tout ira bien pour toi. Si elle gagne, elle prend ta place.

Méline eut un hoquet de surprise et de consternation. Elle se retourna; elle avait dû mal comprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas ma petite Méline. Tu ne l'aimerais pas. Bats-là, je t'en pris, lui chuchota-t-il.

Il lui lança un regard suppliant auquel elle n'arriva pas à résister, bien que le fait de devoir se mesurer à une fille beaucoup plus âgée et mûre qu'elle ne lui plaisait guère.

Elle souffla un bon coup et hocha la tête.

_Tiens, lui dit Arthur en lui mettant un balai entre les mains.

Elle le prit et s'avança vers le milieu du terrain de Quidditch. Elle fit comme si elle n'entendait pas les murmures qui se répandaient dans l'équipe, bien qu'elle en fût sensible :

_Comment pourrais-t-elle battre Laura ? Elle est si fragile, cette petite...

_J'ai entendu parler de son malaise...

_Laura va l'écraser bien qu'elle ne soit pas franchement douée…

_Quelle idée a eu Arthur de l'exposer ainsi !

Mais en jetant un regard vers le capitaine de l'équipe, le regard confiant de celui-ci lui remit quelque peu les idées en place.

_Tout va bien se passer. Il a dit que tout allait bien se passer… Il l'a dit ?! Oui oui, tout va bien…_ se répétait-elle.

Elle monta sur son balai et reconnu un Dragon Blanc, tout comme celui que chevauchait la jeune femme.

_Prêtes, les filles ? _Leggere id qui praetero !_ Tu as des questions Méline ?

Le visage rouge de confusion, elle hocha la tête et demanda :

_Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_

Laura lui lança un regard hautain et éclata d'un rire moqueur.

_Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle doit faire !

_Laura ! Je ne lui ai rien expliqu ! C'est ma faute pas la sienne ! Tais-toi ! s'exclama Londubat.

Puis il rejeta toute son attention vers Méline :

_Mikaël va faire le gardien. Le but est d'être le plus rapide à arriver jusqu'aux cercles et de marquer. Simple.

Méline hocha la tête. Au début, lors de ses premiers vols au côté de son protecteur, il l'avait entraîné à ça. Mais c'était ce qu'elle trouvait le plus dur. Mettre des buts...

_Bien. Allez au fond du terrain. Quand je donnerais le signal, vous allez devoir faire chacune trois tours du terrain. Je vérifierais ! Puis vous essaierez de marquer. (Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et allèrent se poster au bout, à l'opposée des cercles que gardait Mikaël) Prêts ? Go !

Les deux filles partirent instantanément. Néanmoins Méline avait moins de réflexe; elle se retrouva derrière Laura. Elle essaya ensuite, arrivé au quart du premier tour, de doubler son adversaire. Mais Laura n'était tout de même pas une débutante: jetant de furtifs regards derrière elle, elle se mettait devant Méline, l'empêchant de la doubler en barrant sa route. Son erreur fût de sous-estimer son adversaire. Méline vit Laura dévier un peu trop sur la droite, vers l'extérieur du terrain, et d'un excellent bond, elle doubla instantanément sa vitesse et dépassa rapidement la jeune femme, non sans mal devant la fureur de celle-ci. A la moitié du premier tour, Méline avait doublé son adversaire.

Laura essaya de revenir à sa hauteur, mais même le lien qui la liait à son balai, comme tout joueur avec son Dragon Blanc, elle ne parvenait pas à revenir. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit la différence entre elle et la fillette: on avait l'impression que le balai vivait entre ses mains, qu'il accélérait toujours plus, qu'il donnait le meilleur de lui-même pour satisfaire sa propriétaire momentanée. Et Méline qui ne se rendait compte de rien! Une vague de rage submergea la jeune femme quand elle pensa à sa place perdue d'avance: Arthur lavait devancé. Il avait trouvé une joueuse plus que prometteuse, qui se liait à un balai sans même l'apprivoiser! Ils étaient comme attirés vers elle, tels des billes réagissant à un puissant aimant!

Arthur ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle: là-haut se tenait la meilleure joueuse qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer depuis sa première année dans Poudlard. Il était ému, et son corps était crispé d'une envie dont il n'arrivait pas à cacher les effets, ni à en deviner la provenance.

Et en vol, Méline poursuivait sa trajectoire, sous les yeux de tous les joueurs. Même Mikaël ne comptait plus les tours et dévisageait la jeune fille comme si il voyait quelqu'un que jamais il n'aurait imaginé percevoir à l'intérieur de la fragile Méline.

Lorsqu'elle commença à foncer vers ses buts il n'était toujours pas réveillé et la balle fila dans un des buts. Mikaël n'avait pas bougé, Laura s'était arrêté depuis longtemps, et un silence pesant tomba tout à coup. Puis:

_Mikaël, Imbécile! Assena Arthur à son ami, d'un ton tranchant.

Mais il n'en dit pas plus, alors que Méline redescendait. Il savait très bien que si Mikaël n'avait pas été hypnotisé par la petite, il aurait arrêté ce tir facilement. Il faudrait qu'il l'entraîne à ça. A faire des tirs puissants et précis. Celui-là avait tapé le cercle et avait faillit ne pas passer.

Méline se posa en douceur, pas loin des autres joueurs qui s'étaient rassemblés. Laura vola vers les vestiaires atterrit furieusement sur le sol, trébucha et se précipita pour aller se changer, claquant la porte.

Un silence plombé fit à nouveau son apparition. Arthur le rompit en s'approchant de la jeune fille:

_Tu vois, tu as réussis... et haut la main!... Tu es une attrapeuse de Gryffondor... maintenant...

Les mots sortaient difficilement de sa gorge et lorsqu'il serra son épaule d'un geste fraternelle, Méline sentit un frisson les parcourir.

_Est-ce que quelqu'un à quelque chose à ajouter? Continua Londubat d'une voix plus ferme, se tournant vers ses joueurs rassemblés.

_Je voudrais juste dire bravo, bienvenue dans l'équipe et merci pour cette prestation, petite Méline Hollow, déclara Mikaël en atterrissant près d'eux, d'une voix forte.

_Oui, c'était magnifique! Rajouta quelqu'un.

Et d'un coup, tous s'approchèrent et parlèrent en même temps. Méline ne comprit d'abord plus rien. Juste les sentiments d'être heureuse et d'avoir réussi subsistaient.

_Elle a besoin d'un bon entraînement, mais elle fera une arme de poids dans nos matchs! Déclara un Gryffondor.

Arthur sourit et répondit bien fort:

_Oui! Notre arme secrète! Imbattable quand elle saura tirer! A elle toute seule, elle pourrait battre une équipe!

Ils se mirent tous à rire et Méline suivit le rythme.

Lorsque enfin l'effusion de joie prit fin et que le capitaine eut bien appuyer sur le fait que Méline faisait partie de l'équipe mais qu'il ne fallait en parler à _personne_, Arthur l'entraîna dans le château, en avant, pendant que les autres joueurs restaient à discuter entre eux. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Elle ne comprendrait peut-être pas, mais il devait le faire avant de mourir de honte ou de malaise.

Ils marchèrent d'abord en silence. Il l'avait prise par les épaules, d'un geste protecteur, et leurs pas s'accordaient dans une lenteur qu'on aurait assimiler à une marche d'un couple qui retardait au plus leur séparation, au cœur de la nuit. Arthur se sentait étrangement pris d'un bien être à côté de cette enfant dont il avait en quelque sorte la charge et à laquelle il n'avait pas le droit de toucher. Pourtant, il le savait, si McGonnagall ou Potter l'avait vu ainsi, aucun deux n'aurait apprécié la proximité de leurs corps. Il resserra imperceptiblement son étreinte à cette pensée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au hall, il se décida à briser le silence qui les liait. Il n'oserait pas dire ce qu'il voulait dans la Salle Commune. Autant qu'il le fasse là, maintenant. Il ralentit encore le pas, retenant Méline, jusqu'à s'arrêter définitivement. Alors, elle se tourna vers lui, intriguée.

_J'ai juste quelque chose à te dire. En fait deux. D'abord, tu auras entraînement de Quidditch avec moi tous les week-ends. Je ne veux pas te surcharger en semaine, se serait mauvais pour toi.

Méline hocha la tête, mais elle savait que la deuxième chose qu'il avait à lui dire était la plus importante.

_Ensuite... (Arthur soupira) Je voudrais te dire... qu'il ne faut pas que tu tiennes compte des filles que j'aurais pour les prochaines années! Une seule compte à mes yeux, que je n'aurais sûrement jamais, je viens de le comprendre... Voilà, c'est tout!

Un deuxième soupir, cette fois de soulagement (_je l'ai dit, je l'ai dit_), s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Méline se sentit désemparé: qu'avait-il dit? Pourquoi le lui avoir dit à elle? Pourquoi maintenant? Elle ne comprenait même pas ces phrases!

Lorsqu'il se remit en marche et qu'il la reprit par les épaules, elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Les deux phrases qu'il venait de lui dire resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire jusqu'à ce qu'elles les comprennent. Et encore, peut-être les resteraient-elles bien plus longtemps!

Ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame. Demain serait vendredi, un jour avant le week-end. Un jour avant son premier _vrai_ entraînement!

En entrant dans la Salle Commune, ils furent tous de suite harcelés par les Gryffondors:

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Arthur?!

_Laura est revenue avec une tête!

_Elle n'a rien voulu nous dire!

_Vous aviez entraînement aujourd'hui, normalement, non?!

Arthur se fraya un chemin vers un fauteuil rouge, entraînant Méline à sa suite. Ils s'assirent, encore attaqués par les autres Gryffondors. Le Capitaine fit un geste pour rétablir le silence et lorsqu'il eut obtenue satisfaction, il fit:

_Je n'ai rien à dire sur ce sujet, sauf que Laura ne fait plus partie de l'équipe. Maintenant laissez-moi raccompagner la petite Hollow. Elle est fatiguée. Je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir, exténuée, continua-t-il, comme pour se justifier.

Il fût content d'avoir bien certifié aux autres membres de l'équipe, que l'entrée de la nouvelle attrapeuse devait rester secrète. Il reprit Méline par les épaules et la conduisit jusqu'à son dortoir. Il la laissa devant la porte, lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

_Et demain soir je veux voir tes devoirs. Si tu as le moindre soucis, dis-le moi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et entra dans sa chambre. Là, l'attendait Lily.

_Méline! Enfin tu es là! Où étais-tu passée?

Méline eut un sourire et elle n'osa pas mentir à son amie. Elle n'aurait jamais pu. Elle lui raconta son entrée dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, l'aide d'Arthur, et Lily comprit pourquoi elle avait passée une journée horrible, cumulant les remontrances.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je pense qu'aucun professeur n'a vraiment tenu compte de cette journée, lui affirma son amie.

Méline hocha la tête, puis se décida à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur depuis un moment.

'_Lily, je dois te dire quelque chose... Tu sais, j'ai bien l'impression qu'on ne se voit plus assez souvent... Je n'aime pas! Je ne voudrais pas que l'on ne se cause plus par ce que je n'ai plus assez de temps. Je ne veux pas te perdre, toi, ma meilleure amie depuis si longtemps!...'_

Lily ouvrit grands ses yeux et la regarda, interloquée. Ses yeux devinrent humides mais elle ne laissa pas aller à pleurer.

_Méline, soupira-t-elle. Notre amitié restera présente aussi longtemps que nous vivrons. En ce moment, tu es très prise, je le comprends. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'oublie! Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à me réveiller le matin. Je me lève très bien! On descendra ensemble dans la Grande Salle, on ira beaucoup plus souvent ensemble en cours, on discutera plus! Tout ce que tu veux tant que tu ne dis pas n'importe quoi tel que de te quitter!

La fille Malfoy éclata d'un rire clair et communicatif qui incita Méline à faire de même. Les larmes de joie coulaient sur son visage. Elles s'assiirent et commencèrent à discuter de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis pas mal de temps. Lorsque les trois autres filles entrèrent dans le dortoir, Méline et Lily, chacune couché sur son lit, avaient finis par savoir ce qu'elles voulaient et avaient même parfois l'impression d'avoir été présentes dans les évènements contés. Méline prit à part Loveday et s'excusa de son manque de temps pour discuter avec elle des sorciers et des Moldus. Loveday ne lui en voulait pas et Méline se sentit, ce soir-là, mieux qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer l'être!

S'endormir ne lui posa aucun problème : fatiguée comme elle était, le sommeil l'emporta bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, d'ailleurs.

Elle s'éveilla aussi tôt que d'habitude. Sa couverture fût envoyé en l'air, et, sans vergogne elle alla éveillé Lily. Celle-ci, surprise par l'attitude pétillante de son amie, se releva d'un coup, les cheveux devant les yeux, ce qui redoubla un rire réfréné.

_Méline, tu vas toutes les réveiller ! soupira Lily.

_Trop tard, maugréa une voix endormie, venant de la couchette de Tracie.

_Je peux plus dormir, maintenant, dit une seconde voix, venant de Lizzie, tout aussi endormie.

Mais un rire chaud et claire s'éleva du lit de Loveday, alors que la couvertur volait encore plus haut que celle de Méline quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Bon, eh bien maintenant que tout le monde est réveillée, qui va être la première à la douche ? demanda Lily, le sourire aux lèvres.

D'un seul coup, on se serait cru sur un champ de bataille. Un vrai branle-bas de combat !

_C'est moi !

_Non, je suis la première !

_Laissez-moi passée !

_Y a pas moyen, j'y vais !

_...

Les vêtements s'éparpillèrent de partout à une vitesse affolante, et toutes les cinq en même temps se retrouvèrent coincée à la porte : Lizzie, Lily et Loveday dans le chambranle, ne pouvant plus bouger Méline et Tracie, derrière, poussant devant.

Un grand éclat de rire leur échappa. Puis…

_C'est pas dini oui ?

_Je veux dormir !

_Faîtes moins de bruit qui que vous soyez !

Toutes se turent, la main devant la bouche, s'étouffant presque. Lily, au milieu, réussie à s'échappée de la mêlée et se fût elle qui emporta la victoire… enfin c'est ce qu'elle crû.

Plus un bruit ne venait la dérangeait…

Méline, Tracie et Lizzie n'attendirent pas beaucoup pour trouver quoi faire en attendant.

_Pssst ! siffla Lizzie. On lui chipe ses vêtements, d'accord ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Et elles rirent beaucoup lorsque Lily s'aperçut de la supercherie et qu'elle courût à travers le couloir pour les rattraper. Nouvelle « mauvaise » idée de la bande : Méline venait de suggérer la Salle Commune. Elle aperçut Arthur _déj ?_ debout, et lui lança les vêtements sans qu'il comprenne.

Lily arriva, seulement vêtue d'une serviette (ample je vous rassure) qui la couvrait des épaules au genoux, mais qui laissait largement transparaître son corps mince et gracile.

_Les filles je vais vous… commença-t-elle en criant.

Mais la fin de sa phrase mourût dans sa gorge quand elle se retrouva dans la Salle Commune, face à deux garçons. Son âge mûr bien développée, elle se sentit extrêmement mal, d'un seul coup. Une envie de massacre s'insinua et, s'avançant vers Arthur qui commençait probablement à comprendre, elle prit ses vêtements d'un air rageur, et retourna sur ses pas le plus vite possible.

Méline perdit d'un coup son sourire. La blague l'amusait mais elle n'avait pas prévue le regard assassin de son amie. Elle fût la première à faire demi-tour et rejoindre Lily Malfoy.

Elle la retrouva dans la salle de bain, rouge de honte et de colère, déjà habillée (si vite ?!).

Méline lança machinalement le sort de lecture sur les lèvres. Elle s'approcha calmement de son amie.

Lily la vit à la dernière seconde et poussa une exclamation, puis explosa:

_Sa ne te suffit pas de me ridiculiser? Faut aussi que tu me fasses peur comme ça?! J'en ai marre! _Ca_, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il fallait faire! Ce n'était pas _drôle_! C'était... vraiment _puérile_! Je te déteste! Va-t-en!

Mais c'est Lily elle-même qui prit la porte, la claqua à grande force et courût, Méline ne savait où.

Lily, son amie depuis l'enfance, la personne la plus proche d'elle qu'elle ait jamais eu, venait de dire qu'elle la détestait.

Les larmes lui montèrent et elle les laissa couler, avant de se laisser tomber par terre pour pleurer tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Que pouvait-il arriver de pire, de toute façon?!

**Voilà! Fin de ce chapitre! Eh oui, on croyait voir un happy end à ce chapitre, manque de bol sa dégringole! Et le prochain chapitre sera... différent! Je peux vous le dire! Je ne peux pas vous dire en quoi mais bon voilà!**

**Merci à mes petits revieweurs!!! (Eh oui, encore, je suis tellement folle de vous, lol!! ^ô^) **

**Gros bisous!!**


	14. Quand on retrouve sa joie de vivre

**Coucou tout le monde!!! Voilà un nouveau chapitre!! Contents?**

**Je me suis rendue compte que depuis un moment, mes chapitres raccourcissent... peut-être est-ce seulement une idée... Mais j'ai quand même décidé de mettre plus de lignes pour faire plaisirs à mes chers lecteurs!!!**

**Disclaimer****: Pas mal de choses sont à moi... Mais malheureusement pas tous. Le monde, l'univers de Harry Potter, n'est pas mien. Mais Méline et beaucoup de personnages le sont!! Je ne gagne rien, mais, entre nous, on s'en fout! Lol! C'est drôle d'écrire, ça fait toujours du bien. L'argent.. pfiou! J'y suis pas encore!! ^ô^**

**Sinon, merci à: D'abord tous!!! Par ce que j'étais contente d'avoir tant de reviews lol! Puis plus particulièrement, puisque je suis contente et donc que vous avez de la chance:**

**_Lunicorne: Pauvre petite Méline, oui. Mais je ne suis pas méchante! Tiens cadeau, Luni! Et merci!!**

**_Kyarah: eh ouai, la Laura se la joue lol! Mais bon, elle disparaît là. Bien que quelqu'un d'autre la remplace.. rhm! Je ne dirais rien de plus! ^ô^ Le happy end n'est pas pour le moment.. lol! Enfin si quand même.. Mais je me demande si ce sera vraiment un HAPPY end... ^' Merci de ta review!!**

**_Popov: Merci beaucoup! La suite, la veux-tu la voilà! ;)**

**_Lessien Linwë: Voilà! Ton vœu est exaucé!! C'est pas beau ça?! Je suis très contente d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs, Merci, merci, merci, merci beaucooooooooouuuuuuuup!!!**

**_Lunenoire: "Eh oui ce qui paraît drôle à première vue, ne l'est pas toujours..." Je te la refais, par ce que Fanfiction m'a fait un bug sur ta review mdrr!! J'ai dû la recevoir AU MOINS 30fois. Et sans rigoler! 9a fait que je la connais par coeur! Enfin! Tu as tout à fait raison pour ce qui est de drôle et de pas drôle lol! Bonne lecture! Et merci de ta review!**

**_Marie-Jo: Merci!! C'est très gentil! Bonne lecture! Et n'hésite pas à critiquer!! J'ai besoin quelques fois qu'on me dise que sa va pas, sinon c'est pas drôle lol!**

**_Kamy: "Beaut"? Lol! Mercii!!! Pour la review aussi! Merci beaucoup aussi pour les compliments! Sa me touche! ^ô^**

**_Aria Lupin: Mais non! Tout n'est pas foutu en plan!! Régales-toi! ;) Bonne Lecture!! Et merci bien sûr!!**

**_Ptite Fleur la Fée:  Ben elle est apparût ma review lol! Sinon, merci!!! Bonne lecture!! Et à quand la suite de Lucie?? ^ô^**

**_Anaïs Malfoy: Ma sœur Malfoy!!! lol!! OUai, je suis contente que tu me le redises, t'inquiètes pas, j'vais avoir du mal à m'en lasser lol!! Au fait merci pour "La Dernière Nuit avant la Mort". Bisoussss!!!!!!!!**

**_Poisson Rouge: Hehe... Je ne suis pas morte!! Lol! Et heureusement pour toi et mes lecteur, mon poisson pref'!! Le bocal serait plutôt vidé sans moi! ^ô^ Bisous et bonne lecture! Profite!!**

**_alinemcb54: Merci beaucoup!! Une nouvelle lectrice!! Yeess!! Encore!! Lol!! Sa me fait très plaisir!! "Fantastik" ouaahh!! Je rougis.. lol! Non, vraiment, c'est très gentil! ^ô^**

**Donc voilà, franchement, je vous adore tous!!!**

**Sinon, une annonce: Si il y a des fans de mon Draco à moi, lol, eh bien j'ai écrit un one-shot sur lui, que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, sur un coup de tête. Si le coeur vous en dis, je serais heureuse d'avoir vos avis... Le Poisson Rouge exige de moi la suite... Mais je ne crois pas que je le ferais, mon poisson adorée lol! On verra bien...**

**Bonne lecture!! Je vous laisse enfin lire!!**

**_L'enfant du silence_**

_Chapitre 14: Quand on retrouve sa joie de vivre..._

Rien n'est pire que de perdre un être cher. Méline en a fait l'expérience durant sa première année à Poudlard. Lily disparue, elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Un vide terrible que personne n'arriva à combler s'abattit sur elle. Tous firent d'énormes efforts, démontrèrent une patience presque écoeurante envers la jeune fille, mais rien ne changea. Dès la dispute, Méline Hollow commença à faire des crises de pertes de conscience. Plusieurs fois par semaines elle dû se rendre à l'infirmerie. Ses cours particuliers furent suspendus, son niveau dans chaque matière chuta inexorablement, les matchs de Quidditch lui furent interdits après qu'elle eut perdue conscience pendant le premier, ne jouant même pas au niveau d'une simple débutante.

A la surprise de tous les joueurs, et contre toute attente, Arthur Londubat se montra plus intéressé par la santé de la jeune fille que par ses matchs de perdues. En lui, les professeurs trouvèrent un pilier de douceur et de patience su lequel ils s'appuyèrent plus que de rigueur. Mais Arthur ne broncha pas. Voir Méline dans un état si lamentable le tortura il ne savait quoi dans son corps... et dans son coeur.

Plusieurs fois il perdit patience et lui cria dessus, créant des crises, et se morigénant après. Il ne gueulait pas vraiment... ce n'était rien que des mots un peu fort. Mais le nombre de ses pertes de conscience n'était rien en comparaison à celles que créèrent les professeurs pour la faire revenir à elle.

Méline Hollow sombra dans son for intérieur. Jamais Gwena n'intervint. Elle ne voulait pas s'occuper d'une fillette aussi puérile et dénuée de force. Enfin, c'est ce que tous pensèrent...

Plusieurs fois, le parrain et la marraine de la jeune fille discutèrent sérieusement de son cas.

_Il faut qu'elles se parlent! Quitte à les enfermer toutes deux dans une salle, seules! Avait tonné Harry, un soir, hors de lui et à bout de patience.

Il avait laissé la jeune fille aux bons soins de Londubat. Personne d'autre n'était au courant.

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, avait répondu calmement Minerva, en un soupir.

_Alors quoi faire?

Ce fut la question qui couru partout chez les professeurs et à laquelle personne n'arriva à répondre. Lily n'avait rien su et avait gardé constamment un masque de froideur et de perfidie que Harry reconnu très bien.

Les crises allèrent en diminuant mais... avec elles augmentèrent les douleurs qui prenaient Méline. Rien ne les arrêta. Mme Pomfresh ne trouva rien à lui transmettre, ce qui la frustra grandement. Tout le monde donna le plus qu'il avait et la petite fille ne remarqua rien, coincée dans son monde triste et éloigné.

Personne n'osa lui crier dessus. On lui fit juste remarqué un peu durement son manque d'attention envers le monde.

La fin de l'année arriva, et bientôt, tous allaient partir. La fin d'une première année parfaitement ruinée pour la fillette. Mais Arthur, le dernier jour, ne voulant pas la laissée quitter ainsi le collège, avait perdu patience, plus que jamais il ne lui était arrivé de le faire.

Ils étaient dans le dortoir de la jeune fille, seuls. Elle avait refusé de parler, de répondre par des hochements de tête, même. Arthur avait bouillît. Il avait craqué d'un coup:

_Méline Hollow! avait-t-il crié. C'est fini! Sa suffit! C'est le dernier jour! Tu ne rentreras pas dans cet état là, tu m'entends!? Que diraient tes parents?! Ne fais pas l'enfant gâtée! Et regarde-moi!

Méline n'avait pas fait un geste.

Arthur lui avait attrapé le bras, lui avait soulevé la tête, l'obligeant à le regarder. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'étaient figés de peur.

Mais Arthur ne s'était pas arrêté. Plus d'une centaine de fois, il avait craqué face à ce regard de peur. Mais ce soir, il avait réagit!

_Non! Ca ne marche plus! Petite gamine écervelée! C'est fini de se cacher derrière un mur!

Méline avait chancelé et il l'avait tint fermement face à lui, l'obligeant à ne pas tomber.

_Pas de crise! Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends?! Je te l'interdis! Ne tombe pas ou sa ira mal! Regarde-moi! Regarde-moi, je te dis!

La jeune fille avait laissé coulé une larme sur sa joue. Depuis plus de cinq mois aucune émotion n'avait traversé son visage. Arthur prit ça comme une victoire et non comme une défaite.

_Méline, avait-il dit plus calmement, d'une voix douce, en s'approchant d'elle. Lily est une fille adorable, et comprends ce qui lui ai arrivé. Votre amitié renaîtra, tu peux en être certaine!

Des mots s'étaient formés sur ses lèvres et Arthur n'avait pas eut besoin de recourir à la magie pour traduire le faible gémissement qu'elle avait poussé:

_Oui, je te le promets! Tu as ma promesse! Embrasse-moi! Avait-il dit sans réfléchir.

C'est lui qui s'était approché d'elle, et, à son propre désarroi, avait posé un doux et délicat baiser sur les lèvres de la fillette. Elle n'avait rien fait pour le repoussé mais avait sourit.

Arthur avait juré à voix basse, contre lui.

_Allez, maintenant je veux que tu te réveilles. Va prendre une douche.

Cette simple phrase avait provoqué un léger spasme sur tout son corps. Arthur avait maugréé à nouveau contre lui-même.

_Excuse-moi. Je vais t'emmener dans les douches des préfets. Viens.

Il l'avait faite asseoir sur son lit, avait pris quelques vêtements, une serviette, puis l'avait porté jusqu'au côté des préfets. Elle était frêle. Tellement frêle! Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait mangé que magiquement depuis près d'un mois, refusant de se nourrir.

_Tu sais, avait-t-il chuchoté, jamais je n'ai vu une personne aussi portée par ses sentiments que toi. Chaque fois, quelqu'un qui a perdue l'amitié d'une autre personne, la retrouve dans d'autres... Toi, tu t'es laissé envahir par le désespoir et tu n'as rien pu faire...

Il l'avait emmené dans la salle de bain, l'avait déposé sur le sol et avait étendu ses vêtements non loin d'une douche. Il s'était retourné juste à temps pour la voir chancelée. Se tenir debout lui prenait tellement de force!

_Non! Avait crié Arthur en la rattrapant de justesse. Ne tombe pas! Ne t'endors pas! Tu m'as compris?! Réponds-moi!

Méline avait faiblement hoché  la tête.

Arthur s'était soudain rendu compte qu'il avait réussit à l'éveillée plus qu'à l'habituel! Mais il se trouva dans une position délicate: il allait devoir la déshabiller et la laver! C'était des douches... il n'eut d'autre choix que de rentrer lui-même dedans, s'il ne voulait pas mettre de l'eau partout...

Un soupir s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Il avait remit Méline sur ses pieds et avait commencé à la déshabiller. Le léger mouvement de recul de jeune fille fit plus plaisir à Arthur que si elle s'était laissée faire.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ma douce. Je ne te ferais aucun mal... Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas? Je vais te laver, tu n'as pas la force de le faire. Puis moi aussi, si tu veux, je me doucherais avec toi.

Sa voix douce, plutôt que les mots employés, avait calmé la petite Hollow. Il ne l'avait pas déshabillé totalement; il lui avait laissé sa culotte. (Quand même! ^ô^)

Puis il s'était déshabillé lui-même, gardant son caleçon. Il avait poussé la jeune fille sous la douche et avait fait coulé l'eau.

Méline avait passé ses doigts sous le jet d'eau avant de consentir à se laissée mouiller. Elle s'était éveillée petit à petit.

_C'est bon? Sa te fait du bien?

Méline avait hoché la tête.

Elle était devant le jeune homme, une main accrochée inconsciemment à son caleçon, dos à lui, comme une gamine d'à peine un ou deux ans.

Curieusement, Arthur n'avait ressentit aucune pitié. De la compassion, certes, mais il n'avait reconnût dans ses gestes ni dans son caractère, des mouvements de pitié envers la jeune fille.

Il l'avait poussé en avant pour qu'elle se détache de lui, tendrement, puis l'avait savonné avec de lents mouvements pour ne pas ni l'effrayée, ni lui faire mal.

L'eau avait semblé lui redonné quelque vigueur, car elle était sortie seule de la douche. Il lui avait tendu une serviette mais il avait vu bien vite que la force qui l'habitait s'amoindrissait. Une sensation étrange, qu'il avait commencé à être habitué à sentir près d'elle, l'avait envahit. A chaque fois, Méline avait eu comme un éclat de conscience... mais peut-être ce soir-là, dépasserait-elle la simple conscience?

Il avait sentit l'aura s'infiltrer plus fortement qu'à l'accoutumer sur lui. Son souffle s'était fait plus court. Il avait sentit comme un pincement dans son corps. Il s'était fatigué... Quelque chose s'échappait de lui...

En silence, il s'était tourné vers la jeune fille qui l'avait regardé de plus en plus éveiller.

Méline s'était sentie de mieux en mieux. Les forces lui étaient revenus petit à petit. Comme une drogue, elle avait sentit un fil invisible la relié au jeune homme qui était près d'elle. Sans réfléchir elle avait tendu sa main vers lui et une décharge d'énergie l'avait envahit. Un son étranglé s'était échappé de sa bouche et elle s'était sentit mieux... jusqu'à apercevoir Arthur, par terre, sur les genoux, tremblant...

De surprise, elle avait mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Le fil invisible avait disparût, et elle s'était précipité vers lui, sans réfléchir. Elle s'était agenouillée, sa serviette tombant sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Elle avait prit l'épaule du jeune homme et l'avait secoué doucement.

Le souffle court, Arthur avait levé vers des yeux surpris. Lui avait fini par comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais bizarrement les forces qui lui étaient restés ne disparurent pas. Au contraire, au contact de la main de la jeune fille sur son épaule, il s'était sentit mieux, recouvrant peu à peu des forces.

Il avait sourit à la jeune fille et Méline avait discerné comme un étonnement dans son regard... Il avait refusé de lui dire ce qui s'était passé mais en avait parlé plus tard avec la directrice et Harry Potter...

Méline se trouvait dans le train la ramenant à la voie 9 ¾ de la gare King's Cross. Sans Lily près d'elle...

Mais depuis que Arthur l'avait réveillée, elle se sentait moins défaillir. Elle avait quelques trous de mémoires mais sans plus. Gwena refusait de lui parler. C'était comme si l'endroit quelle avait occupé par le passée était à présent vide et noir.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et une larme coula sur sa joue gauche qu'elle essuya tristement.

Elle n'était pas triste pour elle-même, à présent, mais pour Lily, son amie. Oui, elle, elle avait encore ses amies de la chambre bien qu'aucune n'avait réussit à beaucoup l'approcher dernièrement, mais Lily n'avait personne. Elle était seule. Une envie subite de la voir, de lui parler, vint lui traversé le coeur. Son pouls s'accéléra à cette seule pensée.

_C'est ce qu'il faut faire petite! Allez lui parler! _Dit une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Méline eut envie de pleurer de joie.

_Je ne peux pas... J'ai bien trop peur!_

_Peur de quoi, petite Méline?_

_Peur... qu'elle me renvoie, qu'elle me crie dessus..._dit Méline d'un ton rétracté en secouant un peu sa tête.

_Elle ne le fera pas, _répondit Gwena, sûre d'elle.

Méline sentit son estomac se retourné quand elle se leva, prête à aller voir Lily. Une seconde elle hésita... puis sa décision s'affermit.

En silence, elle sortit du compartiment qu'elle occupait ave Loveday, Lizzie et Tracie.

Aucune ne fit un geste dans sa direction.

Méline alla d'abord tout au fond du train et mécaniquement elle ouvrit toutes les portes des compartiments, un par un, s'excusant d'un geste de la tête.

Quand elle arriva à celui d'en face du sien, et qu'elle vit Lily avec d'autres personnes, son coeur s'arrêta.

Elle essaya de lui faire comprendre par gestes qu'elle voulait lui parler, mais Lily lui tourna le dos.

Une peine énorme s'abattit sur elle, et en désespoir de cause, sans même réfléchir elle s'avança dans le compartiment lui prit l'épaule et la tourna vers elle.

Un instant Méline vit dans les yeux de Lily une grande tristesse. Mais toute trace de chagrin disparût aussitôt, et Méline se trouva en face du fameux glaçon Malfoy. Avait-elle rêver le chagrin de son amie?

_Leggere__ id qui praetero!_ Lança Méline. Puis: 

_Il faut qu'on parle... dehors!_

Lily, apparemment surprise par le ton de Méline, sinon la détermination de son visage, la suivit sans un mot, sous les regards graves des élèves partageant son compartiment. Méline n'avait jamais "hauss" le ton, ni même eut pareille regard de volonté.

Dehors, elles se dirigèrent vers le fond du wagon et Méline commença, voyant Lily, froide, la regardé, interrogative...

_Lily, j'en peux plus... C'est tellement triste! On s'est disputé... et... et je regrette tellement!_

_Il fallait y penser avant! Répondit Lily

_Mais je ne pensais qu'à une petite blague, comme toutes... Aucune de moi, Tracie, Loveday, ni Lizzie, n'avons penser à mal. Je te le jure! Et je promets de ne plus recommencer! Jamais plus, c'est juré! Lily..._

Comme si Lily n'avait attendue que ces mots, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda attentivement Méline, la questionnant:

_Jamais plus?

Méline hocha gravement la tête, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. Puis sans attendre, la fillette se jeta dans les bras de son amie et pleura de joie et de soulagement.

_Merci Gwena..._

_De rien, de rien, petite, _répondit une voix dans sa tête, moitié grognonne, moitié embarrassée.

Lily laissa couler quelques larmes, elle aussi. Puis toutes deux se dirigèrent vers le compartiment de leurs amies de chambre.

Quand Méline ouvrit la porte, les autres restèrent bouche bée quelques secondes, le regard figé vers Lily. Puis petit à petit l'atmosphère se détendit et enfin Méline fit signe aux autres de s'excuser... ce qu'elles firent sans aucune hésitation.

_Nous somme vraiment désolée!

_Vraiment, vraiment, oui!

_Ne nous en veux pas trop!

Elles avaient parlés toutes en même temps et Lily explosa d'un rire claironnant, suivit par ses amies.

Méline croyait à peine à cette réconciliation. C'était en grande partie grâce à Arthur... Elle devait le remercier avant qu'ils n'arrivent!

Discrètement elle ressortit du compartiment et se dirigea vers celui du jeune homme. Il lui avait dit lequel c'était... au cas où!

Elle toqua puis entra lorsqu'on le lui proposa.

_Méline! S'exclama Londubat, visiblement ravi.

La jeune fille lui sourit avec chaleur en réponse, lui jeta le sortilège de lecture sur les lèvres sans même vraiment bougé sa baguette ni réfléchir trop.

_Merci_ fût le seul mot qu'elle prononça à son attention. Elle se pencha vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, devant les amis du garçon, amusés.

Ensuite, Méline entra chez elle. L'année avait été plutôt horrible, mais elle se termina plutôt bien. Les cadeaux de Noël, qu'on n'avait pu lui donner vu son état, lui furent remis ce soir-là. Lily était présente.

Ses parents lui avaient offert un livre sur le Quidditch; son parrain, un Souaffle pour l'entraînement, sa marraine un livre sur des sortilèges plus avancés; Hermione et Ron avaient eux, choisis de lui offrir une montre à la manière sorcière. Ce fût son cadeau préféré... après le cadeau mystère!

Elle reçut ce soir là un collier étonnant: il était fait d'or et avait une conception particulière: trois fils se tournaient autour, créant une spirale puis, sur le devant, un motif fait de ronds et de signes divers. Enfin, au contraire de ce que l'on aurait pu croire, il était fin, petit. Avec le Limoné, il serait bien! Malheureusement elle ne pu pas remercier celui qui lavait envoyé... car il était inconnu. Aucune carte n'était accompagnée de ce cadeau, aucun mot... Mais Méline garda le collier sur elle pendant toute sa vie...

Enfin, lors de ces vacances elle rattrapa les cours manqués pendant sa maladie. Ses parents n'avaient pas été mis au courant. McGonnagall n'avait pas voulu que sa se sache et avait refusé que quiconque, d'ailleurs, soit au courant, sauf Arthur et les professeurs. Méline s'en rendit un jour compte: personne n'avait été au courant de sa véritable histoire: on avait dit qu'elle était partie chez ses parents... Arthur passait souvent dans son dortoir avec elle quand il n'y avait personne, mais on la faisait dormir dans des pièces privées près de celles des professeurs.

Ainsi, elle expliqua à son amie ce qu'on lui avait dit, sans s'appesantir sur les détails. Mais Lily parût horrifiée et désolée.

Et Méline poursuivit ses vacances, prenant ses cours avec Harry, rattrapant, et de loin, les élèves de première année. L'interdiction de magie n'avait jamais été mise en place sur elle. Elle était la seule sorcière muette et on la traitait donc de manière différente. Jamais Méline ne l'aurait deviné. Pour elle, faire de la magie n'avait rien de mauvais, en dehors de l'école. Nul interdiction ne l'en empêchait.  Elle n'y voyait aucune sorte de moyen pour l'interdire. Lily ne le lui expliqua qu'à la fin des vacances, quand elle se rendit compte de ce qui arrivait.

En bref, Méline ne s'ennuya pas une seule fois pendant ces vacances, ni celles d'après.

Ainsi passèrent trois années. Durant la troisième, Méline monta dans la classe des quatrième années beaucoup plus souvent qu'avant.

Lorsqu'arriva la quatrième, tout changea...

Pendant deux années, les relations entre Arthur et Méline s'étaient intensifiées. Bénéfiques pour eux deux. Cela n'avait pas empêcher le Prince d'enchaîner les conquêtes, mais il y en avait indubitablement moins: la relation qu'il entretenait avec Méline était ambiguë et effrayait assez les jeunes filles susceptibles de tomber sous le charme du séducteur.

Ce qui amusa Arthur, ce fût de voir comme ces filles essayaient d'abord de se faire bien voir par son amie, avant de l'aborder. Au début, Méline était effrayée; on venait lui parler, on ne la laissait jamais seule... Elle finit par étouffer! Puis finalement, elle comprit les motivations de ces personnes, et s'ouvrit à elle. Elle connût ainsi l'éveil à l'amour.

En troisième année, elle eut son premier petit ami. Arthur le surnommait "le Gringalet". Etrangement, il ne supportait pas de voir Méline dans les bras d'un autre. Et celle-ci avait de son côté, les mêmes préjugés, bien qu'elle soit plus subtil quant à les cacher, pour ne pas mettre Arthur en rogne.

Son histoire ne dura pas longtemps: Méline comprit bien vite que ce Pascal ne cherchait qu'à se faire bien voir. Enfin... comprendre... c'était plutôt Arthur qui l'avait mit face au fait accompli en la forçant à aller l'espionner. Ce qu'elle découvrit ne l'enchanta guère, et sans aucune explication, elle cessa de le voir. Jamais il n'apprit les motivations de la jeune fille. Elle avait voulut lui épargner la honte. Ce que Arthur avait trouvé vraiment trop sympathique envers lui.

Deux magnifiques années étaient passées, qui avaient permis à chacun d'eux de mûrir. Même à Lily, déjà très mûre pour son âge. Ce qui la fit grandir, fût l'histoire courte qu'entretinrent elle et Arthur pendant les vacances, entre la troisième et la quatrième année. Ils ne se détestèrent pas, ensuite. Mais leur histoire s'arrêta sur un commun accord: aucun n'était amoureux de l'autre, et l'attirance physique n'arrangeait rien.

Donc, c'était l'aube de la quatrième année, la deuxième année pour Méline, sans Arthur. Dans son wagon, près de Lily, elle repensait au passé: ses sentiments envers Arthur Londubat avait bien changé. Et elle ne comptait déjà plus le nombre de fois où elle avait refusé les demandes de ses prétendants en pensant à lui, et à lui seul.

Elle se souvenait du baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Le premier! Après il s'en était suivit plein, mais seulement amicaux, alors qu'elle en attendait tellement plus!

_Méline, tu penses à quoi? Demanda Lily à la rêveuse.

Sans même penser, le sort de lecture sur les lèvres était enclenché. Elle avait véritablement augmenté son potentiel magique!

_Au passé... A Arthur...,_ soupira la jeune fille.

Lily éclata d'un rire claironnant.

_Arthur n'est pas loin, tu peux en être sûre!

Méline lui jeta un regard étonné avant que Lily ne poursuive, d'une voix mystérieuse:

_Tu le verra très, très bientôt, ma vieille!

Méline soupira tragiquement, regardant son amie d'un air espiègle. Elles n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'en parler franchement pour toutes les deux savoir que Méline était tombé sous le charme du Prince.

_Méchante! Tu gardes tes secrets! Et on dit quoi à sa meilleure amie?!_

_On ne lui dit rien! Déjà que c'était censé être une _véritable _surprise...

Méline leva les yeux au ciel et sourie gentiment aux personnes faisant partis de leur compartiment. Elles n'étaient que deux. Et visiblement des troisième année. Lily et Méline n'avaient pas vus Tracie, Lizzie et Loveday.

_Bizarre,_ avait pensé Méline sans s'appesantir sur la question.

_On va bientôt partir, je pense_, formula-t-elle de ses lèvres.

Les filles à leur côté hochèrent la tête.

_Dis-moi, Méline. L'année dernière, tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec la classe des quatrième année. Peut-être que cette année, Minerva te demandera...

_Tu veux te débarrasser de moi, ma chère? Ha ha! Je ne pense pas. Je ne crois pas avoir le niveau. J'ai des facultés apparemment, mais ils me regardent parfois avec de grands yeux, les Gryffondors. Tiens par exemple, les jumeaux Hestévez, Maria et Alejandro..._

_Mais eux c'est depuis le début ma chère! La coupa Lily, d'une voix enjouée. Il n'y a aucune échappatoire. Je pense sincèrement que tu as largement, et je dis bien, _largement_, le niveau des quatrièmes années.

Méline soupira, n'ayant rien à ajouté, le sourire quand même aux lèvres. Elle avait fait des envieux, parmi les élèves. Elle le savait très bien. Mais elle aimait beaucoup l'évolution de son niveau de magie.

Tout d'un coup, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Toutes tournèrent la tête vers la personne appuyée négligeament sur le chambranle. Méline laissa échapper un sursaut de surprise en voyant qui venait d'apparaître.

_Je vous cherchais... J'ai mis du temps, n'est-ce pas Lily?

_A..._ voilà la lettre que formait Méline ave sa bouche grande ouverte. Puis n'y tenant plus elle sauta sur ses pieds, un petit cri de réel jubilation se fit entendre. Quand cela arrivait, c'était toujours avec une joie immense que ses proches l'accueillait.

Elle se précipita vers le jeune homme sans autre forme de procès, lui sautant au cou. Elle le serra très fort. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'ils s'étaient quittés... et pourtant Méline paraissait ne l'avoir vu qu'il y a des années auparavant. Ils se regardèrent chacun les yeux brillants de contentement, et Arthur lui donna un baiser furtif sur les lèvres.

_Le Prince, Le Prince, n'arrêtaient pas de murmurer les deux filles du wagon.

Une secousse leur apprit que le train était en marche.

_Mais... Faut que tu descendes!_

Arthur eut un rire étouffé puis se redressa, bombant le torse d'une manière théâtrale.

_Figurez-vous, Mademoiselle Hollow, que je suis devenue professeur de Vol!

Les yeux écarquillés de fierté pour son amie, et de bonheur de l'avoir constamment (ou presque) avec elle, Méline s'assied le tirant auprès d'elle.

_Comment ça s'fait?_

_Ah... c'était la question à ne pas poser, soupira le jeune homme.

Il eut un soupir de lassitude, son dos se courba légèrement, et un voile de dépit passa sur ses yeux, très rapidement.

_J'aimerais te dire que je suis très fier d'avoir ce poste, de l'avoir mérité... mais c'est faux. J'étais parti pour devenir Aurore. J'ai eu une partie de ma formation l'année dernière. En rapide. En fait... Madame Bibine a disparu sans laisser de trace. McGonnagall est plus inquiète que jamais... Elle a demandé à ce que je sois formé le plus vite possible pour prendre la place de Madame Bibine. On ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé, et on m'a engagé pour jouer le rôle de protecteur en quelque sorte. Tu vois, ce n'est pas fameux comme histoire. Je n'ai aucun mérite.

_Arthur! S'écria Lily. S'il te plaît! Aucun mérite? Tu te fous de nous?! Tu es devenu un Aurore en mois de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Tu as ta première mission avant tous les autres. Et en plus tu vas faire quelque chose que tu adores: voler! Et tu appelles ça, n'avoir _aucun mérite_?!

La voix de la fille Malfoy était montée dans les aigus et Arthur murmura:

_Vu sous cet angle...

Méline lui attrapa le menton, et tourna son regard vers elle.

_Et tu devrais toujours le regarder ainsi. Les Malfoy sont très perspicace et ont un caractère du tonnerre!_

_Je l'avais remarqué, répondit Arthur en souriant, penaud.

Lily et lui n'osaient pas en parler à Méline, encore. C'était surtout Lily qui avaient des remords; elle savait Méline amoureuse de Arthur. Ca lui suffisait pour écarté la vérité de Méline!

_Bien. Nous allons nous changer dès maintenant. Je pense que c'est le mieux; on sera plus tranquille après.

_Oui. Je suppose que je dois sortir? Demanda Arthur d'une voix moqueuse.

_Oui Monsieur Londubat. S'il vous plaît, lui répondit laconiquement Lily.

Et dans un grand éclat de rire, le jeune homme obtempéra.

_Alors c'était ça la surprise?_ Demanda Méline à son amie.

_Oui, ma chère. Belle surprise n'est-ce pas?

_Oui... Magnifique..._ continua Méline, les yeux brillants.

Lily sourit de voir son amie si heureuse. Arthur l'avait à un moment plu, mais c'était fini. Elle n'avait donc aucune rancune quant à la relation qu'ils entretenaient.

Tout en se changeant, les deux filles de troisième année firent entendre leur voix, pour la première fois.

_C'était... le Prince?

Hésitation normale. Arthur était connu, oui, mais surtout par son surnom. Elles ne le connaissaient donc pas _réellement_.

_Oui, exacte, répondit Lily d'une voix neutre.

_Vous le connaissez?

_Je crois que ça s'est vu..., continua Lily, de moins en moins agréable.

_Calmes-toi, Lily, _lui dit Méline après lui avoir touché l'épaule pour attirer son attention._ Tout le monde le prend en quelque sorte pour un Dieu vivant..._

Cette blague fit rire les deux filles, détendant Lily.

_Arthur est un ami,_ dit Méline aux deux filles.

Elles semblèrent étonnées de pouvoir lire sur les lèvres de Méline et la jeune fille leur en expliqua la raison brièvement.

_Plus qu'un ami, apparemment, continua finalement l'une d'elle.

Méline eut un rire silencieux, amusée.

_Nous sommes très proches, et très intimes, il est vrai, mais rien de plus. Ce... baiser, était très chaste._

Sceptiques, les deux filles hochèrent quand même la tête en signe d'assentiment.

_Tu es Méline Hollow?

Méline hocha simplement la tête.

_Je comprends mieux...

_Tu comprends mieux quoi? Demanda Lily, revenant dans la discussion, froide.

_On entend beaucoup parler de vous, à Poudlard, répondit la fille, regardant Méline. On dit que vos relations sont... très ambiguës.

_Je ne le cache pas_, répondit la fille Hollow, après un instant d'hésitation.

Pour couper court à la discussion qui devenait dangereuse pour son amie, Lily alla ouvrir la porte du compartiment pour intimer à leur ami d'entrer.

Celui-ci, tourné vers une fille, apparemment, était en train de faire son numéro de charme. Lily ne le rata pas:

_Professeur Londubat, voyons! Est-ce une façon de s'entretenir avec une élève? Vous me décevez!

Lily aperçue sa proie: blonde, les yeux bleus, pulpeuse à souhait. Arg! Horrible.

Elle tourna son regard de dégoût vers son ami, passablement amusé.

_Melle Malfoy, pardonnez-moi, commença-t-il, d'une voix moqueuse, je n'aurais jamais dû répondre à cette charmante fille pourquoi j'étais présent dans le train du Poudlard Express. C'est véritablement un délit.

Lily, le sourire aux lèvres, et sans se démonter, lui répartit.

_Professeur, nous avons une question à vous posez, peut-être pourriez-vous y répondre franchement.

_Oui?

_Combien de temps, au maximum, avez-vous pu rester sans faire du charme à une fille?

_Une année entière, répondit Arthur, instantanément.

Lily s'étouffa.

_Tu rigoles? S'exclama-t-elle.

_Excusez-moi, interrompit la fille blonde, d'une voix aguicheuse, je parlais avec le Professeur Londubat. Et puis, cessez d'être aussi familière avec lui! Ce n'est pas bien!

Lily ne pu s'en empêcher, et avant de craquer, elle ferma la porte du compartiment... Ce qui n'empêcha ni la jeune fille pulpeuse, ni Arthur, amusé, d'entendre éclater Lily d'un rire tonitruant.

Méline était encore plus amusée!

Elle ouvrit elle-même la porte du compartiment, fit ses excuses à la fille à la place de son amie et se tourna vers Arthur:

_Un an? Vraiment?_

_Oui... je ne pensais qu'à une seule personne l'année dernière. Elle me manquait terriblement. Et franchement... je n'ai plus envie, pour l'instant, d'aucune autre femme qu'elle.

Le regard figé et étonné de Méline fit sourire Arthur.

_T'inquiètes! Tu es inoubliable, toi!

Mais Méline était pétrifiée. Jamais il ne s'était comporté pareillement. Il devait être amoureux, vraiment amoureux. 

_"je n'ai plus envie, pour l'instant, d'aucune autre femme qu'elle"_

Femme... En tout cas, ce n'était pas elle. Et ça la rendait si triste... Néanmoins, elle reprit son aspect de gaieté. Elle était contente qu'il soit là!

Elle remarqua à cet instant que la jeune fille blonde ne devait pas être bien vieille! De deuxième année au plus. Et déjà parfaitement séductrice. Elle n'aimait pas!

_Vous êtes très familière avec le Professeur, dit-elle à nouveau. Mr Londubat ne doit pas beaucoup aimer ça... n'est-ce pas Professeur?

Visiblement, elle le connaissait. En tout cas de nom.

_Comment connais-tu mon nom, s'étonna l'intéressé.

_Ma sœur, Laura Kalig, vous as connu et m'a beaucoup parlé de vous..., répondit-elle d'une voix enjôleuse.

_Ah...

_Et vous admettez pareil attitude d'élèves envers vous?

Arthur eut un sourire.

_Oui. Ce sot des amies. Des amies intimes.

_Oh... Bon je dois y aller! Au revoir! S'exclama la jeune fille, partant sans même s'excuser.

_Laura... Arthur, tu m'en as déjà parlé, je crois... mais tu ne t'ai jamais épanché sur le sujet! Tu voudrais bien me dire...? J'ai bien vu ton regard triste et ton état de colère, à ce nom..._

___Plus tard, Méline, je te le promets!

Et ils retrouvèrent les autres dans le compartiment. Mais Arthur ne pu s'empêcher de frôler les lèvres de Méline avant qu'ils ne soient plus seuls. L'intimité était une chose, en profité était très agréable! Surtout qu'avant de rentrer... Lizzie, et les autres apparurent! Comme par magie!

**Fini!!! Voilà! Je crois qu'au dernier chapitre, je n'avais pas laissé de petit morceau du chapitre suivant pour vous donner l'eau à la bouche... Eh bien voilà pour cette fois! Je n'ai pas oublié! ^ô^**

**"**

__Les Première Année! Par ici! Allez, dépêchons! Criait une voix._

_Tous se figèrent. Un léger frémissement d'Arthur avertit Méline._

_Cette voix... ce n'était pas Hagrid!_

__Mais qui..._

__C'est qui..._

__Comment sa s'fait..._

__C'est une femme!_

_Tous se précipitèrent au dehors. Dans une autre circonstance, ils auraient ri du remue-ménage qu'ils créèrent. Mais à cet instant..._

_En effet. Méline était assez au courant de la situation pour la redouté: un professeur introuvable... et Hagrid absent? C'était lié, de toute évidence!_

_La voix de la femme l'avait glacé. La main dans celle d'Arthur, tous deux s'étaient regardé, le regard profond. Elle avait une voix stridente, criarde, et pourtant pas âgée._

_Lorsque tous la virent, une plainte de consternation et d'amertume passa dans le groupe: c'était une Veela! Mais sa voix était horrible!_

_La main de Méline se raccrocha plus fort à celle de son ami, la tirant un peu pour attirer son attention._

Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qui est-ce? Elle est... différente!

_Arthur la regarda, paraissant soupesé un pour et un contre imperceptible._

__Tu connais les Veelas?_

_Méline secoua négativement la tête._

**"**

**Bisous à tous! Et bien sûr, les reviews ne sont pas dédaigné... j'aime trop ça pour qu'il en soit ainsi! Merci à tous de votre soutien!!!!**

**Ima******


	15. Retour à l'étrange Poudlard

**__**

**Hello ! Alors comment ça va tout le monde ?**

**Eh non ! Je n'ai pas arrêté ma petite histoire avec Méline. Vous savez, j'y tiens beaucoup ! Alors je la terminerais, j'irais jusqu'au bout !**

**Je crois que la partie deux de cette histoire va être la plus longue ! Comme vous allez vous en rendre compte au fur et à mesure, tout ne sera pas ancré sur la petite histoire entre Méline et le Prince ! Méline ne va pas avoir une vie facile ! Ce ne serait pas drôle si  il ne se passait rien, ou presque ! Donc, la disparition de deux professeurs n'est qu'un début ! Tout sera expliquer… mais seulement le moment voulu ! Bon, je crois en avoir assez dit, non ?**

**Disclaimer : Eh oui ! Harry Potter et son monde ne sont pas à moi ! Par contre je détiens des droits sur Méline, Arthur, et presque tous les personnages d'ailleurs ! Ensuite, l'histoire est aussi à moi !!**

**Petit mot : Je suis en train de mettre beaucoup trop longtemps ma traduction sur le côt ! Pour ceux qui la lisent, je compte reprendre le plus tôt possible ! Mais ça m'est difficile, car lorsque le coup de l'inspiration vous pousse à l'écriture d'une histoire, elle vous retire un peu dans d'autres… Pas très compréhensible tout ça, me direz-vous ! Mais c'est tout moi ! Hi hi !**

**Sinon, remerciements très, très, très gros à mes lecteurs !! Je suis très contente d'apprendre que certains me lisent et fassent leur apparition ! Pour ceux qui ne reviewe pas… eh ben merci quand même, mais franchement, ça fait tellement plaisir une review !! ^ô^ Je suis vraiment très heureuse d'en recevoir !! J'en reçois même après que mes chapitres aient été depuis longtemps mis en ligne !! Donc merci énormément à vous tous !! Je vous adore tous autant que vous êtes !!! ^ô^**

**Maintenant, remerciements par personne ^ô^ :**

**Popov : hé h !! « Vite fait ? » J'ai envie de faire durer le plaisir !! ^ô^ Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un gros rapprochement, je ne t'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture ! Profite bien !! Et bien sûr, MERCI !!!**

**Celine402 : Coucou !! Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment très gentil tous ces compliments.. *sait plus où se mettre* !! Je suis très touchée ! ^ô^ Ah, les pouvoirs télépathiques… eh bien Méline n'a pas finit de grandir ni de découvrir toutes ces capacités ! Alors attends-toi à la voir faire de nombreuses choses ! Et d'apprendre, par la même occasion !**

**Lessien Linw : Merci beaucoup !! J'adore le « trop bien » !! Ca change ! ^ô^ Bonne lecture !!**

**Kamy : hé h !! Je ne suis pas prête à arrêter, ne t'inquiètes pas !! Ca continue !! Eh ouai, un prince tel que Arthur… on en rêverait presque… Mais lorsque tu connaîtras toutes ses facettes, peut-être changeras-tu d'avis ? Par-ce que si je fais la suite, avec la vie en dehors de Poudlard… Vous croyez tout de même pas qu'ils seront encore dans cette situation ?? ) Oh que non ! Ou il meurt, le Prince, ou je le marie ! Et là… catastrophe ! Je plaints Méline ! *gros rire***

**Phantme : Eh oui, il faut du temps !! Mais c'est vrai que là, j'ai abusé… Mais tu sauras un peu plus pourquoi je ne le mets que maintenant ! Merci beaucoup sinon, c'est très gentil !! Bonne lecture !!**

**Lunicorne : Ahlala !! Depuis le temps que tu me suis !! Je suis très contente de t'avoir encore !! En ce moment je suis surbook ! Mais bientôt je reviendrais !! Et on pourra re-chatter tranquille ! )**

**Lunenoire : Oh que ça m'étonnerait que Arthur tombe sous le charme d'une criarde tout de même ! ) Mais ce qui est du contraire… Hé h ! Sinon, « délicieux » ? Hi hi !! Tu te régales !! Je suis contente !! Merci beaucoup !!**

**Kyarah : OOOOoooooooohhhhh !!! T'as battu le reccord de longueur de review je crois ! En tout cas de celle qui ne remette pas continuellement à écrire la même chose ! *clin d'œil au Poisson Rouge qui se ballade !* Ahlala !! Tu étais si pressée de lire ?? Sa fait tot bizarre à entendre ! Hi hi !! Merci, merci !! Sinon, et oui ! La petite sœur à Laura est sur la place !! Sa va être drôle ! Bon, alors je vais répondre à toutes tes questions ! En tout cas essayer !! ^ô^**

**1) Eh oui ! Arthur et Méline s'embrassent sur la bouche, qu'est-ce tu veux ! Ils vont pas bien, hein ! Faut pas leur en vouloir ! ) En fait, je trouvais ça amusant ! Puis j'en connais qui ont été habitué à embrasser leurs parents comme ça, donc bon… je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Et voil !!**

**2) La disparition des profs… haha !! 9a c'est mon secret pour l'instant ! Mais tout viendra au fur et à mesure ! Pas dans le prochain chapitre ni dans celui-là… mais peut-être au suivant ? ^ô^**

**3)Tracie, Lizzie et Loveday elles étaient dans un autre compartiment bien sûre ! C'était juste pour laisser Méline et Lily seules autant que possible… malheureusement, ça a foir !! hé h !! J'aime bien les embêter Méline et Lily !! *niark niark !***

**4) Arthur est bien le fils de Neville. Comment est-on arrivé à un si jolie beau gosse en partant de Neville ! Hé h ! Mon secret pour l'instant ! Tu le sauras sûrement dans la troisième partie de l'histoire… ou peut-être pas ! Ca dépend s'il continuera à vivre ou pas… ^ô^**

**5) Arthur est envoyé en secret ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui savent pour l'instant qu'il n'est pas *vraiment* prof !**

**6) Veela : Vélane ! J'ai dû oublier de le mettre ! J'suis bête ! Excuses-moi ! ^ô^ Vélane, tu vois ce que c'est quand même??**

**Et voilà mon dernier bébé tout beau tout chaud !!! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Sinon, Lily et Arthur, j'y ai surtout pensé au moment où Méine donne les vêtements de Lily à Arthur… ça m'a fait tilt ! **

**Eh ben ! Pfiou ! Fini lol !!**

**Merci beaucoup !! Bisous !! Et bien sûr, encore BONNE LECTURE !!!**

**Anaïs Malfoy : My sister Malfoy ! Yesssss!! Les Malfoys à l'attaque! ) Merci d'être passée mam'zelle ! Gros bisous, et bonne lecture ! J't'adore tu sais ? ^ô^**

**Poisson Rouge : Euh… oui, oui, c'est clair ! ^ô^ Gros bisous !! Et bonne lecture !**

**Sandrine Lupin : Bonjour !! Ah ! Une nouvelle ! Je suis toujours très contente d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs ! Sa fait plaisir tout pleins ! ) Je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! La relation Méline Arthur finira bien par éclater ! En attendant… Profite ! Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour tes encouragements ! Des comme ça, ça touche toujours les auteurs !! Et moi, particulièrement, ça me touche très fort ! ^ô^**

**Colibri Noir : Alors tu suivais *en cachette* ?? ) Non, je n'abandonnerais pas de si tôt, ne te fais pas de soucis ! Je suis contente qu'il y en ait qui sorte de l'anonymat, merci beaucoup !! Bonne lecture ! ^ô^**

**Maya : Ouah ! Merci beaucoup !! C'est très gentil ! Non, comme tu vois, je ne m'arrête pas !! Y a aucun danger que ça arrive ! Tu l'as découverte tard ma fic ! Comment as-tu fais ? C'est juste de la curiosité de ma part ! ) Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup !! Je suis très contente d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs !! ^ô^ Le mariage, je le mettrais ne t'inquiètes pas… si il y en a un… par ce que si sa se trouve, je commence à avoir envie de tuer Arthur.. ) c'est méchant n'est-ce pas… ?? Mais on verra bien !**

**Ratonton : Toujours fidel au poste !! Je suis contente ! Merci beaucoup !! ^ô^**

**Allez ! Place :**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_L'Enfant du Silence._**

_Seconde partie: Chapitre 2: Retour à l'étrange Poudlard._

Une légère secousse: ils étaient arrivés.

Une petite troupe s'était rassemblée dans le compartiment de Lily et Méline. Il n'y avait pas qu'elles, Arthur et Lizzie, Tracie et Loveday. S'y était ajouté, et promptement, deux amis des filles: Jason et Stefan.

Elles les avaient rencontrés un soir, dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient frères: l'un à Serpentard, l'autre à Poufsouffle. Ils étaient très différents. Littéralement différent, même! Tout les opposait. Sauf la fraternité constante qu'ils entretenaient. Une confiance infini l'un dans l'autre. Ils avaient un an d'écart. Jason rentrait en quatrième année comme les filles. Stefan était plus vieux, et rentrait donc en cinquième année à Serpentard.

Ils s'étaient parlés un soir, tard. Il ne restait plus grand monde, et les deux garçons se lançaient des sorts pour s'entraîner et s'amuser. L'un des enchantements s'était précipité sur Méline. Sûrement involontairement. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils affirmèrent. Loin de se fâcher, Méline avait bien rigoler lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis en tâche de trouver le contre sort. Et c'était là qu'était né une nouvelle amitié.

Dans le compartiment, les deux jeunes filles de troisièmes années étaient sorties. Méline s'était excusé en les rattrapant, elle s'en voulait. Malheureusement, ces filles ne le prirent pas vraiment bien. Méline assuma. Puis elle oublia!

Des rires, des cris, des sorts, des jurons, tout y passa! Nul compartiment ne fit autant de bruit que le leur. Et cela rendit tous les occupants très heureux.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir; les portes du Poudlard Express étaient déjà ouvertes.

_Les Première Année! Par ici! Allez, dépêchons! Criait une voix.

Tous se figèrent. Un léger frémissement d'Arthur avertit Méline.

Cette voix... ce n'était pas Hagrid!

_Mais qui...

_C'est qui...

_Comment sa s'fait...

_C'est une femme!

Tous se précipitèrent au dehors. Dans une autre circonstance, ils auraient ri du remue-ménage qu'ils créèrent. Mais à cet instant...

En effet. Méline était assez au courant de la situation pour la redouté: un professeur introuvable... et Hagrid absent? C'était lié, de toute évidence!

La voix de la femme l'avait glacé. La main dans celle d'Arthur, tous deux s'étaient regardé, le regard profond. Elle avait une voix stridente, criarde, et pourtant pas âgée.

Lorsque tous la virent, une plainte de consternation et d'amertume passa dans le groupe: c'était une Veela! Mais sa voix était horrible!

La main de Méline se raccrocha plus fort à celle de son ami, la tirant un peu pour attirer son attention.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qui est-ce? Elle est... différente!_

Arthur la regarda, paraissant soupesé un pour et un contre imperceptible.

_Tu connais les Veelas?

Méline secoua négativement la tête. Elle avait une étrange sensation face à cette... Veela. Une sorte de jalousie, mais pas vraiment. Une sorte de mépris, mais pas vraiment non plus. Et une sorte de pitié, mais pas vraiment, encore...

_Les Veelas, sont des... femmes, qui ont des facultés supérieures à la moyenne, pour attirer les hommes..., répondit Arthur, d'une voix faible, l'air mal à l'aise.

Méline le dévisagea, puis tourna son regard perplexe vers la jeune femme. Elle continuait d'inviter les "première année à la suivre!"

_Je la sens différente. Oui... Merci Arthur._

Elle sourit puis la petite troupe partit vers les carrosses. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes: Arthur, Méline, Lizzie et Tracie puis Lily, Jason, Stefan et Loveday.

Méline fût un peu désorientée par l'absence de son amie, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Tout allait pour le mieux aujourd'hui!

Ils s'assirent sur les sièges, silencieux, soucieux.

_Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Poudlard cette année..._ décrivirent les lèvres de Méline, sans qu'elle y pense vraiment. Mais Arthur l'avait vu.

_Poudlard va mal, je crois, chuchota-t-il, pour ne se faire entendre que de la jeune fille. Tu sais... je vais te dire quelque chose que j'étais censé gardé pour moi.

Un soupir de malaise s'échappa à nouveau d'entre les lèvres d'Arthur avant qu'il ne regarde Méline dans les yeux.

_Si je suis venu dans le Poudlard Express aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas une coïncidence... Je devais...

_Me surveillée... _finit la jeune fille à sa place, dans un soupir.

Résigné, Arthur hocha la tête. Méline lui attrapa la main et la serra.

_Merci._ Puis elle l'embrassa, du même baiser chaste qui les liait tout le temps.

Chacun voulait plus. Aucun ne l'avouait, et chacun profitait de la présence de l'autre. C'était aussi simple que ça... et aussi stupide!

_J'aime comme tu me dis merci, lui lança Arthur, comme à l'accoutumé. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent!

_Tu sais quoi? Jamais tu n'arriveras à faire de moi une de tes conquête! _Répondit malicieusement son amie.

Mais la réponse était tout à fait sérieuse: si elle lui tombait dans les bras, il partirait ensuite, et ça, elle ne le voulait pas!

_Ah oui?! Ne t'inquiète pas Méline, j'ai d'autres projets! Répondit Arthur, le ventre retourné.

Une réponse pouvait ainsi faire tant de mal? Des mots pouvaient ainsi touchés le coeur des gens? Méline était capable de tout! Du pire... comme du meilleur.

Un soubresaut, puis l'arrêt. Ils étaient arrivés.

En sortant, ils se regroupèrent en un groupe, puis entrèrent.

_Lily dit que vous avez passés un super été, toi et elle, s'exclama Jason à l'adresse de Méline.

_Je suppose que le _Prince_ était présent? Continua Stefan, tout aussi amusé, en appuyant volontairement sur le Prince.

_Oh, oui, c'était intéressant, répondit angéliquement Arthur, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Mais elle ne veut pas dire ce qui s'est passé! S'exclama Jason.

_Jase!! S'il te plaît! Supplia théâtralement Lily.

_Quoi ma petite Malfoy adorée? Demanda Stefan, clignant de ses yeux verts.

_Stefan!! Méline pitié de l'aide!! Lizzie! Empares-toi de ton petit ami et libère-moi! Ils sont affreux!

Un éclat de rire général vint ponctué sa phrase et Lizzie et Jason se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, se prenant la main.

_Un de moins! Oui! Merlin existe!

_Lily, ne m'oublie pas je t'en prie! Dit Stefan.

_T'oublier? Comment le pourrais-je sal petit Serpentard!

_Oh quel insulte! J'ai peur! Mademoiselle Fille-du-Grand-et-Magistral-Ministre-de-la-Magie va me flanquer la raclée de ma vie!

_Stef!

_Non pas ce regard, pitié Lily! Je te jure, si le regard pouvait tuer...

_Tu serais mort des milliers de fois, on sait, le coupa Tracie, amusée, comme tous.

Eclat de rire.

La Grande Salle apparût et ils durent se séparer. Une amitié tel que la leur n'avait apparemment jamais existé. En tout cas, elle n'existait pas à leur époque. Tous venus de différentes maisons, ils arrivaient à s'entendre, à rire ensemble. Parfois des tensions apparaissaient mais bien vite elles repartaient, chacun soutenus par tous.

Arthur dû aller rejoindre tous les autres professeurs. Il fit un signe penaud de la main à Méline et Lily, puis tapa du plat de la main dans le dos de Stefan. Celui-ci lui montra son poing, mi-amusé, mi-furieux, se frottant le dos bêtement de son autre main.

Enfin, Lily et Méline s'assirent à leur Table avec Tracie, Lizzie et Loveday. Stefan se dirigea vers la Serpentard, et Jason Poufsouffle.

Un grand brouhaha subsista jusqu'à ce que la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva, ne se lève. Harry Potter, assied à son côté, suivit son mouvement, faisant un léger signe à sa filleule. Les voix baissèrent petit à petit puis disparurent, comme emporté par un vent magique.

_Chers élèves, une nouvelle année débute. Tout d'abord nous allons accueillir les première année. Veuillez les acclamer aussi chaleureusement qu'à l'habituel.

Depuis peu, le Collège avait pris l'habitude d'applaudir très fort les première année. Cette manie avait débuté à la deuxième année de Méline, lors d'un pari de la Table Gryffondor contre celle des Serdaigle. C'était surtout un jeu: à celui qui ferait le plus de bruit rien qu'en frappant dans ses mains, à l'entrée des première année. Les autres maisons n'avaient jamais compris totalement, et avaient suivis les applaudissements, sans se poser de questions.

Les regards enthousiastes et impressionnés des jeunes élèves avaient poussé cette euphorie à se réitérer. C'était devenue l'étape qui devait impressionner les nouveaux "Poudlardiens et Poudlardiennes"! C'était ainsi depuis l'année dernière qu'on surnommait les nouveaux.

La Grande Porte s'ouvrit et une file d'enfants assez troublés entrèrent. Un rugissement de toutes les Tables les accueillit. Ils sursautèrent d'un même mouvement, faisant sourire les autres élèves de contentement: mission accomplie!

La file s'approcha de l'estrade, dirigée par le Professeur Rogue, raide sur ses deux jambes, comme à son habitude. Mais chaque année apportait une flamme d'humanité dans les yeux de cet homme tourmenté.

McGonnagall s'était levée et avait tiré vers le professeur de Potions le petit tabouret et le Choixpeau. Rogue les prit d'un mouvement mal assuré, et les tira vers le bord de l'estrade. Enfin, il tira de sa robe une liste et dit:

_Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique. Quand votre nom est dit, vous avancez, vous prenez le Choixpeau, vous le mettez sur votre tête et vous vous asseyez sur le tabouret.

Sa voix était bourru, son ton mal assuré, son vocabulaire limité.

Un toussotement s'échappa d'un trou du chapeau: il venait d'ouvrir sa bouche.

_Non! S'écria Rogue! Pas aujourd'hui! Pas cette année. Vous aviez promis!

Un silence tendu s'abattit dans la Salle. De quoi?!

Le trou à la base du chapeau se referma après un rictus visible.

Les élèves jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension à leur directrice qui ne broncha pas. Méline insista face à son parrain, mais rien à faire: il finit par détourner les yeux.

_Abbot Jennyfer.

__Poufsouffle!_

Ainsi commença la répartition. Des noms et des noms. Interminable répartition. Tous remarquèrent que les Maisons Gryffondors et Serpentards n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de nouveaux comparés aux deux autres... Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas!

Puis après un dernier nom, un dernier "_Serpentard!_", le silence retomba dans la Salle. Les élèves ne s'étaient pas privés d'applaudissements et de rugissements; surtout les tables Gryffondor et Serpentard, en voyant le peu d'élèves qu'ils récoltaient.

Enfin, McGonnagall se leva et fit passer son regard intense dans toute la salle.

_Bien. Tout d'abord... Nous commencerons par la présentation d'un nouveau professeur! Non, ce n'est pas le remplacent de Mr Potter, désolée de vous décevoir! La Malédiction de ce poste a dû tomber sous son charme depuis longtemps!

Un fou rire passa dans la Salle.

_Non. Je voudrais vous présentez le nouveau professeur de Vol. Mr Londubat!

Une ovation accueillit Arthur. Beaucoup le connaissait, naturellement. Ses prouesses de Quidditch lui valaient une sacrée réputation de joueur et de capitaine!

Celui-ci se leva, passa en revue toute la population, sourit à la cantonade, du fameux sourire du Prince, puis se rassit sous les incessants applaudissements.

_Rajoutons à ce cher Arthur un...

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!!! Crièrent les trois quarts des élèves, riants toujours.

Arthur accusa le coup puis partit d'un rire bas.

Puis le calme revint petit à petit, ensuite:

_Je voudrais aussi faire part d'une nouvelle... qui n'avait jamais été renouvelé depuis... cinq cents ans. Méline Hollow passera de la quatrième à la cinquième année!

Un sifflement admiratif retentit de la table Serpentard (Stefan, à n'en pas douter), puis un deuxième suivit, puis tous les amis de Méline s'y mirent et enfin toute la salle!

La jeune fille rougit et sourit.

_Alors qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit?! S'exclama sa meilleure amie.

_Bravo Méline! Tout le monde s'en doutait je crois! S'écria Lizzie.

Mais Méline ne remarqua pas que de la joie chez les élèves. Une douleur soudaine au tibia lui apprit qu'au moins une personne ne partageait pas la joie et la fierté de sa Maison d'avoir une sorcière si douée! Et elle le comprenait très bien. La jalousie est un sentiment devant lequel il est si facile de se laisser aller!

La jeune fille souffla un bon coup puis afficha son plus beau sourire à ses amies. Enfin, elle glissa un cop d'œil vers la table des professeurs: tous applaudissaient. Minerva, Harry et Arthur avait l'air si fier! Méline soupira de soulagement.

Puis la directrice reprit la parole.

_Je vous dois aussi des explications. Le Ministère de la Magie va bientôt rendre publique les informations que je vais vous donner. Aussi, veuillez les garder pour vous pendant deux ou trois jours, avant de les envoyez à vos familles.

Un instant de silence suivit, acquiesçant à sa demande.

_Bien. Je ne vous le cacherais donc pas plus longtemps. Pendant cet été, Madame Bibine a disparût. Voilà pourquoi j'ai demandé à Mr Londubat de bien vouloir donner les cours de vol à sa place, étant donné son habileté en la matière prouvé par ses matchs de Quidditch dans le passé.

A nouveau un silence. Méline remarqua qu'elle ne parlait pas de l'enseignement en tant qu'Aurore dont avait bénéficier Arthur. Elle devait avoir ses raisons...

_Ensuite, Monsieur Hagrid a été porté disparût alors qu'il était à la recherche de Madame Bibine. Et enfin, je pense que vous n'avez pas pus passer à côté de cette catastrophique constatation: Les Maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard n'ont quasiment pas étés complétés par de nouveaux élèves. Le Choixpeau a eut l'interdiction de chanter pour une raison que je garderais secrète. Il nous a juste donné l'esquisse de sa chanson pendant l'été, et nous avons dû prendre des mesures... Bien voilà. Je demanderais à chacun de vous la plus grande prudence. Monsieur Rogue va vous expliquer la mesure qui a été prise pour cette année.

Un chuchotement d'incompréhension et d'incrédulité passa sur toutes les Tables. Qu'arrivait-il? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparût! Pourquoi maintenant que tout allait bien, fallait-il qu'une autre catastrophe s'abatte sur les Sorciers? Des questions fusèrent.

Méline et ses amis se regardèrent avec de grands yeux à travers la salle.

_Mais que se passe-t-il? Chuchota Loveday, effrayée.

_Rien ne va plus, j'ai l'impression. Et tout se détraque. La peur n'est pas le bon sentiment pour vaincre ce qui t'empêche d'avancer, Loveday. Relèves-toi. Ne laisse pas la peur te dominer._

_Je vois que mes paroles ne sont pas tombées dans l'oreille d'une sourde,_ ricana une voix à l'oreille de Méline.

_Tiens, Gwena! Depuis combien de temps ne m'avais-tu pas adresser la parole? Une ou deux semaines?_

_Impertinente! Je te préférais gosse! _S'exclama l'entité. Mais sa voix trahissait la satisfaction et l'étonnement. _Je te parlerais de moins en moins tu peux en être sûre. Mon pouvoir n'opère plus depuis un moment. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Mes conseils te sont acquis. Mes paroles te sont donnés et comprises. Plus rien. Je ne peux plus rien t'apprendre. Laisse la magie coulée en toi, sers-t-en! C'est tout ce que je peux encore te dire._

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cela..._ dit Méline, songeuse. _Et puis je ne suis pas sourde mais _muette_!_ Attaqua Méline, se rappelant la pique de la baguette.

Mais personne ne répondit. Gwena était partit "dormir". Elle ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps!

_... tu crois?

Méline cligna les yeux devant Lily. Celle-ci était face à elle, et venait, apparemment, de lui poser une question sérieuse, d'après son air.

_Excuse-moi Lily. Tu peux..._

_Répéter? Oui, petite rêveuse! Est-ce que tu penses que... Voldemort... est revenue? Je crois que c'est de ça qu'à peur Loveday, non? Réitéra Lily, tournant des coups d'œil vers l'intéressée et Méline.

Loveday acquiesça. 

_Non. Ce doit être autre chose... J'en suis convaincue!_

Lily hocha la tête. Personne ne s'était encore tu, et on voyait le visage du professeur de Potion bouillir. D'un geste discret de sa baguette, Méline fit taire tous les Gryffondor. Les autres Tables suivirent instinctivement.

_Bien, dit la voix grave de Rogue. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Chaque élève de septième année aura un élève de première année assigné. Il devra vérifier qu'il est présent à chaque cours. Les emplois du temps et les salles ont étés répartis de tel façon que chaque élève ai son homologue à côté. Ils seront de maisons différentes! Et enfin, vous devrez aller de salle en salle ensemble! Vos partenaires sont marqués sur les emplois du temps. Veuillez en prendre connaissance dès ce soir, et commencer votre travail dès demain matin. Et ceci ne concerne pas _que_ les première et septième années. 

Son regard incisif scruta chaque élève. Enfin, c'était l'impression que l'on avait.

_Les deuxième année, avec les sixième, les troisièmes avec les cinquièmes. Les quatrièmes, vous serez entre vous, sauf certains.

Il s'inclina légèrement, tourna la tête vers McGonnagall, et s'assied, raide comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

_Bon appétit! Que la nuit vous porte conseil face à vos intentions de l'année!

Ce fût tout de la part de la directrice. Les mets apparurent et tous se régalèrent, oubliant pendant quelques secondes le mal qui s'infiltrait dans leur monde.

Le repas passa de chuchotements bas, aux paroles hautes, de bas langage, laissant la Salle plutôt silencieuse, en échanges puissants, haussant le son de la Grande Salle.

Puis ce fût le temps d'aller rejoindre sa chambre. Méline était dans un état second. Elle suivit ses amis sans trop se poser de questions. Il y en avait bien assez dans sa tête.

D'abord, Madame Bibine, ensuite Hagrid. Enfin,une protection pour elle seule, apparemment. C'était trop. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Demain elle irait voir la directrice, et surtout sa marraine. Elle avait l'impression que tout se détraquait, dans la Magie, une impression insidieuse, sourde. Quelque chose clochait, et elle voulait savoir quoi. Peut-être pas tout, pas dès demain, mais une partie! Son cerveau surchauffait trop!

On la bouscula.

_Excuse-moi..._ esquissèrent ses lèvres, alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers la personne qui venait de la percuter.

C'était un jeune homme. Grand, brun, les yeux verts. Il lui sourit, un chaleureux sourire qui lui fit du bien.

_Excuse-moi, moi aussi. Je suis obligé de passer. McGonnagall a omis de parler des Préfets! Il faut que je joue des coudes. A plus tard!

Puis il disparût, ce jeune homme, au milieu de la cohue général. Il n'avait pas la stature de Arthur, cela se voyait: il avait beaucoup plus de difficulté que celui-ci à diriger. Mais ça allait venir petit à petit!

_Qui c'était? Demanda Tracie, les yeux grands ouverts.

Méline haussa les épaules, légèrement dépité. Il lui avait parlé franchement, avec un "À plus tard", puis il était partit sans même se présenter... Et elle aussi!

La jeune fille eut quand même un sourire suspicieux envers son amie. Tracie rougit, rie un peu puis s'enferme dans un mutisme rêveur. Méline eut bien du mal à ne pas rire à son tour!

_S'il vous plait! Ecoutez-moi! Je m'appel Landry et je suis le préfet, pour cette année, avec Stéfania. Le mot de passe est "Magie" . Tout simplement! Bonne soirée.

D'un seul coup, la masse des élèves se regroupa en un amas serré qui se dirigeait vers la porte ouverte de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Méline faillit étouffer, mais elle ria malgré elle. Lily et elle se tinrent les mains, pour ne pas se perdre. Arrivé à l'entrée, elles se laissèrent poussés, passant sans trop de difficulté dans l'ouverture.

Enfin, arrivés à l'intérieur, Méline se sentit, comme à chaque fois, dans sa maison. Elle se sentait chez elle ici. D'une façon différente de lorsqu'elle était avec ses parents.

Lizzie et Tracie se dirigeaient déjà d'un bon pas dans la direction de leur dortoir. Lily agrippa la main de son amie une nouvelle fois et elles montèrent ensembles les marches qui menaient à leur chambre. Chaque année, le même sentiment de bonheur d'excitation quant aux nouveaux cours, aux nouvelles règles, aux nouvelles surprises!

Elles entrèrent dans le dortoir. Aussitôt une avalanche de coussins s'abattit sur elles. Dans un cri de frustration, Lily et Méline allèrent chercher leurs coussins. Commença une furieuse bataille de polochon.

Méline et Lily contre Tracie Lizzie et Loveday. Contre toute attente, ce fût Lily qui commença les hostilités en envoyant par-ci par-là des sorts de _jambancoton_, de _Rictusempra_... Une guerre de sorts suivis. Tout fût fini en un rien de temps: Plus de plumes dans les coussins et pas une seconde pour les réparer avec les baguettes, plus de sorts en stocks...

Epuisées, les filles se jetèrent sur leur lit, et éclatèrent d'un même rire sonore.

_Sa fait du bien d'être de retour ici! S'exclama Tracie, avec enthousiasme.

_Oui... je suis vraiment contente, moi aussi, renchérit Lizzie.

_Dis-moi Méline, commença Loveday, d'une petite voix. Tu ne veux pas changer de chambre, hein?

La question prit Méline de court. Un hoquet de peur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, révélant sa réelle anxiété.

D'un seul coup elle se redressa et regarda sur son lit une trace de son emploi du temps: rien.

_Ils n'ont pas... Ils ne vont quand même pas..._ formèrent les lèvres de la jeune fille, sourdement.

A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis l'ouvrit.

_Excusez-moi de vous déranger, dit une voix masculine et douce. Méline Hollow est bien dans cette chambre normalement?

Les filles, qui avaient vivement tournés la tête vers la porte, acquiescèrent. Méline se leva et s'avança vers Landry. Car c'était bien lui.

_Ah oui! C'est toi. Je n'avais pas réfléchit tout à l'heure, et fais le rapprochement. Je suis bête.

Méline lui sourit, d'une indulgence candide.

_Enfin bref, c'était pour te donner ton emploi du temps et un message. Ils étaient dans la chambre des cinquième année. Je me suis dit que...

La jeune fille comprit le fil de ses pensées et elle eut un sourire franc, lui prenant la main pour le remercier. Il savait ce qu'il en était. Aller avec des filles plus vieilles qu'elle, qui la rejetterait facilement le moment venue, lorsqu'elles découvriraient que, indubitablement, elle changerait à nouveau de classe. Oui car c'est ainsi que cela allait arriver: elle monterait continuellement de niveau, et ne suivrait jamais le même chemin que les autres. C'était ainsi et Méline l'avait accepté.

Le jeune homme rosit quelque peu puis lui tendit son emploi du temps et une petite lettre.

_Merci._

_De rien.

C'est à ce moment là que Méline se rendit compte que le sort avait marcher sans même qu'elle le pense ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Le garçon sembla hésiter, puis demanda d'une voix contrite:

_Je suis désolé mais... C'est Stéfania qui m'a amené ici, et en plus je ne sais pas où est sa chambre... Je dois lui parler, entre Préfets...

Il eut un sourire penaud qui lui rappela Arthur. Méline ne pu empêcher un léger cri de rire. Landry ouvrit de grands yeux puis:

_Je crois que Tracie est la plus à même de t'aider. Elle a un coeur d'or. Demande lui._

Méline se détourna pour retourner se percher sur son lit, contente de la tournure que prenait les évènements.

_Rhm... Qui est Tracie, demanda Landry d'une voix mal assurée.

_C'est moi! Répondit aussitôt l'intéressée, en se levant d'un bond. Pourquoi?

_Euh... Méline vient de me conseiller de te demander de m'accompagner à la chambre de la Préfète. Nous devons parler de certains points sur les règles. Peux-tu m'aider.

Tout le monde aperçut l'éclat de bonheur de Tracie dans ses yeux. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, puis éclata de rire.

_Avec plaisir cher Monsieur le Préfet, dit-elle, malicieuse.

Landry la regarda étonné, puis rie à son tour.

_Bien je vous suis Madame. Le "Cher Préfet" que je suis est votre humble serviteur.

Landry était prit au piège! Tracie avait une aura si pure, de bonheur et de féminité si grande, qu'on ne pouvait pas longtemps y résister. Méline avait assisté à ses manifestations inconscientes.

Jamais Tracie n'avait été si entreprenante que ce soir. Elle tombait facilement amoureuse, ce qui amusait ses amies, et particulièrement Méline. Elle avait une forme de courage qui attirait. Et elle possédait l'aisance et l'assurance d'une fille heureuse, bien qu'elle restât incontestablement une enfant.

Méline lui enviait amicalement certaines de ces capacités.

Elle la regarda partir, souriante:

_La chambre de Stefania n'est pas très loin. Tu ne te perdras, Gryffondor, tu es avec moi!

_Si tu le dis... je te suis!

_OK! Alors...

Puis la porte se ferma. Un silence de quelques secondes suivit, puis, n'y tenant plus, un énorme éclat de rire ce fit entendre. Elles aimaient tellement rire!

_Méline!  Toi alors!

_Oui! Tracie doit être aux anges!

_Elle l'a remarqué depuis que l'on ait entré dans la Grande Salle!

Pendant que les autres filles riaient, Méline regarda son emploi du temps.

Partenaire: Mr Londubat.

Méline ouvrit de grands yeux. Pourquoi?

Elle regarda sans réel attention son emploi du temps puis s'intéressa attentivement, cette fois, à la lettre que lui avait donné Landry. Elle l'ouvrit, curieuse. Une seule phrase était marqué:

_Viens me voir à 21heures. Arthur._

Le coeur de Méline bondit. Quel heure était-il?

Elle eut le réflexe de se pencher vers sa montre, mais celle-ci était sorcière et ne montrait que l'endroit où se trouvait les quelques personnes notés: Anna, Serge, Minerva, Harry, Lily et Arthur.

En regardant l'écran, Méline vit que Arthur était dans son bureau. Autant qu'elle y aille dès à présent!

Elle se leva et avertit ses amies qu'elle sortait et qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle rentrerait. Les filles la regardèrent, curieuses, comme à leur habitude, mais elles ne cherchèrent pas plus loin: Méline n'avait rien dit, donc il n'y avait rien à demander!

Souriant de leur compréhension, la jeune fille muette sortit.

En arrivant dans la Salle Commune, elle remarqua que pas mal de monde était encore là. Lorsqu'on lui dit bonsoir, elle répondit par des hochements de têtes, des sourires, mal à l'aise. Elle soupira de soulagement en arrivant à la porte de la Grosse Dame!

_Merlin existe!_ S'exclama-t-elle pour elle-même, en riant silencieusement.

Cette expression était excellente! C'était une sorte de code entre ses amis! Bien que quelques personnes l'ai reprise...

Méline poussa la porte et sortit. Lorsque celle-ci se fût refermée, un silence soudain envahit la place. Méline s'en étonna. Après le bruit incessant de la Tour Gryffondor, il était étrange d'assister à un tel silence. Fermant les yeux, Méline se laissa aller. Des questions qu'elle n'avait osé se poser avant, lui vinrent, la mitraillant de leurs incessants "??".

_Pourquoi moi? Je suis surprotégée. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tout tourne pas loin de moi? Et puis... mes sorts ont l'air de marcher d'eux-mêmes. Sans que j'ai à penser à quoi que ce soit... Pourquoi?!_

Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes retenues. Elle était au bord d'une crise qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Si, elle comprenait, elle _pouvait _comprendre. Mais à quoi bon? Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il en soit ainsi.

Elle descendit l'escalier, enjamba machinalement la marche trouée, et continua dans le couloir. Ses pas résonnaient. Un chuchotement incessant la suivait. Elle compris rapidement que c'était les tableaux qui chuchotaient à son passage. Cela la déstabilisa encore plus. Elle allait s'effondrer. Arthur!

_Méline! S'exclama la voix attendue.

Sans retenue, Méline tomba en avant, d'où venait ce merveilleux timbre, sachant qu'il la rattraperait à temps. Il arrivait toujours au bon moment. Comment faisait-il d'ailleurs. C'était un ange, un vrai, et sa conviction s'affermit quand elle sentit qu'il se mettait à genoux pour la serrer tout contre lui, au chaud, protégée.

Elle trembla dans ses bras. Elle trembla tant que ses muscles se crispèrent de douleur.

_Méline je t'en prie, que t'arrives-t-il? Supplia son ami.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. La crise passerait. Elle répondrait peut-être ensuite... Mais pas maintenant... Elle n'en avait pas la force...

**Voilà, Voilà!!! J'espère que sa va, que vous avez à peu près compris. Bientôt certaines questions rejoindront leurs réponses. Tout est clair dans ma tête, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais je me sens un peu brouillon dans certains passages! Snif!**

**J'aimerais aussi vous faire part de quelque chose ! J'ai mis ce chapitre en ligne aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était prêt depuis quelques jours, pour une raison simple : Aujourd'hui, Samedi 24 Avril 2004 c'est mon anniversaire !! J'ai 17ans !!! C'est un cadeau pour moi-même et pour vous tous !! Aujourd'hui, c'est jour de fête ! ) Allez, j'arrête de faire du flood ! Je vous donne un morceau du chapitre suivant :**

_« Elle se dirigea doucement vers la porte d'où s'échappait des voix bienveillantes. En arrivant tout près, elle se rendit compte que les personnes qui parlaient n'étaient pas calmes du tout. Et loin de l !_

__Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?!_

__Par ce qu'il faudra bien lui en parler un jour ou l'autre ! Et remettre à plus tard à chaque fois n'a rien de bon en soi !_

__Alors c'était pour ça que vous vouliez qu'elle vienne dans mon bureau ?! Je déteste cette idée d'être associé à tout cela ! s'exclama rageusement Arthur._

__Tu n'y es pas impliqué. Si ça se passe mal, je serais le seul coupable. Tout doit être fait vite ! Les choses s'accélèrent ! Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai souffert d'attendre un bon moment pour lui en parler ! Alors, ce sera ce soir ! coupa Harry._

__Mais elle a eu une crise ! Tu ne vas pas lui faire ça !_

__Peu importe. Elle le supportera, j'en suis certain. Puis tu es là, c'est une grande chose !_

_Un ricanement sans joie répondit à cette affirmation, et Méline choisit ce moment pour taper un coup à la porte et entrer. Elle en avait assez entendu jusqu'ici. Et la personne dont ils parlaient ne pouvait être qu'elle, dans les conditions actuelles._

_La porte n'eut même pas un grincement, ce qu'elle aurait accueillit avec joie face au silence qui suivit son entrée._

_Heureusement, son parrain prit les choses en main._

__Méline ! Tu es réveillée ! Tu vas mieux ?_

Oui, Harry, sa va… C'est douloureux mais sa va.

__On t'emmènera voir Pompom tout à l'heure ma puce… répondit tranquillement Harry._

_Puis, sous le choc il agrandit ses yeux :_

__Tu… Mais tu n'as pas lancé de sort ! »_

Et comme cadeau, je vous donne le titre de ce chapitre : _Découvertes surprenantes… et effrayantes !_

**Voil !!! Au prochain chapitre !! ^ô^**

**Ima**


	16. Découvertes étonnantes et effrayantes!

**Bonjour tout le monde!! Eh oui! Beaucoup de temps a passé avant l'arrivée de ce petit bébé là!! J'ai eu un peu de mal, j'avoue, avec le prochain chapitre, mais enfin bon, voila ce chapitre, tout frais, rien que pour vous!! Bonne lecture à tous!! Et je vous remercie de vos encouragements et merci, pour mon anniv'! Je vous aime tous!! **

**Et désolée pour les tirets avant les paroles des persos: ils ont té retirés par FF... pfff!!!**

**__**

**__**

**_L'Enfant du Silence._**

**__**

_Partie II, chapitre 3 : Découvertes surprenantes… et effrayantes !_

Il faisait doux. La pièce était chauffée mais ce n'était pas le soleil, de ces rayons bienfaisants, qui caressaient son visage. Non, c'était la douce chaleur d'une bougie, près d'elle. Elle le sentait sans ouvrir les yeux.

Peu à peu, elle se souvint de ce qui venait d'arriver. La crise, les pleurs, puis l'inconscience, apparemment. Dans un soupir, qui lui permit d'évaluer les dégâts, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Méline était vraiment mal. Courbatue de partout, de la tête aux pieds. Elle ressentait même des crispations au niveau de ses orteils. Son souffle était saccadé. Pas par fatigue, mais par douleur chaque respiration lui encerclait la poitrine, augmenté par la douleur féminine de sa croissance.

Un bourdonnement venant non loin d'elle se faisait entendre : des gens parlaient.

Méline en profita pour regarder autour d'elle, essayant de savoir si elle connaissait cet endroit.

Elle était dans une chambre, cela allait sans dire. Une petite commode blanche était acculée au lit dans lequel elle était. Tout était calme, paisible. La lueur de la bougie émettait des ombres sur un rideau qui cachait vraisemblablement une fenêtre. Une armoire, en face du lit, trônait de ses couleurs rouges à plusieurs teintes.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, vers la bougie. Une photo laissait voir deux jeunes amoureux et un bébé, tous souriants. Ils riaient même, parfois. Et Méline fût tout d'un coup certaine que cette chambre appartenait à Arthur. Pur Gryffondor.

Elle eut un sourire en pensant qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Sa chambre à lui.

Avec un nouveau soupir, pour se donner du courage, Méline s'assied. Elle sentit toutes les douleurs de son dos, et quelques articulations craquèrent. Avec un sursaut dû à un manque d'air soudain elle toussa, le plus silencieusement possible. Le bourdonnement des voix au dehors de la chambre la rassurait.

Méline resta quelques instants à reprendre son souffle, assise, puis elle se leva, lentement. Ses jambes tremblèrent pendant quelques secondes puis s'affermirent.

Enfin elle se détailla en bougeant peu à peu, pour sentir toutes les souffrances qui l'assaillaient, leurs origines, et s'aperçue qu'on lui avait enlever sa robe de sorcière et son pull. Elle n'avait pas froid, heureusement.

Et puis une rougeur s'empara de ses joues :

_Si… si c'est _lui_ qui m'a touché, pour me déshabiller… je…_

Elle... Rien. Elle était heureuse et un peu nerveuse. Voilà tout.

Elle se dirigea doucement vers la porte d'où s'échappait des voix bienveillantes. En arrivant tout près, elle se rendit compte que les personnes qui parlaient n'étaient pas calmes du tout. Et loin de l !

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?!

Par ce qu'il faudra bien lui en parler un jour ou l'autre ! Et remettre à plus tard à chaque fois n'a rien de bon en soi !

Alors c'était pour ça que vous vouliez qu'elle vienne dans mon bureau ?! Je déteste cette idée d'être associé à tout cela ! s'exclama rageusement Arthur.

Tu n'y es pas impliqué. Si ça se passe mal, je serais le seul coupable. Tout doit être fait vite ! Les choses s'accélèrent ! Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai souffert d'attendre un bon moment pour lui en parler ! Alors, ce sera ce soir ! coupa Harry.

Mais elle a eu une crise ! Tu ne vas pas lui faire ça !

Peu importe. Elle le supportera, j'en suis certain. Puis tu es là, c'est une grande chose !

Un ricanement sans joie répondit à cette affirmation, et Méline choisit ce moment pour taper un coup à la porte et entrer. Elle en avait assez entendu jusqu'ici. Et la personne dont ils parlaient ne pouvait être qu'elle, dans les conditions actuelles.

La porte n'eut même pas un grincement, ce qu'elle aurait accueillit avec joie face au silence qui suivit son entrée.

Heureusement, son parrain prit les choses en main.

Méline ! Tu es réveillée ! Tu vas mieux ?

_Oui, Harry, sa va… C'est douloureux mais sa va._

On t'emmènera voir Pompom tout à l'heure ma puce… répondit tranquillement Harry.

Puis, sous le choc il agrandit ses yeux :

Tu… Mais tu n'as pas lancé de sort !

Méline le regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques instants, et entendit Arthur étouffer un bruit de surprise.

_C'est... comme ça, depuis ce matin. Avant j'avais juste à y penser, à peine à y faire allusion. Maintenant il marche tout seul. Harry... sa me fait peur!!_ Termina la jeune fille en soufflant pour ne pas pleurer.

Une sorcière ne faisait de magie qu'avec sa baguette, quelle qu'elle soit!

Méli... Viens t'asseoir. Viens ma chérie.

La voix de son parrain était douce, comme à son habitude. Il lui prit le bras avec délicatesse et la tira tranquillement vers un fauteuil qu'il avait fait apparaître.

Tu sais, il est normal que tu sois déstabilisé Line, mais surmontes cette peur de l'inconnue, veux-tu?

Et de un, il venait de l'appeler Line... d'où venait ce nouveau surnom? Et de deux... lui demander si... _formellement_ de surmonter une de ses peurs? Il ne pouvait donc pas l'aider?

_Mais... Ce n'est pas normal!_

Méline, réponds à ma question. Réponds-moi sans mentir. Tu trouves que ta magie, ton apprentissage, depuis le début, est normal? Tu crois que faire de la magie pendant l'été est normal?

Ces questions posées aussi franchement étonnèrent Méline. Comment Harry pouvait-il...

Mais en réfléchissant, Méline dû avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il était sur le bon chemin. Cela l'énerva mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Arthur s'assied d'un coup à côté d'elle, tout proche, une main venant prendre la sienne. Elle ne résista pas et se sentit plus rassurée par sa présence.

_Rien n'a été normal depuis le début, je le vois bien. Mais... ce n'est pas le Ministère qui a autorisé ma magie en dehors de l'école? …Pour plus de sécurité?_

Line, que vaut la vie d'une sorcière face à des millions qui pourraient utilisés la magie à des fins personnelles?

Méline comprit tout de suite le sous-entendu. Pourquoi aurait-elle le droit à la magie, elle, une sorcière parmi tant d'autres même si quelque peu dissemblable, alors que ce droit était interdit à tous?

_Alors... qui?_

Personne. Tout le monde. Toi. Ta magie... n'a jamais pu être mise sous contrôle. Elle est en liberté constante. Elle ne ressemble à rien, et ressemble à tout.

Harry s'égarait. Méline ne comprenait plus rien. A son air décontenancé, il s'accroupis face à elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Ta magie est différente. Elle est partout. Elle fait partie de toute chose. C'est la magie elle-même qui coule en toi, et pas une partie, qui soit toujours la même et qui s'agrandisse avec le temps, avec beaucoup de temps et d'entraînement comme tout sorcier.

Les yeux ahuris, écarquillés, la jeune fille comprenait. Puis son visage devint désespéré.

_Pourquoi?_

Hm... c'est une très bonne question... à laquelle je répondrais une autre fois. Pour l'instant nous discutons, jeune fille.

Avec un coup de baguette et une formule Harry Potter fit apparaître un petit fauteuil. Il s'y assied, face aux deux jeunes gens.

Line, est-ce que tu te souviens du jour où Arthur t'as bousculé, t'as poussé à te réveiller, pendant que tu étais malade?

Méline fronça les sourcils essayant de se remémorer cet instant. Oui, un vague souvenir lui revenait.

La douche, Arthur qui était tombé et elle, qui se sentait de mieux en mieux sans en comprendre la raison...

Tu te souviens, tu as recouvré tes forces. Mais Arthur est tombé. Il était tremblant.

Méline hocha la tête.

Tu... ne sais pas ce que tu faisais à ce moment-là? Réfléchis, essaie de comprendre ce qui s'est passé..., la pria Harry avant de soupirer, tout en continuant. Je crois que ce sera suffisant pour ce soir. Un autre jour nous continuerons. Mais je veux que tu réfléchisses sérieusement à cette question, d'accord?

La jeune fille ne fit qu'hocher la tête en réponse. Rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Puis son parrain la leva et la poussa gentiment vers la porte.

Il allait la jeter dehors, comme ça, toute seule? Dans cette état?

Arthur. Tu es son protecteur. Fais ton devoir, je te prie. Et toi, mon enfant, sache que les jours où nous recommencerons à évoquer ta vie, tu iras de surprise en surprise, de colère en tristesse, de peur en angoisse réelle. Je ne pourrais rien t'épargner, je suis désolé.

Il resserra ses mains autour de ses épaules et murmura:

Si désolé...

Méline su qu'il était sincère. Mais ça ne l'aida pas à aller mieux.

Arthur lui prit silencieusement la main et la tira. Sans regarder en arrière, Méline le suivit.

Tout le long du chemin, ils se murèrent en un silence de réflexion. Puis, arrivé au bas de l'escalier, Arthur rompit ce silence:

Tu sais, Harry m'a tout dit. Je connais tout. Alors, si tu veux en parler, n'hésites pas.

Méline, la tête baissée, hocha rapidement, évitant son regard. Puis elle se retourna prête à partir. Mais Arthur lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers lui, lui relevant le menton, pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

Et je suis ton ami, Méline! Alors regardes-moi! Ne me nie jamais! Jamais! Et réponds-moi!

La jeune fille se rendit compte que, sous son air colérique, Arthur avait peur. Peur de quoi? Qu'elle ne le laisse tomber? Elle avait trop besoin de lui pour qu'il s'en aille ainsi!

Enfouissant son visage dans le torse du jeune professeur, elle laissa couler ses larmes. Avec lui, elle pouvait se laisser aller. Elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle. Elle était bien, là. Protégée de tout et de tous. Elle était bien, au chaud contre son coeur...

Quand il s'écarta elle s'agrippa à lui quelques instants, avant de se laisser faire. Elle leva timidement la tête vers lui, il lui sourit. Rien de plus. Un sourire franc, doux. Alors elle fit demi-tour, en silence et monta les marches jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle la regarda dans les yeux et la porte s'ouvrit. Même pas besoin de jeter un sort ni rien. C'était comme si la baguette n'avait plus aucune utilité pour elle. Cette pensée la fit frémir: qu'est-ce qu'était un sorcier sans sa baguette? La moitié d'un sorcier? Et encore!

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, elle n'en crût pas ses yeux et ses oreilles: la fête continuait! Ses amies, n'étaient pas présentes, elles devaient donc être resté dans la chambre... Mais tout ce bruit! Elle avait l'impression d'être déplacé, de faire partie d'un décor où elle n'était pas censée se trouver.

Léo, un garçon de sixième année qu'elle connaissait comme faisant parti de l'équipe de Quidditch, se dirigea vers elle. Elle n'avait envie de parler à personne, mais impossible de lui échapper...

Bonjour Méline, dit-il d'une voix forte, pour couvrir le bruit de la fête. Sa va bien?

Ce début de conversation l'aurait fait rire dans une autre circonstance...

_Oui, sa peut aller... _répondit-elle sans conviction.

Si il se rendit compte de son trouble, il passa outre:

Je voulais te demander... En première année, Arthur Londubat t'avais recommander pour l'équipe... et tu n'en as pas fais partit finalement... Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu n'y es pas rentrer après… ta maladie?

Méline le fixa, déconcertée par sa question si franchement posée. Tout le monde avait été au courant de sa baisse d'énergie, de ses problèmes, à la deuxième année… Elle ne savait pas d'où venait la fuite, mais ça l'avait effrayer que l'on connaisse sa vie ainsi.

_Euh... Je... J'avais beaucoup de travail... et j'aime bien voler, mais Arthur ne voulait plus de moi dans l'équipe je crois. Il me faisait travailler mais sans plus..._

Léo la regarda avec des yeux ronds, toussota, puis éclata de rire. Il avait les dents toutes blanches! Mais c'était presque la seule chose que l'on pouvait apprécier chez lui. L'adolescence lui faisait pousser des boutons partout! Son physique n'était pas horrible, battit par le Quidditch. Ses cheveux marrons foncés et ses yeux de même couleur ne faisait pas de lui un garçon qui sortait du lot. Et pourtant... Il était assailli par des hordes d'admiratrices!

Tu sais... Arthur m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Ta façon de jouer, ta vitesse... Il m'a tout dit, quand je suis rentrée dans l'équipe lors de ma quatrième année. Il pensait que tu ne voulais plus rentrer dans l'équipe. Il attendait que tu abordes le sujet, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Alors il s'est contenté de te perfectionner, sans trop se poser de questions... par-ce qu'il aimait jouer avec toi.

"_Et il aime toujours..._" se dit Méline. Mais elle était très surprise.

_Il voulait que je joue?! Mais..._

Donc je venais, la coupa-t-il en souriant, d'un sourire malicieux et heureux, pour te demander de faire partit de l'équipe! Je suis le capitaine à présent! Et je voudrais que tu remplaces notre incapable de Marvin. On a eu assez de mal jusqu'à maintenant!

_Pourtant je croyais que c'était un bon joueur!_

Le jeune homme plissa ses yeux. Lorsque Léo plissait les yeux, il était très drôle. Cela fit sourire Méline qui oublia pour quelques instants ses problèmes.

Oh, on le croyait! La première fois qu'on l'a vu, il jouait très bien... pour un débutant! Mais on a appris au fur et à mesure qu'il avait travaillé comme un forcené pour y arriver. Il était au summum de ses capacités. On a dû le garder; on a trouvé personne qui jouait mieux...

Méline hocha la tête.__

_Tu es marrant quand tu plisses tes yeux, Léo! Je veux bien essayer de faire partit de l'équipe! Mais je veux passer un test comme tu en as fais passer à tous les autres joueurs!_

Léo eut un sourire banane avant de répondre, presque en criant:

Tu veux? OUI!! C'est magnifique!! Ramènes-toi! On va le dire aux autres Gryf'!

_Léo, Léo! Il faut que je passe le test pour entrer dans l'équipe et pour être admise! _Lui rappela Méline en le poussant à la regarder pour qu'il la comprenne.

L'excitation gamine du jeune garçon s'estompa quelque peu. Puis il répondit:

D'accord, mademoiselle Hollow. Vous avez gagné... Il y a trop longtemps que Serdaigle nous bat tous! Bon, je te laisse aller te coucher, si c'est ce que tu voulais faire. Bonne nuit Méline Hollow!

_Bonne nuit, Léo Allarte!_

Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois, hochant la tête, et il repartit, enveloppé du manteau des élèves qui allaient de partout, ivre ou bien à moitié endormis. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas que des Bierraubeurres qui tournait dans la salle!

Méline continua sa marche jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Plusieurs personnes lui firent des signes, un sourire aux lèvres, d'autre, au contraire, la montrait de la tête, un mauvais regard sur leur visage. Mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

Arrivé dans le couloir des filles, les voix furent un peu plus ténues et Méline sentit ses peurs revenir...

"_Tu as retrouvés tes forces. Et Arthur les perdait. Réfléchit au pourquoi..._"

Pourquoi, justement?

Secouant la tête, la jeune fille se dirigea vers sa chambre, toqua d'un coup léger et entra.

Les filles étaient toutes sur leur lit respectif, dévisageant la porte… et elle par la même occasion.

Ah c'est toi Méline!

On se demandait quand tu allais rentrer.

On avait décidée de t'attendre!

Oui, et tu as mis longtemps!

Qu'est ce que tu as fais pendant tout ce temps?

Elles parlaient l'une après l'autre, le visage inquiet.

Méline, tu es pâle je trouve, dit Lily, s'approchant de la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

_J'ai fais une crise, tout à l'heure... Heureusement, Arthur n'était pas loin... Oh Lily, si tu savais!_ Craqua Méline.

Puis elle commença à pleurer, se laissant tomber par terre. Un silence de plomb, seulement déchirer par les pleurs de la jeune fille muette se dévoila.

Méli-Mélo, enfin... Allez, arrête de pleurer. Explique nous. Nos sommes tes amies, tu sais?

Amies... Oui...

Relevant la tête, Méline les regarda, ses yeux légèrement rougis. Elle les essuya et laissa Lily la relever et la guider vers son lit. Les autres filles, Lizzie, Loveday et Tracie, se rapprochèrent. Toutes autours de Méline, elles la consolèrent du mieux qu'elles purent. Enfin Méline après un mot, se sentit mieux et décida de tout dire.

D'abord, elle leur parla de la période où elle avait disparût, pendant ses crises. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elles restent sur les histoires parfois à dormir debout de sa disparition momentané Elle leur expliqua ce qui était arrivé, dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Les filles ne purent s'empêcher de rire et de taquiner Méline sur cet épisode. Elle en retrouva plus vite le sourire, en confiance.

Non mais dis-moi, une fille seule...

Avec un garçon...

Dans une salle de bain...

Dans une douche!

Un éclat de rire leur échappa à toutes. Et Méline suivit, silencieuse mais tout aussi amusée, à présent.

_Mais, ensuite, quand il m'a sortit, j'ai sentit quelque chose. Il venait de me rattraper. Et je me sentais de mieux en mieux. Et lui... il est tombé. Il a tremblé, trembler... En quelque sorte, alors que je reprenais mes forces, il perdait les siennes..._

Ses amies hochèrent la tête, tout autour d'elle. Elle continua: Elle en arriva à ce soir-même, après sa crise, les révélations de Harry Potter.__

_Il m'a dit de réfléchir... Mais en fait, je n'ose pas!_

Tu sais, maintenant, tu peux y penser.

Oui, nous on est là!

On peut réfléchir pour toi...

Mais pas à ta place, termina Lily.

Méline hocha la tête, comprenant.

Dis-nous ce que tu penses. Réfléchis pour toi. Et nous on t'aidera! Lui dit Loveday.

Méline hocha la tête.

Elle se mit à véritablement à s'occuper de son problème.

_Si... Si Arthur perdait ses forces, et que moi je les gagnais... C'est comme si... je les lui prenais?_

Oui, c'est ce que je pensais, admit Lizzie.

_Oui... Après, Harry m'a dit que la magie était en moi, que la magie que j'utilisais faisait partie de tout..._

J'ai lue dans un livre, répondit Tracie à son tour, que la magie qu'utilise chaque sorcier est celle qu'il acquiert avec le temps. Plus il s'entraîne, plus la magie au fond de lui s'accrût. Mais chez chaque être il y a une limite. Si tu utilises la magie du dehors, c'est que tu es en harmonie avec elle, que tu en fais partie! Je crois que c'est déjà arrivé...à un sorcier, oui... Il s'appelait, Kendrick Serpentard.

_Oh... Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qui a rapport avec ma vie en magie est-il aussi étrange!?_

C'est toi c'est tout.

Puis t'inquiètes pas! Je suis sûr que la vie de Kendrick était pire!

Oh oui, rigola Lizzie. Salazar devait être si difficile à vivre!

Tu vois, il y a pire!

Et toutes rigolèrent. Enfin, un peu plus tard, par un commun accord, elles regagnèrent chacune leur lit, éteignirent les lumières, et continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.

Méline avait appris à connaître, au fur et à mesure, les élèves de la classe de cinquième année. Mais reprendre les cours dans leur classe, en se disant qu'elle ne retournerait pas dans la sienne, fit un drôle d'effet à la jeune fille. Ses options avaient été bien prises en compte par McGonnagall. En fait la directrice l'avait poussée à essayer différents projets pour la décider ou même _l'obliger_ à en prendre certaines.

Ainsi commencèrent les cours. Chaque interclasse, Méline voyait les duos se promener, faisant connaissance ou se raillant. Arthur n'était jamais loin. Chaque matin, elle lui disait bonjour, sans lui faire de bisous. Elle était beaucoup trop timide pour cela, face à tant de gens, et voulant juste un petit bisou sur sa jolie bouche... Et puis tous ces gens qui le regardaient avec insistance, surtout les filles ! Elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin que lui dire quelques mots… Mais ne plus avoir ses conseils, sa présence solidaire alors qu'ils étaient, comme avant, elle ne les avait plus !

Enfin, quelques semaines après, n'y tenant plus, elle retourna dans son bureau. C'était le soir, et le couvre feu tomberait cinq minutes plus tard, mais qu'importait!

Se dirigeant d'un pas vif, Méline était d'humeur audacieuse. Elle en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir lui parler seul à seul, comme auparavant!

Arrivé devant la suite de son cher professeur et ami, la jeune fille hésita, perdant quelque peu courage. Dans un élan désespéré, elle toqua. Elle avait frappé si doucement, à cette porte, qu'il ne devait pas avoir entendu. Mais contre tout attente, la porte s'ouvrit et Arthur apparût vêtu de sa longue robe.

Méline, dit-il doucement avec un sourire, tu as faillit passer inaperçue, tu sais. J'étais venu chercher un livre dans mon salon... Viens, entre.

Méline sourit et pénétra dans le salon. Arthur referma la porte derrière lui et demanda:

Alors Méli, sa va les cours pour le moment?

Cette question stupide, surtout sur les cours, la mit mal à l'aise.

_S'il te plaît Arthur, ne parle pas de cours… je n'en peux plus !_

Abattue, Méline se dirigea vers un fauteuil et sans même demander à Arthur sa permission, s'y laissa choir.

Oui fais comme chez toi, ma douce ! ria le Prince.

Puis il vint s'asseoir face à elle.

Franchement, je suis content que tu sois venu, Méline. Il y a trop longtemps que l'on ne se parle plus trop, je trouve…

_C'est pour ça que je suis venu… Tu me manques vraiment, Arthur ! On est plus jamais seul à seule ! Je n'en pouvais plus… C'est pour ça que je suis venue !_ fit-elle, le regardant dans les yeux, l'air désespéré.

Arthur se leva et vint prendre place près de la jeune fille, sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il la serra dans ses bras, en lui murmurant :

Oui, et tu avais raison. Ca me manquait à moi aussi ! Si tu veux, quand tu voudras, même tous les jours, on ira dans ma classe tous seuls pour parler et rigoler !

_Mais… et les autres… que vont-ils penser ?_

Est-ce que ça te fais quelque chose, ce qu'ils pensent ou disent ?

_Pas vraiment…_

__Alors, tu vois ! Il n'y aucun problème !

La regarder pour voir ce qu'elle disait, et la serrer dans ses bras, était difficile à réaliser pour le Prince. Soulagé de ne plus avoir à parler, il prit plaisir à juste l'avoir dans ses bras, la serrer, respirer son odeur.

Quant à Méline, elle se sentait comme si il lui était poussé des ailes ! Arthur avait un impressionnant pouvoir sur elle ! Elle ferma ses yeux et profita de l'instant.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent ainsi. Puis Arthur lui embrassa rapidement le cou et se releva.

Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Le jus de citrouille est toujours ta boisson favorite ?

Méline sourit, les yeux brillants, et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Son cou, à l'endroit où Arthur avait posé ses lèvres, brûlait intensément. Pendant que celui-ci préparait leurs verres, elle passa ses doigts dessus. La peau était toute chaude.

Tiens, ton verre ! dit le jeune homme en s'approchant et en la faisant sursauter.

Elle finit par lui sourire. Arthur lui prit la main, la tira et s'assied à sa place. Ne comprenant tout d'abord pas ce qu'il se passait, Méline fût prête à s'indigner. Mais Arthur la reprit, par la taille cette fois, et la tira sur ses genoux.

Tu m'en veux pas ? lui demanda-t-il, amusé. Je n'avais pas envie de m'asseoir en face de toi… alors j'ai opté pour en dessous !

Il émit un petit rire satisfait et Méline le suivit, un peu mal à l'aise. Puis Arthur commença à entamer la discussion :

Alors, les premiers jours ont été galères ?

_Tu m'étonnes ! Me retrouver dans une classe qui a un an de plus, ça me fait bizarre ! Normal, non ?_

Oui, ma petite Méline… Alors, toujours aussi brillante au cours du professeur Binns ? Je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas t'endormir !

_Oh, j'aime beaucoup son cours ! Et je ne m'endors pas, par ce que j'arrive à prendre son rythme. Son ton est monocorde, mais bon… Et puis, après une année aussi désastreuse que la première, j'ai le droit d'exceller un peu non ?_

Oui, oui.

_Au fait, Léo Allarte, tu vois bien qui c'est ?_

Bien sûr que oui ! C'était comme mon second ! Qu'est-ce qu'il devient en tant que capitaine lui ?

_Ah tu le savais ? Moi qui voulais te faire la surprise !_

Dommage, oui. Alors ? C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

_Ah.. non. En fait… il est venu me voir, pour savoir si je voulais entrer dans l'équipe…_

Quoi ?! Mais je lui avais pourtant dit… Attends, toi avec ton sourire,… tu as dit quoi ?

_J'ai dit oui, bêta !_

Puis elle s'amusa à lui raconter ce que lui avait dit Léo. Arthur en éclata de rire, un peu gêné.

A nous deux, on fait la pair n'est-ce pas ? dit-il enfin. Quelques fois, on se ressemble tellement, qu'on a les mêmes réactions…

_Oui…_

Tu mérites un bisous pour ta vraie entrée dans l'équipe de Gryf' !

Et il lui mit une main derrière la nuque avant de la tirer vers lui et l'embrasser. Longtemps il laissa ses lèvres collés à celle de Méline. Et aucun d'eux ne voulut s'arrêter. Mais Méline, ayant arrêtée de respirer, dû se forcer à le quitter, à bout de souffle.

Arthur commença lui aussi à souffler fort. Puis ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Arthur lui piqua un dernier baiser avant de la lever pour se mettre debout à son tour.

Il va peut –être falloir qu'on aille dormir non ?

Méline hocha la tête. Elle était triste de déjà le quitter, mais heureuse de savoir qu'à présent ils se parleraient de nouveau plus souvent… Mais avant de partir, elle lui dit en silence :

_Mais de te parler dans ta classe en pleine journée, ne m'empêcheras pas de venir te voir le soir, ici…_

J'y compte bien, ma chérie ! Mais viens le week-end, à ce moment là. Tiens un mot, pour si tu te fais attraper ! rie-t-il en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin

Elle le prit, lui sourit, se leva sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa, et enfin, partit. Ce soir-là, elle ne se fit pas prendre. Mais de toute façon, qui aurait pu attraper un ange ? Une enfant aux yeux brillants munies des ailes de l'amour et du bonheur ?

**Voila voila!!**

**Allez! Réponses aux reviews!! **

**Lunicorne**** : Le dernier des tempêtes est lu !! Trop bien !! Pauvre Karal sniff !! J'espère que t'as bien aimé la suite la ! ô Kiss Luni !! Et à quand la suite de TA fic ?!**

**Popov : J'espère que l'extrait remis dans le texte t'as plus !! Bisous et merciiiii !!!**

**Alinemcb54 : Merci beaucoup !! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !! Je suis toujours étonnée d'avoir des lecteurs ! Et je me moque pas c'est vrai !!! Puis t'étais pas en retard pour mon annif, mais en avance lol !! Merci beaucoup !!**

**Céline402 : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil à toi !!! Ah, j'aime les histoire fleur bleue !! Mais pour la vraie romance, faudras attendre !! )**

**Mahel**** : Merci c'est très très gentil !! J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le reste !!**

**Phantme**** : Lol !! J'admets mettre beaucoup de temps et embrouillé tout le monde. Je sais pas comment je fais lol !! Sérieux, sois pas dure avec toi-même ! C'est moi la fautive lol !! ô Kiss !!**

**Elvithien**** : Merci merci !! Ah lala !! Vais finir par trop rougir, je jure lol ! Trop gentil !! Merci merci !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu !! **

**Sandy : Euh.. pas trop te faire attendre ?.. Un peu loupé, là, je crois lol !! Mais bon ! Le chapitre est mis en ligne tout de même !! Alors j'espère que t'auras profit !!! Kiss !!!**

**Maya : Ouah !! Trop gentil !! Merci merci merci !!! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise !! Mes personnages chéris sont façonnés avec amour lol ! Profites ! **

**Ratonton**** : Voilà, voil !! Bonne lecture ! ****Kiss !!**

**Poisson Red : Lol ! On fait plus court ! Rouge= red, lol ! Donc ouai, t'as pas réussi à me soutirer des infos, dommages pour toi!! ) Enfin, le chapitre est l !!! Ouai, t'as vu, un Landry !!! ô Y en a un, si il avait le temps de lire, il serait content lol !! ô Kiss miss !! je t'adore sais-tu ?? **

**Ptite**** Fleur la Fée : Yeah !! Hello girl ! Ouai, profites de la lecture lol ! Enfin… j'espère que t'as profité plutôt ! ) Bisous !!**

**Kyarah**** : Beaucoup de questions encore dis-moi !! Tu bats le records de la plus longue review !! Bravo !! Félicitation !! Donc, beh, Arthur, tu vas voir… il sera plus si chou après lol !! Il sera humain, comme va le découvrir Méline !! Hé h !! Ouai, le choixpeau aurait été beaucoup trop bavard, enfin ça tout le monde l'aura deviné lol !! Puis oui, quelques petits problèmes à Hogwarts… tu verras bien après !! ô Et.. ouai, je vieillis vite sniff !! ah lala !!! lol ! Faut pas me le rappeler lol !! Ah c'est vrai que j'avais pas remarqué que j'avais mis l'anniv de Arthur avec le mien lol !!! ) Tant pis ! Bisous !! Et j'espère que ce chap' t'auras plu !!! **

**Axilla**** : Un petit mot, mais qui tape lol ! Merciii !! J'espère que t'auras eu une bonne lecture !! kiss !**

**Scalla**** : Les Hérauts de Valdemar en force !!! Yesh !! lol ! En tout cas, merci d'être passée ! J'espère que tu as continué ta lecture !! Kiss !! Et continues a fic à toi !! Bonne chance et merciiiiii !!!**

**Ima****, qui vous remercie tous trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès fort !! Je vous adore !! Merci merci merci !! Lol !! Je me répète, mais je suis tellement contente d'avoir reviews toujours ! )**

**Kiss**** tout le monde et au prochain chapitre !!!**


	17. En Avant!

**_L'enfant du silence_**

**__**

_Partie II, Chapitre 17: En Avant!_

__

Halloween était arrivé bien vite. Méline ne l'avait pas vu venir. La cinquième année était extrêmement difficile, au début. Les professeurs demandaient un travail constant, approfondis, intense. Il était difficile de suivre à la lettre toutes leurs instructions.

Méline s'en sortait bien. Lorsqu'elle comparait ses notes avec celles des autres élèves, elle était fière d'elle-même! Presque en fin du premier trimestre, seul des A, A, A- et B étaient présents sur ses devoirs. Rien ne descendait au-dessous.

Un match de Quidditch, seulement, était passé: Serpentard/ Poufsouffle. Le résultat n'avait étonné personne. Serpentard s'était largement imposé avec un résultat de 380 à 30.

Leur jeu était un peu violent, mais Léo avait rapporté le manque de ruse de la part des Poufsouffles.. Il avait emmené Méline avec lui. C'était pour deux raison: la première, pour qu'elle s'habitue aux matchs, qu'elle en apprenne le plus possible sur chaque équipe, ou, tout au moins, celles qu'elle verrait jouer; la deuxième, car il voulait savoir jusqu'où allait son attention et son intelligence. Il n'avait pas eu tort en pensant qu'elle avait un réel don! Méline avait de bons raisonnements, bien qu'un peu précipités: elle oubliait presque systématiquement une partie des évènements d'une offensive. Pourtant, elle devrait s'habituer à la rapidité des passes. En tout cas à les voir.

Sur le terrain, tout était plus simple pour elle. Puis le premier vrai entraînement dans l'équipe commença enfin.

C'était un samedi. Son entrée n'enchanta que deux personnes, dans l'équipe: Jérémie, et Léo. Jérémie faisait partit de l'équipe lorsque pour la première et dernière fois elle avait volé devant une autre personne que Arthur.

Je vous présente votre nouvel attrapeur, Méline Hollow.

C'est la meilleur joueuse que j'ai jamais vue! S'écria Jérémie, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hollow? Demanda une voix mesquine et masculine. Je suis désolé, mais jamais je n'accepterais cela!

On pouvait tout de suite se rendre compte que ce jeune homme-là n'était absolument pas "désol".

Et je peux savoir pourquoi? Demanda Léo, d'un calme seulement apparent.

Je crois que tout le monde connaît sa prouesse, dans son premier match...

Je n'en veux pas non plus! S'écria un nouveau joueur.

Puis les autres suivirent. Il ne resta plus que Jérémie et Léo pour défendre Méline.

De toute façon, Léo, on est au complet! Railla celui-la même qui s'était opposé à l'entrée de Méline le premier.

Méline... je sui désolé de cet accueil, mais t peux retourner dans ton... eh qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Méline regarda droit dans les yeux du dernier intervenant. Celui-ci lui rendit la pareil.

_Si vous ne voulez pas savoir mon niveau, je vous le montrerais! Je trouve injuste votre comportement! A cet époque-là, je n'étais pas en forme..._

Pas en forme? Mais on s'en fiche de ça! J'ai entendu dire que tu avais disparût, c'est tout! Tu devais être humilier!

_L'humiliation ne m'aurait pas fais fuir! Je suis au-dessus de ce sentiment. J'en ai trop connu de ce côté-là!_  Assena Méline, le regard flamboyant.

Très bien. Pascal, maintenant, tu te calmes! Méline va nous faire l'honneur d'une démonstration! Plaisanta Léo, pour détendre au plus l'atmosphère.

_Pascal... Tu dois être batteur, non, avec ton tempérament..._

Non, je suis gardien! Répondit-il, narquois.

_Encore mieux!_ Répondit Méline sans se démonter. _Léo, il suffira, ou tu veux une autre personne sur le terrain?_

Tu me laisse décider?

Méline hocha la tête, sentant poindre une idée dans la tête de son futur capitaine.

Alors toute l'équipe en place! S'exclama celui-ci. On va s'amuser!

La jeune fille lui lança un regard d'avertissement: une joueuse contre une équipe entière? Il voulait sa perte?

Léo s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota:

Tu sais, je t'ai vu joué avec Arthur, et il m'a rapporté tes progrès, tes limites et tout. En t'entraînant seule, Arthur a fait de toi la meilleure joueuse solo de Poudlard!

_... Si je comprends bien, j'aurais beaucoup de difficulté à jouer ensuite dans l'équipe?_ Raisonna Méline.

Personnellement je ne pense pas. Tu es assez sensible à ce genre de chose pour t'adapter vite. Mais ton jeu solo sera ta meilleure chance de gagner aujourd'hui!

Il avait dit cela à haute voix, pour que tous l'entende. La réaction de l'équipe ne se fit pas attendre :

Mais bien sûr !

Franchement !

Elle va se faire démolir.

Léo ne faiblit pas et attaqua :

Quand vous aurez finis de faire les gosses chétifs, vous monterez sur vos balais ! On attend plus que vous !

Méline, Léo et Jérémie décollèrent d'un même mouvement. Les autres suivirent, furieux de s'être fait traiter comme des gamins.

Regardez ! s'exclama l'un des joueurs, avant d'éclater de rire. Elle n'a qu'un Dragon Blanc !

Un éclat de rire générale s'abbatit sur le terrain.

Finit la rigolade ! En place ! Méline tu passes tous les joueurs et tu marques ! Partez !

Le capitaine n'avait pas donner le temps aux joueurs de se préparer. Au « partez », il y eut un remue-ménage de débutants alors que Léo passait le Souaffle à Méline. Celle-ci l'attrapa et se dirigea droit vers les buts. Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui apprit que les joueurs étaient à leurs places. Il la rattrapait.

Méline se coucha sur son balai, accélérant au maximum. Un joueur apparût tout en face d'elle, qu'elle esquiva de justesse, par réflexe. Le joueur tomba de son balai sous l'effet du vent que la jeune fille avait provoqué. Elle continua, imperturbable, esquivant, feintant. Le Souaffle volait en tout sens, qu'elle rattrapait sans mal. Un joueur, stupéfait, s'était arrêté de jouer et la contemplait, les yeux extatiques. Elle n'y fit mme pas attention: elle arrivait devant les buts.

Méline baissa d'un coup son balai, attirant le gardien, puis redressa tout aussi brusquement, grâce au lien qu'elle entretenait avec son balai. Les buts étaient vides: elle passa au travers, la balle dans les bras.

Alors là franchement! S'écria Léo, fou de rage. Je suis déçu! Si j'avais voulu les joueurs les plus misérables de Gryffondor, je vous aurais appelé! Imbéciles! Vous ne savez plus jouer!?

Méline se redressa en sursaut. Qu'avait-il? Elle le fixa, intriguée.

Avc soulagement, elle vit ses yeux brillés.

_Il ne fait que maintenir son pouvoir sur ses joueurs. Il a raison, en fin de compte... C'était trop simple..._

Bon! On recommence! Si jamais elle arrive à marquer, vous savez que l'un de vous dégage? Continua Léo, de sa voix fulminante, seulement en apparence. Ses yeux se rétrécirent tout en passant de l'un des poursuiveurs de son équipe à l'autre.

Chacun leur tour, ils baissèrent les yeux, humiliés.

A vos places!

D'un geste rageur et emporté, tous se mirent en place, fusillant du regard Méline, bien décidés à la rattraper.

Loin d'avoir peur, grâce à Gwena et Arthur, elle se sentit plus forte et une envie grandissante et vorace de gagner s'empara d'elle.

_Vous allez voir, _pensa-t-elle, décidée. _Vous allez voir si la petite muette va se laisser faire._

Ses muscles tendus, le souffle court, prête à accélérer à tout moment, elle n'attendait que le coup de sifflet de Léo. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'il mettait en place les cognards. Ca se corsait...

Elle n'attendit pas le "Partez!". Voyant les joueurs bougés face à l'intégration des cognards et les batteurs se dirigés obstinément vers eux, Méline commença son avancé, accélérant progressivement.

Un premier cognard fonça droit sur elle. Elle l'esquiva avec adresse, pour se retrouver face au second. Elle sentit une soudaine douleur à l'épaule: elle avait été trop lente. Mais cette douleur ne l'arrêta pas pour autant: passant devant le premir joueur, elle esquiva un deuxième, passa sous le troisième et frôla le quatrième. Un joueur venu de la droite, (venue de nulle part) arriva à lui arracher la balle... qui tomba dans le vide. Plus rapide grâce à son balai de Dragon Blanc, ses pensées dépassèrent le réflexe de ce joueur: elle rattrapa la balle et fit demi tour, pour reprendre sa route.

Son souffle était à présent saccadé. Rien d'autre n'existait en dehors du terrain de Quidditch, de ces joueurs qui la mettaient au défi de passer, et de son balai.

Franchissant le dernier joueur, elle profita de la vue réduite du gardien qui ne voyait pas à casue de ce dernier joueur, pour tirer, en espérant que le goal n'était pas aussi rapide qu'elle.

Peine perdu, il frôla le Souaffle qui changea de trajectoire, et tapa le cercle des buts pour repartir de plus belle en sens inverse. Méline avait prévue une parade à son coup, et s'était déjà précipité vers le projectile alors que les autres joueurs s'étaient fixés sur place. Prête à tirer une nouvelle fois, Méline fût interrompu par Léo:

C'est bon Méline!! Ca suffit!! Je crois que c'est assez! Redescendez, tous!!

Baissant son bras, Méline laissa tomber le Souaffle et descendit elle-même, imiter par les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Je croyais vous avoir prévenus! Commença aussitôt Léo. Vous n'êtes que de pauvres Gryffondors qui savent pas à peine voler! Pas des joueurs de Quidditch!

Oh c'est bon! S'exclama le garçon qui avait commencé les hostilités envers Méline, au début. Elle est douée, on a compris!

Ah tiens? Et tu crois que ça me suffit? "Elle est douée!" imita le capitaine d'une voix plaintive et aigu. Ce n'est pas suffisant! Vous étiez toute une équipe! Vous n'avez aucune excuse!

Un pas se fit entendre face à Méline et Léo. Elle reconnût aussitôt le visiteur.

Allons, allons, Léo, calmes-toi. Je crois qu'ils ont compris. Cette raclée les as déjà assez humilié je crois, dit Arthur d'une voix calme.

Art... Professeur!

Moi, à ta place, je ferais des remontrances à Méline.

Il se tourna d'emblée vers et la fusilla faussement du regard. Elle sue qu'elle allait à son tour se faire engueuler dès qu'elle croisa le bleu foncé de ses yeux. Même à moitié en colère, Arthur lui faisait peur.

Tu n'étais pas assez rapide! Tu étais même lente! Le cognard qui t'as atteinte, tu aurais dû le voir arriver! Où avais-tu les yeux! Tu as très mal joué! Je ne suis pas fier!

Méline baissa les yeux et serra les poings. A son tour, elle commençait à être furieuse. Elle sentit les regards interloqués des autres joueurs.

Bien. Je pense que de ma part, ce sera suffisant. Je te veux ce soir sur le terrain Méline. Je peux te dire que tu n'es pas couché! A bientôt tout le monde...

Méline fixa le sol et tapa du pied, de rage.

Relevant la tête, elle fusilla tous ceux qui étaient présents, d'un regard perçant et enragé.

Il... Il a dit qu'il voulait la voir sur le terrain? Il donne des cours particuliers à des élèves? Je veux en être!

Il ne donne que des cours à Méline! Et ce depuis quatre ans! Alors ne rêve pas, Pascal!

Il lui donne des cours? Je comprends son niveau maintenant!

D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à cette prouesse que Méline entre dans l'équipe et remplacera Marvin à partir de maintenant!

Quoi?! S'exclama un grand blond aux yeux foncés. Sûrement le fameux Marvin...

Tu es viré de l'équipe, je crois que c'est assez explicite...

Ca... tu.... _Tu me le paieras_!!

Oui, oui, je sais, tu vas me tuer, me trucider, m'égorger... Si tu savais le nombre de conneries comme ça que j'entends en tout temps, tu ne prendrais même pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche...

La jeune fille s'étonna du cynisme dont faisait preuve le capitaine: jamais elle n'aurait soupçonnée qu'il puisse être si mesquin!

Mais Florent partit, rageant contre Godric Gryffondor même!

Méline sortit de ses gonds. La fureur qu'elle avait ressentit quand Arthur l'avait engueulé l'aidant dans cette voie, elle rattrapa Florent brusquement et le poussa.

_Ne traite jamais Godric et sa famille! Ou sinon c'est à moi que tu auras à faire!_

Le garçon la regarda un moment, les yeux grands ouverts, égaré.

_Il ne faut jamais parler des personnes que l'on ne connaît pas!_

Florent eut un sourire narquois:

Comme si tu le connaissais!

Les joueurs Gryffondors, derrière Méline, ne comprenaient pas la conversation qui se poursuivait. N'entendant que les réponses de Flo, ils étaient aveugles quant à la bouche de Méline.

_Je le connais mieux que toi!_ Lança Méline.

Mais bien sûre! Allez, salut!

_Merci petite, mais tu n'aurais pas dû. Je lui aurais fais regretter ses paroles si tu ne t'en étais pas mêler. Godric était une personne si bonne..._

Un rien de tristesse se fit entendre dans la tête à Méline.

Se tournant vers Léo, Méline dit:

_Je rentre au château. J'ai besoin d'être seule, s'il te plaît._

De toute façon c'était terminer, Méline. Rentre bien. Et reposes-toi. Et surtout, s'il te plaît, va voir Mme Pomfresh pour ton épaule! Sinon Arthur me tuera! Ou bien ce sera le professeur Potter!

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et se dirigea vers le collège.

C'est en arrivant dans la chaleur accueillante du château qu'elle se sentit tout à coup fatiguée. Ses muscles la tiraient un petit peu. C'était vrai: pour battre toute _son_ équipe, elle s'était donnée et avait bridé tous ses muscles! Et les conséquences apparaissaient peu à peu.

Méline marcha tranquillement jusqu'à son dortoir. Les couloirs étaient vides. Il n'était pourtant pas si tard... La jeune fille aimait cependant beaucoup marcher dans ce silence. Mais à une heure plus tardive. Le silence d'une fin de journée à l'heure où, normalement, il devrait y avoir du monde, la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Un bruit l'arrêta soudain. C'était un bruit effacé qu'une personne non attentive n'aurait pas entendu. Mais Méline faisait toujours très attention aux sons. Surtout quand ils étaient étouffés. Et ceux-là l'étaient.

Méline reprit aussitôt sa marche, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible, respirant le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas céder sous la panique.

Les pas qui s'étaient arrêtés, reprirent leur marche, tranquillement, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible. Méline avait une envie folle de se retourner pour découvrir qui la suivait, mais la peur la retint. Peut-être, en fait, découvrirait-elle Arthur, derrière, qui voulait lui faire une petite blague? Mais à ce moment-là, elle serait de mauvais goût...

Une furieuse envie de courir la prit, ensuite. Mais elle se contrôla et s'obligea au calme le plus pure qu'elle n'est jamais réussi à avoir.

Les pas s'approchaient.

Méline voulait hurler... Mais même si elle avait essayé, que serait-il sortit de sa bouche? Pas grand-chose...

Les pas s'approchaient dangereusement et elle en entendit un frôlement de tissu contre quelque chose d'assez long et de dur. Une baguette?! Ca n'allait plus! Ca n'allait plus du tout!

D'un mouvement désordonné de terreur et de détermination, la jeune muette se retourna.

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait hurlé... Une personne se tenait en face d'elle, baguette à la main, caché entièrement sous un tissu entièrement noir. Il n'était pas de Poudlard, cela, elle en était sûr.

Surpris, la personne d'en face se figea, puis se remit à marcher vers Méline.

C'est toi, dit une voix jeune et masculine. C'est toi la Sorcière du Temps et de l'Espace!

La voix du jeune homme était sifflante, basse, pourtant elle résonnait dans ce couloir.

Méline ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, tétanisée. _Sorcière du Temps et de l'Espace?!_ Qu'était encore cette histoire!

Tu es celle qui a été choisie. Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert... Rien qu'à te voir, je sens ta puissance, ton énergie, ton âme. Rien ne m'ai caché...

Méline recula d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième, s'apprêtant à prendre la fuite. Harry lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais tourné le dos à une personne dont on avait aucune confiance... Mais là, elle ne pouvait pensé tout à fait calmement.

Si tu t'enfuis, tu ne sauras ni qui je suis, ni pourquoi je suis là, lui dit le garçon, comme s'il lisait ses pensées.

Cette constatation fit s'exclamer silencieusement la jeune fille. Son coeur redoubla de vitesse. Le sang devait couler à une vitesse phénoménale dans son corps! D'ailleurs, ses tempes bourdonnaient avec grand renfort! Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement arrière et faillit tomber à cause d'un de ses mouvements brusques. Elle se rattrapa de justesse et maugréa contre son corps.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire moqueur puis reprit:

Bon, eh bien, je crois que je dois répondre à mes propres questions maintenant. Mon nom... ne te dirait rien. Je vais donc passer à la question suivante! (Devant le regard éclair de Méline, le jeune homme parût se raviser et perdre son sourire, bien que le tissu qu'il porte, cache son visage). Eh! Me regarde pas comme ça! Bon d'accord, je vais te dire comment je m'appelle! Mon nom c'est Joris Kaless. Contente?!

Cet excès d'humour et de colère vive donnèrent à Méline une idée de l'âge du jeune homme: pas plus de dix-sept ans. Méline sourit, se sentant quelque peu rassurée.

N'en profite pas pour te croire mon amie, ou sinon, tu mourras bien avant que prévu.

Un rire hystérique et un peu fou s'échappa de lui, qui glaça Méline jusqu'aux os.

Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais devenir un lèche-botte de la gamine de l'Espace tout de même?! PF! Franchement! Moi je suis tout le contraire de toi! Par contre, je suis beaucoup plus fort. Un exemple madame? Ce que vous avez en face de vous, ce n'est pas moi, mais rien qu'une illusion, une projection astrale pour être précis. Ca t'en bouche un coin, einh?

Méline le regardait, médusée et légèrement terrifiée.

Et toi, tu sais faire quoi?

_Te botter le cul_, eut envie de lui cracher la jeune fille, mais elle se ravisa. Il avait l'air plus fort qu'elle, niveau magie. Elle était peut-être encore un petit peu surprotégée, mais elle avait tout de même changé!

_Je sais faire de la magie, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire_, répondit Méline.

Eh! On ne parle pas dans la tête des gens! C'est pas interdit ça?! S'exclama le garçon après s'être tapé les oreilles.

_J'en sais rien, moi._

Mais... me dis pas que t'es _muette_?!

_Non pas possible?!_ Railla Méline qui se sentait de plus en plus en confiance.

Je comprends mieux alors... Bon soit, on fera mieux connaissance la prochaine fois, ma petite! T'es bien mignonne tu sais?

Méline rougit furieusement. Ce garçon était tellement... incompréhensible! Mystérieux aussi...

_Tu es un élève de Poudlard n'est-ce pas?_ Demanda-t-elle, poussé par une curiosité bien placée.

Désolée pour toi, chérie, mais non. Moi je suis éduqué par un grand mage noir. D'ailleurs, vaudrait mieux que... Aïe! Mais arrêtez, vous me faîtes mal! C'est bon, oui, je m'en vais... AAAAAaaaaahhh!!

La projection grésilla tandis que le garçon se tordait de douleur. Méline eut juste le temps de voir la main d'un vieil homme aux doigts charnus avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, emportant avec elle le jeune garçon mystérieux nommé Joris.

**Et voila!!! Le chapitre est très court... Mais le prochain est beaucoup plus long!! Je vous jure!! ôJe ne sais pas si c'est plus court ou plus long... en fait ça fait un certain temps que je regarde plus, hihi! Mais bon, je le considère comme plus petit, et à rattraper! **

**Bon enfin bref!! Je ne remercierais jamais assez mes petits reviweurs chéris que j'adore!!**

**Voilà vos réponses!!**

**Popov: Eh Oui! Méline et sa magie, une grande histoire!! ô Tu sauras tout plus tard... En attendant place aux mystères!! ô Au prochain chapitre! Kiss!**

**Luni****: ouiiiii!! Très très bientôt sur msn (peut –être déjà, même sûrement!! ;) ) Merci pour ta review!! Au prochain chapitre en espérant que ton chapitre prochain soit mis en ligne avant le mien!! ;)**

**Sandy: Ouaaaaah!! Merci, merci!! Tu l'as trouvé terrible le dernier chapitre?? Et celui-là?? Avec Joris!! ô Kiss!!**

**AL: merciiiiiiii!! Oui, je suis revenue, quand même t'as vu!! Même un tout petit passage mais bon! Hi, hi! Bisous AL!! Et Vive Tom, le Pharaon!!!!**

**Lunenoire****: Ah toi aussi fan de Valdemar?? Trop Bien!!!!! Tyleeeeeeeennnnnnndeeeeeeeeeelllll!!!!!!! Mon chériiiiii!! Lol!! Je trouvais la vie de Méline trop simple, alors je sème les embûches!! ô J'espère que t'auras eu une bonne lecture!!**

**Colibri Noir: Merciiii!! Gentil de me laisser un petit mot en passant!! Bisous!!!**

**Kyarah****: Dans ta classe, y en a qui ont sautés des classes! Avec la magie, y a pas grand monde dans ce cas, à mon avis! ;)!! Même Hermione a pas pu!! ô C'est pour ça que Méline est déjà pas mal une fille qui sort du lot! Et c'est vrai, rajoutez à tout ça du mutisme, et c'est la fête!!**

**Ouai****, FF commence a vraiment avoir du mal en fait! Même plus de tirets en début de dialogue... sniff!!! Pauvre de moi! Ca me tu mon texte! ;) Non, j'rigole, quand même! Je ne suis pas contente, mais dois y avoir des problèmes sur FF qu'ils doivent sûrement résoudre... enfin! Passons à autre chose!!**

**Pompom**** est gentille, oui, t'as raison, mais collante! ;)! Enfin, Méline, c'est sûre, elle ira faire plus d'un tour chez elle! Ce serait pas normal sinon. Mais pour l'instant, elle est immunisée! ;) Puis, une sorcière, à Poudlard, sans baguette? Ca lui fait peur à elle, normal! Ca ferait trop ahurissant! ;)! Les autres ils seraient trop admiratifs!! On va rigoler!! ô La magie instinctive oui oui, c'est ça. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus sur le sujet!! ;)**

**Arthur est beaucoup trop "ange" pour l'instant. Méline voit pas ses défauts! On va rigoler quand elle s'en apercevra!! **

**En parlant de sa vie, en fait... Beh tu comprendras dans deux chapitre ma petite Kyarah!!! Patience!!**

**Léo, tu le connaîtras mieux plus tard! Ca a l'air d'un ange comme ça, mais ce type, .... hé, hé!! ô En tout cas, Le coup de Méline reprend des forces et Arthur en perd, ça n'es pas trop difficile à deviner... faut encore l'expliquer après! Ca je m'en charge!! C'est mon boulot de commandeur des personnages de cette histoire! Hi, hi!! ô Bisous Kyarah! J'espère que tu te seras éclaté!!! **

**Red**** Fish: Eh oui!!! T'as attendu longtemps einh! Je suis contente hi, hi!! Enfin... Landry va venir faire un tour ici?? Je ne demande que ça! - En plus, rien n'est joué! Tu ne sais pas tout de ce perso!!! **

**Scalla****: Je suis bien contente que tu es continuée la lecture, au contraire! ;) Une lectrice de plus!!! **

**Et puis, trop forte l'histoire de l'elfe!! J'ai bien rigolé!! Pauvre elfe des bois dont le nom est déformé hi, hi!! Bisous!! Et au prochain chapitre!! Encore des délires, encore! Si sa se trouve, je vais m'éclater à les mettre en fin de chapitres, juste pour amuser la galeries (je mettrais ton nom, t'inquiètes, hi, hi!! ô)!!!!! L'asile se sera pour plus tard... pour l'instant je te veux encore lol!!**

**Kaoru**** la belle: Oh une fane de Kenshin Yeah!! Kenshin il est trop fort!! ô Je l'adore!! Bon sinon, tu as vraiment aimé?? Je suis très contente!! Merci beaucoup!! J'espère que cette suite t'as plu aussi!! Kiss miss!!!**

**Et puis, sans oublier, comme la dernière fois, un morceau du chapitre suivant!**

**"**

_Alors qu'elles sortaient de la Tour Gryffondor, le professeur Potter les interpella:_

_Hollow! J'aimerais vous voir, avant le dîner. Est-ce possible?_

_Méline s'était arrêté, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise et de peur: elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Elle eut envie de refuser de voir son parrain, mais s'obligea finalement à rejoindre Harry._

_Je suis désolé, chuchota celui-ci, la sentant tendu à l'extrême. Méline hocha la tête en réponse, ne se sentant pas la force de le regarder dans les yeux._

_Son professeur la mena jusqu'à son bureau, où il la fit asseoir. Il se mit face à elle, se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil. Il eut un soupir et Méline le vit rejeter la tête en arrière._

_Bien, ce sera tout aussi dur que la dernière fois... Sauf que Arthur ne sera pas présent... Il aide le professeur Rogue._

_Méline hocha de nouveau la tête._

_Alors recommençons d'où nous en étions, veux-tu?_

_La question n'en était pas une. Méline se plia à la volonté de son parrain._

_As-tu réfléchis à la question que je t'ai posé?_

Que je reprenais des forces alors qu'Arthur les perdait? Oui...,_ dit-elle en relevant légèrement la tête pour qu'il voit ses lèvres._

_Bien. Et qu'en a été ta conclusion?_

Que je prenais les forces d'Arthur.

_Sa réponse avait été sèche, trop pour qu'elle soit convaincante. Si elle avait continué, ses lèvres auraient trembler, ce qui aurait paru comme un tremblement de voix._

**"**


	18. Mais c'est quoi cette vie!

**Bonjour tout le monde !!**

**Alors, voilà mon suivant!!! Il est arriv ! Oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas !! Une Muse est venue me rendre visite. Alors j'ai gratté, gratté, et voilà ce que j'ai pondu: le chapitre 18!! Ça vous plaît? J'espère!! Bonne lecture à tous!! Et merci infiniment à mes revieweurs!!!**

**Je vais répondre ici ! Alors, réponses à mes reviews :**

**_Kaoru_****_ la belle_ : Merci beaucoup !!! Kenshin c'est super ! Moi j'adore Ken ! lol ! ) Bisous !!**

**_Luni_**** : Voldy est bel et bien mort, faut pas s'inquiéter pour lui ! Ah ! Bah quand tu as terminer de taper ton chapitre trois, direct, tu le mets sur ff.net, ok ?? Merci beaucoup sinon !! Bisous !!!**

**_Nanou_****_ Malfoy_ : Sister Malfoy !! Lol !! Oui, Arthur est un sadique en vol ! Sa va être drole !! Tu vas aimé ce chapitre !! Bonne lecture !! ô Bisous !!!**

**_Jahanna_****_ Malfoy_ : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite !! **

**_Alinmbc54_ : Merci très beaucoup, c'est très encourageant !! Je fais du mieux que je peux ! Bisous.**

**Marie-Jo**** : Non, non, Voldy est bel et bien mort (paix à son âme, mdrr !!) Il est six pieds sous terre, c'est pas lui qui fait tout ce remue-ménage ! C'est quelqu'un d'autre ! Bien, donc voila la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise !! Kiss !**

**Colibri Noir : Ah ! Le mystère Joris ne s'éclaircira que plus tard ! Va falloir attendre !! Merci pour ta review !! Bisous !!!**

**Ptite**** Fleur la Fée : Comment as-tu deviner que c'est avec Joris que j'ai prit le plus de plaisir à écrire ? Lol ! C'est clair, je l'adore mon pitit personnage. Alors personne il le touche, ou alors, tout le monde il est mort, ok ?? lol ! Superbe ta review ! Sa change, c'est extrat ! J'ai adoré entrer de nouveau personnage en m'appuyant sur certaines personnes ! D'ailleurs je continues ! - Kiss !!**

**Scalla**** : Franchement, je me doutais bien que par le monde, il y avait bien une famille qui s'appellerait Valdemar ! Ouah !! J'adore ces livres... !! Mais je craque (énormément, pour ne pas dire totalement) pour Tyleeeeeeeeendeeeeeeel !! Y a qu'à demandé aux cop's ! lol ! - Enfin, tu es accro ?? o0 Ouah ! J'ai de ses fanss… complètement dépassée... lol ! Merci beaaaaaaauuuuuuucooooooouuuuuup !!!!!!! Dans le prochain chapitre, je vais commencer à mettre tes blagues ! Sa va être drôle !! ) Bisous !! Au prochain chap' !!**

**Poisson Red : Ouah ! Mon poisson !! Je suis contente que tu viennes faire un tour !! Allez ! Quelques jours encore, et le cauchemar et poison appelé BAC sera finit ! Fat pas désespér !! Bisous !!**

**Voilà, voil ! Vous êtes tous trop gentils !! **

** Kiss à tous!!!! Bonne lecture !!**

**_L'enfant du Silence._**

**__**

_Chapitre 18: "Mais c'est quoi cette vie!"_

Méline était revenue à la Tour Gryffondor. La disparition subite et la nette douleur de Joris avant qu'il ne disparaisse l'avaient laissé dans une angoisse sans nom... Surtout qu'il avait l'air de mieux la connaître qu'elle-même...

Là-dessus, elle retrouva ses amies dans la chambre.

Méli! Enfin rentré! Où étais-tu passé? On s'est fait un sang d'encre! S'exclama Loveday.

_Ah? J'étais... je vous le dis si vous ne le répétez à personne!_

Hm? Pas même à Stefan et Jason?

_Surtout pas à eux! _Répondit précipitamment Méline, se souvenant que les deux frères faisaient partis de leurs équipes de Quidditch respectives.

D'accord! Répondirent les filles après une seconde de réflexion.

_... Je suis rentrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor... Comme poursuiveur!_

Eh mais c'est génial!

Bravo!

Félicitation!

Les mots de compliment plongeaient vers elle, tels une marée de gentillesse venue pour la submerger. Elle sourit, un peu embarrassée.

Dis, continua Lizzie, tu ne vas pas t'effondrer comme lors de ton premier match?

_J'espère__ pas!_ Rie la jeune fille, silencieusement.

Elles la suivirent toutes, un instant, avant de se calmer.

Bon, et si on allait manger? Suggéra Tracie.

Une réponse approbatrice répondit à la jeune fille.

Méline se sentait un peu détacher. Elle ne voulait parler à personne de l'apparition de Joris. Et l'atmosphère présente ne correspondait pas tout à fait à ce qu'elle ressentait en elle.

Alors qu'elles sortaient de la Tour Gryffondor, le professeur Potter les interpella:

Hollow! J'aimerais vous voir, avant le dîner. Est-ce possible?

Méline s'était arrêté, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise et de peur: elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Elle eut envie de refuser de voir son parrain, mais s'obligea finalement à rejoindre Harry.

Je suis désolé, chuchota celui-ci, la sentant tendu à l'extrême. Méline hocha la tête en réponse, ne se sentant pas la force de le regarder dans les yeux, ni, d'ailleurs, ses amies.

Son professeur la mena jusqu'à son bureau, où il la fit asseoir. Il se mit face à elle, se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil. Il eut un soupir et Méline le vit rejeter la tête en arrière.

Bien, ce sera tout aussi dur que la dernière fois... Sauf que Arthur ne sera pas présent... Il aide le professeur Rogue.

Méline hocha de nouveau la tête.

Alors recommençons d'où nous en étions, veux-tu?

La question n'en était pas une. Méline se plia à la volonté de son parrain.

As-tu réfléchis à la question que je t'ai posé?

_Que je reprenais des forces alors qu'Arthur les perdait? Oui..._, dit-elle en relevant légèrement la tête pour qu'il voit ses lèvres.

Bien. Et qu'en a été ta conclusion?

_Que je prenais les forces d'Arthur._

Sa réponse avait été sèche, trop pour qu'elle soit convaincante. Si elle avait continué, ses lèvres auraient trembler, ce qui aurait paru comme un tremblement de voix.

Méline, calmes-toi. Rien de grave n'est encore arrivé. Ce n'est que le début de ta vie... Oui, tu as repris les forces de ton ami. Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi. (Il commença à faire des gestes, illustrant ses propos) Imagine que tu agonises, ta gorge se contracte, comme tous tes muscles. Le sang passe plus vite, mais en moins grande quantité. Tes veines se resserrent. C'est comme un entonnoir, comme un catalyseur. La magie dans ton corps est pareille. Quand tu fais de la magie, cette magie navigue en toi, en grande ou petite quantité, selon ce que tu veux faire. Elle va plus vite en toi, mais son flux est beaucoup plus restreint. Mais ton corps a besoin de s'habituer à cette magie, c'est pourquoi, lors de ta première année, alors que tu travaillais le sort pour repousser les bêtes de la nuit, tu es tombée dans les pommes. Tu me suis?

La jeune fille écoutait chaque mot de son oncle, chaque intonation. Quand il se leva brusquement, elle sursauta.

Je ne sais pas si tu es prête à cette révélation, mais je veux t'en faire part. Anna, ta mère, m'as tout de suite attiré. Elle était enceinte, et pourtant je _savais_ qu'elle était stérile. Tout à son bonheur, elle n'en a pas beaucoup parlé. Mais lorsque j'ai approfondis le sujet, j'ai découvert plus de choses qu'il aurait été possible de découvrir.

S'arrêtant de faire les cent pas, Harry se tourna vers sa filleule, la regardant fixement:

Anna et Serge ne sont pas... tes géniteurs... Ils sont tes parents seulement par le coeur. Tu as été _conçu_ par la magie même!

Méline s'arrêta tout d'un coup de respirer. Que venait-il de dire?!

C'est comme ça que l'on peut expliquer beaucoup de choses sur ton compte. Tu as une magie qui s'habitue différemment à toi que les autres. La magie... _t'aime_. Je ne trouve pas d'autre mot. Elle se précipite à toi dès que tu fais appelle à elle. Au lieu de passer délicatement en toi, doucement, et surtout, lentement, elle se précipite et tu l'engloutis. La magie, normalement, vient avec le temps et se fait par rapport à la capacité de ton corps. Toi tu n'as pas le choix: tu as été choisis, et la magie restera à jamais en toi.

Toutes ces angoisses, tous ces événements, toutes ces peines et ces pleurs... Méline n'arrivait plus très bien à tous contenir. Il venait de lui dire... qu'elle était... la _fille de la Magie_?!

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle venait de former ces mots sur ses lèvres. Harry hocha la tête affirmativement.

Tu es sa fille aimée. Elle t'écoute, te vénère. C'est difficile à comprendre n'est-ce pas? Cette magie qui fait partie de tous, dont tout le monde à besoin... t'écoutes et t'obéis au doigt et à l'œil... La seule chose dont tu dois faire attention, c'est de ne pas bloquer l'accès de ton corps à celle-ci. Sinon, comme la première fois, tu tomberas dans les pommes.

Avait-elle vraiment compris? Tout ce qu'avait dit son tonton bien-aimé, l'avait-elle compris? D'un bout à l'autre? N'avait-elle pas manqué un moment, comme un début, tel que: "_Il était une fois, une jeune fille crée par la magie_", qui rejetterais sa participation à cette histoire?

Tout est réel, tout est dis... Je ne sais pas si j'ai oublié un mot, une phrase, une idée. Mais maintenant, tu connais ton passé, tu sais ce que tu es, qui tu es, qui sont... tes parents.

_Mes parents restent mes parents!_ S'écria Méline, de désespoir.

Et j'espère bien qu'ils le resteront pour toujours ma Line.

Soupirant, baissant les épaules, l'homme s'assied près de Méline et la prit dans ses bras.

J'ai finit par tout t'avouer. Tu pourrais m'en vouloir de te dire ça... mais... je suis soulagé, de ne plus être le seul au courant.

_Maman et papa ne savent pas?_

Oh, non! Merlin! Heureusement... ils en souffriraient trop... Tu comprends...?

Méline hocha tristement la tête. Que ferait-elle quand elle rentrerait, et verrait ses parents? _Bonjour!_ Leur dirait-elle? A ce moment, cela sonnait faux dans sa tête. Tout était brouillé. Nul réflexion et nul envie de penser.

Tu devrais aller manger, te requinquer! Dit alors son parrain, d'une voix douce et rieuse.

Ce changement d'attitude provoqua un réel réconfort chez Méline, qui se leva, motivée.

_Oui!_ Hocha-t-elle de la tête, avant d'embrasser affectueusement son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et de partir joyeusement voir ses amis. Harry, seul, perdit son sourire, avant de le retrouver peu après.

Profites bien de cette journée, ma chérie. Bientôt, tu ne pourras plus les revoir...

Méline passa une excellente soirée. Elle relativisa comme jamais elle n'avait eu le courage de le faire. Tout était plus lumineux, plus fluide et limpide. Elle était fille de la Magie, et alors? De si grands parents... Puis Anna et Serge restaient ses parents, à elle seule. Ses parents, dans son coeur et dans son âme.

Stefan et Jason mirent de l'ambiance. Peeves, l'Esprit Frappeur, prit part à leurs hostilités: la guerre contre les professeurs, commençaient réellement. McGonnagall était épargné; ils avaient bien trop peur d'elle. Mais les professeurs Potter, Rogue et Flitwick étaient les principaux touchés.

Rogue arriva dans la salle, affublé de cheveux orangés et dressés sur sa tête, effet du sortilège "_Agnaro_". Quant au professeur Potter, il dû se débrouiller pour atténuer l'effet de la potion que lui avait concocté les deux frères et Lily: la décoction "tic tac tic" ne lui faisait plus que quelques gestes automatiques à la place de quatre toutes les minutes. Et enfin le professeur Flitwick avait hérité de la magie des trois "pseudos Maraudeurs" une main de deux mètres cinquante et d'une autre de trente centimètres... Il faisait peur à voir! Mais le petit groupe était sans souffle après plusieurs minutes, face "au désastre"! Ils avaient trop rie pour conserver un visage angélique. McGonnagall ne les punit pas. Au contraire, ils pouvaient la voir tenter de calmer un certain fou rire s'emparer d'elle.

En fin de soirée, tout fût remis en ordre, au grand damne de nos amis! Pendant la nuit, les professeurs complotèrent contre eux. La vengeance était devenue un plat qui se mangeait tard le soir. Grâce à Harry Potter, les professeurs avaient pris pour habitude de se venger sournoisement, mais sans passer par des sorts difficiles. De simples sortilèges, potions ou invocations étaient utilisés. Ils se divertissaient très bien ainsi! Ils ne prirent pas la peine de faire d'exception: Méline, Lizzie Tracie et Loveday furent des victimes tout autant que les vrais investigateurs. Le lendemain, un fou rire général accueillit les amis, qui prirent tout à la rigolade, comme l'espéraient les professeurs.

Affublés de couleurs voyantes sur leurs cheveux, des yeux de couleurs fluo, les ongles peints en jaune ou en vert phosphorescent, ils entamèrent un jeu qui firent lever les cheveux des trois fauteurs de troubles: les jeunes changèrent leurs tenues stricts de Poudlard, en robe tout aussi voyante, avec les signes de leur Maison respective, en gros.

Harry Potter et ses amis finirent par utilisé le "_Finite__ Incantatum_" sinon, d'autres allaient prendre tout cela au sérieux et imité ces fous!

Enfin, Harry finit par prendre Méline en tête à tête. Ce qui l'avait à lui dire ne lui ferait certainement pas plaisir. Les vacances de Noël commençaient demain.

Tu vas devoir partir. Et je ne pense que tu reviendras pour la reprise des cours...

_Comment ça?!_ S'exclama Méline, foudroyant son parrain du regard.

Il faut qu'on t'éloigne de Poudlard. Je ne vais pas tout t'expliquer, mais tu es en danger ici. Quelqu'un t'en veux particulièrement...

_Qui?! Pourquoi?!_

Hm... Je ne te dirais que deux choses: une prophétie a fait son entrée... Et quelqu'un est au courant... de tes origines.

_Alors, je vais rentrer chez moi?! Je ne veux pas! Je n'ai pas peur!_

Harry sourit, fier.

Je sais... tu as mûris. Ce soir ton premier et dernier match de Quidditch de cette année se déroulera. Tu en auras au moins fais un...

_Alors après les explications qui détruisent ma vie, une sortie à l'anglaise du Collège?! Mais c'est quoi cette vie?! J'en veux pas moi! Je n'ai rien demandé!_

Méline tu vas te calmer! S'écria son professeur. Merlin! J'avais jamais élevé la voix sur toi! Alors, s'il te plaît! Calmes-toi!

_Que je me calme!? Je suis venue au monde pour vivre, et on me retire ce droit!_

Arrêtes de dire des âneries!! C'est n'importe quoi, tu m'entends?! N'importe quoi! Tu vas juste devoir te retirer d'ici pendant quelques temps! Je viendrais te faire cours chaque soir, pour la magie! Et tu ne rentres pas chez toi!

Cette dernière affirmation arrêta Méline dans son élan.

_Et je vais où, si ce n'est pas chez moi?_

Tu vas aller dans une ville moldu. Tu suivras des cours normaux. Je peux te dire que tu vas galérer ma petite filleule! Rajouta-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle.

_Galérer?! Je suis la meilleure élève de ce Collège, je m'en sortirais!_

T'as tout faux ma grande! L'école chez les moldus, ce n'est pas _du tout_ la même chose. Tu seras hébergée par des gens moldus mais qui connaissent néanmoins ce monde.

_... Des Cracmols?_

Oui. Et évites de le leur rappeler.__

_Je connais les bonnes manières quand même!_

Finalement, tu as vraiment grandis... Enfin bref. Tu connais pas mal de chose sur les moldus. J'espère que tu t'en sortiras...

_Mais oui, tu t'inquiètes pour rien Harry! Je me suis toujours sorti de tout..._

On dirait vraiment moi à ton âge... Aussi tête de mule et casse-pieds.

_Merci..._

Oh mais de rien, Méline.

Méline renifla de dédain et fit demi-tour. Comme ça elle allait partir et rester plus que deux jours dans le monde moldu? Ca allait être très intéressant tout ça, finalement! En fait découvrir de nouvelles choses était beaucoup plus intéressant que de rester à sa maison.

Enfin, il fût l'heure tant attendu du match de Quidditch! Le premier pour les Gryffondors, et le dernier pour Méline. Elle était un peu déçue de devoir à nouveau quitter une équipe... Mais aujourd'hui, elle allait faire un malheur! Elle le voulait, elle l'aurait ce Souaffle! Et cette victoire, par la même occasion!

Bien! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, commença Léo. Les discours, vous savez...(il fit un geste de la main, comme s'il écartait un voile entre lui et ses joueurs). Je veux que ce match fasse honneur à Gryffondor! Faut qu'on gagne pour prouver ce qu'on vaut et faire peur à toutes les autres équipes dès le début! Ok?

Faire mieux que 130 à 30? Demanda plaintivement Philippe.

Oui, répondit Léo d'une voix froide.

Tous se recroquevillèrent sous ce ton, même Méline. Mais elle eut un sourire. Elle voulait jouer à présent! Une voix amplifiée par magie retentit:

C'est maintenant que commence le match! L'entrer des équipes va se faire sous les applaudissements j'espère!

C'était un Serdaigle qui présentait le match. Serpentard contre Gryffondor, il n'y avait pas meilleur arbitre!

L'équipe de Serpentard! Mikaël en gardien! Puis vient Arnold le capitaine et premier poursuiveur, Joaquim et Gilles! Joyce et Paul, nos batteurs et notre Attrapeur fétiche... Stefan!!

Méline pouvait le voir en pensée, Stefan, cet étrange garçon, son ami, faire tourbillonner son bras pour attiser la clameur du publique! Il était doué pour cela! Des vestiaires, les joueurs purent entendre les cris augmenté de volume. Ils eurent tous un frisson.

C'est partit, murmura Léo, en ouvrant les portes, alors que l'animateur Serdaigle les nommait:

Les batteurs Loïs et Frédérique! Et enfin l'attrapeur... Kyle!!

Quand Méline fit son apparition, la clameur baissa. Elle savait quel effet cela allait faire, qu'on se rende compte de sa présence... Mais là, cela faisait mal! Et pourtant... elle allait leur montrer! Elle allait leur montrer ce qu'elle valait!

Elle aperçut alors Stefan, le visage blême.

Mé... Méline?!

Celle-ci s'arrêta tout près de lui.

_Stefan! Surpris? Tu vas souffrir!_

Voyons voir ça, s'exclama son ami, finissant par sourire, moqueur, avant de prendre de l'altitude et de se positionner. Méline fit de même.

Le sifflet retentit et Méline se précipita sur le Souaffle. Son Dragon Blanc était beaucoup plus utile que les Foudres Lumineuses. Il lui permettait d'avoir un temps de réaction beaucoup plus rapide!

Méline agrippa le Souaffle et se précipita sur les buts adverses. Aucun joueur ne vint tout d'abord l'empêcher d'avancer.

_Ils croient que je suis tout aussi stupide que lors de ma première année... Ils vont être servi!_

Fondant sur le gardien, elle le feinta trop facilement et passa au travers d'un des cercles sans aucune difficulté. Une clameur s'éleva des tribunes.

Premier but de Gryffondor, par Méline!! Ca commence chaudement!

Les Serpentards, humiliés apparemment, partirent à l'attaque lorsque le sifflet donna la remise en jeu. Méline intercepta le joueur qui avait la balle. Le jeune homme avait vu qu'elle ralentissait en face de lui, et Méline avait su à l'avance à qui était destiné sa passe. Elle s'était précipitée sur la gauche, pendant que le joueur envoyait le Souaffle. Méline avait soupiré d'aise: c'était beaucoup trop simple!

De mouvements rapides, saccadés et aléatoires, elle passa plusieurs joueurs et évita de justesse un cognard. _Arthur va me tuer..._ Elle fit la passe à Pascal, le kamikaze, et le suivit en retrait alors qu'il marquait le second but de la rencontre.

Les Serpentard, petit à petit, comprirent que le pivot de l'équipe était Méline. Il y avait déjà 60 à zéro, et ils désespéraient.

Il faut au moins sauvé notre honneur! Marquons un but! Cria l'un des joueurs.

Ils essayèrent tout d'abord de bloquer le jeu du premier poursuiveur, mais ils se rendirent compte que Méline n'était pas la seule bonne joueuse de l'éuipe, bien qu'elle les dépassa tous: Pascal et Thibault arrivèrent à marquer trois fois, avant que les jeunes de l'équipe adverses se rendent compte que ce qu'ils faisaient étaient vain: ils étaient battus...

Méline profita d'un de leur relâchement pour attraper le Souaffle et faire de cette rencontre un souvenir dans toutes les têtes ici présentes.

La jeune muette, s'accapara donc le Souaffle et fit un signe à son équipe. Les deux poursuiveurs s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent, sachant ce qui allait arriver. Les deux batteurs la protégèrent tout le long de son action et l'attrapeur essaya tout autant de ne pas la gêner et de retrouver le Vif d'or.

Méline fit signe aux Serpentards de s'approcher. Ils comprirent tous tout de suite qu'elle voulait se mesurer à eux. Et pour eux c'était une chance à ne pas manquer! Si ils attrapaient le Souaffle, ils pourraient sûrement marqués!

Ils volèrent doucement vers elle. Méline s'élança d'un coup, flirtant près du balai du premier joueur, celui-ci faillit d'ailleurs tomber, lorsqu'elle passa à sa droite, d'un seul coup! Ensuite, le deuxième joueur arriva juste derrière. Méline piqua vers le sol et il la suivit. Le troisième joueur apparût devant elle. Les deux garçons commencèrent à s'approcher pour être à sa hauteur et la prendre en sandwish. Le sourire aux lèvres, Méline les laissa s'approcher. Le sol, lui aussi, commençait à dangereusement s'élancer vers eux !

A présent tous les trois côtes à côtes, les Serpentards hésitèrent une seconde... Le sol... Ils allaient être pulvérisés à cette vitesse. D'un commun accord, ils essayèrent de quitter Méline, mais c'était trop tard pour eux: ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Leur geste brusque pour remonter avait lamentablement échoué. Méline quant à elle, avait anticipé toute la situation, et réussit à remonter pour se mettra juste au-dessus du sol. Son mouvement avait été moins cassé que les deux autres, et elle s'amusa à remonter en tourbillonnant. Un cognard lui effleura l'épaule et elle sentit une douleur à cette endroit: il l'avait finalement touché. Elle sentit, par un vent plus brusque dans son dos, qu'il revenait. Elle fonça vers un Serpentard et l'effleura; le Cognard changea de cible et s'attaqua à ce second joueur. Méline s'arrêta donc plus loin pour voir qui pouvait encore l'empêcher de marquer, à part le gardien bien sûr. Elle ne vit rien et décida donc de lancer son Souaffle dans un des buts.

Le gardien se tenait devant celui du milieu, l'air un peu perdu. Il devait se demander quoi faire...

La jeune fille sourit et s'approcha lentement des buts. Un sifflement d'air derrière: elle se décala imperceptiblement et évita n nouveau Cognard. Celui-ci alla se déchaîner sur le gardien qui, prit au piège, dû bouger. Méline, elle, ne bougea pas, et attendit que le gardien fût revenu. Etonné, celui-ci se sentit d'un coup encore plus mal à l'aise!

Plus aucun bruit ne s'échappait des tribunes; tous fixaient la jeune fille, le Souaffle sous le bras. Qu'allait-elle donc faire?

Les cheveux châtains et blonds flottant derrière elle, la muette s'attaqua d'un coup à son but: un score mémorable, par une joueuse mémorable!

Elle s'élança, fonçant sur le gardien. Au dernier instant, elle laissa tomber le Souaffle... qui atterrit dans les mains de Pascal. Celui-ci, sans attendre, marqua un nouveau but. C'est à cet instant là qu'une clameur s'échappa des tribunes, un forte clameur qui indiqua aux joueurs que le Vif d'or venait d'être attrapé.

Gryffondor gagne avec un total de 420 points à 0!! Score élevé! Mais qui va pouvoir vaincre cette équipe?! Bravooooooo!! C'est vraiment incroyable!! Allez Serdaigle! Faut pas s'en faire, on est les boss...

Une acclamation accueillit la descente des vainqueurs, coupant la voix de l'animateur qui ne se sentait plus trop... L'équipe entière encercla Méline et Kyle avant de les prendre sur leurs épaules en ovation.

Méline croisa le regard fier d'Arthur et elle lui répondit par un clin d'œil heureux. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que cela ferait autant de bien que d'être aimée par ce que l'on sait faire!! La gloire était quelque chose de très enivrant!

Le soir, une fête dura jusqu'à ce que le professeur Potter finisse par entré et calmer le jeu... Méline et Kyle en étaient bien sûr les vedettes! Une soirée mémorable pour Méline, qui lui fit oublier pendant un instant, son départ le lendemain... Mais un regard de osn parrain le lui rappela, alors qu'elle montait comme les autres dans son dortoir.

Méline ne parla pas de son départ à ses amis. Harry l'en remercia le lendemain, la félicitant avant de l'envoyer dans le Poudlard Express avec les autres élèves qui partaient. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à une autre personne...

Méline! J'ai appris! S'écria une voix masculine, se jetant sur elle et la prenant dans ses bras. C'était Arthur.

Les élèves présents furent très surpris: le professeur était humain? Oui, oui, il avait des amis, un professeur, et une vie aussi...

Mais pourquoi on me l'a pas dit plutôt?!

_Tu te serais trop inquiété?..._

Harry m'a proposé de te donner les cours, lorsqu'il ne serait pas là, pendant que tu seras chez les Hampton.

Méline hocha la tête, se disant: _Alors voilà leur nom..._

Je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi, tu sais... Et puis je...

Pendant quelques instants, face à Méline, il parût se demander quoi dire, ou comment le dire.

_Oui? _L'encouragea Méline.

Je voudrais que tu réfléchisses à quelque chose, pour moi. Dis-moi... j'aimerais... que... je suis ton ami, mais je voudrais... Je ne sais pas comment dire cela....__

Le jeune homme sourit maladroitement, regardant Méline dans les yeux. Elle su ce qu'il voulait lui demander et en rougit.

_Tes yeux... te trahissent, Prince._

Autant que ça, demanda le concerné, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres en s'approchant d'elle. Et que disent mes yeux?

Mais à présent Méline n'avait d'yeux que pour ses lèvres! Ces lèvres qui s'approchaient...

_Tes yeux doivent dire la même chose que les miens... Emb..._

Elle ne pue même pas continuer. Il avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne fit rien d'autre, goûtant plus profondément dans son coeur, à la beauté et au toucher de ces lèvres. Il leur était arrivé si souvent de s'embrasser ainsi! Pourtant, ce baiser était bien plus... Et il en aurait redemandé, si quelqu'un n'avait pas raclé sa gorge pour les rappeler à la réalité.

P... Prof... Professeur..., bégaya Arthur encore sous le choc, se tournant vers Harry Potter, qui lui montrait d'un air amusé, les élèves qui ne bougeaient plus.

Méline n'osa rien dire. Elle rougit de plus belle et glissa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait voulu recommencer tout de suite.

Méline, monte dans le train, il va partir! Dit son parrain, la ramenant à la réalité.

Se tournant vers lui et interdisant à Arthur de voir ses lèvres, elle fit la grimace à Harry et lui dit:

_Tu me le revaudras cher parrain!_

Oh mais, je t'attends, répondit celui-ci en un sourire espiègle.

Arthur les regarda alternativement, pendant que Méline montait dans le Poudlard Express.

Mé... Méline! S'exclama-t-il, juste avant que le train ne parte. Tu réfléchiras?!

Ses yeux suppliaient silencieusement la jeune fille, et elle en fût plus émue qu'elle ne le laissa paraître.

C'est déjà réfléchis, mon Prince à moi... répondit-elle en souriant rêveusement à son petit ami.

Car il l'était, dès à présent. Il l'était depuis ce baiser qui avait enflammé ses lèvres!

Arthur lui répondit d'un sourire charmeur.

Alors à bientôt... Line...

Ils se regardèrent, se fixèrent jusqu'à ce que le train ne tourne et les sépare. Voilà une chose incroyable qui venait de se produire. Un chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pue imaginée être vraie... Arthur l'aimait! Ses yeux parlaient bien plus que sa bouche... Enfin, à un certain point!

Cette idée la fit rougir furieusement.

_Merlin, il vient de m'ensorceler!_ Se dit-elle, rétrécissant ses yeux. _Déjà avant... Mais maintenant..._

Ses pensées n'étaient plus tout à fais cohérentes et elle s'amusa d'elle-même. La journée avait été faite de mauvaises choses, et de merveilleuses. Ses amis devaient se demander où elle était passé, et peut-être Harry était-il entrain de le leur expliquer... vaguement. Personne à l'exception de quelques Aurors et des professeur Potter et McGonnagall n'étaient au courant.

Méline était seule dans son wagon, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire... La solitude faisait parfois du bien. Elle prit son temps pour se changer et pensa à sa vie. A tout. Elle se sentait tout à fait à l'aise et reposée quand elle arriva à King's Cross.

La nuée d'élèves qui sortaient du train l'étonna. Puis elle les suivit. Un par un passait du quai 9 ¾ au quai entre les voies neuf et dix, côté moldu.

Au dehors elle trouva tout de suite la famille qui l'accueillerait. Ils étaient quatre. Une mère, un père, l'air gentil, un fils de dix-huit ans et une jeune fille de douze ans, à peu près. Tous cracmols. Méline avait pitié d'eux. La magie faisait tellement partie d'elle-même qu'elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa vie sans!

_Monsieur Hampton?_ Demanda-t-elle au père qui paraissait le plu pacifique de la famille.

Méline Hollow? Demanda-t-il en réponse, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, le rendant plus juvénile qu'il ne l'était.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle n'avait montré ses lèvres qu'à lui seul, c'est pourquoi la mère s'approcha et demanda:

Tu es sûr que c'est elle? Elle n'a rien dit...

Elle est muette, chérie. Je te l'ai déjà dit je crois.

Muette, s'exclama la jeune fille. Comment peut-elle être sorcière, sans voix? Demanda la fillette, étonnée.

_Comme ça, voilà tout,_ répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers la fille et la mère.

Comment... Je sais lire sur les lèvres? S'étonna la jeune fille, approchant nerveusement sa main de sa bouche.

_Non_, répondit Méline, amusée._ C'est moi qui fais ça... Enfin, la Magie._

Puis elle sourit, et le père proposa enfin de sortir de la gare. Méline remarqua que le garçon était toujours silencieux. Il devait être furieux de l'arrivée d'une inconnue. C'était sûrement cela. Méline sonda sans trop savoir pourquoi et comment, son aura. Elle en fût médusée! Son aura était d'une blancheur incroyable. Il était pourvu de magie! Pourquoi n'était-il pas sorcier?!

Elle garda pour elle ses spéculations et suivit la famille Hampton.

Nous habitons près de la gare. C'est très pratique! Dit le père, jovial, détendant l'atmosphère gênée.

Méline sourit de cette attention.

Dis-moi, tu as déjà rencontré des grands sorciers? Lui demanda la fille.

_Comment tu t'appelles?_ Lui demanda à son tour Méline.

Alexandra! Mais on m'appelle Alex.

_Eh bien, oui, Alex, j'ai rencontré quelques grands sorciers..._

Oh! Tu connais Harry Potter, le Survivant? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

_Oui, je le connais, _dit Méline, ne s'épanchant pas sur le sujet_. C'est un des professeurs de Poudlard..._

Ah bon? Commença à dire le jeune homme. Et... tu as aussi rencontré le Ministre? Il paraît qu'il tient son rôle bien mieux que ne le faisais Fudge...

_Il m'a l'air d'être bien trop mûr pour son âge, celui-là..._ se dit Méline avant de répondre:

_Eh bien, oui, aussi, je l'ai déjà rencontré... Comment t'appelles-tu toi?_

Andrew!

Méline hocha la tête en souriant. Andrew avait enfin ouvert la bouche. Elle était contente. Elle ne l'espérait plus, en fait...

Enfin, la petite famille arriva à destination. La rue où habitait les Hampton était très calme et jolie. Méline en fût heureuse... Elle se sentait déjà presque chez elle!

Bienvenue! Lui dirent-ils en souriant, alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de la maison.

Elle trouva cet accueil très chaleureux et en fût très touchée... Ce repos risquait d'être très plaisant, loin de toute les formalités du Collège... Puis c'était les vacances!

**Je vous embrasse tous ! Et sachez que le prochain chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En attendant, reviews s'il vous plaît. C'est bon ! J'adore !! J'en boufferais à tous les repas ! )**

**Ima******

**Passage du chapitre 19 :**

**« **

_Ne pose pas de questions inutiles. Les réponses ne viendront qu'avec le temps, pas avant, pas après..._

_Cette réponse ressemblait tant à celles de Harry que Méline écarquilla d'autant plus ses yeux._

_Viens! Puisque tu es calmée, ainsi, nous allons aller au Collège, pour ton inscription. Prépares-toi, tes affaires sont dans le placard, là, et ton sac aussi. Tout a été préparée. Tu viens au salon quand tu es prête!_

_Méline hocha la tête, un peu en colère. Il ne se souciait même pas qu'elle soit tombée... Il était tout d'un coup moins gentil que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Quand il ferma la porte, elle se releva doucement. Rien de cassé, c'était déjà ça... Ensuite, son coude? Il allait avoir un bleu et une belle bosse, rien de plus. Finalement, il se serait inquiété pour rien, s'il l'avait fait._

_Puis, sans perdre une seconde, de peur de se faire à nouveau railler, elle s'habilla et prit le sac qui se trouvait dans le placard. Elle allait avoir du mal à s'habituer à porter des vêtements moldus 24heures/24... Mais bon! Si c'était le pris à payer pour s'amuser ici..._

_Elle prit soin de cacher sa baguette dans son jean. Avec un sort, elle avait confectionné une poche tout en longueur pour Gwena... Sage intention dont se fichait pas mal la baguette, apparemment._

_Enfin, Méline descendit rejoindre le père de famille, un peu mal à l'aise dans ses habits: la jupe était beaucoup trop courte, quand on la comparait aux robes sorcières! Et le haut était étouffant. Elle se sentait compressée et en même temps, trop déshabiller..._

_Bien. Ta cravate n'est pas assez serrée. Laisse-moi faire ça..._

_D'un coup de main habile, le père Hampton resserra le noeud autour de son cou. Ca ne plaisait absolument pas à Méline, mais elle garda son calme._

_Il te va très bien, cet uniforme! Bien, nous allons y aller alors!_

_Avant qu'ils ne partent, Méline lui attrapa le bras et lui demanda son nom, quand il se tourna vers elle._

_Andrew. Comme mon fils, répondit celui-ci en souriant. Et ma femme s'appelle Anecy._

Drôle de nom...

_Pas tant que cela quand on connaît ses origines, dit mystérieusement l'homme en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée._

** »**

**Voilà, voila !**


	19. Grande Journée

**Coucou !! Mon chapitre est arriv !! Il est plus long que tous les autres !! Je suis assez fière de lui par ce que j'ai bien aimé l'écriture ! Ca se bouscule pas mal ! Surtout à la fin !! Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Ce chapitre est dédié à mon Poisson Rouge adoré! Tu verras pourquoi et puis par ce que je t'adore aussi!!!!**

**Je réponds aux reviews en début de chapitre !! Alors, alors, mes chers revieweurs que j'adore !! :**

**Kaoru**** la belle : Merci beaucoup ! Jolie cri, lol ! C'est très gentilleuh !! **

**Popov : Merciiiii !! Terrible… lol ! J'aime bien ! - Puis je ne sais pas encore combien de temps exactement elle va stagner chez les Hampton… On verra bien !! ô Bonne lecture, pour ce chapitre !!**

**Aliembc54 : Eh oui, ça commence pas à t'embrouiller, sa va ?? J'ai peur qu'il y en ait qui soit perdue, lol !! ) ! Enfin ravie que ça te plaise ! Merci, merci !!!!!**

**Luni**** : Le troisième ? C'est le meilleur de la trilogie !! Je l'ai adorée !! Puis Ande'sha était plus présent, donc c'est normal ! lol !! Enfin merci beaucoup !! Puis tape vite ton histoire, non ais oh ! Fais profiter les autres !!! **

**Kyarah**** : Eh ouai, tout le monde attendait le MH/AL, le voil !!! Ca t'as plu ?? J'suis contente !! Enfin ce chapitre est un de mes préférés, alors j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi ! Sinon, oui, Méline n'est pas aussi simple sorcière qu'on pouvait le croire (enfin à un point donné, quand même !) Et bonne lecture bien sûr !!!! ô Bisous !!**

**Scalla: Toujours contente de te retrouver!! C'est extra ce que tu fais, lol!! Enfin merci beaucoup!! Ouah, t'es accro! J'ai des lecteurs accros à mon histoire? Incroyable! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup!! Bonne lecture, installes-toi bien! **

**Sandy: Tu verraaaaaaaas!! Lol! Merci pour la review!!! Bonne lecture à toi!**

**_L'enfant du Silence_**__

_Chapitre 19:_ _Grande Journée_

Après être arrivés, le père, la mère et les enfants Hampton avaient été très amicaux... La famille avait conduit Méline à sa chambre. Ils s'endormirent tous très vite.

Le lendemain arriva vite. Aucun rêve n'avait troublé le sommeil de la jeune fille, et elle fût heureuse de se réveiller d'elle-même.

Sortant de la torpeur du sommeil, elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre où elle était. Monde Moldu! Elle était dans une maison moldu! Elle allait passer quelques temps ici!

Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres quand elle se souvint d'hier, avant de prendre le Poudlard Express... Arthur...

Elle se leva, de bonne humeur et ouvrit sa porte.

Alex, qui passait par là en courant, s'arrêta et lui sourit:

Bonjour! Tu veux que je te conduise dans la cuisine, pour le petit-déjeuner?

_Oh... Je peux prendre une douche avant?_

Bien sûre! C'est juste à côté de ta chambre, là, à ta droite.

Alex lui montra du doigt une porte, lui sourit à nouveau et reprit sa course. Méline, quant à elle, prit ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche rapide et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage du dessous. Se dirigeant grâce aux voix, elle trouva la cuisine.

Bonjour Méline!

Salut!

Tu as bien dormi?

La bonne humeur matinale était communicative. Méline sourit à tous et s'assit. On lui servit un verre de chocolat. Pas de jus de citrouille, première envie et déception. Le jus de citrouille était toujours sa boisson préféré, tout comme la citrouille était le parfum qu'elle aimait le plus...

Méline, aujourd'hui on va aller tous les deux t'inscrire au Collège d'accord? Toi et moi, cette après-midi, lui dit Monsieur Hampton

La jeune fille hocha la tête en réponse. Alexandra continuait d'avoir des gestes rapides. Elle semblait pressée.

Alex! Tu es encore en retard!

Oui, maman, je sais... Je me dépêche!

Et elle disparût en coup de vent. Son frère était plus posé et moins brusque. D'un naturel sombre et mystérieux, il devait pas mal attirer l'attention...

Andrew. Ton bus passe dans un quart d'heure, lui dit sa mère.

Oui, je sais. Je suis prêt.

Il se leva et partit vers sa chambre.

Bien, Méline tu as ta matinée, tu peux ranger tes affaires. Nous partirons après le déjeuner, dis Mr Hampton à la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui répondit d'un sourire. Avant de pouvoir quitter la cuisine, elle vit repasser pour la dernière fois Alex. Sous ses appréhensions entourant la famille Hampton, Méline décida de reproduire l'état dans lequel elle était quand elle avait sondé Andrew. Elle y arriva facilement, en moins d'une seconde. Son apprentissage de la copie était parfait à présent. Elle pue voir l'aura d'Alex. Et ce qu'elle y vit fût une réelle surprise pour elle... Une aura encore plus pure que celle de son frère était en elle. Ce n'était pas des Cracmols, elle en était sûre et certaine à présent... Mais qui étaient les Hampton alors, pour refuser l'accès de Poudlard à leurs enfants?...

Elle se refusa à se faire une conclusion trop hâtive de la situation.

Calmement elle retourna à sa chambre. Lentement, pendant cette matinée pluvieuse et même un peu neigeuse, elle rangea ses affaires. Elle regarda attentivement sa chambre. Elle était très simple. Seul les murs avaient de la vie avec leurs couleurs marbrées. Le reste était sobre avec une simple armoire pour ranger ses affaires, une petite commode et un lit. Une fenêtre était présente, et Méline trouva l'idée qu'elle se trouve juste au dessus de la tête du lit excellente!

Après que ses affaires soient rangées, elle s'installa sur le lit. Ne rien faire était une activité qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup exercé dans sa vie... Et, finalement, elle n'aimait pas!

Elle prit sa baguette de sa poche. Elle la gardait toujours prête à l'emploi, non loin de sa main.

_Bien... Que faire? Hm... Et si on essayait le _"Leviame"_? Personne ne l'a encore réussi... On n'a fait que la théorie, mais voyons voir..._

Se concentrant, Méline s'assied sur le sol. Elle ferma tout d'abord les yeux, puis les rouvrit lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle était suffisamment accaparée par la concentration sur ce sort. Enfin, elle leva sa baguette au dessus de sa tête, et la dirigea à peu près vers ses pieds.

_"Leviame!"_ pensa-t-elle fortement.

Elle sentit le toucher de ses pieds sur le sol faiblir. Elle décollait. Elle s'envolait! Elle avait réussit!

Alors qu'elle pensait cela, le sort s'arrêta de fonctionner et elle tomba sur le sol, lourdement.

_Presque! J'y étais vraiment presque! Allez, on continue..._

Pendant un peu plus d'une heure Méline essaya de perfectionner son sortilège pour voler. A la fin, couverte de sueur, elle arrivait à faire le tour de la pièce en lévitation.

_Pas mal. Pas génial, génial, mais pas mal. Si je n'étais pas aussi fatiguée, j'y arriverais beaucoup mieux! Ah, je sais pourquoi! On va voir..._

Elle venait de repenser aux paroles de son parrain. Catalyseur. Elle devait laisser la magie passée en elle, ne pas la retenir. Et surtout s'empêcher de fermer l'accès à son corps pour la magie.

En fermant les yeux, elle comprit que c'était exactement la bonne méthode: elle se sentait moins fatiguée, plus présente dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle maîtrisait mieux ce qui arrivait.

_Je suis sûre que je serais capable d'inventer un sort ainsi... Ca ne doit pas être trop difficile... Qui n'a jamais essayé?_

Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'elle réussisse celui-ci.

_Allons-y..._Leviame!

Elle sentit tout d'un coup que quelque chose se précipitait en elle. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais sentit. Cette chose venait d'on ne savait où et s'infiltrait en elle. Ou plutôt elle se précipitait en elle.

_C'est la Magie... Harry avait raison. Elle se déchaîne pour arriver jusqu'à moi!_

Cette constatation l'étonna. On aurait dit un enfant ayant éperdument besoin de sa mère. Une nymphe céleste cherchant désespérément sa robe de plume pour survivre et quitter cette Terre.

Méline essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler cette force, mais ce fût peine perdue: submerger, elle ne pue que refermer l'accès à son corps.

Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, elle sue que sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'était élevée dans les airs. Et vu la chute, elle n'était pas à deux centimètre du sol...

_Aïe_! Ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de crier intérieurement. Et le léger cri sortit de sa bouche.

Elle était tombée lourdement, allongée. Son coude avait prit un bon coup.

Le père Hampton ouvrit férocement la porte de la chambre, en s'écriant:

Que se passe-t-il?!

Puis il perdit son angoisse pour laisser un sourire moqueur apparaître sur son visage, et il la nargua tout en croisant ses bras et en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte:

Alors, impossible de se contrôler, petite fille?

Méline comprit qu'il la taquinait. Mais il était sûrement loin d'imaginer ce qui s'était passé à l'instant...

_Aïe... C'est juste que je n'aie pas très bien réussis mon sort... Et il était difficile!_ Se défendit-elle.

Ah? Un sort difficile? Le _Leviame_ n'est presque utilisé que par les experts, j'avoue. Mais pour toi, s'aurait dû être beaucoup plus simple!

_Comment...?!_

Ne pose pas de questions inutiles. Les réponses ne viendront qu'avec le temps, pas avant, pas après...

Cette réponse ressemblait tant à celles de Harry que Méline écarquilla d'autant plus ses yeux.

Viens! Puisque tu es calmée, ainsi, nous allons aller au Collège, pour ton inscription. Prépares-toi, tes affaires sont dans le placard, là, et ton sac aussi. Tout a été préparée. Tu viens au salon quand tu es prête!

Méline hocha la tête, un peu en colère. Il ne se souciait même pas qu'elle soit tombée... Il était tout d'un coup moins gentil que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Quand il ferma la porte, elle se releva doucement. Rien de cassé, c'était déjà ça... Ensuite, son coude? Il allait avoir un bleu et une belle bosse, rien de plus. Finalement, il se serait inquiété pour rien, s'il l'avait fait.

Puis, sans perdre une seconde, de peur de se faire à nouveau railler, elle s'habilla et prit le sac qui se trouvait dans le placard. Elle allait avoir du mal à s'habituer à porter des vêtements moldus 24heures/24... Mais bon! Si c'était le pris à payer pour s'amuser ici...

Elle prit soin de cacher sa baguette dans son jean. Avec un sort, elle avait confectionné une poche tout en longueur pour Gwena... Sage intention dont se fichait pas mal la baguette, apparemment.

Enfin, Méline descendit rejoindre le père de famille, un peu mal à l'aise dans ses habits: la jupe était beaucoup trop courte, quand on la comparait aux robes sorcières! Et le haut était étouffant. Elle se sentait compressée et en même temps, trop déshabiller...

Bien. Ta cravate n'est pas assez serrée. Laisse-moi faire ça...

D'un coup de main habile, le père Hampton resserra le noeud autour de son cou. Ca ne plaisait absolument pas à Méline, mais elle garda son calme.

Il te va très bien, cet uniforme! Bien, nous allons y aller alors!

Avant qu'ils ne partent, Méline lui attrapa le bras et lui demanda son nom, quand il se tourna vers elle.

Andrew. Comme mon fils, répondit celui-ci en souriant. Et ma femme s'appelle Anecy.

_Drôle de nom..._

Pas tant que cela quand on connaît ses origines, dit mystérieusement l'homme en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Ils sortirent, Méline dans ses songes. Lorsqu'ils montèrent en voiture, Méline revint peu à peu à elle. Elle n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de monter dans un véhicule. C'était agréable... Comparé à la seule et unique fois où elle était monté dans le Magicobus... Mais c'était beaucoup moins drôle!

Méline voulut poser des questions, mais Andrew était beaucoup trop occupé par la route. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit déconcentré en regardant ses lèvres...

Bien. Le Collège n'est pas loin. Andrew sera comme ton guide. Il restera avec toi au début, pour que tu t'habitues. Il m'a fait cette promesse. On m'a prévenue qu'un sorcier viendra tous les soirs te donner des cours... je me demande comment tu vas t'en sortir.

Sa vois avait un ton de défi. Méline le vit comme un affront personnel, un défi qu'elle devait relever avec bravoure! Et honneur, si possible...

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence de réflexion et d'attente. Méline se demandait à quoi ressemblait un Collège moldu. A Poudlard? Rien ne ressemblait à son école chérie!

Mais quand elle vit le Collège en question, elle eut envie de crier de dépit: c'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé... Pas de tour, pas de flambeaux...

La magie est quelque chose de magnifique, n'est-ce pas? Dit le père Hampton en garant et en éteignant la voiture. On ne s'en rend compte que quand l'on quitte tout cela.

Méline se retint de taper du pied, bien que cela lui aurait sûrement fais du bien...

N'ai pas cette tête. Tu verras, tu vas t'y habituer. Ici il n'y a ni esprit, ni fantôme, ni _magie_.

Le dernier mot était bien appuyé. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie, c'était sûr...

Il lui prit délicatement la main et la guida vers l'entrée du grand bâtiment en pierre gris foncé. Cet établissement était... moche! Où était donc passé le fabuleux Poudlard? Quand allait-elle pouvoir le revoir?

Elle se sentait comme une enfant abandonnée qu'on mène au bagne le plus proche. Qu'était sa faute?...

Ils entrèrent dans le Collège. Une femme à l'allure tout aussi sévère que Minerva les arrêta de suite.

Bonjour monsieur, mademoiselle. C'est pourquoi?

Elle avait un sourire, ou plutôt une grimace. Pas de lunettes, mais ses yeux étaient deux fentes, son nez retroussé tentait à se demander ce qui lui était arrivé.

Nous venons pour l'inscription de Mademoiselle Méline Hollow, répondit Andrew Hampton.

Bien. Suivez-moi.

Et la vieille femme se mit à marcher en direction d'un long couloir. Sa démarche ressemblait à un balai mal coiffé.

Méline avait déjà le "mal du pays"...

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte où trônait un écriteau "Directeur: Marcel Harnes" La vieille femme toqua.

Oui, entrez! Répondit une voix bourrue.

Monsieur le directeur, c'est pour une inscription.

Bien. C'est Méline Hollow?

Méline hocha la tête, comme il la regardait. Elle n'osait ouvrir la bouche. D'un coup, une constatation effrayante vu le jour dans son esprit: le sort de _Leggerre__ id qui praetero_ marchait tout seul! Comment allait-elle faire en sorte qu'il n'interagisse pas ici?...

Tout à ses questions, elle suivit Andrew, et s'assied dans le fauteuil auprès du sien, en face du directeur. La dame s'en alla, les laissant seuls.

Méline revint à elle quand la discussion commença:

Voilà ses papiers, je crois qu'il y a tout..., commença Hampton.

Monsieur Harnes vérifia les documents puis hocha la tête.

Vous mettez qu'elle a un problème. Quel est-il?

Andrew jeta un regard à Méline pour qu'elle réponde. Méline serra les dents. Le sortilège... Elle bloqua l'accès à sa magie et garda en elle un minimum pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Elle refusa que cette magie bouge, et l'obligea à rester immobile. Enfin elle ouvrit la bouche, en regardant le directeur et essaya timidement:

_Je... Je suis muette._

A l'air concentré du directeur, elle comprit qu'il attendait qu'elle parle. Il n'avait donc rien comprit... Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Il fût reconnu comme de désespoir chez son interlocuteur.

Ce n'est rien. Si tu ne veux pas encore parler, je ne t'y oblige pas...Elle est très timide?

Non, monsieur... elle est tout simplement muette, répondit enfin Hampton.

Le regard du directeur se durcit et il regarda alternativement l'homme et la jeune fille avant de dire:

Je suis désolé, mais aucune installation n'est pratiqué ici pour les enfants handicapés...

Il n'y aucun problème Monsieur. Elle écrit vite et bien, comprends et entend parfaitement... Faites au moins un essai avec elle! Lui demanda Andrew.

Méline était un peu fâchée. Elle pensait que tout était en ordre, que tout le monde savait qu'elle était muette... Finalement, non.

Bien... Nous allons voir... Peut-elle commencer les cours dès aujourd'hui?

Oui.

Bien alors allons-y. Madame Gérard va vous raccompagner, monsieur. Quant à toi jeune fille, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Méline, nous allons rejoindre ta classe.

Tous se levèrent. La vieille dame était restée derrière la porte. Elle raccompagna comme prévu le père Hampton.

Ta classe est la 8ème J. Voici ton emploi du temps.

Tout en parlant, Mr Harnes sortit les papiers de l'école de son costume et les tendit à la jeune fille. Méline regarda attentivement les cours et fût surprise et un peu déséquilibrée: presque aucun cours lui était connue... Qu'était donc les mathématiques? Et les langues comme l'anglais et le français?

Elle suivit sans protester le directeur qui s'arrêta devant une porte, après avoir traversé maints couloirs.

Il toqua puis entra. Méline vit tous les élèves se lever d'un coup.

Bonjour Monsieur le directeur, entonna le chœur.

Ils étaient tous habillés pareil qu'elle, à l'exception des garçons qui portaient des pantalons au lieu de jupe.

Bonjour. Asseyez-vous.

Dans un entrelacs de bruits de chaises, le directeur s'avança dans la classe, en priant à Méline de faire de même.

Face à tant de nouveaux visages, elle se sentit très mal à l'aise. Gwena n'allait pas la rejoindre pour l'aider, c'était sûr...

Je voudrais vous présenter une nouvelle élève. Elle restera dans ce Collège pour un temps indéterminé. Méline Hollow vient faire un essai ici. Elle est muette, je vous prierais donc de la mettre à l'aise. Ce sera tout. Bonne fin de journée.

Pendant que le directeur s'en allait, Méline resta debout face à tous les yeux braqués sur elle. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup encore plus mal: il n'y avait plus personne à côté d'elle. Et ce silence! La porte se referma et enfin, le professeur, une jeune femme, se mit à parler.

Bonjour Méline Hollow. Je suis Madame Has, professeur de français. Vas donc t'asseoir près de... Florian.

Méline suivit la direction du doigt du professeur et se dirigea vers une place libre.

Bien. Quel niveau de langue as-tu, à peu près?

Méline prit rapidement un bloc note de son sac... enfin elle essaya: il n'y en avait pas. Elle rougit, mais ne se laissa pas aller.

_Bien, magie, magie, va falloir voir ce que tu vaux..._ apparsius! , pensa-t-elle en même temps que de visualiser son bloc note à elle. Elle n'utilisa pas sa baguette...

Il apparût dans sa main à l'intérieur du sac. Ce genre de tour n'était pas son fort... Et elle pourrait se faire remarquer... Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention.

Elle prit un stylo et écrivit rapidement:

_Je ne parle pas, mais je connais le français... J'ai eu de très bon professeurs: mes parents._

Le professeur parût content. Elle lui sourit.

Bien. Continuons la leçon.

Le cours de français était d'une facilité déconcertante pour Méline. Elle prit plaisir à répondre au professeur. Ses connaissances allaient au-delà de celles des autres adolescents. Sauf une. Aurélie était bilingue.

Ce qui faisait la différence, c'était que Méline ne parlait pas et avait donc un bien meilleur niveau en écriture.

Lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit, Méline faillit sursauter: c'était beaucoup moins agréable que les fins de cours de Poudlard. Et les leçons étaient plus courtes... La classe sortit et Méline suivit le mouvement.

Excuse-moi, lui dit la jeune fille, Aurélie. Tu as appris quand, à parlé français?

Méline sourit à Aurélie qui lui sourit en réponse. La jeune muette faillit parlé grâce au sort de lecture sur les lèvres; d'ailleurs elle commença à ouvrir la bouche... mais se rattrapa bien vite en sortant son bloc-notes.

_J'ai appris avec mes parents. Ils ont un nom anglais, avec mon père, mais ma mère est une pure française. J'ai surtout appris avec elle._

Aurélie hocha la tête et lui attrapa le bras.

C'est par ici le cours d'Histoire. Le professeur est très barbant, je te préviens.

_Je crois que j'ai eu le pire professeur que l'on peut imaginer et je n'en suis pas morte! Alors ça ira. Ha, ha!_

Elle ponctua son "Ha, ha!" par un sourire frénétique, un rire silencieux qui mit Aurélie mal à l'aise.

Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir à faire à des muets. Il n'y a vraiment aucun son qui sort de ta bouche...

_Ca arrive lorsque je suis très triste et que je pleure, ou alors quand je suis très heureuse et que je ris, _écrivit en réponse Méline.

Enfin les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent devant la salle de classe. Elles entrèrent à la suite des autres, et Méline dû momentanément s'arrêter. Son professeur allait sûrement lui donner une place.

Bien, mets-toi à la place qui te plaît Méline!

Cela surpris assez Méline mais elle obéit. Elle se retrouva à côté d'Aurélie.

Je suis souvent seule, confia-t-elle à la jeune fille.

Méline hocha la tête en réponse.

Le cours commença et la jeune fille muette trouva le professeur bien plus intéressant que le professeur Binns. Mais l'histoire qu'il racontait, celle de l'Amérique et surtout, bien sûr, de l'Angleterre lui était tellement étrangère, qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout.

Enfin, à la fin de l'heure, après avoir beaucoup écrit sur des gens apparemment connus de ce pays et ses élèves, elle sortit avec Aurélie.

C'est la pause de quinze heures. On a quinze minutes pour se détendre, et après on attaque avec Physique et on a finit. C'est le jour le plus court de toute la semaine, aujourd'hui!

_Eh bien ça promet! J'ai des cours du soir moi!_

Méline! Appela une voix, derrière elles alors qu'elle montrait sa réponse à Aurélie.

Méline se retourna et sourit à Andrew. Elle l'avait reconnu.

Bonjour, dit-il à Aurélie, avant de se tourner vers la fille muette. Ca c'est bien passé? Aucun problème jusqu'à maintenant?

Il avait posé cette question avec un air bizarre et elle répondit machinalement, en esquissant avec ses lèvres:

_Tranquille. Aucun problème. Pas de magie..._

Mais à cette dernière phrase, elle rougit. Andrew ne fût pas dupe. Il dû quand même attendre avant de se fâcher:

Mais... tu sais lire sur les lèvres?! S'exclama Aurélie en regardant Andrew qui avait un air fâché devant Méline, tout d'un coup.

Il fût pris au dépourvu mais s'en sortit tant bien que mal:

Oui... J'ai appris... Méline est une connaissance de longue date, on va dire...

Il jeta un regard à la jeune Hollow, qui lui sourit en réponse, d'un sourire un peu niais et conspirateur.__

_Oui, oui, bien sûr..._

C'est ta faute! S'exclama en réponse Andrew.

Méline éclata d'un rire silencieux. Andrew rie à son tour, devant une Aurélie qu ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

Bien, alors dis-moi, à présent ce qui s'est passé en cours, alors. Ca a été bien?

La question était implicite. Méline lui tira la langue avant de répondre, en faisant en sorte que Aurélie ne voit pas ses lèvres.

_J'ai utilisé le sortilège d'_apparsius _pour faire apparaître mon bloc-notes. J'en avais pas..._

Et personne n'a rien remarqué?

_Personne._

De quoi parlez-vous?

De... Qu'au début personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle était muette, répondit nonchalamment Andrew.

Mais son ton désintéressé n'était qu'une apparence. Il bouillait de gêne.

Méline, on se retrouve à la sortie... Heu..., il se tourna vers Aurélie, une question muette sur les lèvres.

Je m'appelle Aurélie, répondit-elle, en souriant.

Bien, Aurélie. Tu pourras raccompagner Méline à la sortie? Merci. A tout à l'heure!

Puis le jeune homme partit.

Andrew Hampton, soupira Aurélie.

Méline la regarda, interrogatrice.

Andrew est... un des garçons les plus recherchés par les filles, je dirais... Tu le connais depuis si longtemps que ça?

_Oui,_ mentit Méline. _C'est chez sa famille que je vis en ce moment._

Oh! Et... c'est ton petit copain? Demanda timidement la jeune fille.

_Non. J'ai déjà un petit copain,_ écrivit Méline. Et elle fût contente d'en parler. Personne ne savait, c'était quand même plus drôle lorsqu'on pouvait en parler ainsi.

Ah? Demanda Aurélie, intéressée. Il s'appelle comment?

_Il s'appelle Arthur Londubat, il a maintenant bientôt dix-neuf ans_, répondit avec fierté Méline.

Il est assez vieux comparé à toi!

_Eh bien, pendant les vacances j'aurais quinze ans!_

Vous avez quatre ans d'écart! C'est beaucoup non?

_Je ne trouve pas... Arthur est d'abord devenu mon meilleur ami. Il ne m'a avoué son amour que lorsque je suis partie, hier..._

Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait?

_Oui, en quelque sorte._

Tu pourras me le présenter?

Méline sourit et fit signe que oui.

_Et toi?_

Le visage d'Aurélie s'assombrit quelque peu.

J'aime quelqu'un... qui ne me connaît pas.

_Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un qui ne te connaît pas?_

Méline avait l'air de ne pas comprendre et la jeune fille blonde lui sourit.

C'est facile. Tu le vois tous les jours, tu le regardes, tu le trouves beau. Tu vois ce qu'il fait pour les autres... Et tu tombes sous le charme. Seul problème: il ne me voit pas...

Comme une illumination soudaine, Méline su qui était cette personne.

_Andrew Hampton?_

Aurélie rougit, donnant une réponse affirmative.

_Je t'aiderais si tu veux! Je l'ai fais une fois, pour une amie, je recommencerais!_

Et la jeune fille rie silencieusement. Mais elle était tout à coup moins heureuse. Lizzie... Tracie, Loveday, Stefan, Chris... Lily... Arthur... Arthur...

Je ne préfère pas..., répondit Aurélie, mal à l'aise.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne ferais rien sans ta permission._

Puis la fille blonde sourit à sa nouvelle amie.

Tu étais dans quelle école avant?

_Dans une école spéciale..._, répondit vaguement Méline.

Ca s'appelait comment?

_Poudlard__._

Drôle de nom... Et tu avais des amis? Tu as quittés des amis pour venir ici?

_Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et maintenant ils me manquent. Ils ne savent même pas où je suis..._

Ils ne savent pas?!

_Je n'ai pas eu le droit de leur en parler... J'ai dû quitter précipitamment Poudlard... Seul Arthur a réussit à extorquer une réponse. Mais c'est normal..._

Pourquoi c'est normal?

Mais le son strident de la reprise des cours les coupa net. Elles entrèrent dans la salle de Physique et se mirent côte à côte, après que Méline se fût présentée au professeur.

_Arthur Londubat est un de mes professeurs, _écrivit Méline avant que le cours ne commence, en réponse à la question de son amie.

Celle-ci lui fit un regard étonné et lui prit son bloc-notes, en écrivant:

_Ton professeur?! Ce n'est pas mal vu par tes amis qu'une élève ait une liaison avec son professeur?..._

_Avant de devenir mon professeur, Arthur était mon ami. Alors même en étant professeur, il l'est resté et tout le monde le savait, surtout mes amis. Rien n'a été mal vu... Et d'ailleurs rien n'a été vu du tout..._

Son coeur se serra quand elle donna la réponse à Aurélie. Arthur... Ce soir, c'était sûr, ce serait Harry qui viendrait lui donner des cours... Elle retint son chagrin et essaya tant bien que mal de suivre un cours inintéressant et complètement incompréhensible pour elle... C'était quoi tous ses calculs bizarres? Il y avait des réponses qui existaient? Et les problèmes, ils venaient d'où?

Aurélie avait l'air de très bien s'en sortir, et de tout comprendre. Elle posait des questions, toutes pertinentes lorsque l'on voyait le regard vaguement concentré du professeur...

Enfin la sonnerie retentit et se fût le branle-bas de combat pour sortir de la salle.

Vient, c'est par ici la sortie!

Aurélie lui prit la main et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers cette issue. Andrew l'attendait, discutant avec des amis à lui. Les deux filles s'approchèrent et Méline tapota doucement l'épaule du jeune homme qui était de dos. Andrew se retourna et lui sourit.

Ah! Te voilà. Mes amis voulaient te rencontrer.

Et Méline sourit à chacun d'eux alors qu'Andrew les lui présentait.

Voilà. Et donc, c'est Méline Hollow, la fille qui vit chez nous, pour on sait pas encore combien de temps... Papa nous attend. On y va Méline?

Le jeune homme avait l'air plus sûr de lui avec ses amis, moins dur, plus juvénile.

_Pourquoi es-tu si silencieux à la maison?_ Lui demanda Méline alors que personne ne la voyait.__

Je ne suis pas dur. Je prends un peu mes distances, c'est tout... Normal quand on sait ce que je suis...

Aurélie commença à expliquer à ses amis que Andrew savait lire sur les lèvres. Méline et le garçon l'en remercièrent. Et celle-ci continua:

_Et QUI es-tu?_

Ca, tu le sauras plus tard...

Enfin, Andrew et Méline quittèrent tous leurs amis et allèrent au parking où les attendaient Monsieur Hampton.

Ca s'est bien passé cette première journée, Méline? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle était un peu fatiguée. Il y avait beaucoup de choses nouvelles et elle s'était profondément concentrée sur les choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qui avaient une signification.

J'ai reçu un hibou, lui dit le père Andrew Hampton. Tiens.

Et il lui tendit une enveloppe.

C'était adressé à son nom, mais aucune adresse n'était mentionnée. Seul le hibou savait où aller...

_Bon jour ma Méli-Mélo,_

_Sa va bien? Ce soir, je viens vers 18h00. Je ne viens pas trop tard, je sais ce que sont les cours moldus. Jespère que tu vas t'en sortir!_

_A ce soir ma petite Line,_

_Harry._

Des nouvelles d'un sorcier lui fit du bien. Elle n'était arrivé qu'hier et elle avait déjà envie de pleins de magie! Ce paysage la désarçonnait et la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Toute sa vie avait été entouré de magie. En enlevant ce qui lui était propre, on lui enlevait une partie d'elle-même.

_Ces soirées de cours de magie vont être intenses, je crois... Je vais faire de mon mieux jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir avoir la force de dire une formule! Merlin existe, quand même!_

Merlin existe... Ah! Cette simple phrase lui donnait l'impression de revenir au Monde Magique...

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta en face de la maison elle remit les pieds sur terre avec un peu plus de joie. Elle sortit de la voiture rapidement avec le sourire et rentra rapidement dans la maison. Elle voulait faire les devoirs qui lui avait été donnés rapidement, pour pouvoir se concentrer tant qu'elle voulait sur ses cours de magie.

Elle fit un signe à la mère et à Alex Hampton et monta dans sa chambre. Elle sortit tout de suite les exercices qu'il y avait à faire. Un seulement. Pas grand-chose en fin de compte... Hm! Elle avait parlé trop vite: Physique...

_Je n'ai qu'à essayer..._

Elle ouvrit le livre de Physique à la page de l'exercice. Elle lit et relit... Rien. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien... C'était quoi toutes ces lettres et ces chiffres les uns à côtés des autres? Et le "désoxyribose nucléique" c'était quoi encore que ce mot? Pas du latin en tout cas! Comment allait-elle faire?

Andrew! Il était plus vieux! Il devait avoir de l'avance! Il allait sûrement bien vouloir l'aider... non?

Elle se leva et sortit dans le couloir. La chambre du garçon était sur la droite, c'était déjà ça. Mais où? La première porte était celle de la salle de bain. La suivante?

Elle toqua et ouvrit la porte.

Oui? Dit une voix masculine.

_Ouf... c'est bien sa chambre..._

Méline. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_Euh... Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider... pour mes devoirs?_

Andrew la regarda, amusé.

C'est quoi? (Méline lui tendit le livre à la bonne page.) Ah! De la physique... D'accord! Assieds-toi là, lui dit-il en lui montrant un tabouret et la place libre à côté de lui.

Il entreprit ensuite de lui donner quelques notions de physique avant de commencer à travailler vraiment sur l'exercice. Mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence :cette matière était _totalement _inconnu de Méline.

Bien. Ce que je vais faire n'ai pas bien, mais je vais-je te fais ton exercice, et tous les soirs on va essayer de travailler là-dessus, d'accord ?

Méline soupira. Déception et légère colère.

_Comment je vais faire, Andrew ? Les exercices de classes, les leçons avec toi, les leçons avec Harry et Arthur… Je ne vais pas arriver à suivre tout cela jusqu'à la fin…_

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mais il va falloir que tu essaies. Bon.

Il lui donna un peu plus tard l'exercice terminé. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer les choses les plus simples, mais peine perdue : elle n'avait vraiment rien compris.

Dis-moi Méline, en échange, tu voudras bien me parler des cours de magie et tout ?

Méline fût tenter de prendre la perche qu'il tendait : lui parler de son aura aurait peut-être été une bonne idée… Mais elle se retint. Elle en parlerait avec Harry d'abord.

_Si tu veux. Oh ! Il est six heures ! Je descends dans le salon en attendant Harry._

Qui est Harry ?

_Euh…_ Méline hésita. Il connaissait Harry Potter…_ Harry Potter… Mon parrain._

Harry Potter, ton parrain ? Le survivant ?!

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Andrew la fixa, les yeux grands ouverts.

Tu avais dit que tu le connaissais, seulement.

_Je le connais, mais plutôt bien, _se défendit maladroitement la jeune fille.

Tu parles, continua Andrew, amusé. Bon, file à ton cours !

_Oui. Andrew… Merci._

Le garçon lui sourit et elle sortit. Un « POP » retentissant se fit entendre. Cela venait du dessous. Méline se précipita dans les escaliers puis dans le salon.

_Harry !!!_ prononcèrent ses lèvres, la mâchoire contracté en un cri de bonheur silencieux.

Méli…, s'exclama celui-ci alors qu'elle lui sautait dessus. Content de te voir ma puce.

Il la serra dans ses bras, puis s'écarta.

Je dois aller me présenter auprès de ta famille, maintenant. Tu viens avec moi ?

Méline hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_Alex va être très étonnée. Ici, ils connaissent beaucoup de choses sur le monde magique. Ets urtout sur les personnes influentes : ils m'ont parlés de toi et de Draco._

Elle eut un rire silencieux et son parrain rie à son tour.

Je vois…

Ils arrivèrent à la cuisine où étaient posés le reste de la famille : Alex, Andrew le père, et la mère.

Bonjour, Monsieur…, commença Andrew Hampton.

Méline recula, les yeux pétillants, prête à éclater de rire.

Potter. Harry Potter.

_Harry Potter ?!_

Oui, je suis le parrain et professeur de Méline.

Oui, je vois. Harry, tu as beaucoup changé. J'ai dû mal à te reconnaître, dit Anecy.

A… Anecy ?! C'est toi ? demanda l'homme à la cicatrice, une étrange surprise sur le visage. Méline avait arrêter de sourire bêtement.

Oui, c'est moi.

Alors… Andrew ?!

Oui ! Ca va mon vieux ?

Mais… on ne m'avait pas prévenu !

Oui, je sais. Et nous non plus. Je suis quand même heureux de te voir.

Et moi alors ! Ha ! C'est vraiment fantastique !

Tout est relié, tu sais bien.

Oui… Rien n'arrive par hasard. Vous êtes là pour _elle_, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, oui. Mais on s'expliquera plus tard. Maintenant je crois que tu devrais aller donner ton cours à ta filleule. Bonne chance !

Merci…

Au fait ! Ce matin elle a utilisé le sortilège de _Leviame_, excellente performance…

Méline crispa ses lèvres. Excellente performance ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait dit le matin même ! Elle lui tira la langue et Andrew lui fit un clin d'œil narquois.

Ah vraiment ? Nous n'avons pourtant qu'effleuré la technique… Méline, fait attention à toi s'il te plaît, quand même. Allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Méline après un signe aux membres de la famille Hampton. Devant la porte de celle-ci, Andrew les attendait, appuyé contre le mur.

Vous êtes Harry Potter ? demanda-t-il à l'homme qui arrivait, la main dans la main avec Méline.

Oui, c'est comme cela qu'on m'appelle, répondit Harry.

Vous avez les mêmes réponses que Maman et Papa… Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Oui.

Je peux assister à votre cours ?

Eh bien… Bon d'accord. Mais nous allons dans un autre endroit. Tu pourras nous suivre sans problème, ne t'inquiètes pas. Méline, es-tu d'accord ?

Méline hocha la tête, consentante.

En fait, cela lui donnait l'occasion de se surpasser. Faire de la magie pour impressionner quelqu'un, donnait une rage de vaincre à toute épreuve.

Ils entrèrent tous trois dans la chambre de Méline. Harry prit une chemise appartenant à celle-ci et l'ensorcela.

_Tu n'aurais pas pue prendre autre chose ?! lui demanda Méline, les yeux étincelants. C'était ma chemise d'uniforme. T'auras plus qu'à en faire apparaître une de nouveau !_

Elle avait parlé face aux deux hommes, faisant profiter de la conversation Andrew.

Ah ? demanda Harry, amusé devant Andrew qui ne comprenait apparemment pas grand-chose de ce qui se passait. Eh bien tu n'auras plus qu'à te débrouiller Méli-Mélo ! Bien attrapez la chemise, et ne lâche pas Andrew.

Méline et celui-ci prirent la chemise entre leurs mains, accompagnés d'Harry. Leurs nombrils réagirent aussitôt, attirés par le Portoloin. A l'arrivée Harry se stabilisa tout comme Méline, et rattrapa Andrew avant qu'il ne tombe à terre.

Ca bouge…, murmura celui-ci, maugréant.

Oui.

_On est o ?_

Une salle de Poudlard.

Le sourire lumineux de Méline fit tiquer Harry.

Interdiction de sortir. Tu fais ça, et on ne revient même plus ici.

Le sourire de la jeune muette disparût et une moue la remplaça.

Promets, Méline.__

_… Je promets…_, fit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Bien. Alors nous pouvons commencer. Andrew, assieds-toi près d'un mur. Je voudrais qu'on débute par un duel. J'espère pour toi que tu n'as rien oublié Méli.

_Rien oublier, et j'ai même de nouveaux sorts en poche, Harry !_

Andrew s'était éloigné, impatient de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Bien. Paré ma fille ?

_Paré, parrain._

_Expelliarmus__ !_ dit-il aussitôt, en pointant sa baguette vers elle

Dejicio ! coupa la jeune fille en sortant d'un coup sa baguette. Puis Méline réfléchit quelques secondes et elle jeta sa baguette à terre avant de lancer : Compresse ! Serre ! avec son esprit, comme en classe en appelant le bloc-notes.

Elle n'avait pas envie de s'enticher de mots latins compliqués.

Interdiction d'utiliser des sortilèges dont tu ne connais pas le nom ! lui assena Harry après s'être débarrasser du sortilège qu'elle venait de lancer.

Et pendant qu'Harry avait parlé, elle avait récupéré sa baguette.

Impedimenta !

Harry esquiva de justesse.

Serpensortia !

Les serpents se précipitèrent vers Méline. Elle n'avait pas très peur, mais leur venin, elle en était sûre, était mortelle. Et même si elle savait qu'on ne la laisserait pas mourir, le fait de se laisser piquer ne l'enchantait guère.

Leviame !

Elle s'envola sans le moindre effort, échappant aux serpents.

_Bien, concentration. Je vais essayer quelque chose de fous et totalement inespérée mais bon… Essayons…_

Méline se concentra dans les airs. Harry envoya un sort, mais Méline avait déjà regroupé assez de Magie en elle, et celle-ci, sans attendre d'ordre de la jeune fille, para l'attaque. Méline ne s'en rendit pas compte mais Harry s'arrêta dès lors, et la regarda, fasciné, étonné.

Que va-t-elle donc faire… ? murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille essaya de former dans son esprit de grandes ailes. Elle ne savait encore quelle couleur leur donner et opta pour une couleur légèrement rosée. C'était comme si sa Mère, la Magie, l'aidait et la guidait. Deux grandes ailes dans son dos.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de les créer, _lui dit une voix dans sa tête_, elles sont déjà en toi. Il suffit d'un coup de pouce._

Méline sentit d'un coup une douleur insupportable dans son dos, au niveau de ses épaules. C'était comme si quelque chose essayait de transpercer son corps.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en un cri désespéré de douleur. Mais seulement un petit appel lui échappa. Harry Potter n'osa faire un seul geste. La magie entourant sa filleule était palpable, voyante, lumineuse, et apparemment elle rejetterait quiconque essayerait d'approcher sa fille.

Méline s'enroula, comme dans un cocon, dans les airs. Mais la douleur imposée d'un coup, comme si cette chose de chaque côté de ses épaules avait réussit à sortir, explosa. Elle cria silencieusement, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, les yeux fermés et crispés, écartant ses membres les uns des autres, serrant les poings.

_Naissance d'un ange, d'une fée, d'une sorcière… Peu importe qui tu es, tu reste toi-même. La douleur de la naissance est insupportable et pourtant, tant de vies coulent en toi, qui voudraient naître…_

Méline perdit connaissance quelques secondes et cette vois douce guida son esprit au réveil. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours dans cette pièce de Poudlard, sombre. Et elle était toujours dans les airs. Elle vit sans vraiment les voir, les particules de magie la quitter au fur et à mesure. C'est alors qu'elle sentit dans son dos des mouvements un peu désordonnés qui mettaient en marche des muscles fragiles… Des ailes.

Elle tomba lourdement dans les bras de son parrain. Les mouvements de ses ailes étaient trop faibles et vraiment incohérents elles s'étaient emmêlés.

Méline ! s'écria Harry en la rattrapant.

Méline lui sourit faiblement. Andrew était juste à côté.

_Sa__ fait mal…_ dit Méline. Mais elle ne pouvait plus tomber dans les pommes. Elle était trop réveillée. La douleur était sourde et vibrante, mais pas intolérable.

Il avait raison…, murmura Harry. Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner ma Line.

_Qui… ?_

Papa, répondit aussitôt Andrew. Je vais t'aider. Ta douleur ne disparaîtra pas totalement, mais ça te calmera. Je peux… ?

Vas-y. Tu es bien le fils de ton père, lui répondit Harry en posant Méline au sol, sur le ventre, et en le laissant l'approcher.

Méline, tu es la première sorcière que je soigne. J'espère ne pas échouer, lui dit-il.

Et la jeune fille lui sourit, confiante.

Andrew posa ses mains sur chacune des deux bases des ailes et se concentra.

Amae Kel Nodorou, murmura-t-il.

Et Méline sentit aussitôt sa douleur baisser. Mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement, le jeune homme s'arrêta et s'écarta, haletant.

J'ai fait… ce que j'ai pu…

Harry sourit à Andrew, fier.

Méline lèves-toi. Tu vas avoir mal au dos pendant un moment, mais c'est mieux ainsi, je crois.

Et la jeune fille écouta son parrain et se releva. Elle faillit tomber en arrière, emportée par un poids inhabituel dans son dos. C'était lourd, des ailes.

La jeune fille sourit aux deux hommes, montrant qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux. Puis elle se pencha vers Andrew qui reprenait sa respiration assis sur le sol et l'embrassa sur le front.

_Merci._

Enfin, elle osa tapoter d'une main malhabile son aile droite. C'était doux… Elle prit plus fermement cette aile et l'approcha de son visage. Elle était légèrement rosée. C'était beau…

_Pourquoi avez-vous dit que le papa d'Andrew avait raison ?_ demanda-t-elle enfin.

Andrew et Harry se regardèrent. Le plus vieux fit signe au plus jeune de répondre.

Bien, je crois que je ne peux plus me taire à présent… Nous ne sommes pas véritablement des Cracmols. Et nous ne sommes pas des sorciers non plus…

_Qui es-tu ?_

Je fais parti de la communauté des fées. C'est bête à dire n'est-ce pas ? On m'appelle, comme tous les autres hommes, les Magiciens, ou plutôt même, les Guérisseurs.

_Je vois pourquoi,_ lui sourit Méline.

La jeune fille se sentait plus mûre d'un seul coup, plus posée. D'où venait cette impression ?

Tes ailes… sont vraiment magnifiques ! Elles sont légèrement plus courtes que les nôtres.

_Tu en as ?_

Oui, répondit Andrew en fermant les yeux quelques instants.

En un déchirement sonore de vêtements, il fit apparaître une paire d'ailes immenses !

Ce n'est pas qu'un peu, fit remarquer le professeur Potter, amusé. Tes ailes sont deux fois plus grandes que celles de ma filleule, je crois. Elles ont grandis, depuis que je t'ai vu…

Oui. Comme pour tout le monde. Mais Méline les as et les auras pour toujours ainsi. J'aime leur couleur, continua le jeune homme, étrécissant ses yeux sombres. Elles ne sont pas d'une blancheur immaculée, mais rosée… C'est bien plus jolie !

Méline rougit à ce compliment sincère.

Il va falloir lui apprendre à s'en servir, dit enfin Harry après un silence.

_Oh non ! Après les cours à l'école, les cours particuliers de Physique, les cours de sorcelleries, je vais aussi de voir prendre des cours de… de _vol !

Non, dit Andrew. Pendant les vacances nous allons aller voir la Communauté. Tu viendras avec nous.

Méline eut un sourire ravi. Elle avait déjà hâte d'y être !

On prononce A-né-ssi. Je le dis, on sait jamais

**J'ai remarqué que beaucoup comme moi, par ici, ont lu les fictions : « Le Mage de Lumière » et « La Magie du Cœur » de Christel ! Je suis tombée complètement sous le charme de ses fictions. Elle écrit remarquablement bien. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire une review, c'est ce qui me chiffonne… Mais je regarde toujours s'il n'y a pas de nouveaux chapitres... et je relis parfois… Mais vraiment pas souvent ! Pas assez de temps… -- Donc voil ! Je conseille ces deux fictions à tous les amateurs de Harry Potter (donc à tout le monde, ici -)**

**Sinon vous avez le droit au Tome 1 des délires de Scalla! Ca m'a beaucoup fait rir, alors j'en fais profiter tout le monde!! Scalla, je ne suis pas responsables des messages d'amour ou de guerre que tu recevras, mdrr!!!**

****

A la naissance, la petite Hollows souffrait d'une malformation qui l'empêchait d'utiliser la magie originel (truc que je viens d'inventer sur place que même nous, pauvres moldus, utilisons pour certaines fonctions vitales).  
Elle aurait dut mourir mais une elfe des bois morte depuis des milliers d'années (et non, pas de maison, on va dire que les elfes et les sorciers se sont fait la guerre, que les sorciers ont gagné et que les prisonniers sont devenu les esclaves que nous connaissons) se pris de pitier pour elle et fusionna avec son esprit pour compenser le manquement (largement dépassé, elle s'est inventée une nouvele magie!)  
Avant de s'incarner, l'esprit de l'elfe souffla son ancien nom à la maman: je m'appelle Line.  
Mais comme sa pensée fut étouffée par les cris pré-natal de la mère et que l'elfe avait un cheveu sur la langue, Elle compris Meline.

Et pour finir le délire, rajoutons ce que Scalla elle-même a mis à la fin: "Tient, une camionnette blanche, quelqu'un a appelé l'asile?"

**Voilà donc quelques délires qui se poursuivront! Enfin, cadeau, un passage du prochain chapitre:**

_Attends, je vais t'aider, lui dit Andrew dans l'oreille._

_La muette se raidit. Sa voix était rauque, et non plus naturelle... Elle était presque sensuelle!_

_Il se dégagea sans mal et lui tendit une main douce pour la relever. Méline hésita à la prendre. Elle sentait quelque chose de différent en lui. Quand elle leva les yeux sur sa figure, elle en eut le souffle coupé: ses traits étaient comme plus fins, ses yeux noirs étaient devenus si profond, si sombre! Et tout son corps dégageait quelque chose de presque irrésistible..._

Andrew... Non..._, essaya-t-elle lorsqu'il lui prit la main l'amenant près de lui, la supportant._ Andrew je le sens... Ce n'est pas... naturel...

_Le désir pour une autre personne, ce que l'on ressent près d'une femme belle et aux charmes désinvoltes et attirants, est-ce naturel? Souffla le jeune homme._

Andrew, je t'en prie... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive...?

_La porte de la chambre de la jeune fille s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître le père de jeune homme._

_Andrew! Stop ceci immédiatement! Dans la seconde! C'est un ordre! Arrête!_

**Gros bisous à tous!! Et sachez que j'ai voulu envoyer ce chapitre avant de partir (je viens de rentrer des Usa et du Canada) mais ça ne marchait pas! J'espère que vous vous êtes régaler!!!**

**Ima**


	20. Quand Arthur Londubat fait son come back...

**Coucou!!**

**Bon me revoilà avec le chapitre 20 qui a mis E-NOR-ME-MENT de temps à venir... Et vous serez en fin de chapitre ce qu'il adviendra de tout cela...**

**Sinon ratting: L'univers dans lequel je fais patauger mes personnages appartient à la grande et clèbre JKRowling! Heureusement j'ai la permission d'emprunter quelques personnages pour les mutiler ou autre... lol!**

**Et réponses aux reviews now:**

**Kyarah: Ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira! Le coup des ailes je le voulais depuis un temps... pfiou! J'suis contnte de l'avoir mis Bonne lecture!!**

**Lunicorne: Merci pour tooooouuuuuuut ma chere Luni!!!!!! Amuses-toi bien en lisant lol! **

**Lunenoire: Lol!!! Merci!! et puis moi sadique? demande à mon p'tit Poisson Rouge, et elle te dira que je suis un vrai ange moi lol!! Eh oui!! lol! Méline est trop dans sa bulle! Bonne lecture! Kiss!**

**Scalla: Merci pour tout toi!! Ton délire est en début de chapitre, j'ai mis le dernier, concernant mon ptit ange préféré lol! enfin la fée-homme donc guérisseur! **

**alinembc54: merci beaucoup!! Ta curiosité va avoir toutes les réponse qu'elle désire je crois! Bonne lecture **

**Ptite Fleur: Merciiii beaucoup!!! La tite fleur du bocal est sortit du bocal pour venir faire un tour ici?? Le Poisson doit pas être loin! Ah oui!! Juste derrière lol!! Toues les deux vous adore!! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!! Et je sens que mon Petit Poisson Rouge pref' va adoré ce chapitre! J'espère que, même si moi je le trouve un peu nul, tu vas l'apprécier! **

**_Délire de Scalla!_ J'ai mis le dernier en date, et je le mets avant le chapitre comme ca ca va vous mettre des idées dans la tête et vous verrez par la suite ce qui l'en est vraiment!!**

**Apprécier!**

DEUX AMES, DEUX VISAGES  
  
Si tout le monde sait qu'il faut l'union de deux corps pour faire un petit sorcier, peu savent qu'il n'en n'est pas de même pour toutes les créatures.  
La naissance d'un elfe, par exemple, est pour le moins fascinant. Si leur démographie est aussi irrégulière, c'est qu'elles dépendent des guerres célestes.  
En effet, quand un être des cieux meure au combat, son âme descend sur terre et se dirige vers l'Arbre de Vie. Cette immense et immortel chêne, gardé dans un lieu tenu secret par les elfes, crée alors une géante bogue d'où, après un an, sort un bébé qui sera adopté par la première famille elfique qui en fait la demande.  
Si l'âme était celle d'un démon, des ailes couleur jais lui pousseront et il deviendra un Elfe Noir, être fourbe et amoral souvent engagé pour l'espionnage ou le meurtre pour leur discretion.  
Par contre, si c'était celle d'un ange, ses ailes seront immaculée et il sera destiné à devenir Elfe Blanc, grand guerriseur et exccellent archer connu pour leur attachement à la nature (et plus particulièrement aux arbres).  
Bien sùr, ceci ne se passe que dans le meilleur des cas.  
Il arrive parfois que l'ange et le démon s'entretuent et que leurs âmes se trouvent étrangement liée, il n'a alors qu'une bogue au lieu de deux!  
Dans la plupart des cas, l'un des esprits prend le pas sur l'autre et le tue.  
Mais il est déjà arrivé que les deux esprits résistent et arrivent tout deux à therme, créant une double personnalité assez déroutante.  
L'enfant est alors, comme les marrées et les lycanthropes, soumis aux effets de la Lune (on pense d'ailleurs que c'est de là que vient l'expretion "être lunatique")  
Plus la lune est pleine, plus son coté Ange est présent. Mais quand elle n'est pas là, son coté Démon reprend le dessus.  
Sa famille d'acceuil doit alors s'exiler chez les moldus et être très attentive lors de ses "crises".  
Les cas dont je vous parle, bien que rarisismes, sont néant moins présent!  
Mais il ne faut pas oublier une chose: c'est l'Elfe Aux Deux Visages qui en souffre le plus!  
Extrait de "Histoire des Guérisseurs" par Arda le Sage, ed.Lembas

**Voila!!! Maintenant place à:**

**_L'enfant du Silence_**__

_Chapitre 20, Partie II: _

Méline était fatiguée. Debout face à Andrew et Harry, elle essayait de ne pas se montrer faible. Mais c'était une tâche plutôt ardue.

Andrew avait ses longues ailes blanches et immaculées qui traînaient sur le sol sans jamais se salir. Elle, avec ses petites ailes rosées qui touchaient à peine le sol, elle paraissait beaucoup plus petite, mince, insignifiante. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard pénétrant et lui dit, avec un sourire réconfortant et bon:

Bientôt, tu pourras voler autant que tu le veux, traverser des vallées, des prairies, et surtout des océans, avec une facilité extrême. Les océans, c'est ce que je préfère. Tu verras, c'est le plus beau voyage que l'on puisse faire avec des ailes.

Il avait parlé en gardant son sourire. Il était heureux et cela se voyait. Il rie légèrement puis d'un coup bondit et vola tout autour de la salle.

Méline le fixa, fascinée. Il passait les pylônes sans jamais les toucher, les frôlant à peine. Pourtant ses ailes étaient immenses! Il faisait des tours, enroulant ses deux voilures blanches autour de lui. Elles le couvraient comme un manteau long et chaud le ferait en hiver. D'un coup, il lâchait tout et tombait, et se rattrapait à quelques centimètres du sol, repartant de plus belle, dans une danse aérienne, ses mouvements pleins de grâce, de volupté et de liberté.

Quand il s'arrêta, soupirant de bonheur d'avoir pu ainsi se laisser aller, Méline le regardait toujours, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte.

_Tu es..._

Je ne suis pas aussi libre et enchanteur que je le parais. Ces ailes sont aussi un lourd fardeau, pour tous les hommes, répondit-il, perdant un peu de son humeur joyeuse et prenant un ton sérieux. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé. Oui, il l'entendait vraiment!

_Pour... Pourquoi?_

Les hommes sont un peu... des méchants, dans la communauté des fées. Ce mot, "méchant" peut te paraître trivial, mais je n'en ai pas d'autre. Une fée, c'est une femme. Un homme qui a ces pouvoirs, n'en ai pas une. Il est mis à l'écart et considérer un peu comme... un être malfaisant. Peu d'hommes le deviennent. Le malheur a voulu que j'en sois.

_Pourtant, tu n'as jamais été un homme méchant..._

Je suis né ainsi, cela suffit amplement. Mon père est un sorcier. Eh oui! Il l'est. D'abord, ils ont cru que j'étais sorcier, mais ensuite, ils ont vite compris que j'avais pris du côté de ma mère. J'étais un Guérisseur. Un puissant d'ailleurs, si on rajoutait mon sang sorcier.

_Sorcier et Guérisseur... cela n'est pas pareil?_

Non, c'est différent. Tu le vois par toi-même. Je t'entends parlé. Mon esprit est ouvert à toutes les conversations... J'ai d'ailleurs fais la connaissance... de Gwena Gryffondor, ta baguette.

_Gwena__?! Mince! Quel coup peut-elle encore me faire, celle-là! Elle est là pour les autres mais moi..._

Un petit rire échappa au jeune homme, et il répondit:

Ne lui en veut pas trop. Elle est très attachée à toi, mais je crois qu'elle a compris que bientôt, elle allait devoir te quitter.

_Comment?!_

Cette fois, Méline n'était plus en colère, mais était plutôt terrorisée. Gwena la quitter? Partir? Non!

Vous en parlerez sûrement bientôt... D'autres différences existent aussi entre sorciers et Guérisseurs. Ces ailes en sont la preuve.

_Pourquoi en ai-je, alors?_

Tout ce que tu peux imaginer ne sera jamais assez pour englober la magie. Elle est diverse, existe en tout objet, en tout être, dans l'air que l'on respire... et son point de mir, c'est Toi!

Elle? Demanda d'un coup Harry, avant que Méline ne puisse poser une question.

Elle l'avait presque oublié...

Oui. Je crois que vous êtes au courant de beaucoup de chose, vous aussi, Harry Potter.

Le sorcier survivant hocha la tête.

Mais vous n'imaginiez pas tout cela, n'est-ce pas?

Quand on sait ce don sont capables fées, anges, sorciers, et j'en passe!, on s'imagine beaucoup de choses je crois.

Oui, je l'accorde.

_Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer?!_ S'impatienta Méline.

Andrew se tourna vers elle, souriant d'un air indulgent. A ce moment il avait l'air plus adulte que jamais!

Oui. La Magie est aussi présente dans notre façon de l'apprivoiser, c'est ce qui fait la différence entre les sorciers et les Guérisseurs, par exemple. Elle est utilisée de différente manière et pour d'autres raisons. Mais elle est pourtant la même. Elle coule tout autant en toi, qu'en moi. Mais pas de la même façon. C'est ce qui fait de toi une sorte d'ambassadrice de toutes les races magiques.

_Comment?!_

Méline ouvrit la bouche, les yeux brillants, les idées un peu embrumées. Etre la fille de la Magie sorcière passait encore! Mais être celle de toute cette magie qui courait dans toutes les races, ça non! Elle n'était pas pareil à tous! Elle était _humaine _et seulement _humaine_!

Il ne faut pas t'inquiété ainsi! Méline, tu es tout, mais tu as certainement plus de la moitié de toi-même qui est humain. Après, c'est seulement des apports de magie. Des concepts différents à exploité. Tout ça, en toi. On m'a souvent parler de toi, sais-tu? (La jeune fille eut un regard très étonné). Hi! Oui. C'est vrai. Ce sont les anges... Ils sont les professeurs des Passages au Futur les plus doués au Monde. Ils aiment leur art, et ça se voit! Ils sont fait pour!

_Des anges?_

Oui. On ne leur donne pas cette signification, normalement, n'est-ce pas? C'est mal les connaître! Les anges sont des êtres ailés, il est vrai, et nous sommes leurs descendants, en quelque sorte. Ils sont purs aussi, oui... Mais ceux qui protègent les humains, ce ne sont pas les anges... Ce sont en fait... les démons.

Méline jeta un regard effrayé à Andrew. C'était pour cela qu'il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots que "méchants" ou "malfaisants" pour décrire des êtres noirs. En quelques instants il venait de faire basculer les quelques liens qui la retenaient sur un terrain stable et plat... Maintenant ce chemin était en pente, s'inclinant de plus en plus. Elle était poussée dans le vide par des milliers de conceptions qui prenaient une nouvelle place dans sa tête et la laissaient sans attache à ses croyances.

Andrew... Je crois que ça suffira, finit par dire Harry Potter d'une voix blanche et légèrement rauque. Bordel! Même moi, en 10ans, je n'avais pas amassé autant de découvertes que Méline l'a fait en une soirée!

Tu ne trouves pas que c'est normal, _Homi_?

Harry coula un regard tendre au jeune homme et répondit:

Oui, je le trouve, tu as raison...

_Qu'est-ce que... _Homi Demanda Méline sans vraiment regarder personne. Et à nouveau, Andrew répondit:

_Homi_ ça veut dire ami en féerique. Notre langue est très souvent dérivée du français, et donc du latin... Mais nous avons tout de même des mots propres à nous-mêmes.

Il y eut un léger silence puis:

Bien! C'en est assez, je crois. Nous allons tous rentrer et nous reposer, d'accord?

Soudain, Méline jeta un regard désespéré à son parrain. Elle aurait voulu...

_S'il te plaît, Harry, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi au moins _le_ voir..._, le supplia-t-elle.

Il eut un regard surpris, se demanda pendant quelques secondes de qui elle parlait, et la réponse apparût d'un coup, comme une lumière soudaine dans un tunnel sombre. Arthur bien sûr...

Méline... Il doit sûrement travailler en ce moment...

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un... _Lui_, il pourrait l'aider...

_Je t'en prie... Je... Je ferais ce que tu veux! Mais laisse-moi le voir, lui parler..._

Harry Potter regarda sa filleule, se demandant si il allait la laisser faire... Eh bien... Il pouvait toujours faire appel à lui! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait empêcher Méline de voir Arthur finalement?

Méline vit le sourire de son professeur et son hochement de tête, et elle se laissa glisser à terre. Elle n'était plus ni nerveuse, ni triste, et sa force l'avait quitté depuis bien longtemps! Seul les nouvelles et les découvertes qu'elles venaient de faire l'avaient assez surprise et embrouillée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'effondrer.

Méline! Tu vas bien? Lui demanda Andrew, inquiet, en s'approchant vivement d'elle.

_Ce n'est rien... C'est juste le contre coup de tout cela, je crois..._

Bien... Alors nous allons rentrer, maintenant?

_Je veux le voir, d'abord!_

Tu veux voir qui? Continua le jeune homme, en commençant à la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter, alors qu'elle essayait vainement de se débattre. Méline tu es complètement éreintée, tu n'as plus de forces! Laisse-toi faire!

La jeune muette abandonna bien vite. Elle se sentait vraiment trop fatiguée.

Méline, rentre te coucher, je vais aller le chercher et il viendra te voir. Je te promets.

Harry jeta aux deux jeunes gens le portoloin et ils le rattrapèrent sans y faire attention. Le nombril attiré irrésistiblement vers la chemise de Méline, ils s'écroulèrent dans sa chambre.

_T'es__ vraiment pas doué, _rigola légèrement la petite Hollow, ne pouvant se relever.

Tu peux parler, t'as pas un poids lourd allongé sur toi! Lui rétorqua l'autre, tout aussi immobile.

Méline jeta un regard à Andrew et se rendit compte de leur situation: allongés au sol, si proches l'un de l'autre... Elle rougit et essaya à nouveau de se lever mais ne pue pas. Pourtant cette condition pourrait porter à confusion!

Attends, je vais t'aider, lui dit Andrew dans l'oreille.

La muette se raidit. Sa voix était rauque, et non plus naturelle... Elle était presque sensuelle!

Il se dégagea sans mal et lui tendit une main douce pour la relever. Méline hésita à la prendre. Elle sentait quelque chose de différent en lui. Quand elle leva les yeux sur sa figure, elle en eut le souffle coupé: ses traits étaient comme plus fins, ses yeux noirs étaient devenus si profond, si sombre! Et tout son corps dégageait quelque chose de presque irrésistible...

_Andrew... Non..._, essaya-t-elle lorsqu'il lui prit la main l'amenant près de lui, la supportant._ Andrew je le sens... Ce n'est pas... naturel..._

Le désir pour une autre personne, ce que l'on ressent près d'une femme belle et aux charmes désinvoltes et attirants, est-ce naturel? Souffla le jeune homme.

_Andrew, je t'en prie... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive...?_

La porte de la chambre de la jeune fille s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître le père de jeune homme.__

Andrew! Stop ceci immédiatement! Dans la seconde! C'est un ordre! Arrête!

Cette voix si dure fût comme une douche glacée pour le garçon. Son corps se crispa, sa main enserra douloureusement le poignet de Méline, et ses traits et ses yeux reprirent leur apparence connue. Quelques secondes après, il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui, sonné, tout en lâchant Méline.

Andrew, je t'avais pourtant prévenu! Tu ne m'as pas écouté!

Mais... je...

Tu seras consigné! Interdiction d'utiliser tes ailes pour le reste du mois! S'écria son père.

Méline assistait à cette scène, se posant de sérieuses questions. Que s'était-il passé?

Très bien, papa...

Et fais tes excuses à Méline Hollow!

Oh... Oui, pardon Méline... Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès...

_Mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_ Finit par demander la jeune fille.

Il s'est laissé aller à ses sentiments, alors qu'il aurait dû en faire abstraction, comme tout bon guérisseur qui se respecte.

_Mais il avait changé..._

Il n'avait pas à proprement parlé changer... Il est devenu mystérieux, à fais ressortir ses charmes naturels du côté de sa Mère...

Je suis devenue... irrésistible, c'est ça, père?

Apparemment, pas assez, rie son père. Je te rappel qu'elle t'a résisté avec brio!

Le jeune Andrew rougit, jeta un regard d'excuse à la jeune fille et sortit de la chambre, légèrement honteux.

Excuse-le, continua le père Hampton, il ne l'a pas fais exprès. D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive... D'habitude, il maîtrise même trop bien ce concept... Il s'est simplement laissé piéger par les charmes d'une sorcière...

La dernière phrase fit lever les yeux de Méline, surprise. L'homme, la regarda les yeux pétillants. Il ne faisait que se moquer de son fils, et la faisait rougir, aussi! C'était un compliment très bien tourné qu'elle apprécia du bout des doigts...

Méline finit quand même par sourire. A cet instant, Alex s'écria:

Eh! Qui es-tu?!

Je m'appelle Arthur Londubat. Je viens voir Méline Hollow, répondit une voix grave, en bas.

Méline sentit sa respiration se crispé, son coeur accéléré.

_Il est là, il est là, _il est l

La jeune fille se dirigea en tâtonnant légèrement, vers la salle à manger. Elle croisa tout d'abord Alex.

Dis, Méline, qui est-ce? Il est très beau!

Ce compliment fit sourire Méline.

_Il l'a toujours été. C'est... mon ami._

Ton ami? Ton petit ami, tu veux dire? (La jeune fille hocha nerveusement la tête) Oh, rigola alors la jeune fée, dommage!

Puis elle partit.

Enfin Méline arriva dans le salon et vit la mère Hampton, Anecy, avec Arthur. Elle l'avait assied et commençait une discussion. Méline entra silencieusement et la femme leva ses yeux vers elle.

Ah, la voilà! Je vous laisse. Ravie de vous avoir rencontrer, Monsieur Londubat.

Moi de même Madame, répondit le concerné, avant de tourner son regard vers Méline, et de plonger ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Avant que la mère de famille soit sortit, il l'avait déjà oublié.

_Arthur..._, ne pu s'empêcher de faire Méline, lentement, en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Les yeux du garçon commencèrent à brillés, alors qu'il se levait de son fauteuil.

Méline... Le professeur Potter m'a dit que tu voulais me voir...

La fille muette hocha la tête. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta, n'osant pas approcher plus près. Leurs yeux étaient toujours reliés, ils ne pouvaient brisé cet enchantement. Arthur s'approcha plus près d'elle. Il se retrouva son corps touchant celui de celle qu'il aimait.

Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il voulait prendre son temps, savouré... Lorsqu'il se recula, Méline l'attrapa par le cou et l'en empêcha. En souriant, il se rabaissa vers elle et continua de l'embrasser.

_... manqué..._, entendit-il résonné dans sa tête. Mais il n'y fit pas attention et continua d'embrasser Méline.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se satisfit du toucher léger de leurs lèvres. Arthur prit les devant et lécha légèrement les lèvres de son amie. Surprise, Méline recula d'instinct.

_Que..._

Tu n'aimes pas? Souffla-t-il dans son oreille, avant de se mettre à embrasser son cou.

Méline se laissa faire, se sentant étonnamment bien. Une sensation étrange naquit au niveau de son bas ventre, et elle se surprit à aimer cette impression. Lorsque Arthur revint embrasser ses lèvres, elle attendit qu'il recommence à sortir sa langue. Lorsqu'il le fit, elle se demanda ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

Arthur commença prudemment à passer lentement sa langue sur les lèvres de Méline. Il n'avait jamais eut à faire à une fille inexpérimenté et aussi pure que Méline. Il ne voulait ni la brusquer, ni lui faire peur. Alors il retenait à grande peine le désir de l'embrasser plus fougueusement.

Enfin, quand Méline eut ouvert sa bouche et qu'il ne la sentit plus si frigide sans bras, il entra doucement sa langue dans la bouche de Méline et alla titiller délicatement celle de Méline.

Prise au dépourvu, celle-ci ne vit pas l'intrus d'un très bon œil. Puis elle se laissa faire et essaya de suivre Arthur...

Il arriva un moment où elle ne voulut plus lâcher ce gêneur; elle voulait continuer de le garder en elle et de le caresser autant qu'il le caressait... Et la sensation agréable dans son bas ventre augmenta.

Enfin les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, essoufflés, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Arthur eut un sourire chaud pour Méline puis il la traîna à sa suite alors qu'il allait s'asseoir sur un fauteuil du salon.

Je ne te cacherais pas que le Professeur Potter s'est inquiété à ton sujet ces derniers temps. Tout le monde l'a remarqu ! commença-t-il, blottit contre sa petite amie.

Méline eut un regard surprit envers Arthur puis une question muette dansa ses yeux. Il n'eut besoin d'aucun sort pour la comprendre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais il m'a… « suggér », je dis bien suggérer, de te demander tes performances en magie à partir de Noël …

Il leva la tête vers elle comme pour quémander une réponse qu'elle n'avait pas.

Tu n'as plus qu'à me donner mes réponses, finit-il par dire en souriant.

Méline hésita, puis…

_Dans quelle matière ?_

Surtout en Métamorphose en fait. D'où en est ton Animagus ?

La jeune fille parût réfléchir ; ses sourcils se froncèrent, son regard se fit vague, et ses mains se crispèrent un peu sur ses jambes. Puis elle répondit :

_J'ai du mal, mais j'avance. Je me suis beaucoup documenté sur les animaux qui avaient des caractères assez proches du mien. J'ai demandé à mes amis de m'aider pour ça. En fait, je ne l'ai pas autant travaillé que ça._

Il va falloir t'y mettre, ma petite Line ! Harry m'a dit que c'était ça que nous allions surtout travailler ici.

Il jeta un regard à son amie et sourit vaguement : elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle paraissait perdue !

Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas si dur ! Il faut juste une grande persévérance.

_Que est ton Animagus, Arthur ?_

Londubat parût surpris puis sourit en se levant.

C'est…

Et il ne continua pas sa phrase, se laissant aller à l'euphorie que l'on ressentait lors de la transformation. Et il constata que Méline était très surprise de son apparence, d'un coup. Mais il y avait de quoi !

A la place du jeune homme qu'elle aimait, Méline avait à présent un loup d'une stature si imposante qu'elle en frissonna. Ses yeux étaient jaunes foncés, presque orange, et son poil d'une blancheur immaculée sur sa tête et ses pattes, et d'un noir tout aussi profond sur le reste du corps. Le contraste en faisait un chef d'œuvre d'autant plus impressionnant.

_C'est…_, formèrent les lèvres de la jeune fille. Mais elle n'alla pas plus loin et commença à s'approcher de l'animal qu'elle savait être son petit ami.

**Voil ! Et je suis désolée de vous apprendre que cette histoire est suspendue pour cause de perte de Muse. Si vous la retrouver veuillez me prévenir !! Elle passera un sal quart d'heure !**

**Ensuite, eh bien, oui, vraiment désolée pour ceux qui vont attendre la suite ! Déjà, ce chapitre a été long à écrire et je ne sais pas du tout si il est correcte ! Je m'y suis prise tellement de fois, que j'en suis perdue… Bref, voil !**

**Je vous préviens aussi que je ne resterais pas longtemps inactive ! Une idée a germé dans mon esprit, une histoire qui me paraît intéressante, vous me direz si vous passez par l ! Tout est déjà déterminé donc ça ne partira pas en banane comme avec cette histoire ! Et ça ne durera qu'une dizaine de chapitres ! Enfin je ne vous dévoilerais rien d'autre ! A part qu'un des personnages principaux est Draco Malfoy, ce qui n'en étonnera que la moitié lol !! Et qu'il va devenir... rhm... vous verrez! **

**Enfin bon voil ! Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir lu, et je me demande si cette histoire aura une suite, je l'espère en tout cas !**

**Ima**


End file.
